The last survivor
by Isaac C.B
Summary: Cuenta las aventuras de Walter, el último humano en toda la tierra que ha sobrevivido a lo que se llamó el apocalipsis. Con un mundo nuevo y restaurado él deberá adaptarse a los grandes cambios, donde constantemente tendrá conflictos con si mismo. Su historia así comienza, en una lucha contra los ponys y las nuevas razas, en espera de su anhelo... poder morir y así detener su dolor
1. En la cueva del lobo

**Un maldito aviso legal que a nadie le importa ¿A quién le interesa?**

 _My little Pony es de propiedad de Hasbro junto con todas sus extensiones. Solo uso sus nombres con el fin de entretener._

* * *

 _Este será un fic corto, únicamente con la intensión de dar un poco de tiempo y espacio mientras se elabora la nueva temporada de Humano cambiante, la cual, se publicará después de completado este fic_

 _Este fic tendrá un aproximado de entre 15 a 19 capítulos de entre 8 mil a 10 mil palabras aproximadamente como un rango base. Si les gusta el fic puede que lo extienda un poco más (_ _ **La extensión no afectaría fecha de lanzamiento de HC)**_

 _Sin más que decirles, espero que les vaya a gustar, no sin antes dejar en claro lo siguiente: Este fic contiene material de Resident Evil y Después de la tierra no obstante, no es un fic de esa película, únicamente utilizaré un poco de su material (_ **No habrá zombies** _) Ni seres antropomórficos extraños..._

¡ **Nota**!: _Como saben no me gusta que los ponys sepan de los humanos (Puede ser el hecho de que no me gustó Equestria Girls) por lo que los eventos de Equestria Girl no sucedieron. No obstante hay registros de esa especie, aunque son antiguos de cojones ¡Si en la serie aparece un libro de humanos me avisan! ¿Por qué no existen esos libros?_

" _Murmurios_ "

/ _Pensamientos_ /

‹Acciones en aparatos electrónicos o altavoces›

 **EL comienzo del** **sufrimiento:**

Los humanos éramos la especie dominante en la tierra desde tiempos antiguos, comenzamos a destruir el planeta, la flora y la fauna, solamente para llenar nuestra codicia y ambición, un deseo imposible de saciar, hasta que nosotros mismos nos exterminamos, la estupidez humana no conoce límites y el deseo por poder controlar fuerzas desconocidas nos asesinó.

Todo comenzó en el año 2027, una desconocida empresa farmacéutica comenzó a experimentar masivamente con una gran cantidad de virus muy peligrosos extraídos por todo el globo con la intensión de desarrollar una potente arma viral con el poder de aniquilar aún país completo para sus propios beneficios. Los experimentos se llevaron a cabo dentro de unas instalaciones ultra secretas distribuidas en diferentes países por todo el mundo. Muy pocas personas sabían de estos lugares… estaban ocultos de la vista de las personas, ningún satélite los podía detectar o rastrear, nadie tenía conocimiento de estos lugares.

Esas instalaciones están ubicadas bajo el suelo, a varios kilómetros de la superficie, donde trabajaban los científicos con los artefactos más modernos del mundo, sin que ninguna persona sepa lo que sucede _(a excepción de los empleados)_ en las profundidades, mientras creaban e investigaban armamento viral. La vida en la superficie continuaba con normalidad, sin tener en cuenta del gran peligro que corrían bajo sus propios pies, todos desconocían la bestia que pronto pondría de rodillas a la humanidad, la cual eventualmente se extinguiría por sus propias y horrorosas decisiones.

Dos años después de que empezaron los experimentos, la NASA envió al espacio a su cuadringentésimo quincuagésimo octavo satélite espacial, llamado satélite Hyperdriver ( _Creado por Unit_ ) con el fin de mejorar la velocidad de conexión de los aparatos electrónicos... la red 5G estaba cerca, pero lo que no sabían, era que secretamente ese satélite sería robado y usado para controlar a las personas por la empresa farmacéutica, ya que había un erroren el satélite, cualquier persona que tuviera un código de acceso puede usar ese satélite a pura voluntad, ya sea para buscar personas como para velar las tormentas, incluso ese artefacto da una geografía detallada de una zona ¿Por qué tanto poder en una sola persona o varias?

Los años siguieron pasando con normalidad, la ignorancia fue la fuente de la felicidad en las personas, el búnker secreto ( _El cual no se sabe donde se encuentra_ ) liberó a su primer prototipo de un desconocido virus, el cual, infectó a un niño en España en el año 2035, no obstante este no le provocó ningún daño, el cultivo del virus era incapaz de dañar las células sanas, más bien reparaba las células dañadas y regeneraba los genes, además protegía al individuo casi de cualquier infección.

Con el fracaso de la primera sepa, esta fue congelada y almacenada para investigaciones futuras o en una eventual catástrofe, donde sería usada como cura, pero no funcionaria debido a las limitadas reservas de esta misma cepa.

Pronto muchas personas comenzaron a investigar en Internet sobre esos lugares de investigación ¡Por fin las personas estaban sospechando! Alguien había filtrado información sobre lo que estaban intentando conseguir, por lo que durante tres años, las investigaciones se paralizaron, con el fin de evitar llamar la atención y funcionó, la investigación se detuvo. Habían dejado de jugar a ser dios.

Para el año 2038, nuevamente la empresa farmacéutica o ahora llamada Unit, volvió a retomar sus investigaciones, pues nadie más volvió hablar de los lugares secretos, ni volvieron a mencionar la creación de armamento viral, les habían dejado una autopista sin restricción con todos los semáforos en verde para que continuaran investigando a puro placer...

Días después de que la empresa volvió, Francia reveló la situación de los centros de investigación, donde su fachada era en la creación de curas para enfermedades graves, de las cuales aún no existían curas… lo peor de todo, era que gran parte del gobierno de ese país fue sobornado por la empresa… pues el dinero mueve el mundo… ¿ _Quién no mentiría si te pagan 500 mil millones de euros?_

¿ _Por qué habría de creerles sobre esos centros de ayuda?_ En fin… toda la población del mundo creyó en las falacias de los magistrados. Mi padre quien trabajó unos año en uno de esos lugares como supervisor de seguridad, nos había revelado todo los atroces experimentos, que se llevaban a cabo, pero en los años siguientes fue despedido y meces después lo mataron, para evitar que filtrara información o revelara los experimentos, nunca le hicieron una autopsia y en la declaración fúnebre decía que murió por causa natural… _claro tres balazos en la nuca es una causa natural._ Es obvio que todos estaban siendo sobornados. Mi familia no tenía oportunidad de luchar contra Unit.

Mi padre nos había revelado que hacían experimentos con todo tipo de animales como caballos, cocodrilos, conejos, gatos y miles de especies más, la gran cantidad de virus creados y usados, superan todas las enfermedades del mundo… un cultivo a punto de explotarle a la cara de la humanidad por sus egoístas y crueles experimentos

Mi madre sabía que en algún momento algo podía salir mal, por lo que ella y mi hermano mayor, construyeron un gran sótano en la casa, para guardar todo tipo de recursos, como comida, agua, madera, armas, medicamentos y otros recursos que podrían ser útiles, bueno es el sótano de mi casa, pero era un refugio dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Yo había nacido en el año 2023 y cuando cumplí los 18 años de edad, pasó la desgracia que tanto mi madre nos advertía, es obvio las mamas siempre tienen toda la razón ¡Nunca le lleves la contraria!

La empresa libero deliberadamente el virus en el año 2041, a poco más de treinta y dos kilómetros de mi casa, donde en menos de dos días, la mayor parte de las personas habían muerto a causa del virus. Este les provocaba una falla multi-orgánica masiva, donde los muertos seguían siendo una fuente de infección potencial _¿Cómo no?_ _Quien sabe que le habrán metido al virus._

El problema fue que no pudieron controlarla con el paso de los días, está rápidamente se esparció a las ciudades vecinas e incluso a otros países por medio de aviones, barcos, pájaros e incluso en todo tipo de animales salvajes. Todos se convirtieron en portadores, el virus se movió a la velocidad de una tierra moderna y cuando descongelaron la cura para detener su error, ya era demasiado tarde, ya todo estaba tan mal que daba igual la cura, el antivirus nunca pudo ser entregado a los infectados...

Nadie de mi familia murió por el virus, mi padre había robado aquella extraña cura experimental que habían creado, meces antes de que lo despidieran, haciéndonos inmunes a casi cualquier tipo de enfermedad ( _La cura repara y elimina cualquier cosa perjudicial del cuerpo, incluso rejuvenece las células_ ) Creo que esa fue la razón por la que mandaron a matar a mi padre...aunque también para que no hablara ¿ _Quién sabe?_ _Nunca supe porque lo mataron._

En un intento desesperado por detener el avance del virus, lanzaron una bomba de tres megatones al origen de la pandemia… Mi madre y hermano no pudieron salir a tiempo… habíamos quedado en reunirnos en un bosque a unos doscientos kilómetros de Nevada, fuera del rango de la explosión, pero fueron emboscados por algunos sobrevivientes mientras conducían para reunirse conmigo, murieron por la fuerte explosión… yo había salido un día antes para buscar una zona segura en la motocicleta de mi padre, mientras mi hermano saldría en la madrugada en el carro junto a mi madre, con el fin de que yo buscara un lugar seguro para todos.

Fue un terrible golpe... perdí todo, mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano, me encontraba solo, viendo el hongo de la imponente explosión...

Unit cada vez tomaba decisiones terribles para contener su propia creación y les fue imposible. El virus en unos pocos meces había llegado a todo los confines del mundo, matando a gran parte de la población. Los animales infectados de los centros comenzaron a resistirse a las personas, pero las muertes se contaban por billones y los infectados iban en aumento cada día.

Un año después **, el 80% de la vida en la tierra había muerto,** otro 10% murió en enfrentamientos por los pocos suministros y municiones, un 4% murió en manos de Unit, dejando aún 3% de inmunes y 2% de supervivientes y 1% de militares de esa misma corporación

Los pocos sobrevivientes tenían una vida solitaria y mercenaria, vagando por el desolado y destruido mundo, pero extrañamente aún contiene vida, pero mucho más peligrosa, pronto la tierra comenzó a cambiar a velocidades increíbles, una gran cantidad de plantas nucleares explotaron por falta de refrigerante, otras fueron apagadas con éxito, además la geografía empezaba a cambiar abruptamente, un desplazamiento geográfico masivo así como la fragmentación del tiempo mismo.

Los animales de los experimentos, habían escapado y **comenzaron a** reproducirse, aquellos tiernos caballos se transformaron en unicornios y pegasos muy coloridos, algunos siguieron siendo normales… tal vez un error de mutación provocó que sean de colores, nunca lo sabré con exactitud. Sin nadie para evitar que escaparan, rápidamente los primitivos y nuevos seres salieron de los centro de investigación. No te dejes engañar por sus colores tan pacíficos, son unas bestias asesinas...

Además aquellos cocodrilos se transformaron en bestias aladas… o dragones cuyo caso es lo mismo. Los pocos humanos que seguían con vida, comenzaron a morir en manos de la nueva vida, luchando con ferocidad por la supervivencia, las ciudades que antes existían, comenzaron a perderse en el suelo, el poco rastro de la humanidad se destruyó por completo, hasta que nueve años después, todo se encuentra oculto bajo la tierra. Los caballos mutantes se convirtieron en la especie dominante y crearon sus pueblos en gran parte del globo, los pocos humanos se escondieron, hasta que fueron encontrados y poco después asesinados por los ponys, en grandes campos de muerte.

 _¿Cómo es que se todo esto, recuerdan el satélite?_ Al parecer alguien antes de morir, seguro un controlador, había filtrado los códigos de acceso y tengo ahora un panorama abierto de todo lo que está pasando, lamentablemente no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir flotando, pero lo aprovecharé hasta que muera o me maten, lo que pase primero.

 _La única persona con vida en la tierra soy yo, al parecer todo el trabajo que mi padre hizo, rindió sus frutos, así como sus advertencias, ah creo que olvide decir mi nombre, pero pueden llamarme Walter... ese es mi nombre o es lo que recuerdo_

Los seres que mutaron habían escapado en el año 2041, un año después de que liberaron el virus, muchos se preguntarán ¿ _cómo es posible que las ciudades se destruyeran tan rápido?_ … bueno esos dragones se encargaron de quemarlas, al parecer odian las creaciones humanas y no los culpo, lo peor de todo es que saben que estoy cerca ¿ _Cómo lo sé_? Pues llevo huyendo de ellos desde que soy un adulto, todos estos años me he ocultado desde que salí de Nevada o es ¿ _Equestria?_ Bueno, esos ponys cambiaron el nombre del continente y como no puedo enfrentarlos ¿ _Para que cuestionarlos_? Mis estándares cayeron a números rojos y únicamente solo pienso en una sola cosa *Sobrevivir*.

Soy el último de los humanos y no me iré sin luchar, aunque preferiría no morir… o luchar ¿ _Por qué existe la guerra?_ Tengo gran ventaja contra estos seres, al parecer algunos usan armas primitivas y yo tengo una que otra arma de fuego… ¿ _Quién podrá derrotarme?_ Esta pregunta la tengo en mi mente desde que enfrenté al primer dragón… la extraña energía que usan los unicornios los hacen muy peligrosos por lo que es mejor alejarse de ellos.

Bueno las mutaciones en las nuevas especies fue increíble, ya se que lo había dicho ¡No me juzgues! Llevo años solo que me desvío rápido del tema, comienzo hablando de manzanas y termino hablando de peras, en fin…

Los caballos que antes existían en la tierra fueron usados en experimentos, estos al estar contaminados por el caldo de inyecciones _(Que los científicos le aplicaron)_ provocaron un grave error genético y aceleró la mutación, como consecuencia estos equinos perdieron tamaño (No los hace débiles) Pero se dividieron en dos subespecies. Ponys con alas llamados pegasos, débiles pero pueden seguirte por aire. Los unicornios, fuertes ataques a distancia pero débiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y los normales, débiles a ataques de distancia. Una vez que escaparon estos seres se multiplicaron ¡Más rápido que los conejos! Pasaron de cien a doscientos en unas pocas semanas. El virus también les provocó que su pelaje fuera más colorido y lo peor de todo es que les dio inteligencia… ¡Pum! Pueblos instantáneos por todos lados.

Muy pocos centros tenían estos animales, no se con exactitud cuantos, pero la han cagado y en grande, los dragones o conocido antes como cocodrilos. El virus los mutó de una manera agresiva, su estructura ósea cambió por completo ¡Les salieron alas y son más grandes! No solo su altura es peligrosa, ellos pueden seguirte de noche, sus ojos cambiaron y ahora con sus alas son más preocupantes que un pony, lo peor de todo es su aliento ardiente, si vez uno de cerca, procura que no te olfateé… o te oiga, algunos pueden medir mi altura con gran facilidad, otros son más pequeños que yo o pueden superar mi altura por metros de sobra. Su expansión por la tierra no fue tan acelerada como en el caso de los ponys, aunque igualmente su dura piel, adquirió color y son inteligentes, además algunos caminan a dos patas y eso da miedo… En realidad todo lo nuevo me da miedo… ¿Serán de sangre fría o caliente?

Este animal es un misterio total, incluso para mi, el único humano por el momento, los Grifos… bueno se que eran una leyenda de la antigua Grecia pero ahora existen, son como una mezcla entre león y águila, algún científico debió pasarla bien observando la creación de esa especie… un león y un águila ¡Bah! ¡No creo que se crearan como lo pienso! No crean que soy un pervertido...

Por el momento es todo lo que se… ¿Qué? Creyeron que tengo todo apuntado en un maldito libro… pues no, se que existen más especies pero prefiero no averiguar cuales pueden ser. Estoy cansado de huir, mi cuerpo duele, al igual que mis músculos ¿Cuánto tiempo más podré soportar tanta presión! Si hubiera un Spa, iría sin pensarlo dos veces, quisiera poder relajarme un día, pero si lo hago o me capturan o sería la cena de un dragón… no puedo rendirme, ya he llegado muy lejos como para morir en las manos de las nuevas especies.

* * *

 **Capítulo l: En la cueva del lobo**

 _«Se ha detectado la formación de una tormenta: 15km de su posición actual»_

— Cinco minutos más – Pensé, mientras abrí lentamente mis ojos

 _Ayer me había hecho un pequeño refugio dentro de un bosque, con una pequeña fogata, apenas como para pasar la noche sin llamar mucho la atención de algún ser no deseado_

 _Desde que los dragones quemaron las ciudades, la gasolina ha escaseado mucho, incluso creo que ya no existe, solo puedo encontrarla en los búnkeres militares, pero dudo que pueda entrar o encontrar uno de ellos, tuve que dejar mi moto atrás hace años…_

 _Con gran cansancio tomé mi mochila y saqué una tableta, la había robado de la casa de un unicornio hace años y ahora la uso para poder ingresar al satélite, lo extraño es que la tableta no se ha dañado después de tanto tiempo, solo tengo un problema ¿Cómo puedo cargarla si no hay electricidad?_

 _Ingresar es fácil, solo entro a Google, ya tengo guardado en marcadores la página de ingreso del satélite, esta no requiere Internet, eso está genial… el Internet dejó de funcionar poco después de que las ciudades comenzaron a ser quemadas y seguramente el cable submarino esta roto..._

«No se a detectado individuos cerca de su posición» « Sin conexión a Rubi»

— Al menos nadie me está persiguiendo – pensé, mientras guardo la tableta

 _Ah… aproximadamente mido un metro setenta y cinco, tengo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color café, visto con unos jeans y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra sin mangas, además de unos zapatos para la montaña, creo que la última vez que me bañe, fue hace tres días Qué? Como dije antes, no he podido encontrar un lugar seguro como para vivir ¡Todo esta lleno de ponys, dragones y otras especies potencialmente letales!_

 _Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, era muy tranquilo e inmaduro… y bueno, mi vida solitaria me ha cambiado bastante, incluso he pensado en el suicidio ¿Cuánto tiempo podré seguir así? Tanta soledad, sin poder hablar con alguien… o tener calor humano…_

 _Con todo lo necesario seguro en mi mochila, recogí la tableta y comencé a caminar en el interior del bosque, ese aparato es mi salvación, sin él, habría muerto hace años en garras de un dragón o rodeado de ponys._

 _Seguro es buena idea entrar al bosque si no estás preparado. Bueno en mi mochila tengo muchos cargadores que he ido recolectado con el paso de los años incluso tengo una AK-47 pero está desarmada y no se como armarla, además en mi espalda tengo una M16, y dos pistolas 9mm en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, tenia un machete, pero se me quebró al matar un dragón… ni siquiera era grande, era como de mi edad, eso creo ¿Cómo puedo saber la edad de un dragón?... además tengo un traicer para cuando un unicornio me encierre en sus burbujas, la energía los daña y mucho_

 _Muchos creerán que soy un experto disparando, pero en realidad nunca lo he hecho, tal vez me vi unos tutoriales en YouTube… cuando se podía usar, jamás he usado un arma contra alguien y seguramente cuando lo haga, me golpearé la cara. si tuviera un arma cuerpo a cuerpo sería genial, eso sí, las 9mm se me dan de maravilla pero los fusiles nunca los he usado_

« Se ha detectado _Individuo a seis kilómetros sudoeste de su posición»_

 _¿Por qué me es difícil suicidarme? Solo es una bala, una única y puta bala en mi cabeza ¡Y no puedo hacerlo! ¡Ya estoy harto de seguir escondiéndome!... pero no puedo hacerlo y no se porque, soy un cobarde como para luchar con los ponys… seres estúpidos que olvidaron quien los creo por accidente… literalmente unos malditos condones rotos, me da rabia con solo pensar en los ponys…_

 _Continúe caminando sin rumbo alguno por el bosque, hundido en mis más profundos sentimientos, llenos de desesperación y olvido, más de nueve años sin poder hablar con alguien ¿He olvidado como hablar? Incluso ya no recuerdo el sonido de mi voz, no se como no me he vuelto loco en todo este tiempo ¿Y si ya lo estoy y nadie me lo ha dicho? ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy loco? ¿Que tal si no fueron nueva años y estoy en algún tipo de bucle extraño?_

 _Seguí caminan pero alejándome del marcador que señala la tableta del peligro, incluso no puede ser nada peligroso, una vez el satélite me advirtió de un enemigo cercano, resultó ser un ciervo… ese día por primera vez tenía bien puestos mis pantalones… por ahora no los tengo…_

 _Prefiero no averiguar lo que está a seis kilómetros ¿Para que ir a morir si tanto me he esforzado para no hacerlo? ¡Tontos caballos mutantes, espero que Unit se esté quemando en el infierno_!

«Advertencia tormenta a dos kilómetros»

 _Puedo escuchar la tormenta, pero es extraño, únicamente está cayendo en un poblado según el satélite ¡Podría haber energía! Debería ser un refugio abandonado de los humanos, si hay un generador podría cargar mi tableta e incluso puede tener agua potable, es un milagro que aún este en la superficie_

 _Con curiosidad, guardé la tableta en el bolso y tome mi M16 con mis manos, para luego echarme a correr estos dos kilómetros hasta el poblado, a veces correr o hacer un poco de ejercicio me tranquiliza y me desestreza_

 _Me detuve a unos ochocientos metros, la línea de árboles resulta que se acaba antes de llegar al pueblo y lo que creía que era un poblado abandonado, resultó ser un maldito pueblo inundado de ponys ¡Los que me quieren matar!_

— / _Maldición, al menos me cubren los árboles_ / – pensé, mientras retrocedo lentamente, hasta cubrirme detrás de los árboles

 _Dejo de nuevo la M16 colgando sobre su cinta, nuevamente saco la tableta para verificar la situación_

« Batería 36%. Tormenta a 1km»

 _No se cuanto tiempo estuve viendo la tableta apagada, si el aparato se me apaga, perderé mi ventaja contra estos seres._

« Múltiples individuos se acercan a su dirección»

 _Un gran miedo me entró en mi corazón, guardé rápidamente la tableta y con gran esfuerzo, escalé el árbol, este está mohoso y levemente roseado por la lluvia, no es un árbol grande, pero es perfecto para ocultarme_

— / _Maldición, si me caigo, podría romper la tableta y buscar otra no es una opción o peor, podría quebrarme un brazo o la rodilla_ / – pensé, mientras dejo de moverme

 _La ropa que llevo puesta, no ayuda mucho en mi camuflaje, aunque está tan sucia que creo que el barro podría ayudar. Mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente cuando mis oídos logran escuchar a alguien hablar ¡Hay más personas! Pero… el satélite solo me marca…_

 _Mi felicidad pronto se ve aplastada cuando vi aún grupo de siete ponys, quienes escoltan a un dragón anaranjado, una especie de grifo azul, un pony peludo, una especie de mosca verdosa y un toro con esteroides de los Himalayas._

 _¡Mierda! ¿En que me he metido? Sin hacer ningún movimiento ni ruido, vi como lentamente el grupo pasa a poco más de tres metros de mí._

 _Sostengo la M16 con fuerza… puedo sentir como mis manos están empapadas de sudor, jamás en mi vida estuve tan nervoso ni tenso…_

 _Seguí viendo por la mira de la M16 como lentamente el grupo se aleja, mientras conversan entre ellos, si fuera una misión tendría un tiro limpio contra uno de ellos, pero mi mal apoyo y la rama mohosa al haberme desconcentrado y mi mala posición, la rama no soportó mi peso y se rompió_

 _Caí contra el suelo unos tres metros de espalda, lo bueno fue que la mochila se enredó y no cayó conmigo, pero el ruido ha de ser suficiente como para atraer a ese grupo como abejas a la miel._

— ¡Arg! –

 _No perdí tiempo, me levanté de inmediato, ignorando los quejidos de mi espalda y rápidamente baje la mochila del árbol y tomé el rifle que cuelga de la rama rota_

— Smolder quédate atrás junto con los demás – logro escuchar

— Hay algo detrás de ese árbol –

 _Cerré los ojos mientras sigo detrás del árbol, puedo sentir la adrenalina, yo mismo había revelado mi ubicación de una manera infantil y tonta._

— Sal de ahí desconocido – grita una voz un poco chillona

 _Quité el seguro de la M16, y como si fuera un militar salí de mi escondite, donde mis manos tiemblan por el miedo, años oculto y nuevamente me recuentro con ponys_

— No se muevan – grité, no lo puedo creer, luego de nueve años por fin dije algunas palabras ¡Mi voz es hermosa!... lastima que hable con ponys...

 _El rostro de los ponys es de sorpresa y miedo, incluso a los seres de atrás, pero había cometido mi primer error, hay muchos unicornios y pegasos, más de los que quisiera ver, debí pensarlo dos veces antes de haber salido o venido a este lugar_

— Cálmate, no es necesario la violencia – menciona uno de los ponys de color morado ¿o es lila?... puede ser violeta también

— Váyanse de aquí – exprese, mientras mi cara comienza a llenarse de sudor

 _El ambiente es tenso, pero logré percibir como el cuerno de un pony rosa se ilumina de un aura rosa opaco. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

 _Presione el gatillo hacia la pata de la unicornio, el sonido asustó un poco a todos, además de que me reventé la cara por el retroceso, pero rápidamente me reincorporé, eso sí, con un buen dolor en mi mandíbula… creo que me rompí el labio_

 _Al parecer la bala rozó la pata del pony y sin perder tiempo, tome la mochila y me eche acorrer por donde vinieron esos ponys ¿Acaso pensaban que me quedaría a luchar? Me acabo de quedar sin boca con el primer disparo_

— Ocellus cuida a Starlight – _ve a la dragona_ – Smolder regresa aquí es muy peligroso – grita Twilight, muy preocupada

— Tranquila Twilight iré tras ella ¡tu solo síguenos! – aclara Rainbow Dash.

— Rainbow, espéranos, no puedes enfrentarte sola – advierte Rarity, muy molesta con la pegaso

 **Con Walter:**

 _Corrí lo más rápido posible, pero el dragón anaranjado llega sin ningún esfuerzo a mi lado, pero no me ataca ¿Qué diablos planea? Seguí esquivando árboles, pero el dragón continua a mi lado, creo haber visto que tiene la intensión de detenerme_

 _— /¿Y si le disparo?_ / - pensé rápidamente, poner nuevamente en riesgo mi mandíbula…

 _Esa idea se esfumó de inmediato, dos ponys rápidamente llegan junto a mi lado, una morada y una celeste, mientras el dragón vuela frente de mi cara_

 _¡Atáquenme malditos! ¿Qué están esperando!, grite en mi interior, en unos metros más, no tendría donde correr, hay un barranco, podría correr a otro lado, pero mi resistencia no es infinita y menos con una mochila tan pesada, si no hago algo para asustarlos me atraparan._

— ¡Twilight, nos estamos alejando mucho! – grita Rainbow Dash, quien está lista para embestir al humano

 _Saque de mi chaqueta la pistola y mire el ala de una pegaso arcoíris y sin más, le dispare a la celeste, no puedo usar bien las armas de alto calibre, pero las 9mm se me dan de maravilla, la nueva detonación, creo que despertó a la morada, quien se rezaga para ayudar a la pegaso celeste._

 _Lo había conseguido… en menos de un día herí a dos puñeteros ponys ¡Y no me rompí la cara esta vez! Además pude escapar o eso creí_

 _Sin saber que tan largo era el barranco, yo solo salté, pero el maldito dragón me taclea en el aire con una fuerza desproporcionada y por menos de un metro, caí en la orilla del barranco, rodé varios metros y sin perder tiempo me levante de inmediato ¡Soy un maldito ninja!_

— / _Si salgo de esta, mañana mi espalda va a doler_ / - pensé, mientras hago muecas de dolor

 _El dragón sigue en el suelo, pude escuchar los gemido de dolor por la caída, yo solo me acerque y le apunté con la M16, no puedo dejar que me atrapen…_

— No te muevas si no quieres morir – expresé molesto, increíble, tanto tiempo sin escuchar mi voz… que es algo nuevo para mis oídos

 _Llámenme loco, pero podía ver el miedo en los ojos del dragón, nunca había visto uno tan cerca, excepto el que maté hace años, pero no era como los de ahora, estos están mas vivos y coloridos... los de antes mantenían sus escamas de un color gris negruzco_

— Tranquilo, si me hieres estarás en problemas – menciona la escamada anaranjada

 _No sabia que podían hablar... nunca hablé con un dragón_

 _Al otro lado del barranco llegan el resto del grupo junto con la unicornio lila, la rosa y el pegaso celeste, además de un pony anaranjado, uno rosado, otra blanca y más, así que solté la M16 y saqué la pistola y con fuerza levanté al dragón, mientras coloco mi pistola en su cabeza._

 _Literalmente estoy temblando de miedo, si no fuera que la pistola esta contra la piel del dragón, se notaria como mi mano tiembla, aunque mi respiración forzada y rápida tampoco ayuda y menos si este ser me llega a la altura de mi pecho…_

— Si intentan buscarme o seguirme, lo mataré ¿Escucharon malditos ponys! – les grite, mientras lentamente retrocedo entre los arbustos, hacía el interior del bosque

[ **Los terrestres no pueden cruzar el barranco, el puente queda a dos kilómetros siguiendo el camino, excepto los que vuelan]**

 _Pude ver unos segundos la mirada de enojo de la pony lila y de los demás, creo que haber secuestrado a uno de sus "_ amigos _" no fue una buena idea_

 **Con las chicas:**

El ambiente se encuentra muy tenso, Starlight fue herida en su pata la cual brota un poco de sangre, mientras Rainbow Dash en su ala, se mancha con un poco de su sangre

— Debemos volver a Poniville, hay que reportarle a Celestia que hay un ser peligroso en el bosque Everfree – menciona Rarity con temor por lo sucedido

— Lo teníamos resuelto… estábamos a un kilómetro de regresarlos a todos y ahora ¡Han secuestrado a Smolder! – expresa Twilight, muy frustrada

— Twilight debemos volver y decirle a Ember, ella podría ayudar a rastrearlo y así encontrar a la dragona – comenta Applejack, quien tiene razón

— Oigan no es por molestar, pero mi ala duele demasiado y sería de ayuda poder ir al hospital – menciona Rainbow, donde Starlight apoya la idea

— Genial, caminar de regreso al lugar donde ese bípedo hirió a la profesora Starlight y secuestró a Smolder – comenta un grifo de pelaje azulado

Los demás estudiantes están nerviosos por todo lo sucedido, ellos escaparon de la escuela y ahora una de sus amigas ha sido secuestrado por un bípedo agresivo

— Regresemos todos, yo le diré a Ember la situación – aclara Twilight, muy desanimada

Con la moral un poco decaída, todos retoman la lenta caminata hasta Poniville, donde dos de sus amigas fueron heridas por un extraño ser, el cual, las dañó sin mover un solo músculo

 **Con Walter:**

 _Solo seguí caminando sin dejar de apuntarle al dragón, no puedo dejar que escape o podría matarme, al menos mi tensión se ha reducido, gracias al hecho de que he salido vivo..._

— Sigue caminando, hasta que yo te diga que te detengas – le dije, mientras sigo escuchando mi voz, incluso pensé que había olvidado que podía hablar

— _/No se que tenga este ser, dañó a Starlight sin moverse y Rainbow cayó cuando el le apunto con esa cosa metálica_ / - piensa con temor la dragona

 _Unos minutos más tarde de caminata, nos detuvimos en las ruinas de lo que solía ser un castillo y como la noche se acerca, decidí acampar en este lugar. Tomé algunas lianas de algunos de los árboles cercanos y le até las garras, pies y alas, si tuviera un cuello ortopédico, se lo pondría para que no intente morder la soga… pero no lo tengo ¿Será que intentará jugar a ser héroe? Todos los ponys hacían esas acciones_

 _Sin dejar de vigilar al dragón, tomé unas piedras e hice un circulo con ellas, para luego poner un poco de madera y con un encendedor hice fuego. Desde que los humanos desaparecieron, el tiempo pasa más rápido y la noche es mucho más peligrosa que antes y bueno ¿intento sacarle información a mi rehén o es una mala idea? Jamás he hablado con un dragón, así que es algo nuevo…_

— ¿Cómo te llamas dragón? – le pregunté al escamado, mientras me siento frente a él, para vigilarlo mejor

 _Pude ver en su rostro la molestia, al parecer no le agrada estar atada o hablar con quien lo secuestro… pero no quiero morir, pasé nueve años ocultándome y hasta ahora descubro que pueden hablar, antes te mataban sin siquiera decir una palabra_

 _(Para Walter el tiempo es relativo, el cree que pasó 9 años, pero en realidad fue más, el virus no le permite envejecer normalmente ya que repara constantemente las células dañadas, el cree que tiene 27 años…)_

— No hagas más difícil esto ¿Crees que yo planeé todo esto? – expresé, mientras me levanto un poco molesto

— ¿De qué estás hablando! – pregunta Smolder, con voz altanera, desafiando la poca paciencia del humano

 _Saqué la tableta del bolso y me puse a revisar todo rápidamente_

«Batería 30%. Sin señal. Año 2041^. Individuo a 0.20 metros de su posición»

— La mayor parte de mi vida la pasé escondido, ¡Todo por culpa de tu maldita especie! ¡Ellos quemaron todo, arrebataron la poca esperanza que tenía! – le grite al dragón con mucho enojo

 _Puedo ver el rostro de miedo en el escamado anaranjado y es mejor así, mientras más me teman menos intentaran buscarme o es al contrario… ¿Por qué culparla a ella? Ni siquiera debió haber nacido cuando todo pasó… no lo sé, creo que he cruzado la línea que separa de estar cuerdo o loco._

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Equestria no ha estado en guerra en más de mil años – responde la dragona, quien intenta desatar la cuerda

 _¿Mil años? Nuevamente encendí la pantalla de mi tableta y abrí el calendario, la fecha me desconcertó bastante ¿Cómo es posible que hayan pasado mil años? Casi la misma edad de Matusalén..._

« No se ha podido actualizar la fecha debido aún error de red. Ultima verificación 31/12/2041. Fecha actual: fuera de los margenes»

¿ _Qué diablos significa esto? Acaso he viajado en el tiempo ¿el dragón me estará engañando para poder escapar?_

— ¿Qué años es hoy? – le pregunté al dragón

— Ah… 1005 – responde la dragona anaranjada

¿ _1005? Ese debe ser el día en que los primeros escaparon, eso significa que estuve mil años huyendo ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tal vez hubo algún efecto extraño cuando los unicornios escaparon, ahora el tiempo es confuso, aún así no creo que haya pasado mil años_

 _Entré a los archivos del satélite, este aún conserva cierta información y es posible que encuentre algo útil, únicamente el satélite proporciona información limitada, ya que no hay conexión a Internet…_

 **[Nuevo descubrimiento** ( _Subido el 03/04/35_ ): _Científicos encuentran un virus capas de regenerar el cuerpo humano por tiempo indefinido, la sepa repara cualquier célula dañada por un tiempo relativamente largo, donde según expertos podrían ser los primeros pasos para la inmortalidad. Muchas personas criticaron la investigación, ya que opinan que los científicos están jugando a ser dios. Lamentablemente las pruebas no han dado buenos resultados, ya que el virus debe adaptarse exitosamente al genoma humano, por ahora el virus será almacenado por tiempo indefinido, mientras continúan las pruebas_

 _Mi padre había mencionado que extrajo la cura de un almacén… tendría más sentido su muerte si extraño esa sepa ¿Será que tengo edad inmortal? Mi papá robó la sepa sin saber de sus efectos, pero eso no explica como no me di cuenta que pasaron mil años ¿acaso todo mi alrededor se alteró mientras yo no lo miraba?_

 _No se si confiar en las palabras del dragón, pero es un poco de información nueva que debo investigar y creo saber donde podre encontrar más respuestas. Cerca de ese pueblo inundado de ponys, hay una represa, tal vez esta haya sido humana y espero que sí, pero no puedo llevarme conmigo al dragón, tenerlo junto a mi mucho tiempo sería mi perdición, así que busqué en lo más profundo de mi mochila algo útil_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta la escamada, quien continua forcejeando contra la soga primitiva

( _No puede cortarla con sus garras ya que le es incómoda y no la muerde, porque Walter la está vigilando)_

 _Lo había encontrado… una botella de cloroformo, normalmente habría matado al dragón, pero no puedo hacerlo se que es hembra por su voz y su rostro, además es muy joven… no tendría los cojones para poder matarla, no ahora que he hablado un poco con ella_

— Lo lamento por lo que voy hacer – le dije con voz tranquila

 _Vertí el cloroformo en una gasa y con mis manos temerosas, presione con fuerza la venda en la nariz de la dragona, la cual, comienza con un fuerte forcejeo pero no fue problema, luego de unos minutos ella queda profundamente dormida_.

— Maldición ¡Arg! – exprese mientras pateo una pequeña piedra, mientras tomo mi cabeza con mis manos y revuelvo mi cabello para intentar calmarme

 _Todo mi plan que hice estos años fue despedazado por una cadena de errores, revele mi ubicación, casi me atrapan y ahora secuestré al enemigo ¡Que más puede salir mal!._

 _Con gran molestia tomé la tableta y comencé a buscar una ruta y algún lugar para dejar a mi rehén, ya que estoy más que seguro que vendrán otros dragones._

 _Recuerdo que mi hermano me enseñó un poco de defensa personal, el era un tipo muy atlético y competitivo, le gustaba luchar y los retos, literalmente era cinta negra en Taekwondo, antes de que el virus escapara, quería practicar Karate… ahora solo esta en mi mente_

— Lo tengo – exprese con ansiedad

 _Tal vez en los últimos años desarrollé un problema de ansiedad compulsiva ¿Acaso creen que uno esta bien si sabe que es el último? Y no solo eso, de vez en cuando puedo desarrollar depresión y una que otra actitud suicida, como por ejemplo saltar al otro lado de un barranco… sin saber su ancho_

 _A tres kilómetros de mi posición en las ruinas de este castillo, hay una granja, al parecer sigue funcionando y dudo que sea de humanos, dejaré a la dragona en ese lugar, eso provocaría que los ponys piensen que he entrado al pueblo, lo que me daría tiempo de llegar y atrincherarme en la represa. Siempre fui bueno creado planes… aún recuerdo cuando mi hermano y yo, nos desasimos de una tabla con que mi madre nos pegaba… fue un plan exitoso y yo lo hice…_

 _Ya es muy tarde y como hace dos días, no podre comer nada, aún me queda un poco de agua, pero no he ingerido nada, además sigo sin bañarme, poder dormir con todo lo que pasó hoy, es un regalo y más si te persiguieron como unos seiscientos metros…_

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Twilight ya se reunió con Ember, la cual, ya está al tanto del problema con Smolder, donde la dragona celeste, no se lo tomó tan bien, pero eso ya se lo esperaba la Alicornio lila.

— Si esa cosa es tan peligrosa ¿Por qué no lo atacaste? Eres la elemento de magia ¡Pudiste lanzarle un hechizo! – expresa Ember, muy frustrada pero está bien justificada

— Ese ser, porta extraños objetos que disparan fuego, hirió a Starlight y a Rainbow Dash, sin mover un músculo, no podía arriesgar a que lastimarán a mis amigas o ha otros estudiantes – se defiende la Alicornio lila

Ember se cruza de brazos, mientras piensa alguna manera para rescatar a su compañera, ya que ella pertenece a la comunidad de los dragones

— Encontrarla no será un problema, pero si dices que esa cosa daña sin moverse, no podría pelear frente a frente ¡Ya sé! Si lo atacamos mientras duerme, podríamos rescatar a Smolder, el debe de dormir y si hoy corrió mucho, debe de despertarse muy tarde – explica Ember, con un plan en su mente

— Podría funcionar, les diré a las chicas – _ve a la escamada_ – deberías dormir, si mañana hay un combate deberías ir bien descansada, también le avisaré a Celestia y a Luna – menciona Twilight, mientras Ember confirma con su cabeza

 **Por otro lado en Canterlot:**

Celestia junto con su hermana menor Luna, se encuentran hablando con tranquilidad en su habitación, desconociendo lo que esta sucediendo en Ponyville

— Hace años he visto que hay algo extraño en el mundo de los sueños, hay una puerta que no puedo abrir… - menciona Luna, quien llama la atención de su hermana

— ¿Qué crees que pueda ser Lulú? Tal vez la propia puerta te pueda decir más que intentar abrirla – comenta Celestia, la cual, esta en su escritorio, leyendo gran cantidad de peticiones

— Es una puerta vieja de madera, pero no puedo abrirla, tal vez no sea nada, pero es extraño que no pueda abrir una puerta de madera – comenta Luna, un poco frustrada

— Creo que esto tiene algo que ver Luna – menciona la Alicornio blanca, quien le entrega una carta a su hermana

Luna toma la carta con su magia, para luego leerla con detenimiento

 **Querida Princesa Celestia:**

 _Hace unas horas hemos rescatado a los estudiantes que se habían escapado de la escuela, no obstante, a poco más de ocho cientos metros de Poniville un extraño ser bípedo, nos atacó e hirió a Rainbow Dash y a Starlight sin moverse, lo extraño es que antes de ser atacadas, siempre hay un gran estruendo. Lamentablemente uno de los estudiantes quiso ayudarnos pero fue secuestrada, su nombre es Smolder, una dragona de la comunidad dragón, ya la princesa Ember conoce el caso y ya tenemos un posible plan de rescate, al parecer el ser extraño mantiene cautiva a la estudiante en el bosque Everfree por el castillo de las hermanas reales. La mantendré informada de cualquier situación nueva, por ahora sería de gran ayuda saber ¿Qué es ese bípedo? Solamente porta pelo en su cabeza y un poco en su cara, viste ropa… muy sucia_ (Claramente no ha tocado agua en un buen tiempo _) y al parecer es un macho por su voz, espero su respuesta, con cariño la Princesa Twilight Sparkle_

— ¿Un bípedo? Con la descripción puede ser un gato pero están muy lejos, puede ser un mino-tauro que se volvió loco – comenta Luna con inquietud

— Es mejor estar seguro, iré a la biblioteca a investigar un poco – aclara la Alicornio blanca, un poco preocupada

Sin nada más, rápidamente transcurre la noche en toda Equestria, sumida en un profundo sueño, aunque para una dragona Celeste, durmió con preocupación.

* * *

 **Con Walter: 5am**

 _Normalmente me levanto más tarde para seguir huyendo, pero con la dragona en mis manos, es imposible hacerlo y menos si estas dentro de un bosque._

 _Tomé mis cosas y revisé que mi rehén siga dormida, casi no me queda cloroformo como para seguirla durmiendo, así que debo ser rápido, no se cuanto sea el efecto para no humanos_.

— / _Aquí vamos_ / - pensé, mientras acomodo mi mochila y la M16

 _He ahorrado balas, únicamente usé una bala de la M16 y una de la pistola 9mm, preferiría tener un machete, pero dudo encontrar uno ahora, pero hubiera sido una masacre luchar a machetazos contra el grupo…_

 _Como si llevase un saco de papas, levanté a la dragona con mis brazos, quisiera dejarla aquí o matarla… pero no puedo ¿Desde cuándo tengo conflictos con mi mente? Maldita sea la compasión._

 _Joder... ¿Qué comen estos seres? Esta dragona pesa y no creo que pueda seguir por horas alzándola, lo peor de todo es que no he verificado la tableta, me da mucha angustia saber si me están persiguiendo…_

 _— "No… quiero ir a la escuela… las clases son muy aburridas"_ – murmura Smolder, quien toma por sorpresa al humano

¿ _Escuela? Ahora estos seres tienen educación ¿Me habré equivocado o ya estoy muerto? Pero los ponys intentaron atraparme, tal vez solo los dragones han cambiado ¿Será que los he juzgado_

 _Más de una medía hora perdido en mis propios pensamientos, pero lo logré, con gran cansancio llegué a la granja por el bosque, así que dejé a la dragona acostada sobre un árbol, creo que esta especie les afecta el cloroformo ¡Y mucho_!

— Si todo sale bien, ahora debo ir a la presa – dije, mientas veo el amanecer

 _Es raro pero el sol cada mañana se eleva muy rápido, así que sin perder tiempo, saqué mi tableta_

«Batería 19℅. Múltiples individuos. A 300 metros y a 0.51 metros de su posición actual»

 _Con la faja que mantiene mi M16 en mi espalda, la deslice para llevarla preparada y con gran esfuerzo, corrí en dirección a la represa, si logro entrar, tendré mucha ventaja_

 **Castillo de la amistad: media hora más tarde**

Las chicas ya están preparadas para ir al rescate, incluyendo a Ember, la cual, estuvo practicando un poco…

— Tardaremos una medía hora en llegar al castillo de las hermanas reales – menciona Twilight, quien preparó un plan B por si todo sale mal

— Chicas, tengan cuidado, Starlight está en el hospital, le extrajeron de su pata un pedazo de metal – mencionado Spike, muy preocupado

‹ **Tock, tock, tock** ›

— ¿Quién toca tan temprano? – se pregunta Spike, quien camina hasta la puerta, mientras las chicas continúan hablando

El dragón morado abre la puerta de madera, dejando ver a una confundida dragona anaranjada, sorprendiendo a todos.

Ember corre rápidamente y revisa a la escamada, la cual, se incómoda mucho

— Ember, basta, estoy bien, nada me ha sucedido – expresa la dragona, levemente sonrojada, quien empuja a su líder para que deje de revisarla

— Es un alivio, pero no lo vuelvas hacer – expresa Ember, muy molesta con la dragona

— ¿Cómo lograste escapar? – pregunta Rarity, muy feliz al igual que las demás chicas

( _Rainbow y Starlight están en el hospital por sus heridas)_

— No lo sé, estaba en el bosque Everfree, esa cosa me obligó a aspirar algo y me desmalle, luego estaba en una granja… fue extraño… - comenta Smolder, quien levanta alarmas en una Alicornio lila

— El bípedo debe de estar en Poniville – _ve al dragón morado_ – Spike, llama a los guardias de la represa y avisa a Canterlot – indica Twilight, mientras el dragón morado comienza a escribir las cartas

Ambos dragones terminan de conversar entre ellos, por lo que se reúnen con las chicas, a unos metros de ellas

— Smolder y yo ayudaremos a buscarlo – _ve a la dragona_ – pero no te despegues de mi – advierte Ember, quien ayudará en la búsqueda

— Iré a buscar en la granja, si esa cosa planea herir a mi familia, que se prepare para una pelea – aclara Applejack, quien se retira corriendo

Todas las chicas junto con Ember y Smolder, salen del castillo, para dar una exhaustiva búsqueda del extraño ser

 **Con Walter: Quince minutos después**

 _Como había planeado, la represa estaba siendo protegida por dos guardias, aunque estos se fueron hace unos minutos atrás ¿Por qué dejaron la puerta abierta? Seguramente creen que no es importante…_

— El ruido del agua podría ocultar el sonido de las balas y creo que la puerta es la sala de control – exprese, feliz de seguir escuchando mi voz

 _Nunca estuve tan ansioso, estoy a pocos kilómetros de los ponys y no me han atrapado ¡Tomen eso malditos ponys!_

 _Con cuidado, corrí hacia la represa mientras llevo la M16 lista para un enfrentamiento, cruce donde antes estaban los guardias y entré en la sala_

 _Es sorprendente, un cuarto de unos quince metros con muchas computadoras y pantallas, las cuales continúan funcionado, creo que estos equinos no saben usar los aparatos, las paredes están algo deterioradas y hay un fuerte olor, los ponys han estado dentro de este lugar… pero no hay nadie_

— Jajaja, sí, Si ¡SI! – grite eufórico, mientras cierro la puerta, luego le puse el picaporte

 _Aprovecharé a cargar la tableta y cuando lo tenga, apagaré la represa, si ellos saben usarla, podrán reiniciarla y si no, será un punto a mi favor, les devolveré lentamente la muerte de los sobrevivientes, pero primero debo saber que estoy haciendo..._

 _Me senté en la silla de la computara principal, la cual tiene tres pantallas, dos con cámaras de seguridad y una apagada ¡Puedo ver todo el exterior sin tener que salir! Saqué de mi mochila un cable USB y su adaptador y conecté la tableta al toma corriente que está en la pared_

« _Cargando 18%. »_

 _Encendí la computadora principal y efectivamente todo lo que dije está pasando._

[Estado: Automático. Funcionamiento: Normal. Amperaje de salida 1000 de 850]

 _Al parecer alguien debió bajar el nivel de energía ¿Por qué no darles un poco de miedo? Busque la manera para bajar el amperaje, esta represa será mi búnker por unas horas y necesito saber como manejar los códigos… ¿Será que puedo bajar los códigos?_

 _Luego de una media hora, logré comprender parte del funcionamiento de la represa y alguno de sus códigos de acceso rápido_

« ¡Advertencia! El nivel _de_ salida es menor que la demanda ¿Seguro de querer continuar? _ **Si**_ _– No_

 **Espere** mientras el sistema se configura al nivel elegido.

Estado. Manual. Funcionamiento: normal. Amperaje de salida 300 de 850»

 _A ver cuanto duran ponys, si quieren generar electricidad, hagan sus malditas presas o denme cosas a cambio de energía… al menos por una hora…_

 _«_ _Cargando 21℅»_

 **Por otro lado en Poniville** :

Las chicas han estado buscando durante unos minutos al extraño ser que vieron en el bosque Everfree, con ayuda de la princesa Ember y los guardias de la represa

— Puede estar en cualquier lado, esa cosa es muy escurridiza – expresa Rarity, con voz preocupada

— Princesa Twilight, no hemos encontrado nada en el lado norte del pueblo – expresa un pegaso, quien porta una armadura dorada

La Alicornio se sume en sus pensamientos, mientras observa a aterrizar a Smolder y a Ember, un poco agotadas por la búsqueda tan complicada.

— Si esa cosa entró a Ponyville, se esconde bien, pero incluso puede ser una búsqueda falsa, pudo haberse escapado de nuevo al bosque o haber pasado de largo – explica Ember, con voz decepcionada ya que quiere pelear con el extraño ser

— No tengo nada de información, yo solamente desperté en la granja de Applejack – comenta Smolder, quien levanta nuevas ideas en Twilight

Todas observan como Applejack y Pinkie llegan junto a sus amigas, con rostro de preocupación

— No puedo rastrear con mi olfato a esa cosa, hasta que al menos tenga algo de él… - aclara Ember, quien se cruza de brazos

— Twilight algo sucede con la energía, casi todo el pueblo no tiene energía – explica Applejack, con voz intranquila

— ¡Eso es! La represa, esa cosa nos tendió una trampa, debemos ir de inmediato – aclara la Alicornio, sorprendiendo a todas

— ¿Hemos sido engañadas por un animal del bosque Everfree? – pregunta Rarity, con algo de pena

— No creo que sea un animal, pero es divertido que estemos jugando a las escondidas – menciona Pinkie pie, con voz muy enérgica y chillona

— " _Ah… yo no creo que sea divertido_ " – murmura Fluttershy, con su típica voz

Sin perder un segundo más, el grupo de siete integrantes, parte con dirección a la represa, donde el plan del humano funcionó, pero no con el tiempo que este requiere

 **Con Walter: Diez minutos después**

¡ _Increíble! Habían dos puertas bloqueadas, una es un baño y vestidor y la otra es una salida de emergencia. Lo mejor de todo es que no han sido utilizados, al parecer los ponys no tenían ni idea, por otro lado aproveché el baño ¡Había ropa limpia! Alguien antes de irse dejó en un casillero una muda de ropa, lo mejor de todo es de mi talla, por pura casualidad…_

 _Fue genial haberme duchado… aunque me trajo malos recuerdos… tan malos que creo haber soltado una que otra lágrima ¡Tanto dolor reprimido y sin poder hablar con nadie! ¿Por qué me sucede esto cuando hablé con la dragona? Es fácil, esa dragona me recuerda a mi prima… no saben cuanto la quería… era muy tosca y le gustaba seguir la contraria… ah es bueno recordar buenos momentos, es bueno desahogarse ¿por que coño hay agua?_

« _Múltiples individuos acercándose a su posición»_

 _Corrí hacía la tableta y lo verifiqué… mis manos comenzaron a temblar de miedo y mi corazón se aceleró como nunca antes lo hizo, siete puntos se acercan hacia mí y no puedo dejar este lugar_

— Tengo que cargar la tableta – mencioné, mientras me siento para ponerme los zapatos

 _Me até los cordones y tomé la M16. Cualquier pony podría derribar la puerta sin problema alguno, pero si esta tiene un maldito casillero, jamás la abrirán._

 _Fui al baño y volqué uno de los casilleros, y con gran esfuerzo lo llevé hasta la puerta para bloquearla en gran medida. No se si pueda seguir así mucho tiempo, los ponys están bien alimentados, yo no he comido nada cerca de tres días ¡Podría desmayarme y ese sería mi fin!_

 **Con las chicas** :

Las chicas llegan a la represa, donde observan que la puerta que siempre debería estar abierta, esta se encuentra cerrada

— ¡Lo sabía! Nos ha engañado – expresa Twilight, con gran molestia

— Eso no será por mucho, le daré su merecido por haber raptado a Smolder – expresa Ember, quien camina hasta llegar a la puerta metálica

La dragona celeste, retrocede e intenta abrir la puerta con su antebrazo, pero está no cede ante los incesantes golpes de la escamada

— Ember espera, debió haber bloqueado la puerta con algo, necesitamos pensar en algo mejor – menciona Applejack, más tranquila al saber que el bípedo no puede escapar

— Es imposible que salga, pero puede herirnos con facilidad, así que no puedo tele transportarme adentro – aclara Twilight, quien mira a sus amigas

«Hagamos un trato ponys ¿Quieren jugar un juego? – dije por el altavoz»

Todas se sorprenden ya que el humano sabe controlar gran parte de los aparatos dentro del lugar

— Creo que la puerta debió estar cerrada, jamás pensé que pudiera usar esos aparatos, son muy modernos incluso para mi, ni siquiera me pasó por la mente que alguien vendría aquí… – menciona Twilight, mucho más angustiada

 **Con Walter** :

 _Mi plan a funcionado casi perfectamente, los ponys debían entrar en pánico, no venir directamente a la fuente… pensé que tendrían energía alterna, pero me equivoqué, pero ya las negociaciones empezaron._

 _Hay una pony rosa, una naranja, una blanca, la lila, una color amarillo débil (_ crema _) y la lila ¿Ah ya dije la lila? Seguramente la unicornio rosa y la pegaso celeste están siendo curadas. Lamentablemente la dragona anaranjada se reunió con su madre, debí dejarla perdida y no liberarla así de fácil ¡Maldita sea la compasión_!

— /Vamos respondan/ - expresa con ansiedad, mientras veo las cámaras… con ansiedad...tengo ansiedad...

 _No soy tonto, ya saben que debo ser peligroso y por eso no han entrado, puse la M16 en modo ráfaga, si me van atrapar que sea difícil, volcaré alguna mesas para usarlas de escudo por si logran entrar… yo no soy un estratega militar así que todo puede salir mal, las cámaras me dan una imagen no muy excelente pero es gratificante_ _tenerlas._

 **Continuará** :

Espero que les vaya agradar mucho este fic de relleno, mientras se prepara la nueva temporada de humano cambiante, por ahora pueden dejar un comentario si os gusta, sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TEIET** por la lectura beta del capítulo ¡Nunca había pensado en algo así!

 **En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Sin salida?**

 _En algún momento de tu vida, tendrás que huir, ya sea en la casa de tus padres o por alguna otra situación, pero cuando todo se complica ¿habrá una forma de salir?_

 **Comentarios del capítulo Final de humano cambiante:**

 **Sicario It:** La ventaja es que el fic no es una droga…

 **Vegetto blue** : Me alegra que te haya gustado el final y sí, la segunda temporada será un fic aparte, un poco desviado de humano cambiante. Sobre los humanos, no, no habrá guerra ni nadie sabe que Alexander fue a la tierra como dragón.

 **Comet Galaxy:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el final de ese fic, ahora solo queda esperar y si… Alexander no quiere arriesgar su celular… ¿Quién lo querría?

 **Bisselyla** : Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic

 **Nahuel836** : Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y sí, ya Michael está bien, solo un poco confundido

 **Total palabras** _9433 palabras_


	2. ¿Sin salida?

**Capítulo ll: ¿Sin salida?**

Las chicas han estado discutiendo una forma para capturar al bípedo, quien se encuentra en la sala de control de la represa, el cual, ha estado limitando la generación de electricidad de Ponyville, en una presa que aparentemente es de los humanos...

— No podemos seguirle el juego, solo está ganando tiempo – aclara Applejack, quien tiene razón

— Si entramos disparando hechizos a discreción, podría herirnos, ya vieron lo que le pasó a Starlight y a Rainbow Dash – advierte Twilight, en contra de una intervención

— ¿Y si lo invitamos a una fiesta? – pregunta Pinkie, con una gran sonrisa en si rostro

— Dudo que quiera salir cariño o que le gusten las fiestas… – le responde Rarity a la terrestre rosa

Ember quien escucha en silencio se harta de tanta conversación sin sentido y camina hacia la puerta de control, sabiendo que puede ser herida

— ¿Ember que estás haciendo? ¡Es muy peligro, puede herirte! – advierte Twilight, pero es ignorada por la dragona

Smolder se queda junto con las chicas ya que comprende lo que su líder intentará hacer, mientas las chicas observan con temor a lo que pueda ocurrirle a su amiga dragón

— ¿Qué quieres entonces torpe? – pregunta Ember, de una manera agresiva en la puerta, para que pueda oír el humano

« _Ah… no lo sé, no lo había pensado antes, estar escondido tanto tiempo me ha confundido un poco… pero podemos comenzar con un poco de comida ¿Si por qué no? Puedes dejarla en el buzón de la puerta, debería entrar, por cierto dragón, tu serás negociante de está situación ¿Te gusta jugar? Espero que sí, din din din din, ganaste la lotería, ahora eres representante de los ponys»_ — madre mía debo dejar de hacer el gilipollas

Las chicas quedan en total silencio, donde el único ruido en la zona es el del agua cayendo por el embalse. La dragona muy pensativa regresa junto a las chicas, las cuales, miran a la escamada en total silencio

— ¿Qué ha pasado con esa cosa? – pregunta Ember, muy confundida

— Creo que te has convertido en una representante pony ¡No puedo creerlo! Ember la líder dragón ahora es representante pony– menciona Smolder, quien intenta no reírse a carcajadas

— ¡Ugh! Genial, gracias Twilight, ahora debo arreglar el problema de tus ponys, ¡Esa cosa está furiosa con tu especie! – bufa Ember, muy enfadada por lo sucedido

— Applejack, puedes traer la comida que pidió el bípedo ¿Por favor? – menciona Twilight, sin poder creerlo

— No hay problema compañera, vendré en un dos por tres – aclara Applejack, quien se retira con dirección a su granja

 **Con Walter: quince minutos más tarde** :

 _Puedo ver como una pony naranja trae una canasta de pícnic pero no la deja en el buzón de la puerta como había mencionado, ella se queda hablando con el grupo a poco más de siete metros de mi…_

— Jumh… algo están planeando estos ponys... – exprese sin quitarle el ojo al televisor de las cámaras

«Cargando 37℅» _« Sin acceso a Rubi »_

 _Los micrófonos fuera de la_ represa _están un poco dañados por captar todo el ruido que debieron haber captado, estos funcionan pero a una baja calidad de audio, por lo que no puedo escucha casi nada ¡Quiero comer ya! Traigan la maldita comida por favor_

 **Con las chicas:**

Varios guardias llegan para reforzar la seguridad, mientras mantienen un perímetro para que ningún otro pony se acerque, por otro lado, las chicas junto con los dos dragones se encuentran discutiendo muy calurosamente

— ¿Entonces le doy la comida y le pido que regrese la energía a la normalidad? – pregunta Ember, quien toma la canasta de la boca de Applejack

— No creo que vaya aceptar, solo esta ganando tiempo, eso es obvio... – dice Smolder, quien escucha en silencio

— Debemos pensar en algo, no podemos dejarlo ahí adentro para siempre– aclara Rarity con molestia

— ¿Y si logro entrar? Debe de haber otra entrada – menciona Ember, con un enojo muy notable

— Hay una segunda entrada, pero esta colapsada, aún no se ha reparado, este lugar lleva años siendo reparada, creo que desde su construcción...– aclara Twilight, muy preocupada

La dragona celeste revisa la cesta y logra mirar la comida pony, lo que le provoca mucho asco y ganas de vomitar

— ¿Están seguras que esa cosa come heno frito? – pregunta Ember, no muy convencida

— No lo sé, no sabemos que come – aclara Applejack muy insegura de lo que trajo de la granja

— Esto no va a terminar bien – comenta la dragona celeste, con un mal presentimiento

— " _Opino lo mismo, cuando estuve con él, le pude ver alguno dientes caninos_ " – murmura la dragona anaranjada a su líder

Ember sin más que decir o escuchar, camina hacía la puerta y con cuidado entrega la canasta por donde el bípedo le había mencionado

— ¿No puedes regresar la energía a la normalidad? – pregunta Ember, con una mirada vacia

« _Oh gracias por traerla al fin… comenzaba a preocuparme… estaba comenzando a considerar a salir por la canasta pero me da un poco de miedo, sobre todo con tantos ponys… y sobre tu pregunta, no puedo hacerlo, sé que los ponys intentarán sacarme de aquí y les será difícil, aunque si se mantienen tranquilos, nadie tendrá porque salir herido, solamente estaré por unas horas y luego me iré_ »

Con una respuesta un poco vacia, Ember regresa con el grupo, mientras todos procesan lo que escucharon de los altavoces

— Creo que esa cosa está muy enojada, su voz así lo dice – menciona Pinkie pie, con un tono de voz chillona

— Y los que más odia son a los ponys, cuando estaba atrapada mencionó que se vengaría de todos los ponys, pero jamás dijo el porque – aclara Smolder, quien aumenta la preocupación de Twilight

— ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a esa cosa? – pregunta Ember, con molestia

— " _Yo no recuerdo haber lastimado aún bípedo_ – susurra Fluttershy, quien ha esto en silencio

 **Con Walter:**

 _Con la canasta en mi poder, me regresé a la computadora principal ¡Tengo comida! ¡yuju! Me senté con gran felicidad y abrí la canasta de inmediato, pero mi sonrisa se ve aplastada con ferocidad ante el contenido de la canasta ¿que cojones han puesto en esta canasta?_

— ¿Pero qué? – dije con sorpresa

 _¿Es una maldita broma! Unos Sándwiches de margaritas ¿Quién come esa porquería? ¿Heno frito? Me vieron cara de caballo o ¿Qué?¡Argh malditos me han timado! ¡Malditos chapuceros!_

 _Con enojo tiré la canasta al suelo ¡No hay nada que pueda comer de esa cosa sin morir o enfermarme del estomago! Tome el micrófono con violencia y con voz muy enojada comencé hablarle a los ponys..._

«¿ _Es una broma lo que tiene la cesta? ¡No soy un maldito caballo para comer plantas! Ustedes solo han cogido un poco de pan y le han embarrado un poco de monte del suelo ¡Traigan comida de verdad! Y para que lo hagan:_

‹ **Advertencia** : _¿Esta seguro de querer reducir la energía?_ **Si** _– No_ _ **Amperaje:** **225/** 200 **/850**_ _› Espere mientras se re-configura el sistema para el amperaje señalado_ »

 _Tienen cinco minutos para traer comida de verdad, si no lo hacen cada un minuto después de agotado el tiempo dicho, reduciré la energía en cincuenta puntos_

 _¡Agh! Que asco me entró, comer un poco de pan con zacate ¿A quién se le ocurrió freír el maldito heno? Malditos locos... freír heno_

 **Con las chicas:**

Con una fuerte advertencia del bípedo, Smolder va en busca de la nueva cesta acompañada de Applejack, para traer rápidamente una nueva orden de comida, mientras las demás, se quedan vigilantes por si el bípedo sale del cuarto

— Se los dije que no le agradaría – menciona Ember, quien en su interior se rió por lo que dijo el extraño bípedo

— Si no come heno ni margaritas, eso significa que es carnívoro – expresa Rarity, quien siente un horrible escalofrío por su lomo

Todas las chicas ven con dirección a Ponyville, como un pequeño dragón morado llega volando hacía el grupo, quien aterriza casi perfectamente frente a ellas, mientras lleva en una de sus garras una carta

— La princesa Celestia ha respondido tu carta Twilight, vine lo más rápido que pude – menciona Spike, quien respira agitadamente

 **Querida Princesa Twilight:**

 _He investigado un poco sobre tu situación en el bosque Everfree, lamentablemente la información que me brindas no es muy detallada y únicamente concuerda tus datos con una especie extinta llama humanos, es imposible que alguno siga con vida ya que murieron hace más de dos mil años por el virus que asesinó a gran cantidad de ponys ¿Puedes decirme cómo es ese ser?. Con amor_ **Princesa Celestia**

— Ugh, hasta sus cartas son empalagosas – comenta Ember, mientras Twilight toma la carta de las garras de Spike

— Miren ya viene Smolder y Applejack – señala el dragón morado, mientras todos ven a la pony y a la dragona

Applejack y Smolder se reúnen con todos, mientras entregan la canastas de provisiones, con ligeros cambios en su contenido

— No sabemos que come esa cosa, así que Smolder me ayudó a traer un poco de comida de cada raza de Equestria... tuvimos que ir al mercado internacional... – comenta Applejack, quien le entrega la cesta a Ember

( _Razas: Pony, Dragón y Griffo, solamente esa comida viene en la cesta) ( El mercado internacional es un invento mío donde se venden todo tipo de objetos, materiales o comida de todas las especies...)_

— Muy bien, iré a entregarla – aclara Ember, quien toma la canasta

Como la cesta anterior, la escamada llega a la puerta y deposita la cesta en el buzón con algo de dificultad, para luego irse de regreso con Twilight

« _Agradezco que cumplieran con el tiempo, espero no volver a ver un maldito Sándwich de margaritas… agh... creo que me dieron ganas de vomitar… en fin, estén tranquilos ya todo pasó, no se alarmen, sean felices»_

 **Con Walter:**

 _Fue increíblemente rápido que los ponys trajeran otra cesta y nuevamente yo fui por ella ¡Quiero comer maldita sea! La tome y me regresé a la computadora, si dejo de velar las cámaras, podría sentir unos dientes en mi cuello pronto..._

 _Con una hambre brutal, abrí la canasta con temor, no quiero volver a ver la comida pony_

— ¡Oh dios mío! – expresé con sorpresa

¡ _si, Si Sí! No se si esos animales habrán matado algo, pero hay un trozo gordo de carne, un pastel de manzana, un muslo de pavo y otras cosas que desconozco lo que son ¿Un pastel de gemas?. Sin más, le di un gran mordisco al muslo de pavo_

— ¡Oh… esto es comida de dioses! – expresé con gran felicidad

 _Sentí como algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos… No lo puedo evitar, tres días sin comer y ahora tengo un gran festín, a menos que me interrumpan, eso si...ya puedo morir en paz y con el estomago lleno ¿que más puedo pedir?_

«Cargando 59%»

 **Media hora más tarde:**

«Cargando 72%»

 _Oh vaya… por primera vez desde que todo comenzó pude comer algo rico, bueno cuando hay un apocalipsis, no hay tiempo ni para ir al baño, al menos estos ponys respetan ese tiempo... algunas veces_

 _Tome la tableta y revisé la hora, justo son las doce medio día y ya falta poco para que esté cargada, pueden ser unos treinta o cuarenta minutos._

 **Con las chicas** :

Las cinco ponys junto con Smolder y Ember, además del sargento del tercer ejército de Equestria, se encuentran discutiendo de forma pacífica la forma de poder sacar al bípedo, sin herirlo, caso contrario deberán usar la fuerza

— Tenemos poco tiempo, los trabajadores de la represa ya están por salir y se encontraran con el bípedo en su camino – aclara Fury, un pegaso color gris con bajo vientre blanco, presenta una cicatriz en su ala derecha, además es el Sargento de los guardias de Ponyville

— Creo que ya no tenemos tiempo, ya son las doce – expresa Applejack, quien señala el sol

— Esto se pondrá interesante ¿Cuántas camillas tienen en el hospital? – pregunta Ember, con una mirada tranquila

Fury con mucha calma, camina hasta llegar junto a Ember, quien la vuelve a ver con una mirada tranquila pero atacante

— ¿Usted quiere entrar no Princesa Ember? Pues le tengo noticias, si quiere ir a morir, puede entrar por los tubos de alimentación, hay una puerta en la sección G tiene que subir dos mil escalones hasta la sección F, donde los trabajadores deberían ya haber liberado los escombros, continúe por un pasillo en línea recta, hasta una escalera en vertical, esa la llevará a la sala de máquinas, una vez ahí podrás ver la sala de control, por una ventana, no podrá verte ya que está oculta, a la izquierda hay un corredor, síguelo hasta llegar al corredor C, a tu derecha habrá una puerta metálica, la abres y entrarás a la sección C1, sigue totalmente recto y gira a la izquierda dos veces y luego a la derecha, de ahí saldrás del cuarto de máquinas, busca la sección B y sube una escalera vertical, esa te llevará a la sala de control – _señala la caseta_ – exactamente en ese lugar de ahí– explica Fury, quien deja sin aliento a todos, con excepción a Ember

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso! – pregunta Rarity, muy sorprendida

— Bueno, hay un mapa en la pared de la caseta y la caseta tiene una letra A – responde Fury, quien señala el mapa de gran tamaño…

Todos a excepción del sargento se golpean su cara suavemente…

— ¿Cómo es que no lo vimos antes? – comenta Fluttershy, muy avergonzada

— Iré de inmediato, esa cosa ya sacó boletos – expresa Ember, quien cruje sus dedos…

 **Con Walter: Cinco minutos después**

 _Me he dado cuenta que hace falta un sistema de cámaras y es el interior de la represa ¿Qué clase de lugar no tendría vigilancia adentro? A menos que no funcione… espero que sí, así que dejé de revisar a los ponys y me centré en arreglar el problema_

— Jum… esta pantalla está desconectada – expresé con duda

 _Con cuidado, al lado izquierdo de la computadora hay otra televisión, esta se encuentra desconectada, por lo que la volví a conectar los cables y luego al enchufe_

« _Unit segurity esta cargando los datos»_

 _Mientras se carga los datos, presione el botón para encender el micrófono, con el fin de hablar con los ponys del exterior, no me tranquiliza el hecho de que esté usando tecnológica de Unit... pero da igual, todo lo que tengo es de esa misma corporación_

— ¡Oye quien eres y ¿Qué haces aquí! – expresa una voz grave detrás de mi

 _Con mucha sorpresa veo detrás de mi y un temor me invadió, un pony ha salido por una puerta que no había visto, este equino, tiene un casco amarillo y un chaleco y botas, con un extraño tatuaje de un martillo en sus dos costados_

 _Me levanté rápidamente y tomé la pistola 9mm, estoy más que seguro que el pony no sabe del peligro que corre_

— Vete de aquí pony, no hay nada que tengas que hacer en esta zona – exprese molesto, mientras le apunto con la 9mm

 _El rifle está en la mesa frente a mi, mi descuido pudo haberme puesto en un peligro mayor, pero con un pony no hay problema alguno_

— Estas loco, no debes estar aquí, lárgate de una vez – amenaza el terrestre, quien da un paso firme

 _Mi temor pronto disminuye, realmente no corro peligro, por lo que me tranquilicé mucho, mientras una sonrisa se me dibuja en mi cara_

— Sabes, un problema que tienen los ponys, es de creerse los héroes cuando no lo son ¿Crees que me asustas amenazándome? Eres patético al haber venido solo – exprese sin dejar de mirar al pony

 _Sin más, le disparé en la pata, el equino da un grito ensordecedor, al recibir el disparo, aprovechando que el pony está en el suelo me le acerque y con gran fuerza, golpee su cabeza con el mango de la pistola, dejando al terrestre noqueado y con una herida menor, no así la herida de su pata_

— " _Un error mortal Walter, pero ahora tengo con que negociar_ " – murmure, mientras muevo el equino al baño, para luego cerrar la puerta.

 _Con algunas manchas de sangre regresé a la computadora y vi que por segunda vez había dejado el micrófono encendido, inmediatamente lo apagué… ¡Maldición! Al menos no dije nada revelador... eso creo_

 _Con algo de nervios me senté en la silla y vi que en la nueva pantalla las cámaras internas están aún funcionando, pero lo siguiente casi me hace caer de la silla ¡El dragón azul está viniendo por la sala de máquinas! Las cámaras no están muy bien, pero se puede ver con una calidad muy baja_

 _« ¡_ Si ese dragón llega a mí, lo mataré, no caeré en sus manos, así que hagan algo o se quedarán sin su preciada energía ¿Entendido? ¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes ¿Qué más quieren de mí! Lo han tomado todo, ¡TODO!»

 _Cualquiera puede notar mi miedo en mi voz y es de esperarse, el dragón celeste está corriendo por la sección C, a pocos metros de mí… ¡Maldición! Tomé la tableta para revisar su batería_

« Cargando 84%»

— / _No tengo otra opción_ / - pensé apresurado

 _Puedo sentir mi corazón muy agitado, podría quedarme y arriesgarme a un combate a muerte con el dragón, como recompensa podría salir con la tableta cargada totalmente o conseguiría una muerte segura_

 _Sin más, tomé la M16 y me coloque la cinta en mi hombro, poco después empecé a mover algunas mesas, para dificultar el avance del dragón. Si quiere llegar a mi, le será muy difícil_

 **Con las chicas, cinco minutos antes:**

La dragona celeste acaba de irse del grupo, con la intensión de emboscar al humano ingresando por la sala de máquinas, mientras las chicas junto con pequeño grupo de guardias vigilan la puerta de la sala de control, por si el extraño ser sale del lugar

— La princesa Ember debería tardar diez minutos, a los ponys les toma más tiempo por las escaleras verticales – aclara Fury

— " _¿Quién diseñó la presa sargento?_ " – pregunta Fluttershy, tímidamente

— No lo sabemos, según la historia esto ya estaba construida antes de que Ponyville fuera fundado, llevamos años reparando el lugar, pero los materiales son desconocidos – explica el pegaso, con tranquilidad

Applejack quien sabe un poco de materiales de construcción, da un paso hacía adelante

— ¿Qué tipo de materiales sargento? Yo creo que esto es piedra o granito – comenta Applejack, quien señala las paredes manchadas de la sala de control

— No es piedra o granito, es una mezcla entre arena y piedra, además presenta una malla metálica en el interior de esa roca – explica nuevamente el pegaso

— Nunca me interesó la historia de este lugar, siempre creí que los ponys la elaboraron – comenta Twilight, muy sorprendida

Todos quedan en silencio cuando escuchan el sonido de los altavoces una vez encendidos

« Audio online **:**

— ¡Oye quien eres y ¿Qué haces aquí! –

— Vete de aquí pony, no hay nada que tengas que hacer por esta zona –

— Estas loco, no debes estar aquí, lárgate de una vez – **Caplop** –

— Sabes, un problema que tienen los ponys, es de creerse héroes cuando no lo son ¿Crees que me asustas amenazándome? Eres patético al haber venido solo –

 _‹Bang›_

 _‹ Sonido de puerta cerrándose›_

 _Silencio escalofriante…._

 _Sonido de alguien sentándose»_

Las chicas están muy nerviosas por lo sucedido, incluyendo al m sargento, quien nunca en su vida enfrentó una situación tan delicada

— El debió herir o mata a alguien – comenta Smolder, quien alerta al sargento

— Princesa deme el consentimiento para ingresar de inmediato, si hay un pony herido hay que atenderlo – pide Fury, muy preocupado por la seguridad de los trabajadores

Nuevamente todos quedan el silencio, ante un nuevo comunicado del extraño ser

 _«¡Si ese dragón llega conmigo, lo mataré, no caeré en sus manos, así que hagan algo o se quedarán sin su preciada energía ¿Entendido? ¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes ¿Qué más quieren de mí! Lo han tomado todo, ¡TODO!»_

Smolder logra detectar una gran debilidad en la voz del bípedo que la secuestró en el bosque

— Se ha dado cuenta que Ember está muy cerca y tiene miedo, su voz lo dice – aclara Smolder, quien se cruza de brazos

Ante el comentario de su estudiante, Twilight con gran valentía comienza a articular una respuesta al sargento

— Prepárense, entraremos cuando escuchemos entrar a Ember – menciona Twilight, mientras el sargento asiste con su cabeza

 **Con Walter:**

 _El dragón está a pocos metros, mientras yo con el fusil le apunto a la puerta que abrió el extraño pony_

« _Batería totalmente cargada, puede retirar el cargador_ »

 _Fue increíble ver esas palabras, pero mi felicidad dura poco, cuando un dragón celeste de mi altura entra por la puerta antes mencionada. Al menos no fue un dragón de dos o tres metros ¡He visto unos bien grandotes!_

— ¡Hola dragón! Es un gusto verte en persona, pero sería de ayuda que no te muevas – exprese mientras le apunto a su cabeza

— Ja, debí dejarle esto a los ponys ¿En serio tu eres el misterioso y peligroso bípedo? – pregunta Ember, con voz decepcionada

( _Ella no escuchó el disparo por el ruido de las turbinas)_

— Lamento no ser un dragón para ti, pero así son las cosas – mencione, mientras el extraño dragón me devuelve una sonrisa

Ember sabe que corre peligro al ser apuntada por el extraño palo metálico, por lo que no realiza algún movimiento, además ella ve las pantallas, donde el bípedo las vigila dentro y fuera de la represa

 _Mi corazón está acelerado, estoy frente a frente contra otro dragón, debe de ser mi día de suerte ¿No? El escamado no se ha movido, debe saber que no tiene oportunidad_

— - _Me acerque un poco_ \- ¿Cómo te llamas? Al menos si voy a morir, preferiría saber tu nombre – comente con tranquilidad, haciendo que el dragón sonría levemente

— Me llamo Ember, líder de los dragones… y tu ¿Cómo te llamas torpe? – pregunta el dragón con voz sería

 _Me tomó por sorpresa la información de la dragona ¡Tengo frente a mi al mejor dragón… bueno dragona! Genial, morir en manos del líder dragón, sería todo un honor… creo que estoy asustado ¿Quién no estaría asustado! Bien, bien, vamos a calmarnos…_

 _— - suspire_ – Bueno, muchos me llamaban Alan… pero mi verdadero nombre es Walter – exprese mientras bajo el arma

 _Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Ember, al haber dejado de apuntarle. Sé que es peligroso, pero si es la líder de los dragones, no tendré oportunidad y menos si los ponys van a ingresar, usaré mi táctica de dar lastima..._

— ¿Por qué me dejas de apuntar con tu palito metálico? – pregunta la escamada, con sorpresa

— No es obvio ¿No? Un flacucho como yo, jamás podría ganarle a la líder de los dragones, de todos modos no me queda mucho tiempo – _señalo las pantallas_ – Los ponys entrarán y todo se acabará ¿Para que dañar más? – mencione, mientras me siento en la silla de la mesa principal

 _Estoy jugando ya no con fuego, si no con mi vida, pero la dragona ha caído en mi juego, si logro distraerla podría escapar por la puerta de emergencia. Sin dejar de mirarla, la dragona se acerca peligrosamente, hasta sentarse frente a mi, en la misma mesa. Mi corazón en cualquier momento podría explotar… esto Muy cerca de un dragón..._

— ¿Por qué haces esto, por qué odias a los ponys? – pregunta la escamada con tranquilidad

 _Realmente me da igual que un dragón sepa todo mi pasado, pero es una oportunidad para conversar con alguien, hace tanto tiempo y en realidad lo necesito ¿Es buena idea decirle?_

— Mi especie se llamaba humanos y en tiempos antiguos era muy avanzada, pero un accidente provocó una gran catástrofe, un virus mortal mató a casi toda mi especie, los sobrevivientes se agruparon en pequeños refugios esparcidos en una gran área, en espera de poder sobrevivir, pero algunos dragones mataron a gran cantidad de personas, quemaron refugios y más. Los pocos vivos, fuimos obligados a escondernos, esperando un milagro que no nos encontraran y funcionó, los dragones dejaron de cazarnos. En los años siguientes pudimos renacer en el último refugio, pero los ponys lo destruyeron, atacaron, cazaron y mataron sin piedad alguna, todos luchamos pero era una causa perdida, fui el único sobreviviente de ese ataque, desde hace nueve años llevo huyendo, escondiéndome en espera únicamente de morir ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – dije resumiendo en gran medida todo, mientras mi vista va a las pantallas

¿ _O mi vista esta mal o en la dragona le veo algunas lágrimas? No es mentira lo que dije, estuve en el último refugio, al menos en Estados unidos, creo que fue en Minnesota_

— - _se limpia sus ojos con su garra_ – Wow, tu historia es triste en verdad, cuanto lo lamento – menciona Ember, quien se compadece con las palabras del bípedo

— No necesito tu compasión en verdad, lamento haber secuestrado a tu hija, no tuve otra alternativa – exprese, pero en mi interior siento gran ansiedad

 _La tengo ya, puedo escapar y ella no podrá reaccionar a tiempo ¡Sí!_

— ¿Pero qué! No – expresé con sorpresa, mientras intento tomar la M16

 _No lo puedo creer ¡La dragona me tendió una trampa! Un unicornio morado entra por la puerta y por mi brusca reacción la escamada se cubre bajo la mesa_

 _Presioné el gatillo del rifle, pero no sucedió nada ¡Imbécil le habías quitado el cargador_!.

— ¡Lo pagarás! – grita el unicornio morado

— ¡Twilight espera! – advierte Ember, pero la pony no la escucha

 _La unicornio lila dispara un rayo morado, solamente voltee la mesa ¡Si quieren atraparme, lo haré hasta el final! Claro que prefiero no luchar, digo no se si mi cordura este bien… ¿Tengo que luchar? Por que en verdad no quiero hacerlo… ¡Estoy paranoico!_

 _Saque el cargador de mi bolsillo y lo coloqué en la M16, podía escuchar con claridad los cascos de los demás ponys, esto ya no era negociar con los equinos, si no una lucha por mi vida._

— Largo de aquí, nadie les dio permiso de entrar – grite molesto

 _La mesa me protege de ataques frontales, pero no laterales y se que los guardias intentaran franquearme._

 _Con gran voluntad, tomé el rifle y me levanté, puedo sentir mi corazón latir con gran velocidad ¡El maldito quiere salir huyendo!... bueno yo también, así que apoyo la idea de mi corazón_

— Nadie más se mueva – advertí apuntando hacia la unicornio lila

 _La dragona Celeste me mira con sorpresa, creo que nunca se esperó que yo reaccionara de manera violenta, ahora hay cinco guardias y el mismo grupo de ponys que estaban en el bosque Everfree… bueno casi todos_

— Baja esa cosa o nos veremos obligados a atacar – advierte Fury, con una armadura plateada

— ¡No esperen no hagan nada estúpido! – grita Ember, la cual, se mantiene agachada, para evitar que la hieran por error

«Advertencia falla en los generadores: Se requiere corrección manual: Nivel de energía bajo. **Demanda** : _850_ **Producción** _200_ **Consumo** : _225»_

 _Nadie más mueve un solo musculo, no puedo quitarle la mirada a la unicornio o podría herirme, por otro lado, los guardias se mantienen a poco más de tres metros, con sus lanzas apuntadas hacia mí_

— Esto se acaba ahora extraño, aléjate de esas cosas – advierte la unicornio lila

 _Realmente no deseo que me atrapen, pude escuchar la advertencia de la computadora y la dragona… bueno no ha hecho nada más que escuchar_

 _Pronto una luz roja se enciende al igual que una ruidosa alarma. No tomé en cuenta que debí corregir el consumo de energía de este lugar… lo que provocó un fallo en el código de protección del lugar, además esto pertenece a Unit, así que todo puede salir mal_

— ¿Qué esta pasando! – expresa Fury, un poco alarmado, mientras se mantiene preparado

 _Aprovechando la distracción, me giré hacia la computadora y presioné la tecla Ent, pero la unicornio lila anticipa mi movimiento y me lanza un rayo morado_

— ¡Twilight eres una tonta! – grita Ember, quien camina de cuclillas para evitar se herida por acciente

 _Sentí un dolor intenso en mi costado, el rayo me lanzó contra una pared negra o eso creía. Traspasé un maldito cristal tintado y apenas pude sujetarme del borde, donde en mis manos comienzan a brotar sangre al ser cortado por el cristal oscurecido_

— ¡Acaso eres estúpida? Ya lo tenía resuelto! – grita Ember, muy furiosa, quien intenta auxiliar al humano

 _Uno de los guardias sujeta con magia a Ember, evitando que ayude al bípedo, por otro lado, las computadoras cambian su fondo azul a uno de color rojo, donde se pueden leer claramente un mensaje que dice error_

«Error, Error, error: interferencia en el sistema. iniciando protocolo de desactivación automática»

— ¿Princesa que hacemos con el enemigo? – Pregunta Fury, quien señala la ventana rota

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Me voy a caer! – grite con miedo, además con un intenso dolor en las manos

— Súbanlo, no podemos dejarlo – aclara la Alicornio lila, quien sigue molesta con el humano

Varios guardias se acercan al borde de la ventana, pero estos perciben que el suelo está cediendo por el peso que el bípedo ejerce al estar colgado, los años han dañado la calidad del hormigón y este al estar sujeto a nuevas presiones, no logra soportarlas

— ¡Twilight suéltame de una maldita vez, se va a caer! – grita Ember, quien continua en la burbuja

— ¡Liberen a Ember, ustedes no pueden hacer eso! – expresa Smolder, quien es detenida por Applejack y Rarity

— No interfieras Smolder, esto ya no está en nuestros cascos – comenta Applejack, muy preocupada

Los guardias retroceden rápidamente y todos miran las profundas fisuras en el resto de la pared, por lo que desisten en ayudar al humano

 **Con Walter:**

 _¡Arg! Tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre y la pared se está desprendiendo, muchos años sin mantenimiento han debilitado el concreto ¡Y los malditos ponys no me van a ayudar! ja ¿por qué lo harían?_

 _— /Son dos pisos hasta los generadores, no es mortal pero si doloroso, aunque podría noquearme o quebrarme un brazo o pie y si caigo mal podría morir…_ / - pensé mientras veo el suelo

 _Mis fuerzas pronto me abandonaron, no logré resistí más y solté el borde de la ventana_

 _Toda mi vida pasa en una fracción de segundos, mientras veo el suelo acercarse con velocidad, unos segundos después, todo mi alrededor se vuelve negro._

 **Con las chicas:**

Ember ha sido liberada y ahora ella se encuentra extremadamente furiosa por lo que le hicieron

— ¡Qué diablos les pasa a tus guardias, ni siquiera ayudaron al humano! – expresa Ember, la cual se levanta del suelo

— Princesa Ember tranquilícese, no lo ayudamos porque es peligroso, parte de la pared se desprendió y pudieron haber caído los guardias – contesta Fury, quien camina hacia el derrumbe

— Ember hace unas horas querías golpearlo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – pregunta Twilight, con duda, la cual, se siente culpable

Todas las chicas se acercan con Twilight, mientras escuchan la discusión en total silencio

— Pude conversar con él y creo que tiene razón, ven Smolder ayúdame para llevarlo a las tierras dragón – Aclara la escamada Celeste, quien sorprende a todas

— ¡Estas demente! Esa cosa es peligrosa – indica Rarity, quien mira preocupada

— Los únicos peligrosos son ustedes, lo han dejado caer de un segundo piso ¡Y todos los guardias son unos malditos pegasos! ¿Cómo diablos se van a caer! – grita Ember, muy alterada, debido que tenía todo controlado

La Alicornio lila se da cuenta que se dejó invadir por el rencor y la venganza, por todo lo sucedido en el Bosque Everfree

— - _suspira_ – Tienes razón Ember, esto se salió de control, sargento lleven al bípedo aún hospital con urgencia, yo me encargaré de todo – pide Twilight, quien siente culpa al pensar con claridad

— ¿Ya no iremos a las tierras dragón? – pregunta Smolder, con duda y muy confundida

— No, ya no, me quedaré con él – responde Ember, ganándose una extraña mirada por parte de todos

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo como para que lo defiendas? – pregunta Rarity, quien desconfía levemente de la dragona

— Bueno… ya se porque los odia a todos y cada uno de su raza o todas...– expresa la escamada, la cual, camina hacia la pared derrumbada

Las chicas están muy sorprendidas por lo sucedido e igualmente muy confundidas por la poca información, mientras esperan a que los guardias resuelvan la situación, donde el ambiente tenso aún se siente en el aire

— ¿Creen que debamos preocuparnos por Ember? – pregunta Rarity, quien intenta procesar todo lo que escucharon

— No podemos dudar de Ember, ella es nuestra amiga – aclara Twilight, quien confía en la experiencia de la dragona para resolver conflictos…

 **Unas horas más tarde: Walter**

 **Mundo de los sueños:**

 _¿Qué ha pasado, acaso he muerto? En realidad no tengo ni idea. Estoy en una gran pradera verde, mientras camino en una carretera asfaltada en el medio, bajo una lluvia torrencial iluminada por unos segundos por algunos relámpagos._

— ¡Hola? ¿Hay alguien con vida? – grite, muy confundido

¿ _Acaso esto es un sueño, pero y la represa? No logro entender que está pasando, todas mis ideas están bloqueadas ¡No se que pensar, esto nunca me había ocurrido!_

— Hay alguien con vida – volví a gritar

 _Un segundo… esto ya lo viví ¡Es el ataque de los ponys a los campamentos humanos! ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí!. Seguí caminando y en el suelo encontré la M16, justo como lo recuerdo_

— ¡Ayúdenme! –

 _Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el origen del grito de auxilio y en una pequeña elevación, un campamento humano está siendo destruido por ponys con armadura color café, algunos disparaban rayos por sus cuernos, otros atacaban con sus espadas y lanzas, que flotan mágicamente sobre su cabeza._

 _Quien pedía ayuda, está siendo atacado por un unicornio y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparé con la pistola 9mm, matándolo de inmediato. Con gran temor fui a auxiliar al herido, sabiendo que podía recibir un ataque_

— - _temblando_ – Corre de aquí forastero – _escupe sangre_ – Estamos perdidos, toma lo que puedas y mantente a salvo, busca los refugios es lo más seguro…– menciona el humano

 _El humano tiene una herida fatal en su pecho, el pony lo había apuñalado en su corazón… no había forma de que pueda ayudarlo. Los gritos seguían escuchándose al igual que los quejidos de los heridos, las detonaciones de las armas de fuego, eran opacadas por los rayos de los unicornios_

— ¡Todos al suelo! – logro escuchar

¿ _Esto es real o solo es mi cabeza torturándome? Este campamento de humanos, habían logrado conseguir un carro blindado y un grupo de tres personas, empezaron a abrir fuego a discreción contra los ponys_

 _Me tiré al suelo con miedo a ser herido por un proyectil y tapé mis oídos lo mejor que pude, los rayos de los unicornios y sus anticuadas armas no eran rival para el vehículo, fue así como lograron resistir a la primera oleada_

 _Me levante temeroso, nunca había luchado y a la edad de diecinueve años, maté a mi primer pony_

 _El olor a pólvora se podía oler en el aire, pero se percibía con la boca un sabor a sangre y carne fresca, más de cien ponys destripados por el alto calibre de los proyectiles... me entró un gran pánico al ver tanta sangre y tripas por todos lados, mientras veía acercarse a los pocos sobrevivientes, otros simplemente buscaban entre los escombros_

— Oye chaval – _me toca el hombro_ – Tranquilo ¿Eh? Lo peor esta por venir – expresa un señor mayor, con una gran barba gris

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté con voz temerosa, mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo con furia

 _Pronto el carro blindado se detiene a pocos metros de distancia, mientras los sobrevivientes recolectan las pocas cosas rescatables del campamento arrasado a una velocidad increíble… algo malo va a pasar_

— Los dragones debieron escucharnos, estamos muy cerca de un nido, pronto vendrán aquí, si no quieres morir vete lo más rápido que puedas, yo que tu me iría cagando leches de aquí – expresa el señor, quien se sube en el jeep

 _Jamás había luchado con dragones pero mi duda continúa ¿La represa fue real o fue un sueño? No tengo forma de saberlo, esto se siente tan real… al igual que lo sucedido en la presa_

— Puedo ir con ustedes, no tengo a donde ir – mencioné con temor de volver a quedar solo

— Lo siento hijo, tu serias un mayor problema que las demás razas – aclara el anciano, quien me da un empujón

 _No lo podía creer, el anciano se sujeta en la puerta del jeep, el cual, acelera rápidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces intenté alcanzarlo, pero era muy tarde… me habían abandonado y nuevamente estaba solo en el campamento destruido_

 _De pronto, sentí un gran temblor detrás de mi y sin hacer movimientos bruscos me di la vuelta. Al frente mío, se posaba un dragón de unos dos metros de color negro, tiene en su cabeza dos cuernos puntiagudos hacía atrás, con espinas triangulares desde su grupa hasta la baja cola, donde termina en una cola típica de los diablillos._

 _— - cerré los ojos_ – ¡Aaah! – grité

 _De un sobre salto volví abrir los ojos… ya no estaba en el campo, todo era un sueño y en un intento por tranquilizarme, toque con mi mano mi rostro_

— Maldición, estúpidos recuerdos... – expresé con molestia

 _Todo fue un recuerdo, exactamente la primera vez que vi un dragón. UN poco más tranquilo revise mi alrededor, mientras mi cerebro intenta re-acomodar todas las ideas._

 _Falle, he decepcionado a mi especie, mi madre y a mi padre ¡Me capturaron! Estoy en una maldita celda, amarrado con una cadena en mi pie ¡Los malditos me han quitado todo, únicamente me han dejado unos calzoncillos… ¿Debería sentirme violado o no?_

 _Me han puesto vendas en mis manos, cortadas profundamente por el cristal de la presa, además tengo una venda sobre mi cabeza y otra en mi espalda, algunas heridas provocadas en los últimos días_

— " _¿En dónde me han dejado?_ " – murmure con duda

 _Gran parte de mi cuerpo quema, la falta de descanso es el problema, pero no es tiempo de dormir. Ignorando el quejido de mis músculos lastimados, intenté levantarme, pero la cadena en mi pie, me imposibilita avanzar más de un metro de la cama_

 _— /Debe haber algo para romper las cadenas/_ \- pensé, viendo la habitación

 _La celda no es muy grande, entre unos cinco a ocho metros, con paredes frías y mohosas hechas de un cristal de colores, donde la única luz, proviene de una antorcha en la pared fuera de la celda_

— ¿Qué es está mierda? – exprese con molestia

 _Al parecer los equinos se han tomado el tiempo de limpiar toda la celda, ya que no hay nada ni siquiera una piedra._

 _Me senté en la orilla de la cama para luego volver a ver la cadena. No es una cadena nueva o recién hecha, esta un poco oxidada, con algo de esfuerzo podría romper una argolla, pero sería difícil escapar de la celda si hay guardias afuera_

 _Unos segundos después escuché el sonido de una puerta metálica abriéndose, debe ser muy pesada por su sonido tan grave y extenso. Me acosté en la "_ cama _" y fingí estar dormido._

 _No puedo escuchar los pasos del desconocido ser que entra en mi recinto de captura, por lo que puedo asegurar que no es un pony, sin más el desconocido entra en la habitación_

— Dos días… y no has despertado – murmura una voz masculina

 _Un acto digno del teatro, se lo ha comido con todo y patatas, cree que sigo dormido, pero seguidamente escucho los típicos sonidos de los cascos de los ponys y en un intento por reprimir mi enojo, cerré mi puño con mucha fuerza. Por unos instantes sentí en mi frente una mano callosa ¿O es dura? Instantáneamente supe que el dragón esta al frente de mi cara_

— ¿Spike no ha despertado? – pregunta Twilight, quien asoma su cabeza en la celda

— No Twilight, pero ya no tiene fiebre ¿Segura que no lo dañaron con nada? – pregunta el dragón confundido

— No, solo cayó por dos pisos… sal de ahí, sabes que no me gusta que bajes solo – indica la Alicornio lila, quien cierra la puerta metálica

 _Pude escuchar la puerta cerrarse y el dragón aún continua dentro de la celda, a pocos metros de mi alcance ¡Podría ayudarme a salir!_

 _Abrí los ojos apenas lo suficiente para poder ver pero sin revelar que estoy fingiendo estar dormido, el dragón es pequeño, incluso más que la dragona naranja, pero este es macho y puede ser más peligroso, normalmente las hembras son violentas cuanto protegen sus huevos…_

 _El escamado está con una bandeja de metal en sus manos, distraído totalmente de su alrededor, por lo que lentamente en movimientos imperceptibles fui acortando la distancia entre el dragón y yo_

— - _suspira_ – Ahora Ember está molesta con Twilight… que genial – expresa el dragón morado, un poco frustrado

 _Con el rango deseado, me abalance con fuerza contra el dragón, como león a una gacela y en un rápido movimiento logro taparle la boca al escamado, quien se retuerce en mis manos, la bandeja cae ruidosamente contra el suelo, generando un horrible sonido metálico, pero no llama la atención de nadie de afuera_

— " _Si no dejas de moverte te mataré, así que coopera amigo_ " – murmure en la oreja al dragón

 _Con la advertencia dicha, el depredador deja de moverse, puedo sentir en mis manos su aliento ¡Tengo mi mano en su puta boca! La ansiedad por salir pronto inunda mi corazón_

 _— "No intentes nada extraño contra mí o no la contarás"_ – advertí, mientras tomo el cubierto que trae la bandeja

 _(Un cubierto en mi país, es un cuchillo sin filo, forjado totalmente en metal, algunas veces traen un filo pero no como para cortar la piel_ )

 _Bueno, el cubierto no sería de gran ayuda ¡Ni siquiera sirve para cortar pan! Con algo de esfuerzo rompí la argolla de la cadena y arrastre al dragón morado junto a mí, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta llegar a la puerta metálica, la cual, se encuentra entre abierta_

 _— "La suerte me sonríe_ " – murmure con una sonrisa

— Suéltame por favor, si Twilight te ve, te atacará – advierte el dragón, muy asustado

 _Le tapé mejor el hocico al escamado morado ¿Por qué no se defiende? Tiene todas las posibilidades de ganar, el tiene garras, fuego y una dura piel, yo solo tengo… ¿Experiencia?... y soy más alto_

 _— "¿En dónde tienen mi ropa"_ – le pregunte al escamado, mientras veo directamente a sus ojos

 _Al menos está cooperando, el dragón me señala hacía la izquierda, dejando ver un extenso pasillo lleno de puertas… ¿Cómo un castillo puede estar hecho de gemas y quién lo ha construido?_

 _Con gran cuidado, caminé lentamente, sin dejar mi rehén, quien me guía hasta una puerta pequeña, pero podría ser una trampa_

 _— "¿No me estás engañando?_ – pregunté con gran desconfianza

¿ _Por qué diablos le pregunté eso? Es muy obvio que no me va a decir ¡Esto es la ruleta rusa! Sin más, entré a la habitación._

 _Una pequeña habitación con estantes, seguramente donde guardan objetos decomisados. En seguida vi mi ropa pero no la mochila y mis armas_

 _— /Si quiero vestirme, tendré que soltar al dragón_ / - pensé intranquilo.

 _Antes de soltar a mi pequeño rehén, revisé la habitación para ver si tengo una forma de escapar, hay una ventana que da un balcón un poco más arriba, seguramente las ponys tienen allí la mochila y no puedo irme sin la mochila_

 _Sin más, abrí la puerta y tiré lo más lejos posible al saco de escamas y de inmediato, cerré la puerta_

— ¡TWILIGHT! – Logré escuchar detrás de la puerta.

 _Sin perder un solo segundo, me aliste en tiempo récord, no obstante, tarde unos segundos más en colocarme los zapatos_.

 _Tomé uno de los estantes de madera y lo tiré contra la ventana, la cual se rompe, generando un horrible estruendo_

— Arg… mi cuerpo quema – dije ignorando el dolor

— Rápido Twilight, se escapa – menciona Spike, fuera del almacén

 _Apenas salí por la ventana, pude escuchar la puerta ser destruida, se que muchos ponys están dentro y podría huir, pero no puedo dejar mis cosas en este lugar._

 _Reuniendo fuerzas desconocidas, comienzo a subir el castillo hacia el balcón y segundo después vi un pony lila sacar la cabeza por la ventana_

— Está subiendo a mi habitación, ustedes vayan, yo lo interceptaré – alerta la Alicornio lila, quien sale por la ventana con ayuda de sus alas

 _Escalé con gran esfuerzo hasta subir al balcón, un piso de altura, pero comencé a ser atacado por rayos morados, que lanza ese estúpido pony_

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! – grite cubriéndome dentro de la habitación

 _Pude ver mi mochila en el escritorio de ésta habitación ¡Debe ser la de la pony! La cama está cerca del balcón, a su izquierda hay un mueble hecho de gemas… el escritorio está frente a la cama, al lado del escritorio hay un estante y la puerta seguramente del baño… y para entrar hay una puerta rosa_

 _Tomé mi mochila y la revisé enseguida, todo aún se encontraba ahí, a excepción del rifle, la pistola 9mm y la tableta que quedó en la represa… ¡Donde están mis armas!_

 _Al darme la vuelta, la unicornio ya había entrado y con solo ver sus ojos, me da a entender que desea matarme ¿Por qué todo tiene que llegar a la muerte?_

— ¡Atacaste a Spike! – expresa la pony alada

 _Pude ver de antemano como la pony desde su cuerno dispara un rayo contra mi, pero logro esquivarlo con metros de distancia, para salir corriendo hacia la puerta_

— Oh, ¡No lo harás! – menciona Twilight, quien realiza un hechizo

 _La extraña unicornio alada, aparece frente a mi, a poco más de un metro, no obstante choco contra la pony al no poder detenerme a tiempo._

— ¡Arg! Eres necia ¡Puedes dejar de arruinarlo todo! – grite empujándola fuera de mi vista

— ¡Oye! Nadie te atacó en el bosque Everfree – grita Twilight, quien se prepara para pelear

 _La pony lila, dejó de disparar esos extraños rayos, lo que me da tiempo suficiente para huir por la puerta, mientras continuo la búsqueda de mis armas._

 _Apenas salgo de la habitación mi felicidad se ve aplastada nuevamente, dos ponys terrestres, una unicornio y una pegaso están a pocos más de tres metros de mi y para empeorar, la dragona celeste, no se ve muy feliz que digamos_

 _— "Ah… puedes dejar de atacar a mis amigas_ " – murmura Fluttershy, pero no es escuchado por Walter

— Sabes… pensé en darte una oportunidad, aún sabiendo lo ocurrido con Smolder, pero atacaste a Spike – comenta Ember, quien realiza señas con sus puños

 _Estaba rodeado en dos direcciones, tengo a una unicornio alada detrás de mi espalda, frente de mi tengo al pequeño grupo de ponys y al dúo de dragones… es una situación mala, pero aún salvable_

 _Sin tener cuidado, empecé a correr hacia mi derecha, siguiendo el pasillo, aunque no sepa hacía donde termina, detrás de mi podía escuchar los cascos de los ponys… mientras mi nerviosismo se mantiene muy alto_

 _— /Esto es malo, no tengo forma de defenderme contra tantos ponys_ / - pensé muy preocupado

— ¡No escaparás! – grita una pony naranja

 _Applejack gira una cuerda con su boca, mientras las chicas junto con Ember corren detrás del bípedo, sin más la terrestre lanza su soga, con una precisión digna de Robín Hood._

— ¡Arg! Mierda – exprese, levantándome rápidamente

 _Tengo una distancia prudente, pero cada segundo perdía esa oportunidad de huir, por lo que rápidamente saque la red, aún con el forcejeo de la pony no era lo suficiente para arrastrarme_

 _Retomé mi misión de huir, pero el camino pronto llega a unas escaleras que bajan hacía el primer piso, los ponys me pisan los talones y la dragona celeste, vuela frente de mi cara, que genial ¿eh?_

— No escaparas del castillo, ríndete de una vez – menciona la dragona, preparada para luchar

 _Con la poca distancia, me deslicé en la baranda de la escalera, sorprendiendo levemente a los ponys por mi habilidad, pero había ganado tiempo_

— No esperé que hiciera eso – menciona Ember, quien vuela hacia el primer piso

 _Apenas llegué al suelo, di dos vueltas completas debido a la velocidad al descender y con temor pasó lo que no esperaba._

 _La puerta del castillo se abre, dejando entrar un grupo de guardias armados con lanzas, quienes escoltan otra unicornio alada blanca con joyas de oro en su cuello, cascos y una corona, mientras mis perseguidores ven con preocupación arriba._

— ¿Qué significa esto! – expresa Celestia, quien mira con sorpresa al humano

Los guardias realizan en seguida una formación de defensa contra Walter, quien da varios pasos hacía atrás

— No te muevas monstruo – grita uno de los guardias

 _¿Ese pony acaba de llamarme monstruo! ¡Nadie me llama así, malditos seres de cuatro patas! Solo porque son mayoría no significan que controlan todo el maldito mundo ¡Me puedo escupir en tus muertos soldado de pacotilla, espero que te quemes en el infierno y vendré a escupirme en tu tumba!_

— ¿Ya te viste al espejo? – le respondí al pony, quien es tomado por sorpresa… ¿Creyeron que le diría todo ese rollo de insultos? Quiero salir entero, no como jabón.

 _Seguí retrocediendo lentamente, mientras mi brazo izquierdo avanza lentamente hacía la red para colocar la botella de agua en la mochila, normalmente ahí guardo granadas cegadoras… es más rápido que tener que detenerme y buscar en la mochila…_

— ¡No te muevas! – vuelve advertir el guardia, quien mantiene una distancia segura

— Coronel no haga nada peligroso, esa cosa hirió a dos de mis ponys – menciona Celestia, quien mira con desprecio al humano

Las chicas bajan las escaleras, quedando detrás del humano, quien se nota muy nervioso, con una mirada de frustración

— Lo tenemos resuelto Celestia, no interfieras – aclara Ember, quien mantiene una distancia prudente

 _La distracción de la dragona no la desaproveche, tome la granada le quité el seguro y sin tiempo a que los guardias pudieran reaccionar, la lancé a sus pies_

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? – se pregunta el guardia, muy confundido con el cilindro

 _Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me agache y cubrí mi vista, mi rápido movimiento alertó los guardias, pero fue demasiado tarde._

 _Una explosión blanca cega a todos los intrusos y de forma inmediata robo una de las lanzas de los guardias, para luego retomar la dura carrera al interior del castillo, siguiendo en la búsqueda de mis pistolas_.

— ¡Mis ojos! – gritan los guardias, quienes gimen de dolor en el suelo

Las chicas al igual que Ember, Spike y Celestia, recuperan la vista parcialmente, donde observan entre ojos que el humano ya no está en su lugar

— ¡Guardias, busquen a esa cosa y atrápenlo! – grita Celestia, quien parpadea muy seguidamente para calmar su dolor en sus ojos

Ember se arrodilla unos minutos, para intentar recobrar su vista, al igual que las chicas, quienes aún expresan su dolor

— Esa cosa es peligrosa, mi vista duele – comenta Spike, quine gime de dolor

— Esas alforjas debe tener cosas peligrosas – menciona Twilight, quien ya se recupera

Todos tardan unos minutos en recuperar su vista, para luego comenzar la búsqueda del bípedo, aunque no saben si está en el castillo o ha escapado.

 **Con Walter:**

 _Me oculté en una gran habitación, donde hay una mesa exactamente del mismo material que todo el castillo, donde pude ver una escena hermosa, mis armas se encuentran en la mesa, en espera para recogerlas._

 _— "Esto se pone mejor" –_ murmuré, con una sonrisa

 _Caminé hasta la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no realizar ruido innecesario, como lo que había pasado en el bosque… y al llegar a la mesa, tomé mis armas_

— - _revisando la M16_ – Mmm… no le han hecho nada – exprese tomando el rifle

 _Los ponys debieron haberlas revisado, pero no saben como funciona, por dicha no colocaron el cargador… es bueno para mi, pero malo para ellos, dejaron los cargadores también en la mesa_

 _Tardé un par de minutos en guardar los cargadores, no sin antes, me aseguré de tener uno cerca por si tengo que disparar. Ahora debo escapar del castillo… y bueno lo haré a lo grande._

 _En mi mochila durante estos nueve años recolecté munición, además debido al problema con la dragona naranja oculté la otra mochila grande en las ruinas, para evitar cargar de más… en el bolso cargo seis cargadores de la M16 y diez cajas de munición, tres cargadores de la 9mm y sus tres cajas de munición, además de dos granadas de humo y una cegadora y llevo dos explosivos plásticos, una carpeta con documentos. La AK47 desarmada, dos granadas una de humo y otra fragmentaría, medicamentos y algunos analgésicos seguramente ya vencidos… y un botiquín médico moderno… en si el bolso es grande, casi para una expedición_

— Maldición… necesito descansar – mencione adolorido

 _Las heridas de mis manos, aún duelen, al igual que mi espalda y cada músculo de mi cuerpo, todos exigen un largo y profundo descanso, pero primero debo escapar, lo peor de todo, perdí la tableta y seguramente la tienen los ponys, menos mal que esta bloqueada... a veces_

 **Continuará:**

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste… pueden dejar un comentario si gustan y sin más que decir nos leemos en el próximo.

Si ves algunos errores que pude haber no visto o agregado, puedes enviarme un MP para corregirlo de inmediato.

 **Agradecimiento especial a TEIET** _por la lectura beta, aún no le acostumbro a esto…_

 **Próximo capitulo:** _Dragones…dragones… Everwhere_

 _¿Es normal ver tantos dragones? Bueno tienen alas y vuelan rápido, son fuertes y escupen fuego ¿Desde cuando ponys y dragones se llevan tan bien?_

 **Mejoras del 24 de diciembre:**

* Corregido errores de ortografía agregados :v

* Mejoras menores en el resto del capítulo.


	3. Dragones, dragones, Everwhere

**Los variantes:**

Grupos de personas enfermas que caminaban por las calles de las ciudades, en espera de alguna cura para su letal enfermedad. Los muertos por el virus, resultaban ser personas de más de 45 años en adelante, así como niños menores de 13 años. Más adelanta las ciudades serían desinfectadas con misiles balísticos de gran precisión.

* * *

 **Capitulo lll: Dragones… dragones… Everwhere**

 _Ahora mismo me encuentro frente a frente con la dragona celeste, en medio de un bosque cercano a este inmundo pueblo de ponys, huir no es una opción, sería peor que luchar... Tengo mi rifle preparado para dañar a mi objetivo… si es que lo hace, con mis manos temblorosas por el miedo a luchar… ¿O es a morir? deben ser las dos cosas_

 _¿Qué dolerá más, ser cortado en pedacitos por los ponys para hacer jabón o ser alimento de un dragón? No lo sé, pero prefiero estar con el dragón que con los ponys, llámenme loco pero no me agradan las multitudes de ponys y los dragones son más " **humanos** " bueno algunos, es mejor que morir por un cuadrúpedo, sería muy humillante_

 _Fue hace poco que logre escapar del pueblo, pero no como quería, resultó más difícil de lo que creía, aunque también los equinos me han dejado ir._

— ¿A esto querías llegar? – pregunta Ember, quien no le quita la vista al bípedo

— No, yo quería salir de la casita de cristal e irme, pero veo que les agrada perseguirme y estarme acosando, que enfermos... – respondí con gran molestia

— ¿Por qué haces esto? – vuelve a preguntar la dragona, quien percibe la herida del humano en su pie

 _Oh… esa pregunta, normalmente respondería para defender a la humanidad… pero ¿Cuál humanidad? No queda nadie más que yo, estoy luchando por una meta imposible de obtener ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a la humanidad cuando esta ya no existe? A menos que un milagro suceda y las personas revivan, yo estaré condenado a esperar mi muerte… podría matarme pero no lo veo como una opción._

— No lo sé… mi plan era solamente ir a la represa para luego irme, seguir mi camino y ocultarme de todos, tal vez esperando mi muerte o algo interesante – conteste con voz sería

— ¿Entonces por qué atacaste a Smolder, Spike, Rainbow Dash y a Starlight? – pregunta la dragona con una mirada de enojo

— - _suspira_ – Creo que por miedo, jamás estuve tan cerca de los ponys… - dije sin dejar de apuntar el rifle.

 _Se que se preguntarán como es que estoy en el bosque, apuntándole a la líder de los dragones con una M16… bueno de hecho todo ocurrió muy rápido, demasiado diría yo para mis estándares, salí herido del pueblo, pero déjenme contarles todo antes de que llegara al pueblo... todo comenzó así:_

* * *

 **Una hora antes: Castillo de la amistad.**

 _Aún seguía oculto en el interior de la fortaleza pony, en espera de un milagro que pudiera sacarme del gran lío en que me había metido. Los equinos no han entrado a esta habitación, ni siquiera había escuchado alguien acercarse… en ese instante mis nervios estaban muy presentes ¿Cómo no lo van a estar?_

 _Aquella lanza que había logrado robar le quebré su largo palo, su función como lanza ya no me era de ayuda, por lo que romperla para dejarla como un cuchillo improvisado, me sería más útil… no obstante, con mis armas y la mochila en mis manos, no quitaba en mi mente aquel anhelo de volver a tener en mi poder la tableta, un gran miedo en mi interior creció con el paso de los segundos, en espera de que algo imprevisto sucediera, algo que podría acabar con mi vida y aquel deseo estúpido de volver a recuperar la esperanza en la humanidad._

 _Con gran temor sujeté firmemente mi rifle y caminé lo más silencioso posible hasta la puerta, había creado tres planes para escapar, pero esos tres planes tenían como resultado yo explotando en miles de pedazos por la mala utilización de los explosivos plásticos ¿Cuánto se necesita para volar una pared de cristal, será muy densa? En ese instante descarté huir por medio de una explosión, sería no solo peligroso, si no que también revelaría mi ubicación en el castillo… además no sabía como usar los explosivos… los tengo pero no se usarlos aún._

 _Abrí la puerta con mucho miedo y con gran cautela asomé mi cabeza y revisé ambos lados de los pasillos. No había ningún pony, sabía que debían estar buscado en otras habitaciones o en la segunda planta, por lo que cada segundo era más posible que me encontraran._

 _Salí de la habitación, mientras caminaba de puntitas, incluso así, los dragones podrían escucharme ¡Nunca subestimes la fuerza ni la inteligencia de un dragón! Y si lo que creo es verdad, los ponys controlan a esa especie, seguramente los tienen domesticados ¡Esto es obra de los ponys!_

 _A paso lento y con cuidado, me fui acercando al lugar donde el grupo de ponys por pocos me capturan, aunque la granada no hace daño, en el aire se percibe un débil olor a pólvora. A poco menos de una habitación, pude escuchar una conversación, seguramente de los equinos o algún dragón…_

— No hay nada arriba, las cosas que le quitamos y las dejamos en el almacén ya no están, debió llevárselas cuando escapó de la cárcel – Aclara el Sargento, un poco enojado

— Ya las tenía cuando Spike nos avisó, el debió obligarlo a llevarlo al almacén – expresa Twilight, muy frustrada

— ¿Alguien percibe ese extraño olor? – pregunta Ember, quien olfatea el aire

 _Al escuchar esas palabras de la dragona, mis nervios aumentaron, había olvidado que los dragones tienen un olfato excelente y la única forma de que no te sigan es usando alguna especie de aroma que aleje a los dragones ¿Alguien habrá creado repelente de dragones?_

 _Con gran cuidado, abrí la puerta que tenía a mi lado y entre en ella, enseguida cerré la puerta y la obstruí con una escoba… bueno ya encontré la habitación del conserje ¿Quién diablos limpia el castillo?_

 _Había gran cantidad de escobas, limpiadores y guantes de plástico ¿Cómo hay plástico? Tomé un poco de algún aromatizante o limpiador /_ Espero que no sea cloro o ácido _/ y lo derrame en todo mi cuerpo, teniendo el cuidado de que cada parte tenga un poco de ese extraño líquido_

 _En seguida pude escuchar los cascos de los ponys contra el suelo, así mismo el sonido de las garras de los dragones… un escalofriante sonido, parecido cuando al de un perro que camina sobre la cerámica ¿Existen los perros o ya son dominados por los caballos?_

— ¿Qué estamos siguiendo Ember? – pregunta Twilight, fuera de la habitación

— Creo que capte el aroma del humano – menciona la dragona celeste, quien olfatea el aire

— No podemos decir que es un humano, ninguno puede vivir tanto… bueno eso dijo Celestia – comenta la Alicornio lila

 _Aquellas voces comenzaron a alejarse, por lo que nuevamente pude respirar con normalidad, mi plan fue exitoso, pero aún seguía atrapado en el interior del castillo pony, totalmente rodeado de guardias peligrosos. Lo peor de todo es que si la escamada sigue mi aroma, pronto debería regresar a esta puerta…_

— " _Debo salir de aquí"_ – murmure muy angustiado

 _Mi corazón desde que salí de la cárcel ha estado latiendo erráticamente, debido a mi miedo a ser capturado y la gran presión que recae sobre mis hombros, un esfuerzo que ya ni debería seguir haciendo, pero en realidad lo hago ¿Por qué sigo luchando? No tengo metas claras..._

 _En realidad no es la pregunta correcta, si existieran más personas, tendría al menos una esperanza, un motivo para seguir luchando, una meta para continuar vivo, un deseo primordial por reunirme con más personas y es así como surge esta pregunta ¿Por quien estoy luchando?_

 _Con aquella pregunta en mi mente, quité la escoba con gran cuidado, un débil palo de madera que evita que algún pony o dragón entre… un poco absurdo, necesitaría un perlin para evitar que entren… no un palo de madera._

 _Abrí la puerta lo suficiente como para poder ver si hay intrusos. Curiosamente no había nadie, la puerta por donde entró la unicornio blanca estaba abierta, esta era mi última oportunidad, si no la aprovechaba, quedaría encerrado hasta que fuera encontrado, algo que no quería que sucediera._

 _Salí del cuarto de limpieza y cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido posible ¡Estaba sin vigilancia! No lo puedo creer, recuperé gran parte de mis objetos sin problemas ¡Sin sufrir daños!_

 _Apenas salí del castillo mi moral nuevamente se ve aplastada ¡Pisoteada por una manada de ponys! Si quería regresar a la seguridad del bosque, tenía que cruzar en medio del pueblo, a la vista de todos, eso revelaría mi ubicación_

 _No perdí un segundo más, corrí un par de metros, hasta detrás de las primeras casas, más de doscientos metros después del castillo, no fue nada fácil, quería descansar y dormir… no eso no, invernar ¡Seis putos meces durmiendo!._

— ¡Ya lo vi, está detrás de esa casa! – grita Pinkie pie, muy emocionada

 _Vi detrás de mi lo que sería mi perdición, un escuadrón de ponys armados, junto con la dragona celeste y las ponys del bosque me habían encontrado ¡Pierdo mucho tiempo pensando!_

 _Aún muy agotado volví a correr, esta vez sin necesidad de esconderme ¿Ya para qué? Los unicornios del escuadrón no usaban sus hechizos, ni siquiera aparecían frente a mi, no así la dragona, su rostro tenía una sonrisa marcada, un poco escalofriante para mi tranquilidad_

 _Los gritos de los ponys al igual que el pánico en general fue satisfactorio para mi, todos corrían sin rumbo alguno, lejos de mi presencia, mientras se internaban en la seguridad de sus casas, cosa que dudo los protejan mucho, otros solamente corrían en cualquier dirección, incluso algunos cerraron sus "_ tiendas _" ¿Para qué harían algo así?_

 _A pocos minutos de empezar la huida un golpe de realidad me da en la cara, jamás lograría llegar a cruzar el pueblo y llegar hasta el bosque, los ponys tiene alas, magia y corren a cuatro patas, además tienen a su amiga dragón y yo…. únicamente tengo ¿Armas que no sé usar? Puedo correr varios metros pero el cansancio sería brutal, podría trotar y extender mi resistencia pero me alcanzarían muy_ _rápido, son poco más de un kilómetro para el bosque_

 _Muy agotado sentí en mi pie izquierdo un dolor intenso, haciéndome caer fuertemente al suelo, dando al menos tres vueltas sobre mi mismo. Cuando me detuve pude ver una lanza clavada en mi pierna, está había perforado en la carne, el dolor es apenas tolerable pero muy intenso, la sangre comenzaba a manchar mi pantalón…Vi que aún tenía tiempo, lo suficiente para salir del pueblo, el puente estaba a nomas de trescientos metros de mi… tenía una pequeña posibilidad, una muy remota posibilidad… de escapar_

 _Tomé el valor suficiente y sin más sujeté el palo de la lanza con mis dos manos y me preparé mentalmente, en un solo esfuerzo extraje la lanza y di un grito tan escalofriante que hizo detener al escuadrón de ponys, los cuales, estaban en guardia. Volví a ver la lanza, manchada de mi sangre y la tiré al suelo… sentí en mis ojos algunas lágrimas escaparse, pero no me importó, me volví a levantar aún sabiendo que huir sería casi imposible, ignorando el intenso dolor al hacer mucho esfuerzo, lo bueno que la lanza no perforó ninguna arteria, apenas entro algunos centimetros en la carne..._

 _Al poner el peso de mi pie herido produjo un dolor intolerable, al punto de casi desmayarme pero quería irme, alejarme de los ponys y esperar mi muerte en algún otro lugar, no en casco de la nueva vida_

 _Mi mirada se centró en el grupo de ponys, estos no habían avanzado nada, estaban estáticos, observándome fijamente, hasta que mi mirada se cruzó con la de una pegaso amarilla, se que estoy loco, pero puedo jurar que ella me mira con preocupación, como si quisiera ayudarme ¿Es eso típico de un pony? ¿Me estarán dando ventaja?_

 _Les di la espalda a los equinos y renqueando fui hasta el puente, mientras todos seguían mirando, sin hacer un solo movimientos, casi como si estuviesen petrificados ¿Qué les habrá pasado, se les agotó la batería? ¡Habrán muerto? espero que sea lo último…_

 **Con las chicas, segundos antes:**

 _Las chicas junto con Ember, Celestia y un gran número de guardias están persiguiendo al bípedo, hasta que uno de los guardias lanza su arma contra el humano, donde lo ven caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo_

— ¡Esta yendo hacia el bosque Everfree! – aclara Applejack, mientras todos se detienen

— _"Lo han herido al pobre_ " – murmura Fluttershy, con una mirada preocupada

Todas ven con horror y sorpresa ( _Ember ninguna de las dos_ ) Como el humano da un grito ensordecedor, para ver poco después como este extrae la lanza de su pierna que lanzó uno de los guardias para poder detenerlo y capturarlo

— " _Esa cosa es fuerte, yo que ustedes lo dejaría irse al bosque, una vez ahí pueden armar un perímetro en Ponyville para vigilarlo"_ – comenta Ember, quien detiene la persecución

— Muy bien, nadie se mueva, solo déjenlo irse – aclara Celestia, quien vuelve a ver al bípedo con más detenimiento - / _Estoy segura que es un humano ¿Pero como es posible que siga con vida_?/ - se pregunta la Alicornio blanca

Sin que las chicas o algún guardia lo perciba, la dragona celeste se escabulle entre la multitud, para luego tomar rumbo hacía el bosque Everfree, sin que nadie note su ausencia en el grupo

 **Con Walter:**

 _Creo que me han dejado ir, por primera vez pude escapar tranquilo, aunque constantemente revisaba el camino por si me estaban siguiendo, aunque lo dudo._

 _Me detuve por el camino para revisar mi pierna, el dolor ya no es tan fuerte, pero eso no significa que no siga ahí, me senté en el suelo y levanté el ruedo del pantalón. Tengo en mi pierna una herida profunda de unos cuatro centímetros, podía ver la sangre salir y no podía dejar la herida expuesta... podría infectarse y no sería bueno_

— …Maldita sea… - exprese muy adolorido

 _Saqué de mi mochila una venda y con gran esfuerzo la amarré en mi pierna, el dolor aumentó considerablemente cuando presioné la herida, pero la había vendado… y sin más me levanté para continuar caminando, teniendo el cuidado de no forzar mi pierna lastimada._

 _Tardé unos quince minutos en llegar a la entrada del bosque, pero lo había logrado, con un costo muy alto, perdí mi única ventaja que podía usar contra los ponys ¿Qué más podía hacer? Entré al bosque sin ningún problema, por alguna extraña razón los equinos temen entrar en este lugar, de hecho es algo que no me importa, por mi que nunca entren…_

 _Mi refugio seguía siendo el mismo, ir al lugar donde había pasado la noche con la dragona anaranjada, descansar unas horas y recoger mis demás suministros, para luego seguir con mi vida como nómada… es lo único que puedo hacer, en cualquier otro lugar hay ponys o otras razas_

 _A los pocos minutos de haber entrado, sentí una presencia que vigilaba mis pasos y movimientos, mi corazón también lo percibió, vi a mi alrededor con gran cautela en búsqueda de lo que me estaba acechando. Mis manos se deslizaron instintivamente hacia la M16, que colgaba en su cinta al lado mío._

— Quien sea que este aquí salga o le dispararé – advertí nervioso

 _Pude escuchar unos arbustos moverse detrás de mi, inmediatamente apunté el arma y por fin pude ver quien me ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, la misma dragona que estuvo con los ponys ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?_

— Creo que estás perdida – dije apuntándole con el rifle

— Veo que has conseguido de nuevo tus juguetes de metal – expresa Ember, quien mantiene una mirada a los ojos del humano…

 _Bueno fue así como llegue hasta el bosque Everfree y me reuní con la dragona, cualquiera puede decir que me esta acosando ¡Seguramente seré su cena! De cualquier forma, todo mi cuerpo duele y exige un descanso urgente… pero venga a ver que sucede_

— ¿Para que me estabas siguiendo? – le pregunté con voz molesta

— Jamás había visto a un ser como tu ¿Acaso no has mirado a tu alrededor? No hay nadie más como tú en estos lugares – expresa Ember, con emoción en su voz

— ¿Intentas animarme o deprimirme? ¿Puedes solo largarte y dejarme aquí? – le dije sin bajar el rifle

 _Desde que me encontré con los ponys he descubierto muchas cosas ¿Cuántos años en verdad han pasado? ¿Cómo es posible que siga con vida? Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicar, uno de ellos fue la gran velocidad con la que el tiempo se degradó, el tiempo es más lento y otras veces más rápido._

— ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Vamos ¿Cómo puedes tenerme miedo si no he hecho nada? – pregunta la dragona con duda

— Le tengo miedo a varias cosas y una de ellas es a lo nuevo, vete ya, se me está haciendo tarde – dije con molestia, mientras lentamente mi paciencia se agota

— No seas así, quiero saber más sobre tu especie, como me explicaste en la represa – menciona Ember con voz amable

 _No tuve opción, esa dragona solo me distrae, le apunté a su pata y presioné el gatillo, el gran estruendo asustó algunas aves cercanas, mientras mi vista se dirige a la dragona, la cual, simplemente mira su pata… me di cuenta que había cometido un error… un grave error, la bala no hirió como esperaba a la dragona, únicamente marcó su escama… apenas lo debió sentir ¡Tan dura es la piel de un dragón!_

— / _Mierda_ / - pensé alarmado

— ¿Intentaste herirme! – expresa con enojo la dragona

Ember se abalanza contra el humano, la cual, toma el arma y comienza a forcejear con la fuerza de Walter, quien intenta luchar con su poca energía contra la líder dragón. La dragona con su garra corta la cinta del rifle y golpea la cara del humano con su misma arma haciéndole retroceder sin su preciado método de defensa, poco después ella lanza la peligrosa arma lejos de las manos del bípedo.

 _Pude sentir un poco de sangre en mi labio… el golpe fue bastante fuerte y esta dragona tiene tres veces más fuerza que yo, tiene garras filadas y escupe fuego… ah creo que la he cagado y a lo grande ¿Qué balas he usado?_

Sin su arma Walter toma su pose de pelea, aún sabiendo que jamás podrá ganarle en su condición actual, el humano quiere luchar hasta el final

— Fui amable contigo, como Spike me dijo que lo hiciera, pero intentaste matarme con tu vara metálica – expresa Ember, en un estado de enojo

 _Nuevamente la escamada se abalanza contra el humano, quien anticipa el ataque y logra golpearla en su vientre con su rodilla, haciéndole retroceder un poco adolorida, pero solo aumenta su enojo. Ember lanza una bola de fuego rojiza contra el bípedo, quien logra esquivarla por pocos centímetros, pero es arremetido con una fuerte embestida, haciéndolo caer al suelo, donde la dragona aprovecha para intentar_ _dominar al humano_

— Dejé pasar lo que le hiciste a Smolder y a Spike ¡Pero atacarme a mi cuando fui amable, eso no lo voy a perdonar! – expresa Ember, quien lucha con el humano

Walter mantiene una lucha de fuerza, mientras mantiene sus manos sujetas con la de la dragona, la cual, incrusta sus garras en la mano del humano, rasgándole un poco la piel y generándole más dolor al bípedo, quien se mantiene en silencio, soportando el daño que le hace la dragona

Ember logra ver unos segundos los ojos del desconocido, donde ella percibe el miedo y la ansiedad que recorren al humano, quien lucha aún con sus heridas con todas sus fuerzas, pero pronto la escamada ruge de dolor, la cual, instintivamente suelta al humano, quien la empuja lejos de su cuerpo con sus pies.

— ¡Estas loca dragona! – grite levantándome de inmediato, con un gran dolor en mis manos, para luego quitarme de encima la mochila

 _Volví a ver a la escamada y vi que en su espalda tenía una especie de espina dorada, poco después la dragona con la que luché cae en el suelo inmóvil, pero consiente… algo típico de un anestésico natural… inmediatamente supe la situación_

— " _Oh no, no, otra vez tu_ " – murmure, moviéndome lentamente, al mismo tiempo me agaché

 _Hace ocho meces antes de luchar con estos ponys, enfrenté una planta mutante, está se defiende al lanzar dardos que neutraliza las corrientes nerviosas, son una especie de planta carnívora… sumamente peligrosa, lo mejor de todo es que son grandes cazadoras, todas son de diferentes tamaños... y categorías._

 _De mi parte trasera de mi pantalón saco la pistola, ya totalmente preparada para disparar, mientras lentamente me acerco a la dragona, con la intensión de protegerla, aún con todo lo sucedido… no podría enojarme ¿Por qué no puedo? Siempre lo he hecho… bueno tiene razón ella ha sido muy amable…_

— _"Si puedes moverte no lo hagas o estaremos muertos los dos_ " – le murmuré al oído

 _Una leve ráfaga de viento genera muchos ruidos en los alrededores, por lo que no puedo determinar la dirección de la planta, mientras continuo observando con cuidado_

— " _¡No tienes el antídoto o algo así_? " – susurra altera la dragona, al no poder sentir sus extremidades

 _Sin ninguna advertencia sentí en mi pierna una presión pero ya era demasiado tarde, con gran violencia fui lanzado contra un árbol, dejando caer el arma frente a la vista de la dragona, mientras una planta carnívora sale de entre los árboles_

 _Una planta color rosa fuerte con miles de lianas que usa como manos, en su centro es de un color rojo fuerte, donde generalmente es donde come… Gemí de dolor ante los nuevos golpes, creo que ya mis receptores de dolor están rotos. Con gran dificultad me levanté y corrí hacia la mochila… a pocos metros de la planta que desea comerse a la indefensa dragona._

 _La planta logra percibir mis intensiones y con su gran cantidad de lianas logra atraparme, donde esta cambia su intensión de la dragona hacía mi. Pude sentir una de sus lianas rodear ni cuello, con la intensión de estrangularme_

— / _No podré usar los explosivos remotos_ / - pensé con rapidez

( **Explosivo remoto Unit A3:** _Genera una gran explosión intensa que no destruye paredes_ )

 _Puedo sentir la mirada de preocupación de la dragona, mientras la planta gigante me alza unos metro sobre suelo, donde comienza a ahorcarme con sus lianas, para empeorar las cosas, no puedo alcanzar la mochila… todo se está tornando muy alarmante_

— Arrrg… -

 _Intenté forcejear con la liana, pero es imposible, la planta tiene mucho más fuerza y ventaja por su tamaño, la falta de aire hace que mi alrededor se vuelva borroso, donde mi fuerza lentamente comienza a abandonarme, cada célula de mi cuerpo grita de dolor… en un esfuerzo por recuperar el oxigeno_

— _/La lanza Walter…_ / - pensé abrumado por la falta de aire

 _Deslicé mi mano hasta tomar la punta de la afilada lanza que sobresale entre los cierres de la mochila, hasta que con gran esfuerzo logré extraerla y corté sin pensarlo la liana. Caí con fuerza al suelo al lado de la dragona, quien continua inmóvil, mientras la liana que corté brota un líquido verdusco_

 _La planta da un rugido de dolor al perder uno de sus muchos brazos, mientras tanto agitadamente respiro, en un intento por devolver el preciado aire a mi cuerpo._

— Debí haberte quemado cuando tuve la oportunidad – exprese con voz ronca

 _Tomé la pistola que está frente a la vista de la líder dragón, pero la planta me lanza un aguijón dorado a mi cuello, al igual que a la escamada. Un intenso ardor recorre mis venas e instintivamente me retiro aquella punta de mi cuello, por segunda vez fui envenenado por la misma planta…_

 **‹** **Bang – Bang – Bang – bang – bang** ›

 _Presione el gatillo hasta agotar el cargador, donde aquel depredador cae muerto con siete agujeros en su flor principal donde brota una sangre verdosa. En seguida solté la pistola y me arrastre hasta la mochila, para sacar un botiquín, segundos después fui al lado de la escamada._

 _(_ **La planta para que muera debe quemarse por completo, Walter solo hace que el ser evolucione al abatirla constantemente)**

— Voy a morir… - expresa Ember, muy asustada al no poder mover su cuerpo

— Ambos podríamos morir si no inyecto el antídoto – aclaré abriendo el botiquín

 _Extraje un pequeño aparato ovalado y aplastado, que revisa el estado de salud sin necesidad de tener un hospital, quité el aguijón del cuello de la dragona para luego tomar una muestra de su sangre, que gracias a la herida pude sacar_

‹ _Análisis completado: Veneno grado C, Se recomienda una dosis de antibiótico grado 3. Toxicidad de la sangre 7% contaminación del 1.71%_ **Advertencia** _: No sé puede especificar una dosis, especie no recocida›_

— No estas tan mal… - dije con dificultad

 _El veneno es muy agresivo, en los primeros treinta minutos paraliza el cuerpo, luego de más de treinta minutos la visión se puede volver borrosa, una hora después, hay gran probabilidad de morir. Sin más cambié la aguja del aparato y extraje un poco de mi sangre de mi brazo, ya que es diferente en algunas ocasiones la reacción, la ultima vez no tuve que usar el antídoto pero si tuve un gran dolor por varios días… el veneno era grado G._

‹ **Análisis completado** : _Veneno grado C_ , Se recomienda una dosis de antibiótico grado 3. Toxicidad de la sangre 5%. **Contaminación** : 100%›

 _Abrí la caja del antibióticos pero solo hay una dosis en buen estado… los demás frascos debieron romperse cuando me caí de la represa, la dragona pudo notar mi expresión en mi rostro… creo que ella sabe exactamente lo que sucede_

— Úsalo tu… - menciona la escamada celeste, con voz adolorida

 _Cuando la humanidad deje de luchar por otros es cuando pierde su humanidad… estoy en un mundo en el que ya no debería estar… y aún sigo aquí ¿Por qué sigo con vida? Los humanos destruimos nuestro propio futuro y creamos vida a partir de ese error… todo sucede por algo y puedo matarla a la dragona por mi egoísmo, puede que hace años los dragones o ponys fueran agresivos… pero ya no lo son, podría comenzar a retomar mi rumbo nuevamente…_

 _Introduje el antídoto en la jeringa para luego inyectárselo en el cuello de la dragona, donde la aguja con gran facilidad penetras las duras escamas celeste, poco después extraje la jeringa y guardé todo en el botiquín en mi mochila, si hace varios años sobreviví, tal vez pueda hacerlo… aunque aquella vez fue sin el antídoto, pero con un veneno menos potente_

— ¿Por que lo hiciste! – pregunta la dragona con voz molesta

— Es mi forma de disculparme por haberte atacado, pero bueno creo que es mejor sacarte de aquí, no podrás moverte hasta dentro de unas horas… te han dañado dos veces en menos de cinco minutos – exprese mientras me levanto.

— No lo hagas, si regresas al pueblo podrían matarte – advierte Ember, quien se da cuenta de la acción del humano

— Sería un favor que lo hicieran, venga que no podes quedarte aquí – dije recogiendo mis cosas

 _Camine con algo de dificultad para recoger el rifle, frente un árbol con su cinta cortada, guardé el botiquín, la pistola y la parte de la lanza en la mochila, sin más me coloque el pesado bolso…_

— ¿Cómo vas a llevarme! – pregunta Ember indignada

— Ah… es una buena pregunta pero creo saber como – dije, acercándome a la dragona

 _Con cuidado levante a la dragona con toda mi fuerza… bueno es el doble de pasada que la anaranjada, por otro lado… siento mi piel arder, el veneno es muy doloroso, más de lo que pensé. Caminé extremadamente lento, la herida en mi pie y ahora envenenado, aumenta tres veces mi dolor, casi la misma sensación que una mujer teniendo un bebé… bueno tal vez no tanto_

— Bájame, te estas lastimando – aclara Ember, quien se siente muy avergonzada por como el humano la lleva

— Estoy bien, tranquila… solo un poco mareado por el veneno – dije con voz relajada

 _Nadie jamás se había preocupado por mi estado de salud hasta el día de hoy, se siente un poco extraño conversar con un dragón, todo es nuevo para mi… creo que juzgué mal a la nueva vida de la tierra, creo que es debido a mi soledad, hace dos días comencé hablar de nuevo…_

 _Todo mi cuerpo arde, por la falta de descanso y el veneno de esa maldita planta, además las heridas que sufrí en el transcurso del día no me ayudan en nada, mi pie herido y mis manos cortadas aumentan el dolor solo por el esfuerzo, pero si nada de esto hubiera pasado, posiblemente hubiera matado a más dragones…_

 **Castillo de la amistad: Veinte minutos más tarde**

Las chicas se han reunido con la princesa Celestia, Luna, Cadences y Shinnig Amor, para discutir la situación que corrieron gran cantidad de ponys, debido al escape de Walter en el castillo, donde nadie ha notado la ausencia de Ember.

— Hermana con lo que me dijiste es exactamente la apariencia de un humano, creo que esto se trata de un milagro – expresa Luna, con gran emoción por conocer a una especie legendaria

— Pero los humanos son monstruos, ustedes leyeron aquellos libros de un escritor desconocido, mataron a miles de ponys sin razón alguna – menciona Shinnig Armor, muy preocupado

— Es verdad, esa cosa nos atacó sin razón aparente en el bosque Everfree y luego se infiltró en la represa y casi mata al gerente, sin mencionar que atacó a Spike y secuestró a Smolder – menciona Twilight, quien cree que no debieron haber dejado ir al bípedo

— Yo no creo que sea malo o si no nos hubiera atacado cuando estaba saliendo del pueblo, de hecho no hirió a nadie – comenta Pinkie pie, quien tiene razón

— Que opinan cuando nos cegó a todos, todas ustedes estaban ahí, eso dolió mucho – dice Celestia, muy preocupa por la situación

Las seis chicas guardan silencio ya que Celestia tiene toda la razón, pero son interrumpidas ya que la puerta se abre, dejando ver entrar a una dragona anaranjada junto a Spike.

— Perdón por interrumpir princesa Celestia ¿Pero no a visto a la princesa Ember? – pregunta Spike amablemente, mientras Smolder se cruza de garras

— ¿No estaba con ustedes? En realidad no la he vuelto a ver desde que nos retiramos del puente del pueblo – responde Celestia, quien llama la atención de todas las chicas

— Creo saber donde se encuentra, vamos Spike puede estar en peligro – menciona Smolder, quien toma la garra del dragón morado

Twilight se teletransporta frente a la escamada naranja, evitando que Spike tanto como ella, puedan salir del castillo

— ¿A dónde irán Smolder? – pregunta Twilight, quien levanta su ceja derecha

— Iré al lago … cuando Ember se molesta ella va a ese lugar… bueno cuando está en Ponyville – responde la dragona muy nerviosa

— Ah… sí, yo la he visto también, nos preocupa que pueda pelear con algún pony terco… ya sabes jeje – dice el dragón morado, provocando que Smolder golpeé su cara con su garra

— Se que irán al bosque Everfree, solo tengan cuidado los dos… Y no se vayan a meter en problemas – advierte Twilight, quien se quita de en medio

Confundidos, ambos dragones salen del castillo volando, mientras tanto la Alicornio lila regresa con las demás princesas

— Oh, por cierto princesa Celestia, un guardia encontró un extraño artefacto en la represa – aclara el unicornio blanco, quien hace aparecer la tableta

Celestia toma con su magia el extraño objeto con una tapa blanca, mientras frente a este tiene una pantalla negra que refleja un poco la cara de la Alicornio… la cual, no comprende la función de la tableta

— Nunca había visto algo como esto y creo tener la persona perfecta para que investigue el objeto – Dice la Alicornio blanca, quien vuelve a ver a Twilight

— Algo me dice que perderemos a Twilight dentro de poco tiempo – comenta Applejack con una mirada seria

 **Con Walter:**

 _Lo había conseguido, pude sacar a la dragona del bosque, pero ya mi cuerpo se siente muy entumecido, el dolor aún esta presente de una manera latente, además me siento extremadamente caliente, no lo malinterpreten no en ese sentido…_

 _Sin más energía puse suavemente a la escamada celeste en el suelo, segundos después me quite la mochila y me senté en el suelo para poder descansar y esperar que el antídoto tenga efecto, tal vez la dragona me ayude..._

— Lo siento… olvidé tu nombre… – pregunta Ember muy apenada, quien solo puede mover su cabeza y hablar…aunque ya es un avance

— Ah sí, me llamo Walter, Walter Quesada y tu ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? – le pregunté a la dragona con voz agotada

— Me llamo Ember… solo Ember – responde la dragona, quien ya se siente mejor, mientras observa al humano volver a sacar el aparato médico

— Lamento haberte atacado hace un rato… aún no me acostumbro a la nueva vida, es raro – comente, mientras extraigo un poco de mi sangre nuevamente

— ¿Eres una especie de soldado? Peleaste bien conmigo y con la planta… - pregunta Ember con gran curiosidad, la cual ya logra sentir nuevamente sus extremidades

 _La pregunta es un poco tonta, pero para yo ser la última persona en el planeta es increíble, desearía tener la fuerza y la agilidad de Chuck Norries, pero apenas son un tipo común, debilucho que aprende de sus errores, por ejemplo como disparar un rifle sin volarte la mandíbula…_

— Jajaja, no, no soy un soldado, si existieran más humanos, sería uno común, nada impresionante en verdad – respondí con calma

 _Es increíble… por más de nueve años esta fue la primera vez que me reí con total sinceridad, creo que fue buena idea haberme caído de la rama del bosque, me ha abierto mucho la mente… tal vez no muera en las garras de un dragón_

— Oh que mal, pero peleas bien, tal vez un poco de práctica te ayudaría – comenta la dragona, quien ya logra sentarse a cuatro patas

‹ **Análisis completado:** Veneno tipo C. Se recomienda una dosis alta de antibiótico tipo 3. **Toxicidad de la sangre** 35%. Se ha establecido contacto para seguimiento. **Contaminación** : 100% _›_

 _No me siento tan bien, el veneno está causando estragos y tengo demasiado calor, mi cuerpo esta muy pesado y me cuesta trabajo pensar, esto apenas es un veneno tipo tres, no quisiera saber el grado A, posiblemente muera de inmediato, Ember creo que se dio cuenta que no me encontró bien…_

— - _Preocupada_ – Lo siento olvidé que también estabas envenenado – menciona la dragona, quien se acerca al humano

 _Es una sensación extraña la piel de un dragón, es como tocar placas de cuero muy pequeñas y duras, eso si, tiene una sensación extraordinaria… son tibias al contacto ¡Como es posible si antes eran de sangre fría! Ugh... no haré más comentarios_

— ¡Estas ardiendo Walter! Hay que llevarte a Ponyville inmediatamente – expresa la dragona, pero ella aún no puede moverse con libertad

— No iré con los ponys ¡Ellos me hirieron el pie! – dije negándome a la petición de la dragona

 _Tendrán que arrastrarme a ese infierno, por cuenta propia yo no entraré de nuevo, se que esos ponys y la tal Twilight me amarraran de pies y manos y si son creativos de la cabeza también_

‹F.C 110/70. **saturación** **de oxigeno:** 98%. **Tem**. 38.9 _Advertencia temperatura alta›_

— Algo se acerca – dije señalando al cielo

 _Creo reconocer a esos dos seres… yo mismo me encargué de usarlos como mis rehenes, espero que no tomen represalias, tampoco es que tenía mucha opción. El dragón morado y la dragona anaranjada aterrizan frente a Ember, no obstante la dragona, me golpea la cara con su puño… tirándome al suelo, ahora me duele la cara..._

— ¡Smolder! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo! – pregunta la dragona celeste muy enojada

— Pues salvándote ¿Qué no vez? Esta cosa te tiene capturada – responde Smolder con voz sería

— Aahh creo que no, Ember no esta atada, ni tampoco el bípedo estaba usando su vara – aclara Spike, quien ve como el humano se reincorpora

— Ostras, si que pegas fuerte ¿Eh? – mencioné con dolor en mi cara, mientras mi mano se posa sobre el lugar del golpe…

 _¡GENIAL! Los tres dragones que tanto me encargué de asustarlos ahora están frente a mi, dos de ellos son apenas niños y la única adulta es Ember ¡Menuda mierda! ¿Quiere venir algún pony a la fiesta?_

— Después les explico todo, pero ahora ayúdenme a llevar a Walter a Ponyville – menciona la escamada celeste

— Bien… ¿Pero como te sabes su nombre? – pregunta la dragona anaranjada

— ¿Qué te pasó en tu cuello o espalda?... – también pregunta Spike, quien percibe las heridas en la dragona celeste

 _(Ember no fue herida por la bala, debido que estás están defectuosas, los aguijones de la planta si dejaron marca )_

— Dejen de hablar y ayúdenme a llevarlo a Ponyville, después les explico todo – responde Ember, quien ya logra levantarse a dos patas

 _‹_ **F.C:** 120/80, **saturación** **de** **oxigeno** 96%. **Tem**. 39.1 **Advertencia temperatura muy alta›**

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Luna y Celestia han regresado a Canterlot para continuar sus obligaciones, mientras tanto las chicas ayudan a Twilight junto con Cadence y Shinnig Armor, con el fin de poder saber los secretos que oculta el aparato que encontraron en la represa. Por ahora Twilight a logrado desbloquear la tableta, pero no logra acceder al satélite, aunque ella desconoce lo que está haciendo

‹ _Satélite Hyperdrive Unit - Código incorrecto: Acceso denegado›_

— Es sorprendente que está cosa tome fotos, pero solo pude desbloquearla parcialmente… - menciona Twilight, quien intenta saber más del aparato

— Twilight no crees que el humano tenga la forma de saber algo de ese objeto, el manejó los controles de esa represa… ningún pony sabe manejarla tan bien – aclara Rarity, quien hace pensar a la Alicornio

— Sería muy difícil encontrarlo ahora que a huido al bosque Everfree, tal vez no debimos dejarlo ir – menciona Cadence, quien se ha quedado para ayudar a su cuñada

‹ **Notificación** : _Hyperdrive Unit. Se ha detectado la...›_

— Rayos, no puedo entrar a esta cosa sin el código correcto – expresa la Alicornio lila muy frustrada

Las chicas vuelven a ver hacia la puerta, donde ven ingresar aún dragón morado quien vuela con mucha prisa a la mesa

— ¿Spike sucede algo? ¿Por qué entraste así? – pregunta Twilight, un poco molesta por no poder entender el aparato

— Lo siento Twilight, pero Smolder y yo encontramos a Ember, pero creo que es necesario que ustedes vayan – comenta Spike, quien realiza señas con sus ojos

— ¿Ella se encuentra bien? No hemos sabido nada desde que el bípedo se fue de Ponyville – aclara la Alicornio lila, quien no le presta toda la atención al dragón

Applejack se da cuenta que el dragón intenta decirles algo sin que Shinnig Armor o Cadences se enteren, por lo que ella se levanta con tranquilidad y mucha discreción

— Chicas creo que Spike quiere enseñarnos algo, con su permiso princesa Cadences las dejaremos trabajar con tranquilidad con Twilight – comenta Applejack, con un poco de dificultad para mentir

— ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? – pregunta Pinkie pie, quien recibe una fuerte mirada por parte de Rarity – Oh cierto… recordé que debo ir a preparar pasteles de fiesta – agrega la terrestre rosa

— Muy bien chicas, les avisaremos de cualquier avance con el aparato que tiene Twilight – responde Cadences, quien no sospecha nada

Sin más que decir, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie y Ratity salen de la sala del mapa junto con Spike, pero todos se detienen pocos metros de haberse alejado de la habitación, donde el dragón esta más tranquilo al salir

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Spike? – pregunta Applejack, quien mira seria

— Cuando el bípedo fue herido en el pueblo, Ember fue al bosque Everfree para poder hablar con el, ella quería intentar tranquilizarlo, pero esa cosa la atacó y ella se defendió – explica el dragón morado, quien toma aire para proseguir con su relato

— Ember es muy fuerte, ella puede ganarle con facilidad – aclara Rarity, no muy preocupada

— Aún no termino, Ember fue atacada por una planta venenosa al igual que el bípedo, ambos fueron envenenados, pero esa cosa le dio el antídoto… pero él ya no tenía más para si mismo – termina de contar Spike, pero casi todas las chicas no han captado…

— Ember llevó al bípedo al hospital… - dice Fluttershy, mientras Spike asciende con la cabeza

— Esto esta mal, podría causar caos ¡Debemos ir inmediatamente! – dice Applejack, muy preocupada

— ¿Qué pasará con Twilight? – pregunta Rarity, quien vuelve a ver al dragón

— No me queda más opción que decirle a Cadences y Shinnig Armor tienen que saberlo, pero no sé como van a reaccionar – aclara Spike, muy nervioso por la situación

— Tu hazlo, Rarity, Fluttershy vengan conmigo, debemos evitar que los ponys en el hospital entren en pánico, Spike y Pinkie encárguense de decirle a Twilight y a la princesa Cadences – Indica Applejack, la cual, se retira junto con dos de las chicas del castillo

Spike y Pinkie pie, observan por unos breves segundos a las tres ponys alejarse, para luego mirarse a los ojos…

— Tengo la sensación de que nos han dejado algo muy difícil de hacer – comenta Spike, muy preocupado

— No te preocupes Spike, Cadences es muy comprensiva al igual que Twilight, aunque Shinnig Armor puede ser algo difícil de convencer – dice la terrestre rosa, con su típica actitud enérgica.

 **Con Walter:**

Debido al veneno, la temperatura de Walter ha superado los cuarenta grados, él está inconsciente, mientras Ember y Smolder lo llevan al hospital, donde la dragona celeste lleva la mochila del humano. Por ahora están caminando por la plaza del pueblo, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos los curiosos

 _(No habrán comentarios de Walter, debido que está con cuarenta grados o más, el no puede pensar con claridad)_

— Arg… ¿Cómo hace él para llevar esta cosa! Pesa casi igual que él – expresa Ember, con dolor en su espalda

— Tu fuiste quien quiso traer esa cosa, yo lo hubiera dejado en el camino – comenta Smolder, muy agotada por cargar al humano

‹ **F.C:** 180/120. **saturación de oxigeno:** 87%. **Tem**. 41.3. _Alerta temperatura extremadamente alta,_ _Se recomienda una alta dosis de gel frío grado A y antitoxina 3›_

— Ya estamos cerca, resiste un poco más Smolder – aclara Ember, quien carga al humano por sus hombros

 _(Smolder levanta los pies de Walter)_

— ¡Esta cosa me alzó sin problemas y nosotras dos apenas podemos moverlo! – se queja Smolder, muy agotada

 **Un par de minutos después:**

Luego de cargar con Walter por todo Ponyville, ambas dragonas por fin han llegado al Hospital. Con gran urgencia las escamadas ingresan al centro médico, llamando la atención de todos los enfermos y algunos médicos en la recepción, quienes se acercan con curiosidad, debido a la extraña visita de las dos dragonas aún hospital pony.

Con gran cansancio, Ember y Smolder, dejan al humano inconsciente sentando en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, frente a la recepción, mientras la escamada azul, se acerca a la ventanilla

— ¡Pueden ayudarnos, él ha sido envenenado por una planta en el bosque Everfree – dice Ember al doctor, quien está sentado en la recepción

— Espere un momento por favor ya le atenderemos - dice el doctor, quien comienza a llenar un documento

Un grupo de médicos entra a la recepción, donde inmediatamente notan al humano en la silla y a las dos dragonas en la recepción

— ¿Quién trajo un animal a mi hospital? – pregunta la directora muy molesta

Ambas escamadas se acercan al grupo de ponys, quienes observan distantes al humano, mientras la directora se acerca a Walter. La directora es una unicornio de pelaje azul y melena blanca, quien viste una bata blanca, porta una cutie Mark de la vara de esculapio.

— Necesitamos su ayuda, nuestro amigo fue envenenado por una planta del bosque Everfree – le dice Ember, quien recibe una mirada seria y fría

La directora ve que Ember se refiere al humano, el cual, está inconsciente debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo

— ¿Ah sí? Tenemos el antídoto aquí en el hospital– responde la unicornio, con voz sería

— ¿Podría ayudarnos? Necesitamos que lo salve – pregunta Smolder, quien solamente ayuda a Ember

— Lo siento, pero en este hospital no atendemos a otras especies, solo ponys, si quiere el antídoto, puede llevarlo al veterinario si es que llega... – responde con frialdad la unicornio, quien se retira con el resto del equipo

— ¡Que! Oye no puede dejarlo morir – expresa Ember, muy indignada y con ganas de erradicar a la unicornio

— Como dije, este es un hospital de ponys ¿Acaso no te entra en tu dura cabeza saco de escamas? – dice la directora, quien insulta a la dragona

— – _Smolder interfiere en la discusión_ – Ember detente, no vale la pena, busquemos un mejor lugar, tal vez la profesora Fluttershy tenga una forma de ayudarnos – comenta Smolder, quien observa a la dragona celeste

La escamada anaranjada ve como Ember verifica el estado del humano, al sacar de la mochila el aparato médico que Walter usó con ella

‹ **Estado** : _Estable_ , **Condición:** Moderada **.** **F.C** 185/135. **Saturación de oxigeno:** 91% **. Toxicidad de la sangre** 36.1%. **Tem** 40›

— Si tardamos más, dudo que pueda sobrevivir, debemos irnos lo más rápido posible – aclara Smolder, un poco molesta ya que debe volver a cargar al humano.

— Tienes razón, ven vamos de nuevo… no podemos dejarlo morir – comenta Ember con voz muy preocupada

Sin negarse, Smolder ayuda a la dragona celeste a cargar al humano nuevamente, aunque ella esta desconcertada por la repentina amabilidad de Ember con el desconocido bípedo, por otro lado muchos de los ponys que observaron la discusión de la dragona celeste con la directora del hospital, no interfirieron, prefirieron guardar silencio y no ayudar.

 **En el castillo de la amistad:**

El dragón morado junto con Pinkie pie, le han revelado la noticia a Twilight, Shinnig Armor y a Cadences, los cuales, no se lo tomaron tan bien como el escamado hubiera querido. Por ahora todos están discutiendo acaloradamente la situación.

— ¿Cómo crees que no es malo! Ha herido a Rainbow Dash y a Starlight. Además casi mata aún encargado de la represa – responde Shinnig Armor con voz muy molesta

— Cálmate Shinnig, Spike ya nos contó la situación y debemos escuchar a Ember, si ella cree que el bípedo es bueno, le daremos un voto de confianza – menciona Cadences, quien intenta tranquilizar a su marido

— Las apariencias engañan y ese extraño ser puede ser alguien muy divertido – comenta Pinkie pie, quien apoya al dragón morado

— Muy bien, iremos al hospital, no quiero que nadie más salga herido – aclara Twilight, muy preocupada

— Deben apurarse, Ember ya debería haber llegado al hospital – comenta el dragón morado, quien confía en su amiga dragón

— Shinnig, Cadences deberían quedarse y seguir trabajando con ese aparato, yo iré con Spike – expresa Twilight, con tranquilidad

— ¿Qué! No te dejaré sola con esa cosa, apenas sabemos sobre los humanos – crítica el unicornio blanco, quien se niega a dejar ir a su hermana

— Yo puedo defenderme si algo sucede, además Ember esta con él, así que no creo que nada malo suceda – contesta la alicornio lila, quien camina hacia Spike

— Vamos, ella puede necesitar ayuda… - comenta Spike, quien vuela hacia la puerta

Sin más, la terrestre rosa, la alicornio lila y el dragón morado se retiran del mapa, dejando a Shinnig con su esposa sola, para que puedan intentar descubrir los secretos de la tableta

— Creo que existe una doble moral aquí – dice el unicornio blanco, mientras Cadences se ríe por el comentario

— No te preocupes, Shinnig, ella estará bien – aclara la Alicornio rosa, quien toma con su magia la tableta del humano

 **Continuará** :

 _Pum, nuevo capítulo concluido, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario, es gratificante leer el apoyo de ustedes queridos lectores, pueden dejar también sus sugerencias o dudas en los comentarios, estos serán contestados en privado dependiendo del mensaje._

Si encuentras algún error por favor enviar un MP, para su corrección inmediata.

 **Un gran agradecimiento especial a TEIET**, _por la lectura beta del capitulo, así como sus sugerencias para este capitulo ¡Yay, me puedo acostumbrar a esto!..._

 **Nota** _: Muchos dirán que es imposible que alguien pueda soportar 42 grados y tiene razón, es peligroso ya que la persona puede delirar, no puede pensar e incluso desmayarse si no recibe intervención inmediata... es muy probable que muera..._

 **Próximo capítulo: El problema de la planta…**

 _Lo decía en serio, no quería que me llevaran al pueblo de nuevo… ahora estoy dentro de nuevo, rodeado de ponys… y dragones ¿No entienden que no me agradan los ponys?_

 **Mejoras del 24 de enero**

 ***** Errores de escritura corregidos: No deberían quedar más pero lo dudo, avísame si vez algún error por un MP


	4. El problema de la planta

**Virus A-112**

Aunque su nombre diga "virus" esta cepa no es capaz de dañar organismos vivos, fue utilizado para usarse para la lucha con el virus S-E1. Sus genes fueron alterados para que atacara a la infección viral que estaban matando a los humanos, además que fueron usados para experimentos: Usaron una pequeña dosis del virus S-E1 y la cepa A-112 para las investigaciones de las razas.

* * *

 **Capitulo lV: El problema de la planta**

 **Mundo de los sueños: Walter**

 **150 años atrás**

 _¿Por qué esto se siente tan real? Me confunde totalmente ¿Qué es lo que me trata de decir? Hace tres días desde que todo esto comenzó y ahora soy atormentado en mis sueños ¿Por qué! ¿Por qué ahora y no hace años! ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?_

 _Ahora mismo me encuentro en una carretera dañada en medio de unos pastizales, muy cerca de un volcán en posible estado activo, los temblores y el desplazamiento de las placas tectónicas han provocado que gran cantidad de volcanes se despierten… y en realidad no sé cuales pueden estar en erupción a menos que me acerque_

— ¿Hola? – grite con voz temerosa

 _Nuevamente me pregunto ¿Qué es real este lugar o lo ocurrido en el bosque? jamás podría saberlo, todo esto se siente tan real, pero ya lo viví… es como un dejabú que me hace retroceder o adelantarme… ¡Qué significa!_

 _Desde aquí puedo escuchar algunos rugidos que vienen de la base del volcán, de inmediato supe que es un dragón, bueno uno no, son dos y están luchando con ferocidad, cualquier otro superviviente se habría alejado… pero como soy tonto..._

 _— "Mierda, estoy muy cerca_ " – murmure con miedo

 _Era ridículo, pero me oculté entre el pastizal, me dio curiosidad ya que jamás vi a dos dragones luchar, normalmente estos tienen una vida larga y solitaria. Lentamente avance entre el pasto café claro con mi M16 colgando en mi costado… ¿Para que tenerla lista si las balas no dañan las escamas? Los dragones son como un maldito tanque… con garras y lanzan fuego_

 _Seguí caminando lentamente entre el pastizal, sin hacer ningún ruido, en un intento por poder ver la pelea… lo que estoy haciendo es estúpido, mi hermano no hubiera dejado que vaya, pero quiero ver, tengo esa sensación de que podría conseguir algo importante que tal vez pueda mejorar mi vida o tal vez muera en el intento... no sé lo que ocurra primero_

 _A una distancia de seiscientos metros por fin pude ver a los dos dragones, uno de ellos es un dragón verde, con espinas color amarillo crema, su fuego es verdoso también… el otro es un dragón celeste, con espinas blancas, su fuego es color rojizo, ambos pueden volar… y son bastante grandes_

 _— "¿En dónde están parados?"_ – murmure con curiosidad

 _Saqué de la mochila una mira de francotirador x4, a juzgar por la pelea y la cercanía al volcán, uno de ellos está protegiendo alguno y no sé lo que es, con la mira pude ver que era una plataforma humana, hecha de puro concreto, pero la distancia no me permite ver más allá, además los dragones obstruyen mi visión._

 _— "Joder… pueden haber armas mejores_ " – pensé, pero ir significaría dejarme ver por los dragones

 _El gran dragón verde escupe una gran llamarada y logra herir con sus garras al dragón azul, quien da un escalofriante rugido de dolor… donde minutos después logro escuchar como golpea la plataforma al caer con gran fuerza. Seguí avanzando hasta salir del pastizal, mi felicidad pronto se ve rasgada al ver el lugar de la pelea_

 **Silo de misiles Transcontinentales Unit: Plataforma de lanzamiento 47.**

 _Podría reconocer la maldita bandera de Unit a kilómetros… pronto mi vista se dirige al dragón verde, quien se aleja volando del lugar poco después de que el dragón azul deja de moverse… la batalla había terminado, había un ganador y un perdedor... es una lastima ver como una vida muere por esas peleas_

 _Caminé con cautela hacía el dragón azul, quien tiene graves heridas por todo su cuerpo, si hubiera sobrevivido, el dolor sería insoportable por varios días. La plataforma estaba muy deteriorada, hay grandes huecos que descienden a la oscuridad de un lugar desconocido, no había electricidad por lo que no me entra el interés de bajar_

 _Yo no bajaría ¿Para qué? Para morir a lo tonto, me di cuenta que el dragón que murió… no es un dragón, resulta que era una hembra, su casa era una cueva o mejor dicho un tubo volcánico muerto. No había nada útil por el lugar, si quiero algo bueno tendría que bajar… y sería más peligroso que luchar con un dragón a puños._

 _La dragona tiene unas escamas levemente azules, podría decir que son celestes, tiene espinas en forma de sierra que van desde su cabeza hasta su cola, la cual, termina en forma de flecha. Sus alas por encima son de color azul, pero por debajo su fibra es de color negro._

 _El olor de la sangre de la dragona era muy intenso, sentí un poco de lastima, sabía que ella había luchado por sobrevivir, exactamente lo mismo que estoy haciendo, la hubiera ayudado si al menos tuviera un cañón de 88 milímetros... claro que luego tendría que matarla porque me hubiera matado… ninguna de las armas de Unit fueron hechas para matar dragones_

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? – me pregunté con gran duda

 _Pude percibir un brillo que viene del interior de la cueva, si fuera alguien normal, me abría alejado lo más posible, pero quiero ir, jamás vi un nido de un dragón tan cerca y es extraño que lo hayan hecho a la par de un centro de investigación… por cierto, también es lo más cercano que he estado de saber los secretos de Unit, dos pájaros de un solo tiro… maldita curiosidad_

 _Me deslicé con cuidado al fondo del tubo volcánico y sin más tomé la M16, algo está pasando dentro de esa cueva y lo voy averiguar. Con algo de dificultad logré entrar entre las rocas. La cueva resulta ser que lleva al interior de la cámara de magma del volcán, el dragón debió haber cavado el agujero hasta perforar el volcán sin hacerlo estallar, ignoro como lo hizo..._

 _— "Que calor_ " – murmuré, mientras suelto el arma

 _En el centro podía ver la lava y en algunas esquinas, grandes tesoros, que esperan ser reclamados ¿Para qué querría oro? No podría comprar nada. Pronto mi vista se centra en un pequeño montículo de barro, alejado a poco más de cien metros de la lava ¿Será lo que creo que es?_

 _Una vez en el montículo, pude ver la realidad de la situación, la dragona murió por defender sus huevos de otros dragones, sentí gran lastima por los huevos… sin su madre morirán, en total son tres, uno anaranjado con azul, otro celeste con un patrón de diamantes y el ultimo azul cobalto con triángulos rojos._

— /¿ _Se podrán domesticar?_ / - pensé no muy seguro

 _No sé cuanto tarda en eclosionar un huevo de dragón, pero no podía dejar los huevos a descubierto, tomé el huevo celeste con dibujos de diamantes, en realidad no sé que hacer con él… Sentía que debía hacer algo, mi madre habría pensado igual, aún son seres de la tierra al menos merecen vivir, claro que mi hermano se habría opuesto... pero si logro cuidarlo… podría tener una mascota dragón... claro que podría tener algunos problemas al educarlo..._

 _Lamentablemente solo podía llevar uno, son bastante pesados y regresar por los otros dos, sería muy agotador. Tarde quince minutos en lograr salir del canal magmático y puede notar el gran peligro que venía del cielo._

 _El dragón verde había regresado y me vio en seguida con el huevo, posiblemente los quiere matar porque no son suyos, no sé cómo funcionan los dragones. Extrañamente mi alrededor se vuelve negro, hasta que sentí un gran dolor de cabeza, provocando que cierre los ojos…_

— Creo que ya volvió – menciona Smolder, quien por error dejó caer el humano por el cansancio

 _Cuando volví abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en el centro de Unit… fue otro recuerdo, no entiendo la conexión de mi pasado con lo que está pasando ahora, estos sueños se sienten tan reales, más de lo que yo quisiera._

 _Intenté levantarme pero mis músculos no responden a mis órdenes, puedo sentir que mi cabeza me da vueltas… sé que alguien me está sujetando, puedo sentir su presión en mi espalda… ugh, esta gente piensa que por haberme caído estoy enfermo…_

— Oigan suéltenme, estoy bien – expresé desorientado

— No estás bien, llevas hablando solo hace quince minutos ¡Diciendo incoherencias en un extraño idioma! – comenta Ember, pero no sabe que Walter piensa que habla con personas

— Solo déjenme, puedo arreglármelas solo – exprese con molestia, mientras intento moverme

 _No puedo mover mi cuerpo ¿Pero por qué? Volví a ver a la extraña sombra azul, hasta que por fin el golpe de realidad llega a mí, mi cerebro por fin había vuelto... ¡Había sido envenenado por la planta! Y ahora no puedo moverme…_

— Lo siento, estaba delirando un poco… creo que es la temperatura – comenté, viendo mi alrededor para acomodar mis ideas...

 _En contra de mi voluntad, Ember y la dragona naranja me habían arrastrado por todo el pueblo, podía recordar los últimos momentos antes de desmayarme ¿Por qué estamos saliendo del pueblo pony? Supongo que los ponys prefirieron déjarme morir_

— ¿Ember no era que me ibas a llevar al hospital? / _Si es que tienen uno_ / - pregunté con duda

 _Es frustrante y vergonzoso en el estado en que me encuentro, siendo utilizado como un puñetero muñeco de ventrílocuo por dos dragones… bueno es mejor que jugar con los códigos de la represa, aún así, no me gusta que me carguen… me siento a merced de todos_

— Mira ahí vienen la profesora Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy – señala Smolder, mientras Ember baja suavemente al humano en el suelo

 _Oh claro, vengan todos los ponys que quieran, maldita sea, ya quiero largarme de aquí, quisiera lanzarme al interior de un volcán… claro ya lo había hecho ¡Te odio Unit!_

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Spike nos dijo que lo llevarían al hospital, nosotras tres fuimos y la Directora nos dijo que se negaron a la ayuda de los médicos – Comenta Rarity, quien fue a preguntar al hospital

— Yo fui al hospital, pero una doctora me dijo que no atendían a no ponys ¡Nos dijo que lo llevaramos a una veterinaria! – bufa Ember, mientras Applejack escucha, al igual que Walter

— No me interesa quien tenga la maldita cura, solo búsquenla, ya mi cuerpo duele demasiado como para seguir soportando más – exprese con gran molestia y dolor

 _Pude ver como la pegaso crema se acerca a mí con temor, si estuviera cuerdo vería en sus ojos la preocupación… en realidad fue tranquilizante, ella con su casco toca mi frente ¿Cómo diablos va a sentir algo con una pezuña? ¿Acaso Unit les puso sensores a sus cascos? ¡Que obra del diablo es esta!_

 _— "Tiene mucha fiebre, pero el veneno está pasando su efecto… eso creo"_ – aclara Fluttershy, quien tuvo la valentía de acercarse al humano

— Yo creía que el calor que sentía era porque iba a explotar, gracias por aclarar equino – mencioné con gran sarcasmo

— Oye, cuida tus modales, venimos a ayudarte no a que nos insultes – se defiende Rarity, muy molesta con la actitud del humano

 _¡Uy! Se ofendió la blanquita, seguramente está en sus malditos días, pero no me importa, no me gusta estar tan cerca de los ponys, ni dragones que superen mi altura por metros de distancia ¡Me duele el cuerpo!_

— Me importa un comino tu opinión, si estuviera bien ya me habría largado de este pueblo – expresé con voz molesta

— ¡Callate Walter! Puedes tener la decencia de al menos apreciar nuestra ayuda, si quisiera verte muerto te habría lanzado al bosque Everfree para que te devoren los lobos de madera, así que dime de una vez ¿Quieres que te ayudemos o prefieres seguir muriendo de dolor! Dímelo de una maldita vez o te lanzaré de un acantilado – grita Ember con gran enojo, sorprendiendo a las tres ponys…

 _Omitiré mi comentario… creo que mi orgullo se ha roto… Ugh… qué actitud más desagradable tiene la dragona, pudo habérmelo dicho con tranquilidad... y no haberme gritado frente a todos_

— " _Bien… vale"_ Oh queridos seres de cuatro patas ¿Podrían ayudar a esta pobre alma envenenada por culpa de alguien que no quiero decir? – Les pregunté a los ponys

Sin esperarlo, Ember golpea el cuello de Walter con mucha fuerza, provocando que este caiga desmayado... lo que preocupa a Fluttershy por la salud del bípedo

— No era necesario que lo noquearas, estamos acostumbradas gracias a Discord – comenta Rarity con tranquilidad, pero molesta con la actitud de Walter

— Te ayudaré a llevarlo a la casa de Fluttershy, así talvez podríamos ayudarlo – aclara Applejack, mucho más tranquila

— Jajaja seres de cuatro patas, ya entendí el chiste – comenta Smolder, quien se gana una mirada seria de la dragona celeste

 **Unas horas más tarde: Casa de Fluttershy**

 _La madre que os parió… que dolor de cabeza más intenso Dios. Abrí los ojos con cuidado para ver mi alrededor ¿Qué diablos había pasado? No recuerdo haber delirado por el veneno o haberme desmayado_

— " _Ugh_ …" – murmuré con ardor

 _Estoy acostado en el sillón de la sala, una muy extraña casa… pero muy cómoda. Hay un estante con adornos, la mesa para comer a pocos metros de mí. Además hay una escalera que debería subir a la segunda, en la cocina hay repisas de madera y aparadores, con una mesa en el centro ¿Tendrán cocina y refrigerador? Es como un refugio para animales..._

— Mmm ¿Por qué no estoy atado? – me pregunté con gran duda

 _Puedo escuchar a una gran cantidad de personas hablar o en este caso deberían ser ponys y dragones, todos ellos están en la segunda planta, seguramente planeando alguna forma de matarme…Aunque lo hubieran hecho mientras estaba inconsciente ¿Debería renovar mi justificación para estar molesto?_

— ¿Dónde está el visor médico? – me pregunté con un poco de temor

 _Al ver mi mano vi que alguien había limpiado mis heridas y me cambió las vendas, pero mi mochila y mis armas las han vuelto a decomisar, en realidad no quiero seguir corriendo, ya estoy cansado, uno necesita a veces un día de descanso_

 _— - suspire – "Al menos no estoy desnudo"_ – murmure, mientras me vuelvo a sentar en el sillón

 _Ya no me siento mal, mi temperatura regresó a la normalidad, aunque no sé si me han inyectado la antitoxina… eso sí, aún tengo un poco entumecidas las extremidades ¿Qué estarán planeando?_

 **Con las Chicas** :

Casi todas las chicas se han reunido en la casa de Fluttershy para conversar acerca del humano, donde estas han decomisado nuevamente la mochila y las armas de Walter, por ahora todas se encuentran en la habitación de la pegaso color crema, mientras discuten la mejor forma para confrontar al humano.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres cuidarlo Ember? – preguntar Twilight, muy confundida

— Si, yo lo haré, no será difícil en realidad – responde la dragona celeste sin pensarlo dos veces

Smolder quien esta recostada en la ventana en silencio, se levanta ante la respuesta de su líder

— ¿Por qué lo estás ayudando Ember? Tú nunca antes habías hecho algo así y lo haces cuando aparece un desconocido bipedo en el Bosque Everfree – pregunta Smolder, mientras las demás chicas escuchan las palabras de la dragona

— Solo quiero ayudarlo, puedo sentir que él sabe mucho del pasado… - responde la dragona celeste, pero no evacua la duda de Smolder

— Twilight ¿Tuviste suerte con el extraño aparato? – pregunta Applejack, un poco incómoda con la presencia de Ember

Antes de responder, la Alicornio lila mediante la ayuda de un hechizo, hace aparecer el extraño aparato, para dejarlo en la mesa de la habitación de la pegaso

— No la he podido abrir, tiene un código de bloqueo y es muy complicado averiguar cuál sería – aclara Twilight, un poco molesta al no lograr nada con el aparato

Con gran cuidado, Ember toma el aparato y lo revisa, mientras las chicas continúan hablando

— ¿Alguien ya sabe si es un humano? – pregunta Rarity, a la par de Fluttershy, quien se mantiene callada

— Celestia y Luna creen que no es un humano, pero todo apunta a que sí… - responde la Alicornio lila

« **Acceso de Nivel 1:** _Usuario_ **.** _Satélite Hyperdrive Unit_. **Channel: 3** **»**

— Twilight creo que ya puedes acceder a esta cosa – comenta Ember, quien logra lo que Twilight no pudo

— Vez a esto me refiero ¿Cómo puedes usar esa cosa si nunca lo habías hecho? – crítica Smolder, muy molesta con su líder

— De hecho en la mochila que traje de Walter hay muchas hojas con números y letras… - menciona la dragona, mientras Twilight toma el aparato

« **Satélite Hyperdrive Unit. Channel:** _3_ **Modelo:** _Tableta Alpha 2.0_ **. Seguimiento activo:** 1 individuo **.»**

— Oh… por Celestia ¡Con esta cosa podemos ver toda Equestria! – grita Twilight, muy emocionada

— Twilight mejor no toques nada, puedes dañar algo – aclara Applejack, quien nota el brillo en los ojos de su amiga

« **Satélite Hyperdrive Unit.** _Imposible establecer seguimiento al individuo establecido como_ **"** **ponys** **" Error 202.** _No se comprende el término indicado._

— Twilight deja de cambiar eso, no sabemos que puede hacer – expresa Ember, quien le quita la tableta a la Alicornio

— ¡Oye solo estaba aprendiendo a usarlo! – comenta Twilight, un poco molesta

« **Satélite Hyperdrive Unit. Seguimiento activo** establecido a individuo conocido como **"** **Humanos** **" Total detectados:** _1»_

Ember al ver la cifra inmediatamente se da cuenta de la realidad que enfrenta Walter, todo el estrés y la presión que fue puesto injustamente sobre sus hombros

— Oh Twilight mira esto – menciona Ember, muy conmocionada por su descubrimiento

La Alicornio lila toma la tableta con su magia y esta al ver la pantalla logra apreciar el número

— Esto no puede ser verdad, debe ser un error – aclara Twilight sin poder creerlo

— ¿Alguien puede explicarnos? Ni Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy o Pinkie pie somos adivinas – expresa Smolder con molestia

— Oh cierto, este aparato dice que el bípedo es el último humano con vida… - explica Twilight, quien sorprende a las demás

Un gran silencio se forma ante la revelación de la Alicornio lila, donde nadie sabe que van hacer con Walter

— Que horrible forma de acabar muerto – comenta la dragona naranja

— Smolder no seas cruel, esa cosa salvó mi vida y casi muere por mi culpa – aclara Ember, muy molesta con la dragona

« **Satélite Hyperdrive Unit.** **Acceso revocado _:_** _violación de seguridad grado 1_ **. Código de invalidación:** _G28A9_ **»**

— Lo perdimos otras vez Ember – comenta Twilight, quien debe volver a desbloquear la tableta

— No exactamente, pero es de mala educación tocar las cosas sin permiso de su dueño – expresé con una mirada molesta

Todas las chicas se sorprenden al ver entrar al humano en la habitación, donde Twilight se prepara para una posible pelea, al igual que las demás chicas, mientras Ember mantiene una mirada atenta

 **Cinco minutos antes: Walter**

 _Llevaba más de diez minutos despierto y ningún pony o dragón ha venido, era totalmente extraño ¿Cómo van a dejar libre aún ser que no conocen? Bueno si, puede que me beneficie a mi, pero eso me hace sospechar._

— " _Algo están haciendo y esa dragona debe de estar hablando con los ponys_ " – murmure, mientras me levanto del sillón

 _Aún me siento incómodo de tener que hablar con ponys, si salgo de esta, podría tardar años en que pueda confiar en ellos, no así con los dragones… son raros pero puedo entenderlos mejor, algunas veces_

 _Caminé por la sala en busca de algo útil, puede que no sea necesario un arma pero me hace sentir más tranquilo portar una… aún recuerdo los días que no tenía ni un cuchillo en mis manos… fue escalofriante_

— Oh genial, el visor médico – expresé con una sonrisa

 _Logré encontrar el visor médico, un aparato aplastado con forma ovalada, con un lector en su parte inferior para los análisis, puede hacer muchas otras funciones pero se desempeña mejor para lo que fue hecho_

« **Análisis completado. Condición** _estable._ No se requiere ningún tratamiento **.Tem** _. 38.5._ **Toxicidad en la sangre:** 35%. **Contaminación** : 100% »

 _Mi angustia pronto desaparece al ver los resultados, los ponys debieron haberme dado la antitoxina, pero eso no significa que me haré amigos de ellos ¿Acaso creen que por salvarme podrán usarme? Que se jodan_

« Se ha restablecido seguimiento a los humanos»

 _Al leer esas palabras en la pantalla del visor, supe que los ponys estaban usando mi tableta, provocándome un horrible escalofrío en mi espalda, si logran acceder a la geografía del planeta, perdería todas mis ventajas ¡No podría huir!_

« **Hyperdrive** **Unit.** Código de invalidación de usuario **… procesando… verificado... eliminado acceso... cuenta revocada»**

 _Como dije, el visor tiene muchas otras funciones, pero su pantalla pequeña a veces es incómoda usarla… en fin, dejé en la mesa de la sala el aparato, no podía dejar que los equinos jueguen con la tableta ¡Me costó robarla!_

— _"Alguien morirá hoy"_ – murmuré…no crean en mis palabras

 _Mis heridas ya no duelen, es como si estas hubieran sido curadas mágicamente, me sentía renovado pero solo en mi cuerpo físico… mentalmente sigo destrozado ¿Quién no lo estaría? Más bien estoy muy cuerdo con todo lo que ha pasado_

 _Mis pulsaciones aumentaron conforme subía cada grada hacia el segundo piso de la desconocida cabaña, podía escuchar una conversación que cada vez se volvía más clara y fuerte. Reconocí algunas de las voces pero había una que me tranquilizó, es la de la dragona..._

 _Aunque me hubiese gustado que no fuera un dragón, ella es lo más cercano aún amigo que he tenido… genial, tres días en un pueblo de ponys y puedo decir que un dragón es mi amigo, Con qué seguirás Walter ¿Casarte con un maldito pony?_

 _No sabía cuántos seres estaban en esa habitación, estaba conciente que no podría defenderme contra los ponys o los dragones si estos intentan atacarme… fue una decisión arriesgada y no puedo saber como iran a reaccionar_

 _Di varios pasos más, teniendo el cuidado de no hacer ruido, podía escuchar el audio de la tableta al ser operada, sé que ellos tienen mi tableta y la estaban usando… tuve que sacrificar uno de los códigos de acceso para evitar que sepan más información…_

— Smolder no seas cruel, esa cosa salvó mi vida y casi muere por mi culpa –

 _Aunque tiene razón no puedo enojarme con ella, si fue culpa de ella de que me envenenaran pero yo la había atacado… no fue la mejor decisión, pudo haberme matado, estaba perdiendo la batalla pero la planta me salvó_

— Lo perdimos otra vez Ember –

 _Tomé el pomo de la puerta con temor, mis palmas estaban sudando debido a los nerviosos, todo en estos momentos puede salir mal y sin más entré a la habitación… muchos ponys… demasiados para mi gusto_

 _No repetiré lo que ya han escuchado, ya saben lo que pasó… todos tienen una expresión de sorpresa ¿Por qué? Acaso hice algo increíble o fuera de lo normal… tal vez sea porque nunca nadie se les había escapado_

— ¿Cómo lograste salir de la burbuja mágica de Twilight? – pregunta Ember, muy impresionada

— Ah… no recuerdo haber salido de una burbuja mágica – _me cruzo de brazos_ – Solo quería agradecerle a la pegaso por haberme salvado… creo que se llama el Fluttershy o algo así – mencioné con incomodidad

— " _Ah… con mucho gusto_ " – expresa la pegaso color crema, quien oculta su rostro con su cola

 _Wow, jamas vi a una persona… corrección pony, con un problema tan grave de miedo… ¿Ella habrá dicho algo? Puedo apostar que solo escuché unos ruidos extraños viniendo de su hocico, esos ruidos los hacia mi gato… tuvimos que_ _dormirlo_

— ¿Qué es lo que harás Walter? – pregunta Ember, quien está interesada en el pasado del humano

— Si me van a arrestar posiblemente nada, si me dejan ir, es probable siga mi rumbo – aclaré sin revelar mucha información

 _Seguramente quieren saber todos mis secretos, ellos ya saben de uno y lo estaban usando, al menos no saben la página web para ingresar al satélite ¿Tendrán computadoras o usarán las humanas?_

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Digo sabemos que eres racional " _y un poco peligroso_ " tal vez Twilight pueda arreglarte un espacio en su castillo – comenta Rarity, con voz levemente relajada

¿ _Quieren que me quede? Vaya esto si ya se está volviendo raro, más de lo que ya es, si hubiera sido pony aceptaría con gusto, pero… soy humano, aún me es incómodo hablar con equinos y dragones_

— Después de haber atacado a dos de sus amigas y haber casi secuestrado a dos dragones ¿Aún me piden quedarme? – pregunté incrédulo por la pregunta

 _Ya estos ponys se pasan… en serio, es como que te roben y les des las gracias al ladrón… espero que entiendan… estoy un poco afectado, no sé que usaron los ponys para curarme ¿Habrán usado sus poderes sobrenaturales?_

— De hecho a mi no me secuestraste, solo estaba probando tu fuerza e inteligencia – menciona Smolder, quien se cruza de brazos y desvia su mirada

 _Una de las ponys de color naranja se acerca a la unicornio alada lila, ella no ha dejado de mirarme ¡Es obvio que desconfia de mi! Bueno… herí a dos de sus amigos y dos dragones, que otra explicación racional necesito._

— " _Twilight no es peligroso tener a esta cosa en Ponyville, no sabemos nada de él pero estoy más que segura que esa cosa sabe de nosotros_ " – murmura Applejack, no muy segura de la idea de Rarity

 _Pude escuchar con claridad lo que están hablando ambas ponys… en realidad me hizo sentir un poco mal al haberlo escuchado, muy pocas personas confiaron en mí en los refugios… yo no soy malo lo juro, pero bueno, era el único que nunca se enfermaba, simplemente todos pasaban de largo_

— - _suspiré_ – basta, basta, detente pony naranja, entiendo las indirectas, solo pido una cosa, me quedaré aquí, no en el pueblo si no en el bosque, en las ruinas… la dragona anaranjada sabe donde es – comente con voz tranquila

 _Puedo sentir la mirada de Ember en mi cuello… si ella sigue mirándome así, creo que tendré que ponerme bloqueador solar… debido a las quemaduras. Los ponys dudo que sepan que tengo una mochila extra, pero no hay nada importante…_

— ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio? – pregunta Rarity, quien evita el contacto visual con el humano

 _Creo que en una eventual diplomacia podría llevarme bien con la blanquita… en una sopa con verduras… hay algo en su mirada que me hace enojar ¡Mierda controla tu cerebro Walter! ¡Estoy loco!_

— Bueno como saben – _le doy un abrazo a Ember_ – ella y yo fuimos atacados por una planta salvaje, sería peligroso entrar ahí sin ningún método para defenderme – aclaré con tranquilidad

 _A la dragona no le gustó mi abrazo y rápidamente me empuja con fuerza… alejándome de su espacio vital… ugh dragones nunca los podré entender. Ojalá pudiera conseguir la tableta, pero necesitaría un milagro._

— Creo que lo mejor no solo para ti si no para todos, es que te quedes en el pueblo, es más seguro que arriesgarse a entrar al bosque Everfree – comenta Ember, quien se gana una mirada molesta por parte de Walter

— Con cuerdo con Ember, entregarte tus extrañas armas, no solo arriesgaría la vida de los ponys, podría sucederte algo en ese lugar, iré a hablar con Celestia para que te asignen una celda en Canterlot – expresa Twilight, un poco más calmada

 _Genial… los odio ponys. Uy si, habla con calma con los equinos, tal vez se compadezcan y te dejen ir, gracias por ayudarme dragona ¡Uff! Tanta ayuda que ahora tengo que vivir en una puta celda_

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora con él? – pregunta Pinkie pie, con una sonrisa

— " _Ese él tiene nombre_..." – murmure con enojo, pero nadie logra escuchar

— Smolder y Ember pueden vigilarlo con ayuda de Fluttershy. Applejack y yo iremos con Cadences. Rarity ¿Puedes ir con Rainbow y Starlight para ver su estado y ponerlas al tanto? – indica la Alicornio lila

 _Muy bien, la cabeza de la pandilla pony es esa tal Twilight, la segunda es la tal Cadences, luego Celestia… ¿De dónde mierdas sacan los nombres los ponys? ¿Por qué diablos son todos son en inglés? Oh… tal vez yo hable y entienda el inglés, pero lo escucho en español ¡he dejado de funcionar!_

— Lo vigilaré con gusto – menciona Smolder, quien truena sus dedos

— Tú no te quedarás Smolder, irás con tus otros compañeros de clases, ellos han estado preocupados por ti – aclara Ember, quien molesta a la dragona

— Bien… iré con ellos... que quisquillosa eres– expresa Smolder, quien se retira de la habitación con tristeza

 _La dragona pasa muy cerca de mí… si yo estuviera hecho de hielo, con su mirada la dragona me hubiera destruido ¿Estaré en problemas? Ahora una de las dragonas me odia y estoy cerca del pueblo pony_

 **Quince minutos más tarde** :

 _La mayoría de Ponys se han ido… únicamente queda la pegaso crema, la rosa y Ember… lo más incómodo es que me vigilan… digo no tengo una puta ojiva como para explotar el pueblo pero ellos no dejan de mirarme…_

 _Ahora estamos en la sala… donde me están vigilando con gran habilidad_

— ¿Por qué heriste a Rainbow Dash y a Starlight? – Pregunta Ember, mientras vigila al humano

— No se quienes son, sólo le disparé a una pegaso y a una unicornio porque me iban a atacar – aclaré con tranquilidad

— Nadie te iba atacar, solo estábamos impresionadas cuando te vimos en el bosque Everfree – responde Pinkie pie, con voz muy enérgica pero tranquila

 _Joder, esa pony rosa me da miedo… ¿Cómo diablos habla tan rápido sin trabarse?... jamás había visto a una persona hablar así… corrección pony ¡Arg menuda mierda con esto de personas y ponys!_

— Walter… ¿No te molestaría contarnos sobre tu especie o un poco más sobre ti? – pregunta Ember un poco incómoda

 _No es justo, Ember no me quiere devolver ninguno de mis objetos… bueno después de todo son más fuertes que yo… pueden volar y escupen fuego ¡No podría enfrentarlos a menos que tenga un traje resistente a todo!_

— Muy bien ¿Qué quieren saber? – pregunté con calma

 _En este punto ya me da igual que sepan de mi… al menos podría empezar a disfrutar, digo después de todo me he dado cuenta que mi enojo me ha cegado mucho, no todos los ponys o dragones son malos… lo supe hace solo tres días_

— Que tal si nos cuentas sobre ti, para conocerte mejor – menciona Pinkie pie con su típica voz chillona

— Muy bien me llamo Walter Quesada, tengo 27 años y bueno… soy la última persona que queda con vida – expresé con voz neutral

 _Aún no puedo verificar si han pasado nueve años o más ¿Cómo diablos puedo saber si han pasado mil años si el tiempo se fragmentó! Si al menos tuviera conexión a tiempo real con el satélite sería de gran ayuda ¡Solo puedo saber lo que ha pasado el día anterior!_

— " _Eso es horrible ¿Cómo fue que pasó?"_ – murmura Fluttershy, quien le teme un poco al humano

— No es necesario que yo lo explique, Ember tiene en sus manos toda la información – dije señalando la tableta

 _Antes de que el último campamento fuera destruido por los dragones, un científico de Unit público y actualizó toda la información del satélite, desde el inicio de toda la catástrofe hasta la destrucción completa de la humanidad._

— ¿Cómo es posible que toda la información esté dentro de ese aparato tan pequeño? – pregunta Pinkie pie, frustrando al humano

— Se porque no quieres decirnos… cuanto lo lamento Walter – expresa Ember, quien se siente mal por el humano

— Ember, ya llegaron los guardias – menciona Fluttershy, con voz muy baja

— Lo siento Walter – expresa Ember, quien se acerca al humano

— Oye espera q ¡argh! –

Sin poder defenderse, la dragona celeste golpea el cuello de Walter con fuerza, provocando que este caiga al suelo inconsciente…

— Me siento mal por tratarlo así – comenta Pinkie pie con voz triste

— Ah si, tú no lo golpeaste, jamás he golpeado al último ser de una especie – menciona Ember, quien se siente culpable

Un grupo de tres guardias junto con Celestia y Twilight entran a la casa de la pegaso, donde miran en el suelo al humano, mientras Ember tiene en sus garras la tableta que tanto protegió Walter

— Bien hecho Ember ¿Han descubierto algo de él? – pregunta Celestia, quien mira con curiosidad al humano

— Según lo que dijo, todo está en este aparato, pero está bloqueado con otro código – menciona la dragona celeste

Fluttershy con mucho cuidado revisa el estado de salud del humano, quien sigue en el suelo noqueado, mientras los guardias rodean a Walter para poder llevárselo a Canterlot

— ¿No hizo nada malo mientras no estábamos? – pregunta Twilight con preocupación

— De hecho no Twilight, estuvo tranquilo siempre y cuando Fluttershy o yo no le habláramos – aclara la terretre rosa con una sonrisa en su cara

Con la revelación de Pinkie pie, Celestia se acerca a Twilight con el fin de evacuar una duda

— "¿ _Qué sucede con el extraño y Ember?"_ – pregunta Celestia muy confundida

— _"No lo sé, creo que solo se llevan bien_ " – responde la Alicornio lila no muy segura

— _"Muy bien, es que pensé que había algo sentimental entre ellos pero sería algo muy absurdo_ " – murmuró la Princesa Celestia con voz muy tranquila

El trío de guardias levantan con cuidado al humano, una vez que Fluttershy le da el visto bueno, mientras tanto, Ember se reúne con Celestia y Twilight, las cuales han estado hablando en silencio

— Muy bien Twilight – _le entrega la tableta_ – Walter dijo que toda la información está en esta cosa, tal vez puedas volver a desbloquearla con un poco de suerte – menciona Ember, mientras la Alicornio lila toma la tableta con su magia

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda Princesa Ember, ya no es necesario que siga en este problema, Twilight y yo nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante – expresa Celestia, muy agradecida con la dragona

— No es necesario que me sermonee Celestia, sé que ya no soy útil, así que mejor me iré a las tierras dragón – menciona un poco molesta la dragona

Sin decir una sola palabra, todos los ponys observan como Ember sale de la casa de Fluttershy, para luego emprender vuelo hacias las tierras de los dragones o eso aparenta

— Vez… hay algo muy extraño en ella, tal vez no deberíamos confiar – menciona Celestia, quien sorprende a las dos chicas y a Twilight

— Yo no dudaré de Ember princesa, ella es nuestra amiga y tiene mi voto de confianza – expresa Pinkie pie, levemente molesta

— Muy bien, solo decía – _ve a los guardias_ – llevenselo a Canterlot para que investiguen su raza, Twilight te recomiendo que vayas con esa cosa rectangular, podría ser útil – comenta la Alicornio blanca, quien parte de la casa de la pegaso

Sin más, el grupo de guardias llevan al humano dentro de un carruaje carcelario, dejando solas a Fluttershy, Twilight y Pinkie pie

— Twilight ¿Adónde están las demás chicas? – pregunta la terretre rosa con duda

— Applejack y Rarity están con Starlight y Rainbow en el hospital, Spike debería estar con Smolder… - menciona la Alicornio lila con tranquilidad.

— " _Ah… Twilight ¿Qué harán con Walter?"_ – pregunta la pegaso color crema

— Celestia quiere interrogarlo, creemos que es un humano… y más con todo lo que nos dijo – explica la Alicornio lila, quien toma la tableta con su magia

— " _Espero que todo salga bien… él es muy desconfiado_ " – murmura Fluttershy, muy preocupada por el humano

El trío de ponys continúan hablando por un par de minutos más, poco después la Alicornio lila regresa a su castillo para poner al tanto a su cuñada y a Shining Armor.

 **Una hora más tarde: Walter**

 _Joder, creo que estos seres se están aprovechando de mi, me duele el cuello como nunca antes ¡Quién diablos me ha golpeado tan fuerte! Jamás me han golpeado tan fuerte como para desmayarme..._

— ¿Qué mierda? – expresé confundido

 _Ya no me encontraba en la casa de la pegaso, creo que se llamaba Fluttershy ¿Cómo carajo llegué a una celda? Esta es muy distinta a la primer celda en la que me encerraron… se ve más segura…_

 _Me encontraba acostado en una camilla al fondo de la celda, no estaba encadenado en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Las paredes son de gruesos bloques de piedra, donde el aire frío por la humedad, provoca que la temperatura sea más baja de lo normal._

 _— "Los ponys debieron haberme traído al pueblo de la montaña, si estoy equivocado entonces sigo en el pueblo de siempre pero en otra celda"_ – Murmuré mientras me levanto

 _Esto es culpa de Ember, estuve a pocos kilómetros de poder salir del pueblo, pero tuve que haberle disparado ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho nada de esto estaría pasando! Ahora no tengo una forma de salir, pero pronto podría pensar en un plan_

 _— "Que asco ¿Qué es ese olor tan horrible?_ " – expresé con náuseas

 _Alguien debió morir en esta puta celda, hay un olor a podredumbre que viene del pasillo ¡Joder si me van a encerrar en una celda, procuren al menos limpiarla! Esto es un maldito cóctel de enfermedades…_

 _Di varios pasos hasta llegar a los barrotes de mi encierro, este es mucho más grande que el anterior y como había mencionado mucho más seguro, pude ver al fondo a la izquierda un puesto de guardias, que seguramente supervisan que nadie escape y suba a la superficie…_

 _— "Esto está bajo tierra, no es una prisión normal_ " – murmuré preocupado

— Oye tu, aléjate de los barrotes – expresa con enojo un guardia terrestre de armadura color verde

 _Sin responder me alejé de los barrotes, era obvio que esta es una cárcel mucho más segura y muy posiblemente los guardias no van a ser tan tontos para entrar a una celda ¿El dragón morado querrá entrar aquí de nuevo?_

 _Mis pensamientos pronto se centran en hallar una forma de poder escapar, luchar contra los ponys sin ninguna de mis armas es casi imposible, perdí la tableta de nuevo y no sé como podría recuperarla y para concluir, mi mochila no sé dónde diablos está_

— No sé porque las princesas quieren mantenerte encerrado, deberían matarte de una buena vez ¿Qué diablo eres? Solo tienes pelo en tu cabeza, no tienes garras ni dientes afilados, es una decepción que seas el monstruo más peligroso de Equestria – menciona el guardia quien se burla de la apariencia de Walter

 _Esas palabras del guardia no me afectaron en lo más mínimo, no me importa toda la basura que estos seres de cuatro patas digan, pero el tiene un buen punto… no soy rival para ninguna de las razas, si no fuera por mis armas, ya estuviera muerto desde hace años ¿Cómo puedo ganarle aún unicornio sin disparar?_

 _Mi vista se dirige al terrestre de armadura de bronce, quien segundos después se aleja de mi celda… yo solamente me senté en una esquina de mi celda, no tengo una forma de salir, los guardias me verían de forma inmediata._

 _Todos mis temores al fin se habían cumplido, algo que ni en lo más mínimo me pasó en la mente a la hora de haber enfrentado a Ember en el bosque… ella fue, me había dejado a merced de los ponys… me traicionó por la espalda_

 _Fui un tonto como para confiar en el enemigo, ignoré mi instinto y me deje llevar por los sentimientos ¿De qué diablos sirve ahora? Soy demasiado estúpido por haber confiado… ahora mi corazón entró en pánico, un miedo por no saber lo que va a suceder con mi vida ¿Me mataran?_

 **Canterlot: Jardín Real**

Celestia se encuentra hablando con tranquilidad con su hermana en el jardín real, donde aprovecha la situación de Walter para poder alejarse y relajarse de los deberes reales, así como atender las peticiones de sus súbditos, por otro lado Luna en estos últimos días ha intentado ingresar a la extraña puerta que le había mencionado a su hermana pero no ha tenido éxito

— Entonces solo puedes ver que el dueño de la puerta tiene pesadillas, pero no puedes entrar a ayudarlo ¿No será por alguna razón? – pregunta Celestia, con gran tranquilidad

— No lo sé hermana, pero estoy más que segura que pertenece al humano que trajiste – responde la Alicornio azul marino, muy convencida en sus palabras

Celestia se altera un poco al escuchar la mención de su hermana sobre el humano, debido a que aún no cuentan con esa información

— Luna, no puedes decir que es un humano si aún no lo sabemos, puede ser un extraño centauro – menciona Celestia, quien lee un libro sobre leyendas Equestrianas

— Aún no estás convencida que es un humano ¿verdad? Tú y yo sabemos que él es un humano, no hay porque dudarlo – expresó Luna, quien intenta convencer a su hermana

— - _suspira_ – Ya lo sé hermana, pero me parece muy extraño que siga con vida, se supone que ellos apenas viven ochenta años – dice la Alicornio blanca, muy preocupada

— ¿Te preocupa lo que viste en tus sueños? - pregunta Luna, quien se sienta a la par de su hermana

La Alicornio blanca se queda en silencio por unos minutos, sin hacer contacto visual con la princesa de la noche, quien espera una respuesta contundente

— Así es… ya es la tercer coincidencia en estos últimos años – menciona Celestia, con voz preocupada

— Si quieres puedo hablar un poco con el bípedo, tal vez pueda hacer que diga más información – aclara Luna, quien se preocupa por su hermana

— Si lo vas hacer, ten mucho cuidado, Rainbow Dash y Starlight aún siguen en el hospital por culpa de ese bípedo – menciona Celestia, quien no tiene más opción que interrogar al humano

— Muy bien, le avisaré a los guardias para que se preparen – expresa Luna, quien se retira del jardín

 **Con Walter. Cárcel de Canterlot:**

 _Me rehúso totalmente a decir una sola palabra ante un pony ¡No lograrán sacarme nada! Se que estos equinos quieren que escupa toda la información que sea vital, pero no diré nada, menos cuando me tienen encerrado sin razón alguna en una celda._

 _No es culpa mía que no confíe en ellos, en el pasado eran muy agresivos y atacaban ante cualquier situación, puede que haya herido a dos de ellos pero fue por una buena causa, solo hay una persona o mejor dicho dragona que tiene mi entera confianza para yo hablar con ella_

 _Sé que me atacó y me noqueó en dos ocasiones pero confiaré en ella, me aterra esa idea pero no tengo más opción… confiaré en mi primer amigo luego de muchos años ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto o es una idea absurda?_

 _Odio estar encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño, me da la sensación que pronto moriré… puedo sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza ¡Quiere salir, huir lejos de mi!... De hecho, yo también quiero hacerlo… pero ¿Cómo puedo salir de este lugar?_

— Ember ¿Estás por ahí? – pregunte con preocupación

 _Sé que hay guardias afuera y no soy el único en esta prisión, eso es bueno… no me han dejado morir dentro de una cárcel abandonada, pero sin mi mochila o algún material no puedo salir… ¿Qué será lo que planean estos ponys?_

 _Con gran atención, pude escuchar una puerta abrirse… esta cárcel está bajo tierra, seguramente otra sección que hay en el pueblo raro… del cual, no pude salir… bueno casi_

 _— "¿Está segura princesa, esa cosa puede ser peligrosa"_ –

 _Aún seguía sentado en la esquina, podría decir casi en posición fetal, eso si desde aquí puedo escuchar con gran calidad las conversaciones de los guardias o quienes deseen entrar ¿Cuál princesa será?_

— No se preocupe soldado, estaré bien –

 _No sé quién diablos se acerca, pero puedo escuchar sus cascos contra el suelo, eso de inmediato me afirma que es otro puñetero pony ¡Argh déjenme tranquilo! Uno no puede estar sufriendo._

 _Sin más vi otra unicornio alada, de un color azul marino ¿Qué onda con sus colores? Ella tiene una corona de plata sobre su cabeza, porta en su pecho un collar de plata y unas zapatillas de plata… pensándolo bien, si la blanca tenía accesorios de oro, eso me dice que ella debe ser menor por sus accesorios plateados_

— Hola… me alegra que estés bien y tranquilo – expresa Luna, quien con cuidado abre la puerta de la celda con su magia

 _Podría intentar escapar como lo hice con el dragón morado, pero estoy luchando con un unicornio… con alas, los malditos usan esa mierda de la magia… en fin, no le respondí a la pony ¿Para qué? No confío lo suficiente en ellos_

— - _Incómoda_ \- ¿Puedes entender lo que digo? – pregunta Luna, con duda

— - _Suspiré_ \- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso te han mandado para que me saques información o ya me quieren matar? – dije con voz baja

 _No me interesa lo que tenga que decir está pony ¿Por qué debería creer en sus palabras luego de haberme encerrado nuevamente en una puta cárcel? ¡Ni siquiera Unit sufrieron así! Después de todo por culpa de ellos estoy metido en este lío._

— Ah, no te vamos hacer daño, solo quiero hablar un poco contigo – menciona, Luna, quien despierta gran curiosidad en Walter

 **Continuará** :

Gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me entretiene bastante leerlos y responder alguno de ellos, sin más nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

Si ves un error en el fic, por favor reportar mediante un MP, para su corrección inmediata

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a TEIET**_ _por la lectura beta del capítulo ¡Me agrada que alguien diga su opinión antes de la publicación_!

 **En el próximo capítulo: Luna llena**

Genial, ponys ultra poderosos capaces de mover los astros ¿Quién diablos les dio tanto poder? ¿Será esa la razón de que el tiempo no valga nada?

 **Total palabras** : 7466

 **Mejoras del 24 de Enero**

 ***** Gran parte de la ortografía corregida, no debería haber más errores, pero lo dudo


	5. Luna llena

**Unit** :

 _Unit fue una poderosa empresa de investigación médica que inició con una misión noble, pero la corrupción de sus administradores y gerentes corrompió la empresa. En un deseo por generar dinero desarrolló un virus débil, que sería liberado para que las personas compraran un antídoto. Fue así como generaron y ganaron poder hasta el punto de haberse convertido en una corporación militarizada de investigación viral. Cuando liberaron el virus S-E1, tenían como objetivo controlar a las personas, pero falló. La rápida propagación hizo imposible una acción contundente para detener su creación, hasta el punto de extinguir a la humanidad_.

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Luna llena**

 _Odio a los ponys, hablar con ellos me recuerda todo lo que pasó con los humanos y los últimos asentamientos, que fueron destruidos por ellos mismos, no así con los dragones, ellos únicamente atacaban cuando se les provocaba, pero no son tan mortales… eso sí, no intentes luchar con uno de ellos o morirás, aunque dudo que alguien con un poco de cerebro vaya a golpear en la cara aún dragón, estaríamos todos locos si hubiera sucedido_

— ¿Les soy tan importante como para mantenerme encerrado en una maldita celda, donde ni siquiera me da la luz del sol o al menos ver la noche? – le pregunte a la pony

 _Realmente tengo una duda ¿Qué diferencia hay de estos unicornios con alas con los normales?... no lo sé en realidad, dejando de lado todo esto, pude apreciar una mirada de interés en los ojos de la pony azul… bien Walter, no pudiste ligar con chicas humanas pero si con ponys… odio mi vida_

— _\- con curiosidad_ – ¿Te agradan mis noches? – pregunta Luna, quien le presta atención al humano

 _Si no fuese que ella fuera unicornio, ya la habría convertido en mi rehén… pero ¿Por qué habrá dicho sus noches? ¡Acaso ella tiene el poder para hacerlas! ¿Alguien podrá hacer los días? Bueno coño hace mucho calor y quería decirle que le baje la potencia al sol…_

— Dejando de lado todos los peligros que acechan en la oscuridad, me gusta la noche, diría más que el día si no fuera que no pudo ver… ¿Por qué? Tiene importancia que me guste la noche que el día – pregunte confundido

 _Genial, tengo ventaja de altura con esta pony, apenas me llega al pecho… eso sí, su cuerno tiene el ángulo perfecto para penetrarme el cuello… una muerte horrible que preferiría no experimentar, Eh, parece que los ponys fueron hechos para matar humanos_

— - _con emoción_ – Ah, quédate aquí… vendré en unos minutos… – expresa Luna, quien desaparece mediante la ayuda de un hechizo

— Como si tuviera a donde ir – _observé la puerta_ – Oh que buena… ha dejado abierta la puerta – murmuré con una leve sonrisa

 _Sin hacer ruido, me acerqué a la puerta de la celda y pude ver la lleve aún en su cerrojo… sin más tomé dicho objeto ¡Ya tengo una forma de abrir la celda! No obstante cierro la puerta y regreso a mi esquina, aún debo pensar como enfrentar al guardia o a los guardias_

 _Fue un golpe de suerte, gracias a la unicornio alada azul. Oculté la llave en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón, no quisiera que alguien la vea… podría meterme en más problemas ¡Más de los que puedo arreglar!_

 _Mi estado de ánimo es neutral y mi mente se encuentra relativamente tranquila, ya no estoy muriendo… eso sí, me tienen encerrado ¿Cómo estará Ember?... sin más, regresé a mi esquina en la pared, ese espacio me hace sentir protegido y me tranquiliza aún más._

 **Lago Saddle:**

Cerca de Ponyville, Ember junto con Spike y Smolder se han reunido para discutir con tranquilidad en el lago, luego de lo sucedido hace unas horas con Walter y la repentina desaparición de Ember.

— ¿Nos vas a decir que pasa contigo y ese bípedo! – pregunta la dragona naranja, muy molesta con su líder

— Tranquilízate Smolder, Ember solo estaba intentado ayudar – _ve a Ember_ \- ¿Verdad? – pregunta Spike con curiosidad

— ¿Pensé que te ibas a ir a las tierras dragón! – menciona la dragona naranja, quien espera una respuesta de su líder

Sin decir una sola palabra, Ember desvía su mirada al lago, confundiendo a los dos jóvenes dragones

— No lo sé… jamás sentí algo así… estos sentimientos me confunden – menciona Ember, quien deja sin palabras a Spike y Smolder

— Oh no, ya se a donde llevan estas conversaciones ¡Hace tres días que todo comenzó y esa cosa me secuestró y a Spike también! – expresa Smolder, quien comienza a molestar a Ember

— ¡No ese tipo de sentimientos de amor Smolder! Solo que… siento que lo conozco desde hace tiempo – responde la dragona celeste

Smolder y Spike cruzan sus miradas llenas de preocupación, los cuales se sienten culpables por no poder ayudar a su líder

— Alguien de las tierras dragón debería saber sobre tu pasado ¿No Ember? – pregunta Spike, con mirada preocupada

En silencio, Smolder se sienta en una piedra cercana de forma rebelde, mientras espera a que la situación se resuelva

— Lo hay… y tendré que hablar con el ahora – aclara la dragona celeste, quien en un fuerte aleteo se eleva sobre los aires, mientras toma rumbo a las tierras de fuego

— ¡Ember espera! ¿Adónde irás! – grita Spike con duda

Spike es abatido por Smolder, quien evita que el dragón morado entre en una persecución sin razón alguna por los cielos

— Spike, déjala irse, ella irá con el dragón más viejo de las tierras – Comenta Smolder, quien ayuda al dragón morado

— ¿Con quién va a ir Smolder! – pregunta Spike, con frustración

— Pues con su padre… ¿no es obvio? – expresa Smolder, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sin haber podido ayudar a Ember, Spike y Smolder vuelan de regreso a Ponyville, para reunirse en sus actividades normales, aún sabiendo la tensa situación que existe desde la llegada de Walter.

 **Con Celestia, Castillo de Canterlot, Habitación real:**

Celestia se encuentra tranquilamente acostada en su cama leyendo muchas cartas con peticiones de sus habitantes, ya sea para financiar una naciente empresa como una nueva atalaya que pidieron los soldados de la frontera con las tierras dragón.

— ¿Para qué querrían inventar un cilindro explosivo? – menciona la Alicornio blanca, quien rechaza la petición de la carta

Sin previa advertencia, Luna ingresa a la habitación mediante un hechizo, asustando a su hermana quien estaba ocupada hace unos segundos

— Hermana, Hermana, Hermana ¡Es increíble! – expresa Luna, muy emocionada

— Que sucede Luna ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunta Celestia, quien se reincorpora en la cama

— He hablado con el humano y ¡Le gustan mis noches! – aclara Luna, con una gran sonrisa

Celestia se relaja al oír las palabras de su hermana, quien por su mente pasó que sucedió una desgracia

— Me alegra por ti Luna ¿pero no le has sacado más información? Dudo que nos sea útil por el momento que le guste el día o la noche – comenta Celestia, quien para en seco a Luna

— Ah...Lo siento… iré con el de nuevo… me desconcentré un poco – expresa Luna, un poco avergonzada

— No te preocupes, solo ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos el potencial de un humano – advierte la Alicornio blanca, muy preocupada

Sin más, con mucha pena, Luna se retira de la habitación por la puerta, para evitar alertar a los guardias por el uso de magia

 **Con Walter en la Prisión:**

 _Rayos… creo que me veré obligado a pedirle a ese estúpido guardia que me lleve al baño… no creo que pueda resistir unas horas más ¡Quién diablos no instala baños en una celda! Seguramente algún jodido pony intentó huir por ahí… o lo ha usado y lo ha tapado… que asco me ha dado, maldita sea_

 _Sin más me levanté… las heridas fueron curadas como por arte de magia ¡Ya no tengo ninguna! Sin ninguna precaución caminé hasta los barrotes y me preparé para pedirle ayuda aún pony ¿Dos veces ya? He caído tan bajo…_

— Oye guardia, vente para acá un segundo – le pedí al pegaso, quien está a poco más de cien metros

— Silencio escoria – dijo el guardia…

 _Oh… salió respondón este cuadrúpedo imbécil…_

— Si no vienes tendré que irte a buscar yo mismo – mencione con voz más sería

 _Pude escuchar los cascos del pegaso contra la piedra, sé que es un pegaso porque ya lo había visto, pero no sabría decirles su edad… todos tienen la misma maldita armadura, sin más el guardia ya lo tengo frente a mi celda, con una mirada de pocos amigos_

— Tu jamás podrás escapar de esta celda, así que habla rápido ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta el soldado, con voz molesta

— Mira ser de cuatro patas, a menos que usted quiera venir a limpiar un mojón en mi celda ¿No quiere llevarme ya al maldito baño? – expresé con voz atacante

— Bien, abriré la celda en un momento… - menciona el guardia, pero Walter toca su lomo, llamando su atención

— No es necesario, ya tengo la celda abierta – expresé con tranquilidad

 _Sin ningún esfuerzo abrí la puerta de la celda, sorprendiendo levemente al guardia quien de inmediato me apunta la lanza_

— Bien… vamos pero rápido –

 _El guardia camina detrás mío, sin dejar de presionar la punta de su lanza contra mi espalda ¿No se cuánto tiempo pueda soportar la presión? ¡creo que mataré aún pony pronto. Sin dejar de caminar subimos por unas escaleras, que llevan a un grupo más de guardias_

— ¿Adónde llevas al prisionero soldado? – pregunta el sargento, un unicornio de armadura plateada

— Sargento, esa cosa me pidió llevarlo al baño, lo traeré en seguida – menciona el pegaso

 _Esto es genial, el guardia que me escolta no es experimentado, podría ganarle con facilidad, pero aún debo saber donde me encuentro para planear una ruta de escape_

 **Unos minutos después. En el baño con Walter:**

 _Por fin me han traído al baño, el guardia se ha quedado en la puerta, mientras espera a que yo salga… ¡Es ahora o nunca! No sé donde estoy, pero haré lo posible para escapar de este lugar. Al entrar pude apreciar la calidad del baño, una tina de porcelana al igual que el inodoro, algunos de los utensilios son de oro ¡Como los vasos que tienen un cepillo de dientes!_

 _No sé, pero este sanitario es digno de un rey ¡Quien diablos pagó hacer esto! En fin, tarde algunos minutos en realizar mis necesidades básicas… y sin más empecé a buscar materiales útiles_

— ¿Ya terminaste? Debemos irnos – expresa la voz del guardia, quien espera al otro lado de la puerta

 _Con cuidado de no hacer ruido coloqué el cerrojo de la puerta y con gran habilidad escale por la ventana hasta salir, no es tan alta como esperaba, lo bueno es que no estamos en un octavo piso o si no hubiera sido una muerte horrible… apenas es el primer piso de una maldita montaña ¿Quién diablos es el ingeniero de los ponys?_

— ¡Oye en serió debemos volver ya! Sal de ahí o iré por ti – advierte el guardia

 _Me solté del borde de la ventana, esta va a dar aún jardín en la parte trasera de lo que es un gran castillo ¿Quién reina en este lugar Harry Potter? No perdí tiempo, debo salir del castillo sin importar el costo_

 _— Oh por_ Celestia ¡SARGENTO HA ESCAPADO! – logré escuchar

 _Corrí en seguida hacia el jardín, los guardias tardarán unos minutos en llegar a este lugar, la única manera para poder escapar, sería entrar al castillo… ¡Vamos Walter por qué no te suicidas mejor?_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí con cuido a la entrada del castillo, que lleva al jardín ¡Un maldito pasillo extremadamente largo! Lo bueno es que puedo escuchar los pasos de los ponys, cosa que me da una gran ventaja_

 **Con Luna:**

La Alicornio azul se ha dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de guardias que patrullan los pasillos, por lo que se preocupa por la seguridad de los visitantes

— Sargento Aetos ¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunta Luna, con gran preocupación

— El humano ha logrado escapar, nos ha tendido una trampa – responde el unicornio de pelaje rojo y melena amarilla

— / _¡Rayos olvidé cerrar la celda cuando entré!/ - piensa Luna, con una mirada culpable_ – Custodien la entrada, el no sabe como es el castillo, tenemos una ventaja para capturarlo – agrega Luna, quien también va ayudar

— Como ordene princesa, llamaré a los guardias quienes están en tiempo libre – aclara Aetos, quien esta encargado de defender Canterlot en la ausencia de Shinnig Armor

— Sargento, no lo lastimen por favor lo necesitamos con vida – menciona la Alicornio azul

 **Una hora más tarde: Tierras dragón**

Luego de un duro viaje de regreso, Ember por fin logra llegar a sus tierras y sin perder un solo segundo, fue en busca de su padre, el cual, está en el interior de un volcán inactivo… luego de haber dejado su trono, ya no tiene más que hacer…

— Padre, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo – aclara Ember, quien aterriza frente a la vista de su papá

— ¡No puedes esperar hasta mañana, acabas de regresar del pueblo pony! – expresa Torh, con su típica voz fuerte

— No, quiero que me respondas a una duda ahora mismo – dice Ember, quien no pasó a su cueva por su cetro

 _( Mientras Ember no esté, Torh pasa a ser el líder hasta que Ember regrese_ )

— ¡Bien! ¿Y cuál es tu duda Ember! – pregunta Torch con un tono de voz moderado

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió conmigo cuándo era un huevo? – pregunta la dragona celeste, quien toma desprevenido al gigante dragón

Ante la pregunta de su hija, Torh se reincorpora enseguida y toma con cuidado a la dragona celeste con su garra sin lastimarla, donde este con cuidado camina hacía una zona lejana de las tierras de fuego, donde nadie ha estado en gran tiempo

— Papá ¿No me vas a responder? – Vuelve a preguntar Ember, quien espera una aclaración

 **Un par de minutos más tarde** :

Con una corta caminata Torh recorrió una gran distancia debido a su tamaño, donde él y su hija ahora se encuentran en un gran cráter en el suelo rodeado de tierra infértil. Con un aproximado de ocho cientos metros hasta el fondo de un gran agujero.

— ¿Qué es este lugar padre? – pregunta confundida Ember

— Aquí es donde solía estar nuestra casa:

Tu madre y yo construimos nuestro hogar en un volcán naciente. A pocos metros había un extraño suelo de piedra, lo ignoramos por muchos años… pero en realidad era un agujero lleno de varas metálicas y extrañas serpientes ( _Tubos de gas, refrigerantes, varillas, etc… además de cables eléctricos, tubos plásticos y de hule y más_ )

Decidimos ignorar ese descubrimiento e intentamos taparlo al lanzarle grandes piedras, pero era imposible, al caer las piedras solo hacían un ruido metálico … así que tu madre y yo, construimos un nido en el interior del volcán, para alejarnos un par de metros, ya que no era muy buena idea hacerlo en una extraña piedra gris

Pasamos diez décadas en ese volcán y comenzamos una familia, pero una mañana esa extraña piedra comenzó a caerse al interior… yo me fue un par de horas para buscar la forma de bloquear el agujero, ya faltaban pocos años para que los huevos eclosionaran... y ese agujero era peligroso para las crías... mientras tu madre se quedó en el interior del volcán protegiendo los huevos, yo salí en búsqueda de algo para terminar una vez por todas ese agujero - _voz dolida_ \- aunque no lo creas no ibas a ser hija única, eras una de tres huevos… Fue el peor error que pude haber cometido… nunca debí irme y dejar a tu madre sola

Cuando regresé solo encontré este cráter lleno de fuego y humo… el aire olía a sangre y encontré a otro dragón, tu madre estaba en el fondo de este agujero… sin ningún signo de vida - menciona Torch, quien detiene su narración

Ember puede percibir la voz melancólica de su padre, así como el dolor y la tristeza de haberle fallado a su pareja, donde incluso ella nota una lágrima que se desliza entre las escamas del gran dragón

— No pude encontrar rastros de ninguno de los huevos… el volcán colapso sobre si mismo y aplasto… todo lo que estaba en su interior – dice el dragón gigante, quien ya no está gritando

— - _con lágrimas_ \- ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? – pregunta Ember, quien siente un intenso dolor en su corazón, además de un horrible sabor agrio en su hocico

— Fue bastante difícil… pensé que lo había perdido todo, pero a las semanas encontré unas extrañas huellas a varios metros de distancia y pude percibir el aroma de tu cascaron

( _Vale tío, no se si sea posible que alguien rastré el aroma de un cascaron pero no sean malos y hagamos de cuentas que sí… no quiero romperme la cabeza con algo ultra complicado)_

Por tres días seguí los indicios de un extraño ser, hasta que lo encontré luchando con un trío de Griffos en unos acantilados de basalto… cerca del pueblo pony antiguo, un bípedo de tu tamaño Ember, que vestía una ropa como los ponys. El ganó la batalla con unos extraños artilugios, mató a los tres griffos, hasta que pude ver que te tenía envuelto en una manta negra… no sabía si era para protegerte o para comerte…

— ¿No lo atacaste para salvarme? – pregunta Ember, quien comienza a comprender su pasado

— Si lo hubiera hecho, te habría dañado. Ese ser te cargaba en unas alforjas en su lomo y no sé como, pero él sabía que lo estaba siguiendo. El continuó huyendo por dos días más, mientras yo lo seguía observando desde lo alto, hasta que el te oculto en el interior de un tronco hueco y luego escapó… jamás hubiera sido feliz si no te hubiera recuperado, pero ese extraño bípedo te salvó tu vida, más nunca lo volví a ver – termina de contar Torch

— Wow… jamás creí que tenía hermanos… - menciona Ember, quien procesa todo lo que su padre le dijo

— Tu madre estaría feliz si te hubiera visto crecer… además puede que si ella siguiera con vida, tu no fueras princesa – comenta Torch, quien vuelve a mirar el cráter

— ¿Cómo fue que explotó éste lugar? – pregunta la dragona celeste, con una gran duda

— No tengo ni idea… eso mismo me he preguntado estas quince décadas – responde Torch, quien con cuidado deja Ember en el suelo

Un gran silencio se forma entre padre e hija, hasta que el gran escamado le articula una pregunta a la dragona

— Te volverás a ir al pueblo de ponys ¿Verdad? – pregunta Torch, con voz muy segura pero tranquila

— - _incómoda_ – Ah sí… hay una situación delicada y solo vine para evacuar esa duda de mi pasado… - responde Ember, quien no logra disimular apropiadamente

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el rumor de que tres ponys fueron heridos por un extraño bípedo? – pregunta el dragón azul cobalto

— Bien… si tiene algo que ver con él, solo que los ponys lo quieren capturar / _Y yo los ayudé hacerlo_ …/ - menciona Ember, quien mira el suelo con incomodidad

— Te sugiero que regreses lo más rápido que puedas, los ponys nunca le han agradado a esos seres, no recuerdo como se llamaban pero sé que los odian – aclara Torch quien alerta a Ember

— Muy bien, gracías por habérmelo dicho todo padre – menciona Ember, quien se retira volando minutos después.

 **Por otro lado en Ponyville, castillo de la amistad:**

Luego de que los guardias junto con Celestia se llevaran a Walter a Canterlot, las chicas junto con Rainbow y Starlight se han vuelto a reunir, debido a que ellas dos fueron heridas por el humano en el bosque Everfree hace cuatro días.

Por otro lado la unicornio rosa y la pegaso cían, ya han sido puestas al tanto de la situación con el bípedo además del extraño apego de Ember hacía el humano. Ahora las chicas están reunidas en la biblioteca del castillo, debido al humano han decidido suspender las lecciones con los alumnos, mientras resuelven la delicada situación.

— Me alegra que se encuentren mejor Starlight y Rainbow – comenta Spike, quien ha regresado al castillo, después de lo sucedido en el lago

— Quiero golpear a esa cosa ¡No puedo volar por dos semanas! – expresa Rainbow Dash, muy frustrada

— Al menos mi herida fue en mi pata y no en el cuerno – aclara Starlight, quien tiene una venda en su pata derecha

— " _Ah… Twilight ¿A dónde llevaron a Walter?_ "– pregunta Fluttershy, con su típica voz tímida

— Celestia quiere interrogar al humano, esta muy emocionada y preocupada… los humanos debieron haberse extinto hace cinco milenios ¡Pero esa cosa sigue con vida! – responde Twilight, muy excitada por el descubrimiento…

— No creen que es el inicio de una época mala… siempre algo malo pasa, por ejemplo cuando rescatamos a Starwirld… - menciona Rarity muy preocupada

« **Racon Sattelite** : Danger. Aumento de radiación en el sector 10 (273 -421)»

( **Nota** _: la notificaciones no pueden ser leídas por las chicas ya que la tableta fue nuevamente bloqueada, pero ellas escuchan cuando la notificación llega)_

— ¿Escucharon eso? ¿Acaso van hacer una fiesta? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien al igual que Starlight no comprende ese extraño sonido

— Es un extraño aparato que le quitamos al humano, pero ya no podemos usarlo, tiene un nuevo y extraño código

— ¿Aún no sabes para que funciona? - pregunta la unicornio rosa

— Candences y yo sabemos que lo debe usar para buscar algo en concreto, pero no sabemos como funciona ni que lo hace funcionar… - responde Twilight, mucho más tranquila, ya que el humano está encerrado

— Yo aún creo que él bueno, Ember lo ha estado ayudando y no es muy típico en ella ayudar… - comenta Pinkie pie, provocando un gran silencio en la biblioteca

Spike quien ha estado escuchando toda la conversación, este se sienta con tranquilidad a la par de Starlight, para formar parte del grupo

— Yo apoyo a Ember, ella es una buena líder y si cree que Walter el humano es bueno, tendrá mi apoyo – expresa Spike, quien tuvo un gran susto con el bípedo

El pequeño dragón morado, es interrumpido ya que este expulsa una llamarada de fuego verde, el cual, se transforma en una carta con un cello dorado con un símbolo de una "c"

— Twilight, la princesa Celestia ha enviado una carta y parece urgente – menciona Spike, quien le entrega el mensaje a la Alicornio lila

— ¿Qué es lo que dice Twilight? – pregunta Applejack, con gran curiosidad, al igual que las demás…

 **Querida Princesa Twilight** :

 _Te saludo cordialmente en este día… lamentablemente ha ocurrido una situación de emergencia en el castillo de Canterlot, Walter el humano llamado así por la Princesa Ember, ha logrado burlar la seguridad de la prisión en un momento de debilidad, en estos instantes se ha iniciado una búsqueda intensiva por todo el castillo. Sería de ayuda que las chicas y tu vinieran a ayudar lo más antes posible en esta situación. El humano es muy peligroso y agresivo cuando se encuentra acorralado y no tiene forma de salir… incluso pone en peligro no solo la vida de los ponys si no su propia vida, ha herido a tres guardias únicamente con objetos varios que hay en el lugar... ven lo más rápido posible…_ Atentamente: Princesa Celestia

Las chicas incluyendo Spike, están sorprendidos por la carta, ya que Celestia nunca había pedido que todas fueran con urgencia… solo el día en que Discord escapo de su prisión de piedra

— ¿Aún creen que es buena esa cosa? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien mira a Spike, Pinkie y a Fluttershy

 **Con Walter en Canterlot** :

 _No sé de donde salen tantos ponys, si si, puede que este en su maldito castillo, pero eso no es motivo de que salgan tantos, hace una medía hora luché con tres de ellos… bueno no luché, en realidad, tomé unos floreros y todo lo que tenía al alcance y se los tiré ¿Qué? No me juzgues, no tengo nada para defenderme así que tomo lo primero que tengo al frente._

 _Bueno, no sé si estoy saliendo del castillo o adentrándome más, estoy más perdido que el chiquito de la llorona ¿Cómo lograré salir? Sé que me están buscando por la gran cantidad de guardias, pero hay una zona donde hay muchos más ¡Tal vez sea la salida! Si mi intuición no falla, la puerta más protegida es la salida… pero venga ¿Cómo diablos puedo salir si la puerta está rodeada de ponys acorazados?_

 _Por ahora estoy oculto en una habitación de armas de los ponys, no son muy útiles para mí, están diseñados para el uso exclusivo de… ponys ¡Mis armas no lo están son universales maldita sea_!

— _/Piensa Walter ¡Tu puedes salir de esta!/_ \- pensé con enojo

 _En realidad no tengo ni la más remota idea de como salir, tal vez me haya precipitado a la hora de haber escapado en el baño, es obvio que estos equinos tarde o temprano me van a encontrar, ellos conocen todo el castillo…_

— Princesa, no lo hemos encontrado ¡Ha desaparecido! – grita un soldado detrás de la puerta

 _Al menos aún no he tenido ataques de ansiedad… normalmente me sucede cuando estoy muy nervioso, justo como en este momento, Ah… ¿Podré morir de un infarto?_

— Es imposible que pueda desaparecer, es solo un simple humano, el no puede usar magia, sigan buscando por el castillo – aclara Celestia, quien no sabe que Walter está más cerca de lo que cree

 _Esa voz debe ser la unicornio alada blanca ¿O es una pegacornio? Bah… lo que sea, la recuerdo cuando estuve en el otro castillo hecho de cristal ¡Este es un poco más normal y realista! Con la excepción de que no puedo abrir puertas ¡Joder las puertas pesan más que un maldito edificio hecho de plomo!_

— Como desee princesa, seguiremos la búsqueda por el castillo – expresa el soldado

— Luna ¿Cómo es posible que haya escapado el humano de la cárcel? - se aleja

 _Bien, bien, no sé que más puedo hacer, así que abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, haciendo el menor ruido posible, lo bueno que las puertas de las habitaciones no son tan pesadas o ya estaría en grandes problemas_

 _Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta con gran cuidado… sería algo malo que puedan golpearme en la cabeza… no solo podrían atraparme, si no también matarme… aunque sería un favor lo último, pero no quiero morir_

 _El pasillo se encuentra totalmente despejado… incluso puede estar cubierto con flores, pero sé que puede ser una trampa, los ponys son más inteligentes ahora… pero son un poco más comprensivos en algunos casos…_

 _Con gran cautela caminé hacía el lado derecho del pasillo, no sé con exactitud la dirección en la que los ponys se fueron… ¡Podría estar yendo hacía los ponys sin siquiera saberlo! Menuda mierda es no tener la tableta…_

 _— /Espero que esté yendo a la salida_ / - pensé muy nervioso

 _Continué hasta llegar a un giro a la izquierda y a la derecha y con gran cuidado revisé el lugar ¡No se si sea la salida pero parece que sí! En una gran puerta, hay muchos ponys de armadura dorada y plateada, defendiendo la puerta como si hubiese un gran peligro._

 _¿Cómo diablos voy hacer para evadir a estos equinos sin que pueda perder la vida en el intento?... el pasillo derecho lleva a la cocina, no se si sea suerte, pero puedo leer perfectamente que el letrero dice "_ **Kitchen** _". Por cierto ¿Por qué estará en inglés y no en español o yo hablo inglés y escucho español… joder_

 _Sin hacer ruido, avancé hasta la cocina, cuando estuve en el jardín pude encontrar un poco de nitrato de potasio o salitre… tal vez pueda fabricarme una bomba de humo… ya que no tengo mis armas ¿Por qué no improvisar?_

 _Al abrir la puerta pude observar una gran sala llena de mesas de distintos tamaños, pero una sobresale de las demás, ya que presenta adornos de oro en sus esquinas y un mantel rojo ¡Debe ser donde come la tal Celestia!_

 _— "No hay nadie..."_ – murmuré muy nervioso

 _Aunque no pueda ver a los ponys eso no significa que no estén… los malditos pueden usar una energía extraña y no sé como repeler esos rayos ¡Ya me han atacado con varios de ellos! Y son muy dolorosos._

 _Me arrastré entre las mesas con dirección a la cocina, una habitación que se puede acceder por una puerta que esta a la izquierda, obviamente donde los chef cocinan… seguramente de aquí vino ese Sándwich de margaritas ¡No lo probé pero era una mierda!_

 _Por suerte la cocina está abierta, y en seguida pude escuchar algunas ollas ser manipuladas ¡No estoy solo! Mi tic en las manos nuevamente regresó… estoy nervioso ¿Cómo no lo voy a estar! Sin más, entré a la cocina, sin saber la raza de pony_

— ¿Pero Qué? Oye no puedes estar aquí sea lo que seas – expresa el cocinero, con su típico gorro de cocina y una bata blanca de chef

 _¿Un pegaso es capaz de cocinar? Bueno su Cutie mark me recuerda al restaurante Spoon… Jajaja bueno es una maldita cuchara ¿Qué más puedo decir? Tal vez lo pueda engañar, se ve muy estresado_

— Lo siento, soy nuevo y me he perdido buscando la salida – expresé con tranquilidad

 _Puede que esté tranquilo por fuera… pero en estos instantes me quiero morir ¡Joder! Estoy frente a un pony de mierda ¡El maldito puede ganarme con su fuerza! Pero yo les gano con inteligencia… a veces_

— Ahora el Castillo esta cerrado, dicen que un prisionero ha escapado, pero puedes salir por aquí atrás… en realidad ya ha pasado varias veces – comenta el pegaso, quien señala la puerta

 _Este tío es tonto o no se ha percatado de que soy el que ha escapado, aunque tal vez no le hayan informado… y eso es una buena noticia ¿Pero cuánto tardaran en darse cuenta los guardias!_

— Es la segunda vez que me pasa está situación en realidad, tengo mucha suerte de venir a visitar el castillo cuando suceden este tipo de problemas – Mentí, mientras le doy una sonrisa falta al ocupado pony

— Ajá, mira en realidad estoy muy ocupado como para seguir hablando, sal por esa puerta, saldrás directo al puente de la ciudad – aclara el pegaso, quien desvía su mirada a las ollas…

 _(Aquel mismísimo puente donde Twilight y las chicas cayeron a la catarata cuando el dirigible del Rey Tormenta aterrizó… o algo así)_

 _Sin decir una sola palabra más, pase a pocos centímetros del pegaso, quien únicamente se centró en seguir cocinando ¡Estoy que flipo! Es la primera vez que un pony no me ataca… incluso me siento extraño_

 _— /Oh mierda_ / - Pensé sorprendido

 _Al salir cerré la puerta, pero mi vista al centrarse en el nuevo paisaje, es golpeado por la verdad ¡No tengo forma de huir! Este castillo se encuentra en la ladera de una montaña y bajar no hay forma a menos que use lo que los ponys normalmente harían… o podría lanzarme de la puta ladera ¿No sé?... son opciones_

 _Los guardias siguen buscando en el interior del castillo, aún no saben que salí por la puerta de la cocina gracias a un pegaso que no sabía nada de la situación, al menos me ahorre de hacer una granada de humo cacera, está sería la sexta vez que las uso…_

 _Levemente agachado caminé con dirección a una pequeña plaza o eso parece, debajo de la roca pasa un río torrencial, que cae unos sesenta o ochenta metros hacía la base de este lugar, si tuviese alas ya me hubiera ido volando_ …

— ¡Está en la plaza del Castillo! – grita un guardia

 _Mierda, uno de los guardias me vio al salir por la puerta de la cocina, ahora todo se está complicando de nuevo y sin perder un solo segundo, corrí hacia la ciudad, la cual, está conectada al castillo por un extraño puente muy extenso_

— ¡Está huyendo a la ciudad! – advierte uno de los guardias

— Deténganlo, no podemos dejar que escape – aclara Celestia, quien desaparece mediante un hechizo

 _No sé como hacen estos ponys para aparecer frente a mí, pero una unicornio alada blanca aparece a poco más de tres metros de mi, obligando a detener mi huida ¡Los odio! ¿Cómo puedo evadir a los ponys si pueden teletransportarse!_

— ¡Basta! Deja de herir a mis pequeños ponys humano – advierte Celestia, quien percibe como las chicas van llegando detrás de ella

— Ajá, con gusto lo haría ¡Si dejaran de seguirme y mantenerme cautivo! No soy un maldito animal para estar enjaulado hijos de puta – le respondí con furia a los ponys

 _Nuevamente estaba rodeado, frente a mi, tengo a aquel grupo de ponys del bosque y detrás a los guardias de este maldito lugar ¡Son peores que las garrapatas! No puedo creer que haré esto…_

— ¿Qué estas haciendo, aléjate de la orilla! – advierte Twilight, quien intenta atrapar al humano en una burbuja mágica

— Twilight no puedes usar hechizos de retención con él, él es inmune a la magia de contención – explica la Alicornio blanca, muy preocupada

 _Es una maldita locura, estoy al borde de lanzarme al maldito río… que cae por una puta cascada de varios metros ¡Espero que sea profundo! Si no sobrevivo al menos ya todo habrá acabado_ …

— Escúchanos por favor, no te vamos hacer daño, solo queremos ayudarte – dice Starlight, quien tiene su pada derecha herida

— Necesitaran algo más que las palabras para intentar persuadirme – aclaré mientras desvío la mirada al río

— Noooo – grita Luna, quien intenta detener al humano

 _Tal vez no fue la mejor idea… y me di cuenta cuando ya salté… qué extraño que uno se de cuenta de que algo está mal ¡Cuando ya me lancé al maldito río! No obstante algo me sujeta a pocos metros de caer al agua y al ver a arriba… pude sonreír…_

— Ember, que milagro que estés por acá – expresé feliz…

— Estas tonto o ¿Qué! No puedes saltar así de un precipicio – menciona la dragona, muy agotada

 **Con las chicas:**

Impresionados por la valentía del humano, Celestia observa que Ember logra detener la caída de Walter, pero ella sola no podrá mantener vuelo por mucho tiempo

— ¡Traigan una soga! Ember no resistirá el peso de ambos – grita Celestia en la plaza

— No hay sogas tan largas princesa y los pegasos no pueden hacer nada, el rocío del río empaparía sus alas y podrían caer – aclara el Guardia de la prisión

Las chicas, se acercan a la orilla donde hace un par de años cayeron, donde logran observa a la dragona celeste, quien sostiene a Walter a pocos metros del agua ( _Ember lo tiene sujeto bajo sus axilas)_

— No puedo alcanzarlos con mi magia, están muy abajo – Menciona Twilight, quien mira impotente

— Princesa Twilight, no puedes usar magia con el humano – recuerda el pegaso, quien perdió a Walter

— ¡Esa cosa está loca! ¿Cómo pudo haber saltado! – dice Rarity, quien desea ayudar

Spike vuela para ayudar a Ember, ya que la dragona, no podrá resistir el peso de Walter, además ella está muy cansada al haber volado y regresado de las tierras dragón.

 **Mientras tanto con Walter:**

— Vale si, no fue buena idea haber saltado, lo siento – dije con temor

— ¡Lo piensas mejor ahora que estas a centímetros del agua! – expresa Ember, un poco molesta

 _Al menos ella me ha ayudado, pero dudo que pueda mantenerse en vuelo si sigue sujetándome, incluso ella podría caer conmigo por mi culpa, además cuando las alas se mojan pierde la aerodinámica_

— Suéltame Ember o nos vamos a caer los dos, es mucho peso para ti – le dije

 _Parte de esto es mi culpa, pero matar a una dragona por mi negligencia… y menos cuando ella me ha ayudado, si ella muere y yo no, me sentiré culpable por el resto de mi vida ¡Incluso va en contra por todo lo que he luchado! Pude ver como un pequeño dragón morado vuela hasta mi, con la intensión de ayudar… al menos los dragones hacen más que los ponys_

— Spike, ten cuidado, no mojes tus alas – advierte Ember, quien hace una mueca de dolor

— Ember, debes soltarlo, el es muy pesado – aclara Spike, quien ayuda a la dragona, pero no sirve de mucho

 _El pequeño dragón morado, también me sujeta de las manos, pero su tamaño no es de mucha ayuda, la dragona celeste sigue cargando todo mi peso y el de ella… ¡Porque tuve que haber saltado! Sin más, pude sentir el agua en la suela de mis zapatos, Ember aunque se esfuerza, lentamente esta cayendo_

— _"No lo dejaré caer"_ – expresa Ember, entre dientes

— No seas tonta, suéltame, no arriesgues tu vida por mi – mencioné con enojo, mientras forcejeo un poco

 _Ember esta tan centrada en salvarme… ¿Un dragón sabe nadar? El agua pronto llega hasta mi tobillo y de inmediato pude sentir la fuerza de la corriente… bueno eso lleva a una catarata, que más puedo esperar_

 **Con las chicas:**

En un intento por ayudar a Ember y a Spike, sin mencionar al humano, las chicas junto con Celestia y Luna, están guiando a los guardias, pero la distancia que separa a la dragona del puente, es una gran desventaja.

— ¡Están a punto de caer, debemos darnos prisa! – aclara Applejack, quien asoma su cabeza sobre la baranda del puente.

— Sería más sencillo si el humano no fuera inmune a la magia o si al menos Ember lo suelta, la podría salvar – responde Celestia, quien está muy preocupada por la situación

— Twilight, está a punto de entrar en el agua, apúrate – advierte la terrestre naranja

— Nunca había hecho un hechizo para repeler el agua y menos se lo había aplicado a una Alicornio – menciona Twilight, quien lee con prisa el libro

— ¡Princesa Celestia han caído al agua! – alerta la pony naranja

— ¡Twilight, olvida el hechizo, no hay tiempo! Debo ir así – dice la Alicornio azul, quien observa como poco a poco Ember, Spike y Walter son arrastrado hacia la cascada

 **Con Walter:**

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, en realidad fue una terrible decisión, debí haberme quedado en la puta prisión ¡Oh pero no! Siempre mi terquedad entra en conflicto con mi plan y ahora por mi culpa, no solo yo caeré la cascada… espero que sea profunda_

— ¡Todo esto… es tu culpa! – grita Spike, quien intenta no hundirse, al igual que Ember

— Vale tienes razón, pero yo no pedí que me ayudaran, ustedes se ofrecieron voluntariamente – dije un poco asustado

 _La maldita corriente, rápidamente nos está llevando a lo que podría ser mi último día, oh esa canción es muy buena, me agrada mucho, aunque es un poco triste…_

— Eres un maldito suicida Walter ¡Por qué no puedes ser normal! – expresa Ember con enojo, quien apenas se mantiene a flote

— Oye, fuiste muy amable en atajarme en el aire, pero no pensaste que jamás podrías volar con tanto peso, yo no tengo la culpa – me defendí…

 _En realidad es muy poco lo que puedo defenderme, más del ochenta porciento es mi culpa, el otro veinte la tienen los ponys ¿A quién cojones se le ocurrió hacer una ciudad en una ladera?: Ah… mira soy un pony, oh una montaña alta, construiré una ciudad en su ladera… será genial ¡yeah!... Debí haber formateado la tableta antes de ingresar a la represa_ …

— Tal vez sobrevivamos, ya he caído una vez por aquí – menciona el dragón

 _No sé si el dragón lo ve como un juego o para el es un deporte lanzarse por una cascada, digo yo no se la costumbres que tienen estas nuevas especies_

— En este momento te odio – le dice Spike al humano

— ¡Me cago en la putaaaa! – Dije antes de caer

— ¡Todo es tu culpa Walter! – grita Ember

 _Es la sensación más horrible que he sentido, caer a tal altura en un río desconocido, espero que no hayan estalagmitas en el fondo de la cascada, eso sería desalentador y doloroso… ¿Qué dolerá más? ¿Caer por una cascada o empalarse en una roca?_

 **Con las chicas:**

Muy alarmadas, las chicas ven como Luna aterriza en la plaza, con su pelaje levemente mojado al haber bajado al río, en un intento desesperado por salvar a los tres individuos del rio.

— ¡Los tenía ya, pero la magia no funciona si el humano esta cerca de Spike o Ember! – expresa Luna, con gran molestia

 _(Walter no puede ser encerrado por cualquier hechizo de contención o retención, ya que su cuerpo ha adsorbido mucha magia, esta entra en conflicto con la pony, no obstante si puede ser herido por hechizos directos_ )

— Es imposible, Twilight atacó al humano en la represa – aclara Rarity, quien pudo observar esa situación

— Chicas hay que rescatar a Ember y a Spike, no podemos dejarlos que sean arrastrados por el río – recuerda Starlight, la cual tuvo una herida moderada en su pata

— Princesa, el río el día de hoy tiene el caudal muy alto… debido a las lluvias de los pegasos – comenta el guardia, quien dejó huir al humano por un descuido

— ¿Entonces no podremos saber dónde se encuentran? – pregunta Rainbow, quien tiene vendada una de sus alas.

— Muy posiblemente terminen en el sur del océano luna o en el mar Celestial – responde el terrestre

— Seguramente la corriente los vaya a llevar hasta el mar Celestial, pero no podremos llegar a tiempo y menos con estas tormentas de los pegasos

— Busquen por el río cerca de Ponyville, tal vez haya algo de suerte, pero no olviden que no pueden contener al humano, usen mejor unos grilletes… - menciona Luna, con una mirada de molestia

 **Un par de horas más tarde: Jungla prohibida**

 _Abrí los ojos con deliberada lentitud... no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó, la caída fue brutal, más de lo que pensé. Sin más me reincorporé… estoy en la orilla del río frente a una catarata dentro de un bosque o jungla…_

 _Con algo de dolor (Seguramente el río me golpeó contra unas rocas) Me levanté, bueno pude salir del castillo y escapé de los ponys, pero ahora debo encontrar a mis cómplices… ¿Habrán muerto?_

— ¡Ember! – grite mientras camino por la orilla

 _Cuando caí, sabía que era muy probable perder la vida, pero jamás tomé en cuenta que esa dragona evitaría que yo cayera ¡Por qué diablos lo ha hecho? No tengo una sola razón lógica para responder esa pregunta_

— ¿Walter! ¿Por aquí ven rápido! – escuché al otro lado del río

 _Al girar mi cabeza pude ver al dragón morado en la orilla opuesta del río, en una corta playa de grava, pero vi a Ember también… y no se mueve ¡Si muere juro por dios que no me lo perdono! Es incluso mejor que mis antiguos amigos_

 _— "Puto frío_ " – murmuré

 _Con cuidado de no caer, entre al río… lo bueno que sé nadar o ya estaría muerto… no tarde mucho en llegar a la orilla, donde el dragón morado me ayuda a salir del agua_

— Ember no despierta, debió tragar mucha agua, ayúdala – pide el dragón morado, con voz suplicante

 _Al acercarme, moví con cuidado a Ember… y bueno ¡Joder no esta respirando! A menos que sea una tortuga no creo que sobreviva en el agua_

— No hay tiempo, dale respiración boca a boca – le dije al escamado morado…

— - _incómodo_ \- ¿Qué! Yo no la voy a besar – responde Spike, muy sonrojado

— Solo acállate y pega tu hocico en ella – mencioné con molestia

¿ _Qué pasa con este dragón? ¿Qué diablos le han enseñado? Podría hacerlo yo, pero bueno… una cosa es besar una persona y otra a un dragón, es técnicamente besar un animal ¿no? Aunque también soy un animal…_

— A ver, deja de pensar en lo que es socialmente correcto, yo le daré respiración boca a boca y tu presionas con fuerza su pecho – le dije al dragón, quien comienza a entender la idea

 _Vale… realmente este… no se que decir en realidad, besar aún dragón es extraño, tampoco me aproveché del momento como alguno de vosotros pensáis ¡Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? 7_7_

 _En un gran susto la escamada celeste se despierta, haciendo que yo y el dragón morado dejemos de revivirla ¿No se si la revivimos, no creo que estuviera muerta? En fin… comenzó a escupir agua y a toser con fuerza… durante unos minutos_

— Dime tres razones para no matarte yo misma a golpes – dice Ember, con voz adolorida

 _(No de tristeza, esta vez si es dolor real… duele que entre agua por la nariz… quema)_

 **Continuará** :

Antes de que cierre este capítulo una aclaración: Hay dos satélites que aún funcionan.

 **Racon** : Este es un satélite que mide muchos parámetros, radiación, energía solar, gases, emisión de Co2, entre otras cosas (Ver prólogo)

 **Hyperdrive Unit** : Es un satélite militar de Unit, Tiene funciones de comunicación, ubicación detallada, guía para armamento militar (Misiles) Unidad infrarroja, seguimiento activo y más. (ver prólogo)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejar un comentario y para cerrar

Si ven algún error por favor informar por un MP para su corrección

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TEITET** por la lectura beta del capítulo.

 **En el siguiente capitulo: Los extraviados**

Sin mi tableta, no se para donde cojones voy, literalmente estoy ciego… Creo que la he cagado a niveles bíblicos ¿Pero que más puede pasar?

 **Mejoras del 28 de Septiembre:**

* Fijado, capítulo completo arreglado por corrupción del traductor de Google


	6. Los extraviados

**Sobrevivientes** :

 _Muchas personas habían logrado sobrevivir a lo que se llamó el apocalipsis y comenzaron a reunirse en grandes refugios distribuidos por todo el mundo, para poder recuperar el orden mundial. No obstante la mayoría de personas murieron en defensa contra dragones y ponys. Actualmente solo existe una persona que conoce todo lo sucedido en esos lugares olvidados_

 **Capitulo Vl: Los extraviados**

— Te he salvado la vida ¿Eso no es suficiente? – le dije a Ember, la cual se reincorpora

Se ha enojado y mucho, pero no entiendo porque, lo sucedido en la cascada fue su propia decisión, yo no pedí que me salvara, ella misma se ofreció a hacerlo al igual que el dragón morado… o Spike como tanto lo llaman

— ¡Casi muero por tu culpa! ¿Acaso no tienes cerebro! – grita la dragona con gran enojo

— Ember tranquilízate no es momento de pelear – menciona Spike, pero Ember está muy molesta

 _La dragona con gran enojo se acerca hasta estar frente a mi ¿Piensa que puede asustarme? Después de todo la conozco ¿Cómo va a ser tan tonta para intentar asustarme?_

— ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿matarme? Si lo vas hacer hazlo rápido y ten en cuenta que gracias a mi sigues con vida, tu cobarde amigo no pudo ser capaz de ni siquiera tocarte para ver tu estado y ahora me reclamas ¿No crees que es estúpido y egoísta de tu parte reclamarme por algo que yo no pedí!– exprese con enojo, mientras Ember piensa mejor las cosas

 _Increíble, tras que deben cobran ¡Dos veces le he salvado la vida a esta dragona! ¿E intenta atemorizarme! Si las cosas son así, entonces verán lo que soy capaz de hacer por sobrevivir en este asqueroso lugar_

‹ **Racon Satellite online:** Seguimiento a coordenadas preestablecidas (-178X 438Y) **Ubicación actual** : (1936X -1289Y) **Acceso nivel 0:** Visitante›

— Ahora escúchenme bien si quieren salir de aquí, más le vale callarse y a ti Ember, una amenaza más contra mi y esto no va a acabar muy bien que digamos, tienen quince minutos para pensar las cosas si vienen o regresan solos, vengan cuando tengan todo claro – expresé con frustración

 _Solamente me di la vuelta y caminé entre los arbustos, al parecer mi tono de voz agresivo fue lo suficiente como para asustar un poco a ambos dragones… ese no era el plan pero es necesario, sé que Ember está ayudando a los ponys, por lo que tenerla junto a mi no será una opción, de igual forma no tengo oportunidad si lucho contra ella…_

 **Con Ember y Spike: Orilla del río**

Con la gran pelea entre Ember y Walter, el ambiente se encuentra muy tenso y pesado, donde también involucra al joven dragón Spike, el cual, se ofreció a ayudar a salvar al humano

— ¿Estas bien Ember? – pregunta Spike con preocupación

— - _suspira – "Después de todo el tiene razón_ " – murmura Ember con voz baja

— ¿Qué? Pero esa cosa ha atacado a las chicas ¡Es muy peligroso! Tu puedes ganarle con facilidad – menciona Spike muy sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes Spike! Walter no solo me ha salvado la vida en estos días, lo hizo también cuando era un huevo… el estuvo cuando mi madre murió – dice la dragona Celeste, quien deja sin aliento al dragón morado

— Tiene que ser una broma… pero no tienes porque ayudarlo ¡No es tu obligación! – menciona indignado el escamado morado

— Ese es el problema, él me ha salvado tres veces, pero solo he pagado una… - responde la dragona, quien se sienta en el suelo

Spike puede sentir la frustración en la voz de Ember, debido a que ahora ella tiene un conflicto con si misma, aunque ella sea la líder dragón, aún es muy joven

— ¿Entonces lo vamos a seguir? – pregunta Spike, con voz neutral

— No nos queda otra opción, el puede sacarnos… eso creo – comenta Ember un poco más tranquila

— ¿Para dónde se iría? – se pregunta Spike, quien se rasca su barbilla

— No lo sé, ven vamos a buscarlo – dice Ember, la cual, se pone de pie

Sin más, con gran cautela Ember y el dragón morado se adentran a la jungla, en un intento por volver a reencontrarse con el humano, quien se ha molestado por la actitud y los reclamos de la dragona celeste.

 **Con Walter: Tres kilómetros de Embe** r

Me alejé un poco de ambos dragones ya que escuché algunos extraños ruidos cerca de un cañón a pocos kilómetros del río, no sé que diablos pueda ser, pero espero que no sea nada peligroso o estaré muerto

— ¿Hay alguien por aquí? – pregunté con temor

 _No puedo ver nada, la alta vegetación imposibilita la visión, pero a pocos metros pude encontrar un puente de madera destrozado, se percibe incluso que nunca le han hecho mantenimiento_

— Ayúdenme – escuché por el cañón

 _Con gran cautela me asomé por el borde y pude ver a un pony de armadura dorada sujeto al destrozado puente, tomé uno de sus cascos hasta que este me mira_

— ¡Tu eres quien ha escapado de Canterlot! – expresa el terrestre, quien está siendo ayudado por Walter

 _Oh… entonces toda la guardia pony sabe que he escapado de esa montaña, mi mirada pronto se centra en el fondo del cañón, una caída de unos seis pisos de alto hasta el fondo de unas estalagmitas, una muerte horrible..._

— ¿Aunque te ayude me arrestaras? – le pregunté con una mirada sería, mientras tengo sus dos patas delanteras sujeta con mis manos

— La princesa Celestia ha solicitado que seas arrestado de inmediato, eres un peligro para Equestria – menciona el guardia, quien aún no comprende su situación

— Sabes amigo, espero que no lo tomes personal, pero mándale saludos a Celestia en el infierno – exprese con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué! No espera, Noooo –

 _Solté al pony, en realidad lo estaba ayudando, pero el equino se centró en agotar mi paciencia, la cual, el día de hoy no es mucha… sin más observé como el equino es empalado por una estalagmita a la mitad de su cuerpo._

 _Puede que sea alto, pero perfectamente se puede ver la sangre del pony manchar la roca… una muerte casi indolora. Un pony menos por el que no debo preocuparme, no tuve problemas en procesar lo sucedido, ver al terrestre muerto no me genera ningún sentimiento, he visto tanta sangre y muerte… que ya es muy común para mi_

— _"Espero que puedas arrestarme"_ – murmuré con un rostro serio

 _Mi mirada deja de centrarse en el cañón, pude escuchar a Ember llamándome, después de todo con su olfato es fácil que me encuentren ¿Cómo se podría evadir aún dragón?_

— ¡Por aquí! – grite con tranquilidad

 _Cuando vean al pony seguramente se van a alterar, eso si, no creo que me culpen de lo sucedido cuando vean el estado del maldito puente, a menos que sean adivinos_

 _El dragón morado y la dragona Celeste salen entre unos arbustos con gran tranquilidad, inmediatamente pude ver que el rostro de Ember se tensa al olfatear el aire ¡Increíble, si no tengo cuidado podría meterme en problemas!_

— Oh, que le ha pasado a ese pony – pregunta Ember, quien con cuidado ve el fondo del barranco

— Oh por Celestia… esto es malo – menciona Spike, el cual, intenta no vomitar al ver al pony

— Lo encontré al borde del puente, pero no pude llegar a tiempo y se resbaló, es una pena que no pude salvarlo – mentí con gran habilidad

 _Pude ver que ambos si me creyeron, su mirada lo dice ¿Vamos por qué no se van? Tienen alas y pueden irse cuando quieran ¡Dejen de seguirme maldita sea!_

— Quiero disculparme con ambos, por haberles gritado hace rato, estaba un poco alterado con todo lo que esta sucediendo – dije con honestidad

 _No me gusta que ambos dragones tengan problemas por mi culpa, pero a veces tener a alguien con quien hablar es de ayuda, puede que su presencia me sea incómoda, pero la aprecio… aunque tengan que mentirles…_

— - _incómoda_ – Yo también lo lamento por haberte amenazado y gritado en el río… - se disculpa Ember, mientras Spike mira con felicidad

 _Joder, las disculpas no son lo mío, casi nunca lo hice y bueno hacerlo con un dragón… es un poco humillante, pero divertido._

— Venga ya, que si seguimos así terminaremos haciendo brazaletes de la amistad, muevan esas escamas ustedes dos – mencione con una sonrisa, mientras comienzo a caminar en la orilla del cañón

 _Uff, lo hice, enterré el tema del pony, fue un poco grotesca su muerte, pero no fue la mejor idea de el, fue totalmente su culpa, pero cumplí mi promesa… alguien moriría el día de hoy_

 **Un par de horas más tarde:**

 _Olvidé mencionarles un dato muy importante, en mi muñeca derecha tengo un reloj táctil de Unit, lamentablemente está fallando por haberse mojado, pero aún sirve, este está conectado a otro satélite, lo robé aún soldado de Unit que murió en garras de un dragón_ …

— ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí? – pregunta Spike, un poco cansado

— No dudes de mi, he sobrevivido tantos años en la naturaleza que se a donde ir – dije con tranquilidad

 _Si el reloj muere, no sabría a donde ir… genial, la cuestión es ¿Por qué Ember me sigue tan de cerca? Vamos tío, no quiero pensar más de lo que creo, por ahora solo diré que me está siguiendo_

— Creo que pronto será de noche y aún no salimos de la jungla – comenta Ember, quien sigue con calma al humano

 _Perdí mucho tiempo peleando con Ember y el pony… ahora tendremos que pasar una noche en la jungla ¡Genial! Comida gratis para los depredadores... bueno más que todo yo, Ember podría defenderse sin problemas_

 _Me detuve al igual que Spike y la escamada celeste, el cielo rojizo ya se puede percibir y en cualquier momento todo se pondrá oscuro ¡Maldito sol! Es como si el sol se asuste y se oculté rápido_

— ¿Pueden buscar un poco de madera para hacer una fogata? – pregunté con tranquilidad

— Sabes que yo puedo encender el fuego ¿verdad? Soy un dragón – menciona Ember, con seriedad

 _Mi mirada se centra en los ojos rojizos de la dragona, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos viéndonos ¡Joder esto si que es una lucha por el control!_

— Mmm haber has un poco de fuego – dije con una mirada neutral

 _Spike se queda mirando con tranquilidad, mientras Ember intenta escupir un poco de su fuego, pero solo logra que de su boca salga un poco de vapor, lo que la asusta_

— ¡Mi fuego! No puedo hacer fuego – menciona alarmada la escamada

— A ver, calma, calma, Ember, siéntate un momento – le dije a la dragona

 _Sería más fácil hacer un diagnostico con el visor, pero lo deje en la casa de Flutterchay, si no es que ya lo quemaron o lo robaron o etc…_

— Abre la boca y saca la lengua – dije con tranquilidad

 _A ver, nunca intentes meter la mano en la boca de un dragón, pero yo soy otro caso, si me dicen tírate de un puente, no lo pensaría dos veces_

— ¿Acaso eres médico? – pregunta Spike, con preocupación

— Pues antes de que todo estuviera mal, estaba en formación para ser un paramédico, nunca pude hacer el examen final, pero es útil – dije mientras veo la boca de la dragona

— ¿Podle hacet fueglo plonto? – pregunta la dragona con algo de dificultad

— Ah, supongo que sí, tragaste mucha agua, tardaras unas horas para que puedas escupir fuego de nuevo - le respondí a Ember, mientras me limpio la mano en el pasto

 _Oh, si que fue divertido revisar a Ember (No en un mal sentido) Jamás estuve tan cerca de un dragón, como para tocar sus dientes, eso sí, supongo que funcionan como el piloto de una caldera_

— Traeré la madera entonces – dice Ember, la cual se levanta con tranquilidad

— Bien, yo preparé todo para el fuego – dije con tranquilidad.

 _Si seguimos hablando con calma, en un futuro Ember y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos, ella me agrada, aunque a veces no la comprendo… bueno que se puede esperar de una mujer… siguen siendo un misterio hasta estos días_

 **Con las chicas: 6pm**

Las chicas no han logrado conseguir ninguna pista sobre el paradero de su amiga ni el asistente de Twilight, Spike, por lo que de inmediato especulan que han terminado en el mar celestial o en el océano luna, por ahora las chicas se encuentran conversando en un ambiente un poco tenso en Canterlot, en su propia habitación privada

— No puedo creer que Spike y Ember hayan intentado subir al humano, fue muy tonto – menciona Rarity, muy molesta con ambos dragones

— Smolder no sabe lo que Ember esta haciendo, debe haber una razón que aún no entendemos – menciona Twilight con gran frustración

Las chicas ven como entra Celestia con un rostro de gran preocupación, mientras carga una desconocida carta que hace minutos le ha llegado

— ¿Qué te ocurre hermana? – pregunta Luna con duda

— Hace unos minutos recibí esta carta de la torre de vigilancia en Dodge City, uno de sus guardias desapareció mientras patrullaba cerca de la jungla prohibida – comenta Celestia, quien le entrega la carta a su hermana

— Princesa ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Walter? – pregunta Fluttershy con voz baja

— En realidad absolutamente nada, pero es extraño que un guardia sea atacado mientras patrulla, mañana enviaré a un grupo a investigar – menciona la Alicornio blanca, con voz preocupada

— Sigo molesta por lo que pasó en el puente, estuve tan cerca de atrapar a Spike y a Ember – expresa Luna con gran frustración

— No te lamentes Luna, encontraremos a Ember y a Spike pronto / _Eso espero_ / - responde Twilight, mientras las chicas continúan conversando.

 **En la jungla prohibida: 10Pm**

 _Jamás estuve en compañía cuando estaba solo por el mundo, la presencia de tanto Ember como Spike es agradable, más de lo que quisiera, en fin de todos modos sigo pensando como un joven, algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo por culpa de Unit y todos sus experimentos._

 _No sé que horas podrían ser, pero el aire frío y la débil brisa crea un ambiente hostil y peligroso, mi ropa mojada no ayuda de mucho, pero gracias a una pequeña fogata que logré prender con ayuda de Spike no me congelaré… por razones obvias los dos dragones ni siquiera sienten el frío_ …

— ¿Estas seguro de quitarte la camisa? – pregunta Spike, no muy seguro

— No es que quiera, tengo que hacerlo… esta mojada aún – respondí con calma

 _No sé de que puto material esta hecho la camisa, pero creo que me he traído medio río en ella, tampoco soy el típico exhibicionista que quiere presumir de sus músculos…_

— Yo solo he visto a ponys usar ese tipo de prendas ¿pero por qué las usas? – pregunta Ember, con gran curiosidad

— Bueno, es fácil responder esa pregunta, ustedes dos tienen unas gruesas escamas que los protegen de cualquier cosa, así como el clima, en cambio yo no tengo nada que me proteja, soy susceptible a cualquier daño, incluyendo el clima – les dije mientras miro la madera quemarse

 _Sería genial tener piel de dragón, realmente no me preocuparía por cortarme con algo, pero solo es un sueño, me gusta ser un humano, aunque a veces es una tortura serlo_

— Oh… cierto, yo te había herido con mis garras en el bosque Everfree – comenta Ember, muy apenada

— Si que dolió… pero ahora una pregunta ¿Por qué están aquí conmigo? No soy tonto, pero ustedes dos tienen alas y estoy más que seguro que conocen este lugar tanto como yo – les pregunté a ambos escamados

 _Pude apreciar en los ojos de ambos dragones los nervios ante mi pregunta arrolladora, sé que ambos pudieron irse hace varias horas volando ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?_

— " _Creo que será mejor que le digas_ " – murmura Spike, quien observa a su amiga

— - _suspira_ – Bien… " _hace mucho tiempo, tu rescataste un huevo en el interior de un volcán… por razones que desconozco, ese lugar explotó… pero aquel huevo que tu llevabas era yo_ " – murmura Ember, quien desvía su mirada ya que suelta alguna lágrimas

 _No recuerdo haber rescatado un huevo y tendría que estar demasiado necesitado como para entrar en un volcán, a menos que sea para encontrar algo útil ¿A qué se refiere con que yo la rescaté?_

— Lo siento, no entiendo lo que quieres decir – dije con sinceridad

 _Mi respuesta toma por sorpresa a la dragona, quien vuelve a mirarme con seriedad, al igual que el dragón morado, no se yo, si robo un huevo de dragón mínimo lo recordaría sin problema alguno_

— Pero fuiste tu, mi padre dijo que era un humano – menciona Ember, un poco intranquila

— Lo lamento Ember, no recuerdo haber tomado un huevo en toda mi vida – dije con pena

 _Puedo sentir la mirada de ambos sobre mi… y es ridículamente incómodo que ella me vea… no solo porque sea una chica, si no porque cree que yo la salve_

— Walter ¿Siempre has tenido la iris de color gris? – pregunta Spike con una leve sospecha

— Pues recuerdo que siempre han sido cafés, pero no me he vuelto a ver yo mismo a los ojos ¿Por qué? – pregunté con duda

 _No sé que está ocurriendo, pero esa pregunta sobre el color de mis ojos me ha despertado curiosidad ¿Y si estoy muriendo? Sin algún verdadero doctor jamás podría saberlo, incluso puede ser un efecto del antivirus_

— _"Creo que el sufrió algún hechizo que bloquea su capacidad para recordar ciertas situaciones"_ – le dice Spike solo a Ember.

— _"¿Eso es posible? Twilight dijo que él era inmune a la magia_?" – murmura Ember, quien recuerda esas palabras en la casa de Fluttershy

 _Genial, ahora estos dos dragones hablan entre sí, sin siquiera decirme que es lo que está pasando ¿Tendrá algo que ver el color de mis ojos? ¡Desarrollé visión calorífica! Bueno lo último lo dudo demasiado_

— ¿Debo preocuparme por lo que ustedes están hablando? – les pregunte a ambos escamados

 _Deshacerme de aquel pony fue bastante fácil, él no podía volar ni desaparecer como comúnmente lo hacen los unicornios, en cambio con un dragón, mínimo necesito varios días de planificación, al menos para no morir… matarlos ya es otra historia_

— Solo estamos hablando a ver si podemos ayudarte con tu memoria, tal vez Twilight o las demás princesas puedan ayudar… pero es tu decisión si quieres volver – comenta Ember, mientras Spike afirma con la cabeza

 _Lo ultimo me tomó por sorpresa ¿Mi decisión si irme o quedarme? Es la primera vez que me dan para elegir lo que realmente quiero… es obvio que quiero alejarme ¿Pero y si hay algo importante que debo recordar y lo he olvidado?..._

— Yo ah… bueno, no sé – dije indeciso

— Si decides irte, no podemos devolverte tus cosas, las princesas las han declarado altamente peligrosas para la vida pony y las escondió – Explica Spike con tranquilidad

 _Vale, entonces me dejan irme pero no podría defenderme ya que no tendría armas ¿Podré sobrevivir sin nada? Jamás lo he hecho, siempre he tenido conmigo alguna arma ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o de distancia, cuando salí de mi casa hace años tenía una pistola…_

— No creen que dejarme ir es casi lo mismo que dejarme morir, sin mis cosas dudo que pueda sobrevivir más de una semana – dije con una mirada seria

— Walter, yo he intentado ayudarte pero tu no permites que te ayuden, aquellas siete ponys que tanto odias, pueden ayudarte mejor de lo que crees – explica Ember la cual está sentada en un tronco…

 _Mmh, no me siento cómodo al estar rodeado de ponys, pero no entiendo en que diablos me van ayudar ¡Joder que está pasando? Ember en si tiene razón, yo no puedo seguir con mi rutina de hace años ¿Le hago caso? ¿Voy con los ponys?_

— Bien, pero quiero dejar en claro que cualquier amenaza o si me quieren encerrar, no va a terminar nada bien y eso también aplica si intentan herirme, odio esos rayos que lanzan – exprese un poco molesto

— Al menos puedes intentar no hacer nada estúpido, como por ejemplo, no tirarte de un puente – aclara Spike, levemente molesto

— Pues, puedes irte si quieres, pero será tu culpa si no regresas – dije con calma

 _Pero bueno, ese dragón morado es medio idiota o se hace, en este momento cualquier ser puede ganarme, no tengo ningún método de defensa ¡Joder puede ganarme hasta una hormiga!_

— Basta, no peleen ustedes dos, nos necesitamos para poder sobrevivir, así que cállense – menciona Ember, con gran molestia por la discusión de Walter y Spike

— Bien – _me puse de pie_ – Creo que será mejor que ustedes duerman, yo vigilaré – dije, mientras me pongo la camisa

 _Mis años por el mundo me han dado gran experiencia a la hora de hacer refugios, por el momento en estas pocas horas de haber ingresado a la jungla, solo he matado un pony ¡Así dejará de molestar! No se que criaturas podrán haber u existir en este lugar_

— Oye espera – _toma mi mano para llamar mi atención_ – Yo cuidaré mejor, descansa tu – dice Ember, por otro lado ya Spike se acomodó en un puñado de hojas

— Esto no está sujeto a discusión, ve a dormir con tranquilidad, necesitarás energía si me quieres noquear – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

 _En el rostro de Ember se forma una expresión de nerviosismo ¿Por qué? No le puedo ganar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las balas de mis armas no logran ni siquiera dañarla… ¿Habrá algo malo con las balas? Puede que tal vez las haya descuidado un poco._

 _— - nerviosa_ – ¿No estas enojado? – pregunta Ember, muy apenada

— Bueno, no puedo hacer nada, por ahora te lo dejaré pasar, ve a dormir con tranquilidad, yo vigilaré – respondí sin hacer ninguna expresión

 _Ember al final se fue a dormir, eso está genial al menos no discutiré con ella por un rato más, pero debo encontrar la manera de poder defenderme contra dragones… ¿Unit antes de desaparecer habrá creado algo? Es una incógnita pero no he encontrado ningún centro, seguramente están bajo el suelo_

 _Con cuidado me subí a un árbol a pocos metros del campamento, desde arriba puedo ver mejor, además tal vez podría dormir un poco… a menos que me caiga, eso me recuerda como fue que me metí en problemas con los ponys hace casi una semana_

« **Advertencia** : El dispositivo Alpha, **se ha ingresado cinco contraseñas incorrectas**»

 _Al escuchar el mensaje supe de inmediato que esos asquerosos ponys siguen intentado ingresar a la tableta, solo hay un código correcto, tengo cuatro hojas con códigos, muchos de esos deben ser de misiles o alguna arma de Unit, a menos que sean estúpidos y escriban las coordenadas para su destrucción no me voy a preocupar._

 _Sin más, el sonido de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego es tranquilizante, es extraño estar afuera luego de haber enfrentando a un escuadrón completo de equinos locos… con gran cansancio simplemente cerré mis ojos… espero que nada malo suceda._

 **Satélite Hyperdrive:**

A más de 200.000 mil kilómetros del nuevo mundo, un gran satélite se puede observar en todo su esplendor, este tiene una forma no muy bien definida, pero hay una antena que apunta a la tierra, por otro lado, el satélite continua activo gracias al sistema de control automático, además de que recibe energía solar, es muy difícil que pierda su poder

« Vida útil de celda de poder 10 alcanzada. **Acción** : Sistema de protección activado: Expulsando celda…»

A los pocos segundos, del extraño satélite sale un cilindro metálico, donde se puede apreciar una imagen de símbolo nuclear, además de que la celda presenta daños en el reactor por el calentamiento, con el impuso que ganó al haber sido lanzada, la celda avanza con dirección a la tierra _…_

 **Por otro lado en Ponyville: 12am**

Mientras los ponys descansan con tranquilidad, en el castillo, Twilight se encuentra profundamente dormida, aún así en su rostro se aprecia gran preocupación por su asistente, al mismo tiempo, dentro de una gaveta, la pantalla de la tableta se enciende

« **Racon Satélite:** Nota: _Se ha detectado el desecho de una celula de poder_ »

 **En Canterlot** :

Ambas princesas se encuentran muy preocupadas en su habitación, en espera de que algo catastrófico suceda, por ahora Celestia se encuentra sentada en el balcón, observando el cielo nocturno con gran detenimiento, mientras su hermana la vigila en la cama

— ¿Aún crees que va a suceder? – pregunta Luna, quien no cree que nada suceda

— Hermana cada quinientos años, ocurre y este es el día, cuando envió a los guardias a explorar vienen enfermos, por eso nunca más los envió – responde Celestia, con gran preocupación

 _(La radiación daña a los pegasos y ponys terrestre. Para unicornios, dragones y Alicornios es más lento. Otras especies ocurre normal. Walter es resistente. Detalles más adelante)_

— Yo creo que estas muy alterada con lo que está pasando con el humano – menciona Luna, con gran tranquilidad

— No estoy loca, mira – señala Celestia

Luna con tranquilidad, sale al balcón, para luego observar el lugar donde su hermana está señalando. Inmediatamente la Alicornio azul observa un tintineo en el cielo que lentamente se va haciendo más fuerte

— Que es esa cosa – _intenta realizar un hechizo_ – No puedo moverla… - menciona Luna confundida

 **Jungla Prohibida: Varías horas más tarde:**

 _Hace unos minutos me desperté y bueno, tengo bastante frío porque me había alejado del fuego al haber subido al árbol, no sé que horas serán, pero parece como que es la media noche aún._

 _Al regresar al fuego este aún tiene algunas brazas calientes, únicamente le puse un poco de madera seca que Spike y Ember habían traído antes del anochecer..._

 _— "Que tranquilo es dormir con dos dragones"_ – murmuré

 _Mi mirada se posa sobre Ember y Spike, ambos no sé como pero se acomodaron en ese pequeño nido de hojas, con verlos me hacen pensar en los gatos… en fin, en la nariz de Ember puedo ver perfectamente el vapor que sale. Debe estar muy caliente eh…_

« **Peligro, peligro, peligro, peligro** »

— ¿Qué cojones? – expresé confundido

 _Revisé el reloj, pero este no me da información detalla, únicamente menciona que algo va a pasar ¿Debería preocuparme si o no? No tengo ni idea que pasa, si tuviera la tableta sería otra situación ¡No una mierda de reloj que apenas funciona_!

 _Con temor mi mirada se desvía al cielo, el cual, presenta un leve brillo verdoso ¡Aún no se va hacer de día! ¿Por qué diablos hay luz! No sé que pasa, pero no así mi corazón... se acelera… ¡El lo sabe!_

 _Me acerca a la dragona con rapidez y la moví un poco para despertarla_

— Ember, Ember, despierta, mierda – expresé con molestia

— - _adormilada_ \- ¿Qué sucede Walter? – pregunta la dragona, quien da un bostezo

— Ese es el problema, no se que putas está pasando – respondí con sinceridad

— ¿Hay alguien muerto, herido o algo se está quemando? – pregunta Ember, muy somnolienta…

 _No creo que sea buena idea decirle que hace un par de horas dejé caer un pony por un precipicio, aún así, me tiene preocupado la coloración del cielo jamás lo vi de un color verdoso y no tengo la tableta para saber que es_

— Mira mierda, levántate de una vez que si algo pasa no será culpa mía, si no de ti y de tus queridos ponys por haberme quitado mi tableta – dije levemente molesto

 _Ante mis palabras Ember por fin se levanta con gran cuidado de no despertar a Spike, donde ella con una expresión sería se acerca a Walter_

— A ver miedoso ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunta con gran molestia la dragona

— No sé, pero a menos que el cielo sea radiactivo o haya un evento solar, esa coloración verdosa no es normal ¿O si? – pregunté con duda, mientras señalo con mi dedo el cielo

 _Maldito reloj basura, el satélite Racon tarda tiempo en detectar los problemas y lo peor de todo que tarda aún más en crear un informe de sucesos, podría yo estar muerto y para ese pedazo de metal flotante seguiría vivo_

— Que extraño, jamás vi algo así – menciona Ember, quien intenta irse volando

— _Tomé la garra de Ember_ – A ver ¿Estas loca? Ni siquiera sabes lo que es y ya andas de curiosa, perdóname pero no, no te dejaré morir a lo tonto – me negué ante la idea de la dragona, quien deja de volar

 _Vale como lo dije pareciera que me gusta a este ser, pero no lo mal entiendas, solo que me parece una idea terrible que vaya de curiosa, ni siquiera sé que diablos pasa y eso que tengo acceso a los satélites, bueno actualmente muy limitado_

— ¿Eh? Y ese cambio de actitud ¿Desde cuándo me andas protegiendo? – pregunta Ember, quien mira con curiosidad al humano

— Si quieres ir a morir bien por ti, pero mientras ustedes dos estén junto a mi, no harán nada suicida – dije con calma

— Bien ¿pero puedes soltarme mi garra?... – expresa Ember, quien mira al humano con seriedad

— - _Apenado_ – Ah lo siento vale, creo que despertaré a tu amigo – dije un poco avergonzado

 _La madre que os pario, creo que ella cree que le gusto ¡No puede creer eso! Bueno tal vez estoy un poco paranoico o simplemente fue mi comprensión de lo sucedido, eso sí, acabo de darle una orden al líder dragón ¡Ostia denme un premio!_

« **Racon Satelite**. Se ha detectado el ingreso de material radiactivo a la atmosfera: **Curso de impacto:** _a 82 kilómetros de su posición_ **. Tipo de material** : _Celda central de energía_. **Tipo** _Atómico inactivo_ **Tiempo** : _5 minutos»_

 _(El satélite Racon tarda entre dos a cuatro horas en recabar información, sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que tarda en enviarse dichos datos_ )

— ¡Su madre! Oye dragón mueve tus perezosas escamas de una vez – grite con miedo

 _Al leer la información por poco y se me baja el azúcar ¡Se está repitiendo lo sucedido con mi familia! Vi como Ember se acerca junto a mi, ante el ruido que estoy haciendo sin razón aparente_

— ¿Oye pero que te pasa? – expresa Spike, muy molesto y somnoliento

— Debemos movernos de aquí o saldremos un poco heridos – dije con temor

 _No sé si ambos dragones lo han percibido, pero mi tic en las manos nuevamente ha vuelto… estoy nervioso ¡Quien no lo estaría maldita sea, voy a explotar! Joder hay que moverse, puto satélite de mierda, es más rápido mi abuela en la luna._

— Walter tienes que decirnos que sucede, no puedes ocultar todo lo que está pasando, Spike y yo también estamos contigo – menciona Ember, con voz un poco molesta

— Dudo que ustedes sepan lo que sea una celda de poder – _pensando_ – imaginen que un dragón escupe un fuego muy destructivo en un área extensa – intenté explicar a Ember y a Spike

— No le veo problema… normalmente los dragones destruyen grandes zonas – menciona Spike con calma

— Ajá sí, entonces eleven esa cantidad aún área de cien kilómetros destruidos en un solo ataque de fuego – mencione cada vez más nervioso

— Oh, ya entendí, bien bien, nos iremos de aquí ¿pero seguro que eso va a pasar? – pregunta Ember, con mucha calma

 _¿En serio? Estoy apunto de estar en un evento nuclear y me siguen atrasando… ¿Será que si pasa? Tal vez no suceda pero dudo que sea así, no sé que clase de celda de poder sea, pero si es de Unit, va a explotar_

« **Advertencia de impacto** »

— No sé, a veces si pasa pero sucede muy lejos, no sé que tan cerca puede caer – dije no muy seguro

— Entonces ¿Va a pasar o no va a pasar? – pregunta Spike, quien está molesto por que Walter lo despertó

 _Sin ninguna advertencia ¡Absolutamente ninguna! Los tres fuimos lanzados contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal, mi visión se ve afectada por el impacto al suelo donde todo mi alrededor queda con una coloración grisácea, mientras escucho un horrible pitido en mi oído._

— ¡Se los advertí, pero no me hicieron caso! – grite un poco desorientado

 _Con algo de dificultad me pude poner de pie, la violenta onda de choque fue bastante fuerte, incluso Spike y Ember cayeron al suelo y debió dolerles más. No sé donde ha caído la celda, no puedo ver el fuego de la explosión pero el sonido debió despertar a medía Equestria_

— ¡Que diablos fue eso! – grita Ember, quien sacude el polvo de sus escamas

— Creo que me lastimé una espina – comenta el dragón morado, quien gime un poco de dolor

— La celda debió estar cargada – _parpadeo rápido_ – Argh, ya puedo volver a ver los colores – exprese con dolor

 _El golpe contra el suelo fue tan fuerte que todo mi alrededor se había vuelto gris, para un dragón debe ser doloroso haber escuchado la explosión, al menos para Spike y Ember no fue así, eso creo_

— ¿Todos estas bien? – pregunte con preocupación

— Si, estoy bien, solo veo un poco gris y me duele el oído – menciona la dragona celeste, mientras Spike opina lo mismo

« **Error**. _No se puede conectar con el satélite_ : **Interferencia** »

 _La celda debió caer un poco cerca, ya que estamos en la zona inhibidora debido a la radiación, es una puta mierda en realidad, pero tal vez pueda guiarme con lo poco que recuerdo de mi antigua ruta que había tomado antes de encontrarme en aquel horrible bosque_

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville 5am**

Ante la estrepitosa explosión que hizo despertar a media Equestria y alguno de sus vecinos, en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville hay un ambiente tenso y de preocupación, ya que puede volver a ocurrir algún otro susto, por ahora no se reportan daños materiales ni pérdidas de vidas, únicamente un poco de nervios.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, las chicas están discutiendo lo sucedido donde Twilight, por fin logró acceder a la tableta al haber usado la lista de códigos que Walter guarda en su mochila, por ahora todas están reunidas en el mapa Cutie en espera de ordenes…

« **Hyperdrive Unit** : _Seguimiento activo actual_ : **Humanos** _. Encontrados 0. No se ha detectado ningún "_ Humano _" con vida»_

Twilight siente un horrible escalofrío al leer las palabras del extraño artefacto, donde esta con cuidado lo coloca sobre la mesa

— Chicas… creo que perdimos al humano – menciona Twilight con voz baja

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo perdimos Twilight ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Rainbow Dash

— No está, este aparato dice que no existen más… - responde Twilight con voz triste

Todas las chicas se quedan en un incómodo silencio ante la declaración de la Alicornio lila, la cual, se siente culpable por haber atacado a Walter en la represa…

— Es imposible, él no puede estar muerto ¿Qué va a pasar con Spike o Ember? Ellos no han vuelto – menciona Rarity, muy nerviosa

Con cuidado de no tirar el aparato, Twilight nuevamente intenta cambiar el acceso, sabiendo que no sabe lo que está haciendo

« **Hyperdrive Unit:** _Procesando…_ **error** _, no se puede establecer seguimiento a individuos conocido como:_ "dragones". **Terminología desconocida** »

« **Error** , _imposible establecer seguimiento a individuos conocido como "_ Spike" **. Terminología desconocida. Help** : _Utilicé el nombre de una raza y no el nombre de algún ser, automáticamente el sistema utilizará todo los recursos disponibles para identificar la cantidad de individuos_ »

— Twilight deja de usar eso, viste como se molesto Walter – menciona Fluttershy con voz baja

— Lo siento Fluttershy, pero debemos intentar encontrar la manera de saber si aún están con vida – explica Twilight, quien continúa con la tableta

« **Hyperdrive Unit** : Se ha ubicado la zona de impacto: (2850X -1609Y)… **procesando**

 **Error** : _imposible establecer seguimiento a individuo conocido como "_ dragón _". **Terminología** _**no conocida** _¿Esta seguro de haber formulado bien el nombre?_ **Si** – No

 **Procesando** … _para continuar por favor especifique las características de la raza que desee agregar al sistema»_

— Twilight, por Celestia Fluttershy tiene razón, esa cosa puede ser peligrosa, deja de jugar con ese aparato – dice Starlight, quien mira con preocupación

— Oh por favor, sabemos que nos estas ignorando, pero al menos preocúpate, algo ha explotado hace medía hora – expresa Rainbow Dash, con gran molestia

— Yo lo sé Rainbow Dash, pero no podemos entrar al bosque Everfree por la noche, no arriesgaré sus vidas para entrar ahora, iremos más tarde a explorar, por ahora deberían prepararse – responde la Alicornio lila muy concentrada en la tableta

Sin más, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie y Rainbow Dash se retiran del mapa cutie para preparar algunos suministros, ya que planean ir al bosque Everfree a penas Celestia levante el sol

— Ah… Twilight, recuerda que Spike no se encuentra y no puede hacer nuestras cosas – menciona Starlight, un poco aburrida

— Creo que ya entiendo un poco está cosa Starlight... y ya casi te ayudo con los suministros, dame un segundo – comenta la Alicornio lila, quien continua muy concentrada

« **Hyperdrive Unit** : _Búsqueda fallida: No hay ninguna especie en el sistema que concuerde con los datos suministrados,_ se a abortado el seguimiento hasta el ingreso de una raza válida. **Conexión terminada»**

— Rayos, en serio que necesitamos a ese humano, está cosa no sirve – se queja la Alicornio lila de la tableta

— Deja eso ya y vamos a preparar lo necesario, recuerda que vamos a ir a la jungla, mientras los guardias buscan cerca de Las pegasus – explica Starlight, quien intenta animar a su amiga

— Tienes razón, he perdido mucho tiempo con esta cosa, debemos prepararnos para ir a la jungla – menciona Twilight, la cual ha cambiado de plan

 **Zona de impacto: Badlands**

En una extensa área entre un aproximado de ochocientos metros hay gran cantidad de fuego y humo, donde se pueden observar el resto del páramo. Oculto por una gruesa y extensa capa de humo, un gran cráter se puede apreciar, donde hace más de una hora, impactó sin piedad la celda de poder. El cráter, a poco más de un kilómetro del fondo, se pueden observar un cambio de las paredes, hasta perderse en una tenebrosa oscuridad.

« **Advertencia** : _todo el personal disponible diríjase al pabellón masculino_. A todos los enfermos y pacientes manténgase en sus celdas, por favor siga las ordenes. Personal de seguridad diríjanse al sector de animales

 **Peligro,** _sector 10 ha sido expuesto debido al impacto de un objeto desconocido, personal de mantenimiento y seguridad diríjanse a la zona afectada._

 **Peligro** , se ha detectado material radiactivo en el sector 10. Iniciando protocolo de descontaminación. **Error** , _falla en la unidad 02, se necesita recarga para proceder con la orden anterior._

 _Se ha logrado establecer contacto con el satélite Racon, analizando archivos de programación: Sistema artificial de seguridad y control… ( **0** %) Buscado nuevas actualizaciones del sistema (_ **0%** _)_

 _Alerta, se ha detectado material radioactivo en el sector 10, no hay respuesta del personal, esperando acciones_

 **Mientras tanto en Canterlot:**

Ante la inmensa explosión que ambas princesas han logrado observar hace unas horas desde su balcón. Gran cantidad de guardias se han desplegado hacía Ponyville, con el fin de dirigirse a Dodge city y Apple Loosa.

— Entonces cada cierta cantidad de años, hay una explosión inmensa que sacude Equestria pero no has logrado saber la razón ni que lo provoca, además un año un pueblo entero fue borrado por esa explosión y me estás diciendo que está vez ha caído muy cerca – menciona Luna, quien procesa toda la información que le ha dicho su hermana

— Así es, normalmente solo escuchamos una explosión y un leve temblor, pero jamás vi uno tan cerca, espero que ningún pony haya resultado herido – menciona Celestia, con gran preocupación

— Ya casi debo bajar la luna, incluso creo que es mejor hacerlo ahora, esto es importante – aclara Luna, quien le da consentimiento a Celestia de terminar con la noche antes

— Te lo agradezco hermana, sabes sería de gran ayuda que tu también fueras a Dodge City, los guardias han dicho que uno de sus soldado nunca regresó de su patrullaje – explica Celestia, quien camina hacía el balcón

— Entiendo, iré con los guardias para alistar mi partida, tu encárgate del sol – menciona Luna, con voz tranquila, pero con una expresión nerviosa

Sin más, la Alicornio azul marino sale de la habitación, mientras Celestia, con su magia comienza a bajar la luna, para darle camino al sol.

 **Con Walter: Minutos después**

 _No sé, pero me da la impresión que en vez de estar alejándome de los ponys, más bien me les estoy acercando, el satélite aún no lo puedo usar, sigo en la zona inhibidora debido a lo que sea que haya ingresado, la radiación no debe ser permanente o estaría en problemas, tras de eso no puedo ver muy bien… pero faltan algunas horas para que amanezca_

— ¿Estas seguro que estamos yendo por el camino correcto? – pregunta Spike, no muy convencido

— Si fuera de día podría ver mejor, pero no soy un maldito búho ni un dragón – mencioné con molestia, ante el comentario del dragón

— Pues, creo que Celestia ha escuchado tus lloriqueos, el día vendrá más antes – dice Ember, quien se detiene a ver el cielo

 _No sé que da más miedo, que falte una hora para que sea de día, o el hecho de que ¡Un maldito pony de mierda, tenga el poder como para mover el sol! ¿De dónde cojones ha sacado la fuerza o como mierda se puede mover el sol si este está en un solo lugar? A menos que no sea el sol, si no la tierra… aún si estoy en lo correcto, es demasiado poder_

— No pregunté nada de lo que acaba de suceder… ¿Vale? Estoy muy loco como para seguir con esto – dije con frustración

— Jajaja, lo siento Walter, pero tu cara al ver el sol salir antes fue muy divertida – expresa Ember, quien se burla en la cara de Walter, aunque este no puede hacer mucho

 _Ya quisiera que ambos estuvieran en mis zapatos o que al menos tuviera la fuerza de un dragón ¿Quién fue el maldito que los desarrollo? ¿Le habrá sido divertido hacerlo_?

 _«Se ha establecido conexión a "_ **Genetic Unit Research Cente** _ **r** " mediante el satélite Racon»_

 _No sé, al leer esas palabras que creen que sentí… ¿Cómo jodidos ahora se conecta a un centro! ¿Por qué ahora y no antes! ¡Que alguien me lo explique de una maldita vez!_

— ¿Walter estás bien? te veo algo pálido – pregunta Ember, quien mira el cambio de actitud de Walter al haber visto su muñeca

 _( Spike y Ember no saben del reloj, ni tampoco lo han notado por la camisa que este lleva_ )

— - _Reprimiendo su ira_ – " _Hay un pueblo pony a pocos kilómetros de aquí… si caminamos rápido, llegaremos en una medía hora"_ – comenta Walter, con gran enojo pero sin ser notado

 _Pude sentir una lágrimas salir de mis ojos, pero ambos dragones ni siquiera lo notaron, hice un rápido movimiento y me limpié las lágrimas, ahora quiero encerrarme en un maldito cuarto sin luz ¿Unit sigue con vida? ¿Cómo es posible que tenga su conexión?. Solo camino sin detenerme, mientras ambos escamados me siguen, tengo tanto enojo contra Unit por todo lo que hizo_

— " _Está actuando muy raro_ " – murmura Spike, con temor

— _"Lo sé, yo también lo percibí, pero no te preocupes, el es… alguien bueno_ " – susurra Ember, sin que Walter la escuche

 _No sé quien sea el, pero es agradable para conversar, da un poco de miedo en ocasiones, pero una vez que logres entablar una conversación con él es muy amigable y tranquilo, eso sí, pero es muy desconfiado no solo para hablar si no en quien confía, sería interesante poder saber más de el y de su especie, antes de que el mismo acabe con su vida… tal vez se pueda aprender algo de él… Ember_

 **Continuará** :

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo.

Si vez algún error por favor reportarlo enviándome un MP

 **Como siempre, un agradecimiento a TEITET** por la lectura beta del capitulo.

 **En el próximo capítulo: El accidente**

Un accidente lo puede cometer cualquiera, pero será coincidencia que se equivoquen cuando intentan ayudarme o solo es casualidad ¿O yo tengo mala suerte?

 **Mejoras del 29 de Septiembre:**

 ***** Capítulo completo arreglado por corrupción del traductor de Google.


	7. El accidente

**Satélites**

 _La falta de controladores ha obligado a la IA a mantener un vuelo fijo y automatizado, Como consecuencia el satélite Racon y el satélite Hyperdrive, están fuera de curso y levemente desviados de su curso original. Cada cierto tiempo alguno de ambos debe expulsar una celda de poder para evitar daños en sus sistemas, pero un fallo en la memoria provocó que los satélites liberen las celdas hacia la tierra en vez de al espacio exterior como estaban programados, creando explosiones cuando alguna de estas impactan en algún lugar de la tierra, actualmente se han despachado 10 celdas._

* * *

 **Capítulo Vll: El accidente**

 _No sé si Spike o Ember ha notado que hemos regresado al acantilado donde dejé caer al pony, no es que quiera ir y regodearme ante el pony muerto, pero estoy seguro que por esa ruta, debe haber algún pueblo infernal lleno de ponys coloridos_

— ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí? Llevamos caminando media hora y no hemos visto nada útil – menciona Spike, muy molesto con el humano

 _Spike el temible dragón bebé… lo siento ni yo me lo creo, Spike el tierno dragón que se molesta por caminar un poco, es como un niño que no quiere ir a la escuela ¿Qué clase de educación reciben los ponys?... ahora que creo que los dragones reciben educación ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma cruel?_

— Debemos regresar por donde vinimos, había un puente y estoy seguro que lleva a algún pueblo – dije con cansancio

— ¿Es aquel lugar dónde cayó el pony? Pobre, debió dolerle demasiado caer hacia las estalagmitas – menciona Ember, quien aumenta un poco los nervios del humano

— - _cansando_ – Si debió ser doloroso, lo que no entiendo es porque cruzó un puente en mal estado… - dije desviando el tema

 _Maldita sea el pony que sube el sol ¿Acaso no siente el calor? Si tuviera el poder le bajaría un poco a la intensidad, me voy a derretir ¡Los odio ponys mágicos! ¡Me voy a cocinar en este maldito lugar!_

— Creo que ya llegamos, ahí está el puente – señala Spike, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Uy genial, ahora ¿Cómo cruzo yo? – dije mientras vuelvo a ver a Ember..

— ¿Yo! Estas loco, tu pesas demasiado para mi y ese cañón mide al menos unos cinco metros y medio de ancho – expresa la dragona, quien se rehúsa a cargar al humano

— Pues lo siento, no tengo alas y dudo que las puede tener – dije con tranquilidad

— ¿Tu ya no creces o evolucionas? – pregunta Spike, quien mira al humano mientras se rasca la barbilla

¿ _Acaso los dragones nacen sin alas? Si es así, pues sé un poco más de ellos… lastima que el puente no resistió un par de días más, pero me alegra que no fui yo quien cayó por el cañón, sería una muerte estúpida_

— A menos que me muerda un dragón radiactivo, dudo que me crezcan alas de la nada – dije con tranquilidad

— ¿Me das tu mano? – pregunta Ember, con una mira tranquila

— Está bien… pero pa –

 _Solamente di un grito fuerte y luego quite mi mano de Ember para protegerla ¡Joder me ha mordido en la mano! ¿Por qué diablos lo ha hecho! ¡Me quiere comer? ¿Me está probando ya?_

— Oye que diablos haces, no me comas aún – dije con dolor, mientras reviso mi mano…

— Tu dijiste que si te mordía te saldrían alas – menciona Ember, quien se cruza de garras

 _Vi como Spike vuela a la altura de Ember, aunque no pude entender lo que este le dijo, supongo que él si entendió lo que quise decir antes… ahora me duele la mano y tengo marcas de dientes…_

 _— "El lo dijo de broma, no literalmente"_ – murmura Spike, sin que Walter lo escuche

— Ah… ya, lo siento pero no entiendo cuando hablas en serio o de broma, que te quede de advertencia – comenta la dragona, un poco apenada pero con voz seria

 _Al menos podré decir que me ha mordido un dragón… aunque no podría decirle a nadie ¿Los ponys habrán sido mordidos por dragones o comidos? Si es lo último genial por ellos, habrán menos para preocuparme_

 **Con Celestia en Canterlot** :

Ya en plena mañana, Celestia se ha reunido con Star Swirl el Barbado, quien vino a Canterlot ante todos los problemas que esta ocurriendo por el avistamiento de Walter en el bosque Everfree hace más de cuatro días. Por ahora Celestia está en la sala de reuniones, junto con Twilight y Cadences discutiendo acerca de la raza de los humanos

( _Twilight y las chicas aún no han ido a explorar el lugar de la explosión, ya que Celestia la citó antes con un correó normal, no por Spike_ )

— Si es cierto lo que he escuchado con lo que está pasando, Equestria corre un gran peligro – menciona el unicornio de pelaje gris

— Pero él no es están peligro, si es un poco agresivo y desconfiado, pero Ember a logrado hablar con el – menciona Twilight, quien confía en su amiga dragón

— En el pasado habían muchos humanos, entre unos trescientos o ochocientos… no recuerdo el número exacto, pero ellos causaron grandes catástrofes, destruyeron pueblos enteros de ponys, mucho antes de que Luna o Celestia llegaran al poder – menciona Star Swirl con voz sería

Con la revelación de su antiguo maestro, la Alicornio blanca comienza a preocuparse mucho más, debido a que Walter ya ha herido a varios ponys, además sin que nadie lo sepa, él ya mató uno de ellos

— ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde esos enfrentamientos? Si ni siquiera mis tías eran princesas – pregunta Cadences con gran duda

— No sabría decirte con exactitud, la gran mayoría de enfrentamientos fueron antes de que yo naciera, mi tátara abuelo fue quien me contó todas esas historias, incluso tenía muchos extraños aparatos que usaban los humanos, tal vez fue hace dos mil años – menciona no muy seguro el unicornio de pelaje gris

— No tengo ni idea de que hacer, jamás pensé que tendría que enfrentar a un humano… - menciona Cadences, no muy segura

— Walter dijo que él era el último de ellos, además tengo un extraño aparato de él, que dice lo mismo – menciona Twilight, quien hace aparecer la tableta

— Si ese humano trae uno de esos aparatos, deben capturarlo de inmediato, con esas cosas pueden realizar miles de cosas inimaginables ¿También tenía algunas armas hechas de metal? – pregunta Star Swirl con gran preocupación

— Ya escuché demasiado, la evidencia es abrumadora Twilight, si no capturamos de nuevo a ese humano, Equestria corre un gran peligro – expresa la Alicornio blanca, quien se levanta de la silla

Con prisa, Celestia se retira de la pequeña reunión que citó hace unas horas, dejando a Candences y a Twilight junto con Star Swirl, solos en la habitación

— Creo que he adivinado sin haber usado magia, entonces ese humano si ha herido a muchos ponys y viendo por tu expresión Twilight, son alguna de tus amigas – menciona el unicornio gris

— - _suspira_ – Sí, lo encontramos en el Bosque Everfree, pero el nos atacó sin razón alguna, lastimó a Starlight y a Rainbow Dash con esas armas y secuestró a un estudiante, entre otras cosas – dice la Alicornio lila, quien no tiene más argumentos para defender al humano

— Si no es suficiente información lo que sucedió ¿Qué más tiene que pasar? Los humanos son altamente peligrosos, no solo para los ponys, representan un gran peligro para las demás especies del planeta – menciona Star Swirl, quien preocupa a Cadences con sus palabras

— ¿Estas seguro? Celestia solo ha dicho que hay un solo humano, no puede ser tan peligroso si solo es uno – menciona Cadences, muy preocupa por la seguridad de sus ponys de cristal

— Si el porta todo su equipo, aunque no sé si lo han cambiado… son peligrosos, la mejor formar es no dejarle nada en su posesión, sin nada son fáciles de detener – aclara el Unicornio de pelaje gris

Con toda la información que le ha brindado Star Swirl, Twilight logra pensar una forma de poder ayudar al humano, sin tener que volver a atraparlo o encerrarlo en la cárcel.

— ¿Y si usamos una piedra mágica de los dragones para contenerlo? – pregunta Twilight, quien levanta curiosidad en Star Swirl

— ¿Qué planeas hacer Twilight? Las piedras de los dragones, contiene magia muy fuerte, cualquier unicornio puede atrapar un humano sin problemas – menciona el unicornio de capa azul, muy sorprendido por las palabras de la Alicornio lila

— Celestia mencionó que ningún hechizo funciona con el humano, incluso Luna intentó detenerlo antes de que cayera por la cascada, pero el inhibe la magia de los ponys – explica la Alicornio rosa, quien continua debatiendo

Star Swirl con su casco comienza a rascarse su barbilla, mientras piensa si la idea de Twilight, puede funcionar, tomando en cuenta la información que ha brindado Cadences

— Si la magia no funciona, tal vez la piedra de contención lo hará, pero podría matarlo, estamos hablando de aplicarle un hechizo de un dragón a un humano – advierte el unicornio gris, quien no quiere matar a Walter, pero no quiere que ande libre

— Le enviaré la información a Ember, espero que ella tenga su cetro en sus garras – dice Twilight, quien hace aparecer un pergamino, con pluma y un recipiente de tinta

 **Por otro lado en Dodge City, Con Luna**

Hace más de media hora Luna se ha reunido con la alcaldesa del pueblo, la cual, ha informado de un extraño cráter en la región de Badlands, donde la Alicornio azul marino, planea realizar una investigación en la zona. Por ahora la princesa de la noche, se encuentra reunida con el Sargento y un gran grupo de guardias, quienes buscaran a su compañero perdido por la Jungla

— ¿Cómo es posible que perdieran a un compañero? – pregunta Luna, muy indignada

— Lo sentimos princesa Luna, no sabíamos que él entrar a la jungla prohibida solo – se disculpa el sargento

Con un poco de prisa llegan un dúo de guardias ante Luna, quien tiene nuevas noticias, además de otra información muy importante y delicada, no obstante la Alicornio azul marino, no sabe aún lo que pasó en Canterlot

— Princesa, hemos encontrado en el camino al humano que necesitan en Canterlot, viene junto con la princesa Ember y un dragón bebé morado – aclara un pegaso de melena anaranjada, además presenta una coloración roja en la punta de sus plumas de su alas

— Muchas gracias Fénix ¿Dónde se encuentran? – pregunta Luna, con gran interés

— Un dúo de guardias los esta trayendo al pueblo, estaban en la jungla cruzando un puente roto – aclara el pegaso, quien recién ingresó a la guardia

 _(Los guardias no han visto al pony en el fondo del cañón_ )

De inmediato, Luna interrumpe su conversación con el sargento que lidera la defensa de la ciudad, con el fin de ir a ver al humano

 **Con Walter:**

 _Aunque no me agrade la presencia de los ponys, es gratificante saber que soy sumamente importante que me capturen, me siento como Pablo Escobar, claro que la idea de regresar a una celda no es muy entretenida ¿Qué hay de bueno estar encerrado?_

— Al menos nos están llevando al pueblo – menciona Spike, quien observa el rostro de Walter

— No le veo nada bueno regresar, no formo parte ya de este lugar, ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar – mencione con voz neutral

— ¿Qué quieres decir Walter? – pregunta Ember, quien comete un grave error

— ¿No es obvio? Cualquier otro lugar donde vaya hay ponys, no puedo estar en un lugar sin no verlos – respondí con leve molestia

 _Puedo ver la incomodidad de los malditos guardias que nos están escoltando, aunque entiendo la razón, quisiera que no estuvieran, mi idea era ir con Ember y Spike a ese pueblo, pero no creo que pueda mantenerme estable si sigo estando rodeado de ponys_

— ¡Pero ellos pueden ayudarte! – dice Spike, quien también confronta al humano

— - _Con enojo_ \- ¡En que diablos me van a ayudar! ¿Encerrándome en una maldita jaula hasta que me pudra! Ustedes no entienden nada – exprese un poco más molesto

 _¿Es imposible que algún ser de alguna otra raza sepa todo lo sucedido? Lo dudo, a menos que sea un maldito ser mágico, estoy totalmente a merced de cualquier otra raza y no puedo evitarlo, cualquier forma de confrontarlos ya es una amenaza para ellos_.

— Sabemos lo que sientes, pero no dejas que te ayudemos, nos pasas aislando y alejándote – dice Ember, provocando que Walter se detenga

— Pueden caminar más rápido – pregunta uno de los guardias

— Silencio Pony – _ve a Ember_ – Como vas a decir que sabes lo que siento, si no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy pasando ¡Es lo más estúpido que oí en toda mi maldita vida – _con lágrimas_ – Vi a mis padre ser asesinado por la ente que provocó toda la catástrofe, el resto de mi familia murió en medio de una explosión y eventualmente ¡Vi a mi propia especie morir en manos de los ponys y tu raza! ¿Qué crees que me pasa? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso ayudarme ahora arreglará todo de la nada? ¿Crees que dejarme ayudar por estos… estúpidos ponys me hará feliz de la noche a la mañana?.

Estuve por muchos años recorriendo cada parte de este lugar buscando a un solo humano más, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía esperanza, años y años explorando en búsqueda de un amigo con quien hablar o compartir ¿pero cuál fue el problema? Tus amiguitos de cuatro patas ¡Destruyeron todo!

Aplastaron mis esperanzas y se escupieron en lo que por tanto luché ¿Cuánto dolor físico y mental no he sufrido? No queda nadie más que yo. Piensa ¿Qué diablos harías si fueras la última de tu especie? Dímelo Ember, así sabrás lo que verdaderamente estoy sintiendo, por que ninguno de ustedes no entiende un comino por lo que pasa conmigo ¿Por qué crees que me rehúso a la ayuda? ¿A quien diablos van a ayudar? Yo estoy condenado **Y** no puedo acabar con esto ¿Sabes por qué? Porque así lo he elegido, yo mismo **me he** condenado a esta vida de sufrimiento durante años, nadie soporta psicológicamente tanta presión como yo mismo me la he puesto, **tu forma** de ver el mundo no es la misma que yo tengo, para ti los ponys son amigos, pero yo los veo como mis enemigos y una amenaza, el mundo no es de color rosa como tanto han luchado los ponys por poner esa fachada, así que no vuelvas a decir que entiendes lo que siento o sabré de inmediato que me estás mintiendo – Exprese con gran enojo y voz atacante

 _Solamente me di la vuelta para continuar la camina, mientras con mi mano limpié algunas lágrimas que se me escaparon, jamás fui tan sincero y honesto, pero eso debería ser suficiente para que Spike o Ember entiendan lo que verdaderamente me sucede, yo no tengo salvación, mi vida se acabó cuando mi padre trajo el antivirus a casa._

 **Con Ember, un poco más atrás de Walter** :

Ambos dragones caminan con mucha incomodidad ante la gran revelación de Walter, donde incluso dos guardias han escuchado el terrible y parte del oscuro pasado del humano, mientras tanto la dragona camina sin mucha emoción a la par de Spike

— ¿Estas bien Ember? – pregunta Spike, muy preocupado por su amiga, ya que fue fuertemente atacada por Walter

— No lo sé, pensé que sería capaz de ayudarlo, pero con lo que dijo… no creo que pueda – responde Ember, con voz triste

Spike se detiene por unos segundos al igual que Ember, donde el bebé dragón escupe una carta desde su interior, para luego este tomarla

— Oh… una carta, pensé que ya no enviaría una… es para ti – menciona Spike, quien le entrega la carta a Ember

 **Querida Princesa Ember:**

 _Espero que te encuentres bien al igual que Spike, lamentablemente no sabemos aún su posición, pero suponiendo que estás con mi asistente, no deberían tener problemas para encontrar algún pueblo. Por otro lado hace unos momentos estuve reunida con la princesa Celestia y la princesa Cadences, además de Star Swirl, quien amablemente nos explicó un poco del pasado de los humanos. Como consecuencia Walter debe ser capturado a toda costa debido a que representa un gran peligro no solo para la vida pony si no para todas las especies, por lo que iré al punto, quería ver si es posible usar la magia dragón para contener al humano. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y espero vernos pronto. Atentamente Twilight Sparkle._

— ¿Los dragones usan magia? – pregunta Spike muy confundido

— Claro que sí, muchos pueden usar la magia en niveles muy bajos, la magia de un dragón es mucho más potente que la de un unicornio o Alicornio – responde Ember, quien hace aparecer su cetro en un movimiento de sus garras

( _Esto lo copié de Dragon Ball Super. Como lo hace Wiss… y su cetro ¡No me Juzgues!)_

— ¿Lo harás con él? – pregunta el dragón morado, un poco preocupado

— Si Twilight cree que funcionará lo haré, pero es muy peligroso para él si no puede tolerar la magia, le preguntaré si quiere arriesgarse, aunque nunca hice ese hechizo – menciona Ember, quien camina un poco más tranquila, con el objetivo de ayudar al humano

 **Badlands: Zona de impacto**

Un dúo de exploradores ponys han llegado al cráter, ya que fueron enviados por Luna a investigar la explosión, estos inmediatamente notan el hueco y su extraño fondo por el cambio del terreno

— ¿Qué es esa roca en el fondo? – pregunta un Unicornio de melena blanca y pelaje azul, quien porta una armadura dorada

— Esto parece a lo que tanto decía una unicornio en Ponyville, creo que se llamaba Lyra – responde un pegaso de pelaje verde y melena color crema

— Espera… es mejor no bajar, hay mucha presión mágica en esta zona – advierte el Unicornio

— Regresemos al pueblo, hay que notificar este lugar, esto puede ser un gran descubrimiento – menciona el pegaso, quien regresa al lado de su compañero

Con un poco de información, ambos ponys caminan de regreso al pueblo, sin saber exactamente lo que hay en el fondo del gran cráter

« **Descarga de información completada.** Estado del sistema: Normal»

« _Se ha actualizado el software_ ( _10.1.7_ )»

« **No se puede realizar ninguna acción de control:** Personal inexistente»

« **Humanos detectados** : _1_. **Estableciendo conexión** ( _Hyperdrive Unit_ )

 **Unos minutos más tarde: Dodge City**

 _Lo dicho y hecho pasó, no solo cuando llegué al pueblo habían ponys, si no que está la misma pony que fue a "visitarme a mi celda". Eso sí, los malditos guardias me tienen rodeado, como si fuera una bestia altamente peligrosa, aunque ya me lo esperaba_

— ¿Qué acaso son tan débiles que necesitan a ocho ponys para poder atraparme? Por favor, si es así, deberían mejorar su entrenamiento – comenté con neutral, pero en el fondo tengo mucho temor

— Guardias, dejen al humano, yo lo escoltaré – dice Luna quien se acerca al bípedo

 _La pony azul tiene agallas, ninguno de los guardias se me acercó desde que llegué, por cierto, Spike y Ember no se a donde se han ido… tal vez se me pasó la mano con la discusión de hace quince minutos, creo que debo tener cuidado con lo que digo, no todos soportan que les estén gritando a cada rato…_

— Es gratificante saber que soy el más buscado de este lugar – mencioné un poco nervioso, mientras mantengo una distancia de la unicornio

— Has provocado muchos problemas desde que supimos de tu existencia, pero al menos ya estas de nuevo con nosotros – dice Luna, quien no le quita un ojo al humano

— Uy si, que emocionante, mira como brinco de la felicidad por estar aquí – expresé con indiferencia y sarcasmo la unicornio azul

— Lo sé, para ti no debe ser nada fácil tener que vivir todo esto, pero haremos lo que esta en nuestros cascos para que estés cómodo – menciona la Alicornio azul marino

— Y creo poder ayudarte, pero solo si estas dispuesto – aclara Ember quien se une a la conversación

 _Me sorprendí bastante al volver a ver a ésta dragona, con lo que pasó hace unos quince minutos es como para que nunca más la vuelva a ver ¿Por qué desea tanto ayudarme? Es obvio que no lo hace por redimirse, hay algo que no entiendo bien_

— Te escucho Ember – dije mientras le doy una sonrisa tranquila

— Sé que no te gusta estar cerca de ponys o alguna otra raza… hay una forma de que puedas estar aquí sin dañar a nadie o que ellos te dañen a ti – explica Ember, quien sostiene su cetro en su garra derecha

 _La oferta de Ember es tentadora, pero eso significa que no podré seguir peleando con terceros, en realidad no sé muy bien que es lo que hará, estoy consiente que la gran parte de estos seres tienen extraños poderes_

— Bien, supongamos que acepto la oferta, dije supongamos, no crean que ya acepté ¿Qué harán después? Dudo que me vayan a dejar libre y sería casi un milagro que me dejen ir – pregunté con tranquilidad

— Ahí tienes razón, no podemos dejarte libre por Equestria, eres una amenaza para todas las razas – responde Celestia, quien está preparada para luchar

 _No sé de dónde cojones ha salido de nuevo la blanquita, pero llegar así nada más acusándome de ser el causante de un gran peligro contra el mundo ya es exagerado, eso si, no puedo defender que la humanidad causó una catástrofe, pero no he sido yo ¿Vale?_

— ¿Acaso he hecho algo catastrófico como para merecer estar en la cárcel? – le pregunté a la unicornio blanca, mientras doy un paso atrás

— ¿Qué haces aquí hermana? No arruines esta conversación – menciona Luna, quien se interpone en el camino de Celestia

— Princesa Celestia, Walter no presenta ningún peligro a ninguna de las razas ¿De dónde ha sacado información? – pregunta Ember, quien va al lado de Walter

— El mejor mago que ha existido en Equestria, Star Swirl el barbado, he hablado con él y a mencionado que los humanos son altamente peligrosos – explica Celestia, mientras un grupo de guardias rodea a Walter y a Ember

— Pues toma nota, a mi me han dicho que los ponys son muy miedosos, pero eso no quiere decir que es verdad – dije con temor

 _No sé que mierda está planeando esa loca unicornio blanca, lo bueno que aunque tuvimos una fuerte discusión, Ember aún continua de mi lado, eso está bien pero quisiera entender porque lo hace, no tengo ningún recuerdo de haberme encontrado con ella en el pasado_

— Hermana dijiste que no te ibas a entrometer en mi misión en Dodge City, deja que yo resuelva este problema – aclara Luna, quien continua reteniendo a la Alicornio blanca

— ¿Princesa lo arrestamos? – pregunta el Sargento, quien lidera a los guardias

— Arréstenlo por crímenes contra Equestria – menciona Celestia con gran enojo

— Ignoren esa orden Sargento, ustedes deben seguir mis instrucciones – expresa Luna, quien se molesta con su hermana

 _Que interesante ver la pelea de ambas unicornios, eso de una vez me evacua la duda de quien tiene más poder en este lugar, lo que significa que estas dos ponys son las que lideran junto con la morada este país llamado Equestria, lo peor de todo es que ninguna se ha puesto de acuerdo si me arrestan o no… y los guardias no hacen nada ¡No pueden seguir ordenes!_

 _— "¿Quieres hacer lo que te había mencionado hace unos minutos?"_ – le murmura Ember a Walter, mientras observa la discusión de Luna y Celestia

— _"Pues adelante, dale, no creo que pierda más nada_ " – respondí con tranquilidad

 _Mi atención se centra en el extraño palo de cristal que tiene Ember en sus garras ¿Ella ya lo tenía o lo acaba de traer? En fin, no sé como pero ha creado un extraño collar con un rubí rojo muy brillante en su centro ¿Se supone que esto me ayudará?_

— Debes ponértelo en el cuello, si lo haces no podrás quitártelo dentro de tres días, además, cualquier otro hechizo que tengas activo, será destruido, puede que te duela un poco si es tu primera vez – explica la dragona celeste, quien le entrega el collar al humano

 _En estos instantes no se en que creer, pero bueno, si ella cree que funcionará… debo al menos creerle, eso sí, no tendré toda mi confianza puesta en un collar de rubí… al menos valía dinero antes. Sin más me coloqué el collar_

— Ah ¿Es normal que comience a brillar? – pregunté con duda

— Mmm no…- _ve su cetro – "Oh no_ " – murmura Ember, la cual retrocede un poco

— Oye, dime algo ¡Que hiciste! – expresé preocupado

— ¡Lo siento Walter! ¡Me equivoqué de hechizo! – grita Ember, la cual se cubre entre unas rocas

 _La pelea de ambas unicornios se detiene de inmediato, no pasó desapercibido lo que Ember hizo, incluso los guardias se han puesto a cubierto, donde cada vez el collar de ilumina de una luz blanca ¡Voy a morir! ¿Por qué acepté esta idea!_

— La próxima ustedes dos ponys pónganse de acuerdo, Puta madre – grité mientras intentó quitarme el collar

 _Cada segundo que pasa, un extraño calor rodea todo mi cuerpo, mientras siento una gran presión en mi cabeza, no se que rito satánico le han hecho a este collar, pero ya no es divertido. Eso fue lo último antes de que mi alrededor se volviera todo negro._

 **Con Ember, Luna y Celestia**

Luna, Celestia junto con Spike quien recién se reúne al grupo, ven con preocupación a Walter, quien intenta quitarse el collar desesperadamente

— ¿Qué le has hecho Ember? – pregunta Celestia, quien asoma su cabeza sobre la roca

— Lo siento, le iba a aplicar un hechizo de protección, pero me equivoqué – responde Ember, la cual, esta muy apenada

— ¿Qué le pusiste al collar! – pregunta Luna, quien lanza un hechizo contra Walter, pero el rayo no logra ni acercarse

— ¿Ember que fue lo que hiciste? – pregunta Spike, pero la dragona se queda en silencio

Luna, Celestia y Spike continúan esperando una respuesta sólida de la líder dragón, pero todos sienten un cambio mágico brusco, poco después una gran nube de vapor, bloquea la visión.

— _"Le apliqué un hechizo de transformación polimorfa_ " – murmura Ember, quien se gana una mirada sería de todos

— ¿Cómo te vas a equivocar de hechizo! – expresa Luna, con gran molestia

— No es mi culpa que ustedes dos no dejaran de pelear, hice el hechizo muy desconcentrada y es mi primera vez que los aplico, las palabras eran muy parecidas y me equivoque – se defiende la dragona

Unos minutos después, un nueva ráfaga azota con fuerza en un área de cien metros, donde rápidamente el vapor comienza a disiparse

Con precaución, las dos ponys, junto con Spike y Ember, además de los guardias se acercan al lugar de los hechos, todos con gran nerviosismo

Todos logran ver en el suelo inconsciente aún desconocido dragón, quien tiene unas escamas de color dorado oscuro. En su pecho tiene escamas de color dorado verdoso hasta terminar en su bajo vientre. Tiene dos cuernos sobre su cabeza tirados hacía atrás, con espinas negras en forma de cierra que termina cerca de su cola, además de dos espinas en sus hombros y otras dos más pequeñas en su codo. Tiene dos alas de gran tamaño, ambas con una garra, la fibra es de color negra. En su cola presenta cuatro espinas. Dos forma de hoja y dos en forma cuadrada de hoz… su mandíbula es de color crema…

— Ember… creo que estás en problemas – menciona Spike, quien no lo puede creer

La dragona celeste, pone sus garras sobre su cabeza, en señal de frustración… ante lo que ha hecho

— ¿Alguien tiene más ideas? – pregunta Ember, muy nerviosa

— Creo que son suficientes ideas por hoy – responde Luna, quien no tiene palabras para describir lo que acaba de ver

 **Doce horas más tarde: En Ponyville**

 _Maldición, abrí mis ojos y todo mi alrededor de vueltas, mi cuerpo arde ¿Serán los efectos de lo que sea que Ember hizo o simplemente me desmayé?. Mi mente aún es un desorden, no se porque pero es extraño… siento todo diferente ¡Que está pasando_!

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté un poco desorientado

 _Lo siguiente que hice me espantó, pasé mi mano sobre mi cara… pero está es diferente y en seguida giré mi cabeza para ver mis pies…_

— Oh no… ¡Ember! – grité con terror, un chillido muy agudo salió de mi boca…

 _Giré mi cuerpo sobre la cama, no sé donde estoy ni quien me trajo, pero sé que mi piel no es escamosa ni dorada ¡Y no tengo cola! Sin más me caí al suelo, no puedo ponerme de pie… y eso me está asustando, estoy increíblemente pesado_

— La puta madre ¡Ember ven aquí enseguida! – grite alarmado… estoy asustado y mucho

 _Sin más, pude ver entrar al dragón morado, a Ember y un gran grupo de ponys… las que enfrenté en el bosque Everfree ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber ponys? En cualquier lugar en que este, hay un equinos..._

— - _incómoda_ – Veo que ya despertaste – menciona la dragona celeste

— No vez nada extraño… ¿Cómo por ejemplo? ¡Que rayos le hiciste a mi cuerpo y por qué soy un dragón! – grité muy molesto, sin poder levantarme

 _Con gran esfuerzo apenas pude sentarme, no tengo ni idea de como manejar una cola o alas, sin mencionar que ahora soy mucho más largo… ¿Cómo se camina a cuatro patas? ¡QUIERO MI CUERPO DE VUELTA! Esto no es nada divertido_

— Ah… puede que por error haya hecho mal el hechizo – menciona Ember, quien camina hacía Walter, quien ahora es un dragón por error

— Al menos pasaras desapercibido por Equestria, hasta que el hechizo se agote – dice Twilight, mientras las chicas se mantienen en silencio

— _"Eso si el hechizo no se ha roto"_ – murmura Starlight, quien no le guarda rencor al humano

— ¿Por qué él es un dragón de cuatro patas? – pregunta Spike, quien se cruza de brazos

— _"Creo que el mantiene su altura, solo que es más ancho_ " – responde Fluttershy con voz tranquila

 _No me interesa que clase de dragón sea, si hecha fuego o aire, si camina, corre o vuela ¡Solo quiero volver a tener mi cuerpo! Claro que es un poco divertido, ahora no estoy en mi zona de confort… en estos momentos estoy aterrado ¿Cómo diablos me han cambiado!_

— El hechizo no es permanente, solo son tres días, pero eso también depende de cuanta magia tiene tu cuerpo, por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es adaptarte – menciona Ember, la cual revisa las alas nuevas de Walter

— No es divertido... pero es mejor que ser un pony – exprese un poco más tranquilo, pero igual de nervioso y aún asustado

 _Las sensaciones es lo mas extraño, no solo puedo oír más y olfatear mejor… tener alas y cola es algo extraño cuando nunca las he tenido, lo malo es que no se caminar a cuatro patas, ni volar y todo lo relacionado… incluso me siento un poco más pesado_

— ¿Qué hay de malo con ser pony? – pregunta Twilight, pero recibe una mirada fuerte de Spike

— Mmm creo que para ser mi primer hechizo polimorfa estas entero – menciona Ember, quien revisa con cuidado a Walter

 _Solo son tres días, eso espero… no sé que voy hacer, es ridículo lo que me ha pasado, aunque no es mi culpa, todo fue por Ember, pero confió en ella, después de todo me ha ayudado bastante, aunque la mayor parte no es de mucha ayuda_

— Omitiré tu comentario, pero a menos que alguno de ustedes me enseñe a caminar, me quedaré aquí por tres días – dije con voz neutral

 _Al decir esas palabras, todas las demás ponys a excepción de Flutterchay y Tweliaht se fueron ¿Qué más necesito para odiarlos? No puedo caminar y ahora debo aprender a volar… genial, solo por tres días ¡Son solo tres malditos días y después… seré humano de nuevo, donde podrán arrestarme y todo lo que sea…_

 **Badlands**

 **Genetic Unit Research Center** :

« Buscando en la base de datos la información sobre el individuo detectado…

 **Año** : _Fuera del límite del sistema_. **Día** : _Desconocido_. **Mes** : _desconocido_

 **Siguiendo a** : _Walter Quesada Mora._ **Edad** _28± años_. **Estado** : _desconocido_

 **Padre** : _Frederick Quesada Villalobos_ : Trabajó diez años en el centro número veintidós como supervisor de seguridad en el motor genético. Fue despedido en el año 2039 por robar la cepa antiviral A-113, tres años antes del incidente.

 **Madre** : Lucía Hernández Mora: Supervisora de planta **(No existe más información** )

 **Hermano** : _Erick Quesada Mora_ : N/D

« **Diagnostico preliminar** : _No se detecta a más personas por la zona_ »

« **Advertencia** : Se necesita interacción con el sistema. Problemas general en contenedores y sistemas externo al centro»

« **Estado civil** : _Soltero_. **Walter Q.M**. _Estudió varios años para paramédico (Experiencia 4 años). Ingresó un año en un curso intensivo de desarrollo de sistemas (N/D_ ). **Conclusión** : _Acceso no autorizado_ »

« _Guía del sistema activa. IA iniciada, procesos normales_ »

 **Por otro lado en Canterlot** :

Luego de la pelea de ambas princesas en el pueblo de Dodge City, ambas han regresado a Canterlot un poco molestas entre ellas, no solo porque por culpa de su discusión, Ember ha cometido un gran error, si no, que han desperdiciado una gran oportunidad para capturar al humano.

Por ahora ambas Alicornios se encuentran tranquilas en la sala de reuniones, mientras Star Swirl es el moderador en la platica de ambas princesas, ambas esperan regresar a Dodge City en unos minutos

— Pensé que esas peleas eran del pasado, pero veo que me equivoqué, ahora han complicado la situación con ese humano – menciona el unicornio de melena gris

— Yo tenía todo controlado, estaba hablando con tranquilidad con él y Ember, pero en eso llego mi hermana y lo amenazó – aclara Luna, muy molesta

— Él es un peligro, tu lo dijiste Star Swirl, no tenía otra opción – responde la Alicornio blanca, con voz neutral

— Durante todo este tiempo he podido pensar mejor esta situación y creo más conveniente que Twilight y sus amigas arreglen este problema, no solo porque ahora Ember se ha involucrado, ella está mejor capacitada en este problema, no sé si quieran darle una oportunidad – pregunta el reconocido hechicero

Ambas princesas guardan silencio, mientras procesan lo que su antiguo maestro les acaba de mencionar, con el fin de poder resolver la situación de manera efectiva

— Creo que es una buena idea – aclara Luna, mientras Celestia afirma con su cabeza

— Twilight ha demostrado ser muy buena resolviendo problemas y con sus amigas apoyando, son excelentes – dice la Alicornio blanca con tranquilidad

— Entonces procedan a darle la noticia, si necesitan ayuda, no tengan miedo en venir a mi – expresa el unicornio gris, quien se retira de la sala con calma.

( **Postdata** : _Aunque Walter sea dragón, para los lentes del satélite continúa siendo humano, el hechizo no afecta lo que fue, solo cambia la forma física_ )

 **Con Walter: Seis horas más tarde**

 _Ember y el grupo de ponys me dejaron solo en la habitación donde desperté, aún sigo adaptándome a este cambio que hizo por error Ember, ahora estoy sentado en la esquina de la habitación, este lugar me tranquiliza…_

 _No sé que me sucede , pero… puedo recordar la primer pelea que vi de un dragón ¡No son sueños lo que me está sucediendo! Son recuerdos bloqueados y reprimidos de mi subconsciente ¿Cómo lo he olvidado! ¡Puedo recordarlo! Sé todo lo que ha pasado y lo que hice en todo este tiempo ¡Como es posible!_

 **Flashback** :

 _(Esté es uno de los primeros recuerdos de Walter, con la pelea del dragón negro mencionada capítulos atrás)_

 _Estaba tirado en el suelo de la carretera bajo una intensa lluvia, a pocas horas del atardecer en medio de un campo, hace unos minutos los ponys habían destruido el refugio y mataron a muchas personas, otras lograron huir en vehículos pesados, lamentablemente me dejaron abandonado, ahora a punto de ser comido por un dragón negro._

— ¡Arg! Maldición – expresé adolorido

 _El dragón me miraba fijamente, en espera de que yo atacara, pero sabía que no tendría oportunidad, su primer ataque me había lacerado el hombro izquierdo, donde brota un poco de sangre, sumado el dolor de la herida…_

 _El escamado negro da un gran rugido aterrador, pero pronto pude escuchar un sonido hidráulico, parecido al de un pistón, pero mucho más intenso… era obvio que el dragón lo escuchó_

— Arg… ¿Qué diablos pasa? – dije mientras camino hacía unas rocas

 _Podía sentir la sangre manchando mi camisa, la herida que me provocó el zarpazo no es muy peligrosa, pero si bastante larga y genera mucho dolor, más de lo que quisiera. Conforme pasaban los segundos, un gran silencio se crea, donde lo único que se escuchaba era la intensa lluvia, aproveché que el dragón se distrajo para ocultarme y así recuperar algo de aire, pero de igual forma este podía encontrarme en minutos_

 _El dragón perdió totalmente el interés por mi, algo se estaba acercando y era muy grande, incluso podía sentir las vibraciones en el suelo, provocadas por cada paso del desconocido ser…_

« **Robot de Pruebas 1.0 iniciado** , _analizando programa de combate 01_. **Preparando unidad de combate** »

— " _Unit_ " –

 _No lo podía creer, aún en medio apocalipsis, Unit continúa intentando arreglar su error ¡Mejor no hagan nada! No sé quien controla esa cosa, un robot de tres metros, supera ampliamente la altura del dragón, pero Unit no tendría oportunidad, las garras fácilmente podrán rasgar el meta_ l

« **Cargando Software predictivo de combate versión 0.1** … grabando movimientos del " **dragón** " para futuras pruebas»

 _No había ni llegado y el primer ataque lo hizo el robot, pero este falla totalmente y es atacado por una llamarada de fuego, el escamado negro da un gran salto y se aleja un poco del ser metálico al volar ¿Quién está controlando el robot? ¿Unit sabe que no hay manera de detener este problema ya?_

« _Sin daños_. _Daño estructural_ **0%.** _Energía del núcleo_ ( **100%** )… _fijando objetivo_ …»

 _Solo pude escuchar el dragón rugir una vez más y enseguida este escamado se abalanza contra el robot y con sus garras logra rasgar el metal como si fuese mantequilla, no obstante, recibe un golpe brutal en su estómago, donde nuevamente ambos se alejan a una distancia prudente_

« _No hay daños internos_ , _Daño estructura_ l **5℅**. _Daños a escudo físico_ **45** %.»

— ¡Mátalo de una vez! – grité con molestia

 _El robot avanza hacía el dragón, pero este realiza una rápida maniobra y esquiva un nuevo golpe del ser metálico, para luego este con sus garras da un zarpazo en el pecho del Robot, provocando que expulse una gran cantidad de chispas_

« _Perforación del núcleo interno_. _Deteniendo núcleo principal. Activando núcleo de emergencia. Daño estructural_ **31%**. _Daño a escudo físico_ **100%**. _Desplegando escopeta cinética pesada_ ( **30 tiros** )»

 _Mi posición no permite ver que hizo el Robot, pero este de la nada tenía en sus manos una gran arma, mientras tanto el dragón vuela en círculos alrededor del robot, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar._

 _Solamente me tapé los oídos y el robot comenzó a disparar contra el dragón, Aún así pude escuchar el rugido de dolor del escamado, quien cae al suelo a varios metros del experimento de Unit, aún así continúa con vida_

« **escopeta cinética pesada** : _Sin munición_. **Estado del individuo** : _Múltiples impactos en "alas", cola y torso. No hay heridas mortales visibles_ , **Recalibrando método de combate mortal** »

 _Fue increíble, aún al recibir varios disparos, el escamado fue capaz de levantarse, mientras veía acercarse su enemigo, este no se movió… sin más, el robot toma del cuello al dragón con sus manos, pero inesperadamente el escamado escupe una gran llamarada en el pecho del ser metálico, ni un segundo dejó de escupir fuego_

 _Aún en contra de todo, el dragón con su cola penetra con facilidad el blindaje del robot ¡Como si no tuviese protección! Ha penetrado el metal como si fuera carne, una cantidad de chispas y chatarra salen expulsados por el boquete que le ha hecho el dragón al robot_

« **Error, error, error,** _Prueba fallida_ , **daños críticos en el núcleo interno** , _iniciando protocolo de eliminación_. **10** %»

 _Estaba aterrado, el robot cae encima del dragón, quien intenta salir debajo de su enemigo derrotado, pero pude observar entre el metal rasgado, un brillo rojizo que emana del interior del destruido robot… va a explotar_

 _No lo pensé dos veces, con mi mano derecha presionando mi hombro herido, me alejé lo más que pude, poco después fui empujado con fuerza por la onda expansiva de la explosión, nunca debí quedarme a ver la pelea y menos tratándose de un experimento de Unit.._.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _No sé por qué recuerdo esto... son demasiados recuerdos y no paran de emerger de mi mente… ¡No se detienen! No fueron nueve años, jamás lo fueron ¡Que fue lo que me dio mi padre! ¿Por qué no he muerto aún?_

 _Sigo en la esquina de la habitación, puedo sentir como algunas lágrimas salen de mis ojos… no solo estuve esperando poder encontrar personas… es imposible que hubiera encontrado una, son más de cinco mil años ¡Adsorbiendo lo que ellos llaman magia en este lugar! ¡Lo entiendo! Ahora comprendo todo, no solo fue el antivirus ¡La magia me ha encerrado!_

 _¿Qué hoy hacer ahora? Mientras más pensamientos siga recordando, más miserable me voy a sentir… no creo soportar todo esto… mis manos están temblando y no tengo a nadie que me ayude… no hay, no existe… no hay más esperanzas ¿La magia es la culpable de todo? pero los humanos provocamos nuestra extinción… ¿Ember conoció un humano antes de mí?..._

 _Un segundo_ …

 **Flashback** :

 _Se acercaba sin dar señales a detenerse, podía ver el dragón verde con ansias de sangre y yo estaba cargando un pesado huevo de dragón, que recién acaba de robar de un nido…_

 _No tenía forma de protegerme y sin perder tiempo, puse en el suelo el huevo celeste y saqué mi pistola 9mm, la piel de un dragón es muy resistente, pero una bala en su ojo, es muy mortal._

 _Con gran nerviosismo, mis ojos se centraron en el dragón, tenía miedo ¿Cómo no lo voy a estar! Sin más disparé en repetidas ocasiones, pero no logré mi objetivo, el dragón esta aún lejos y no soy bueno disparando. Tuve que cubrirme a pecho tierra, a la par del dragón muerto_

— Fue una idea estúpida – exprese con terror

 _El dragón se resbala por el suelo al intentar aterrizar, la sangre de la dragona muerta lo hizo deslizarse hasta caer por el tubo magmático y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé el huevo celeste que había dejado en el suelo y comencé alejarme del lugar lo más rápido que pude_

 _A menos de un kilómetro pude ver nuevamente el dragón verde elevarse, pero fue adsorbido por una luz brillantes muy intensa, su rugido de dolor me erizó la piel. Caí al suelo por una extraña onda expansiva… esto no era un centro de experimentos, si no un silo de misiles que estaba cargado y nunca fue utilizado_

 _Me detuve unos minutos para descansar y procesar todo, mis manos temblaban por el miedo… pude haber acabado muerto si hubiera bajado a ese lugar, mi vista se centro en el huevo que tenía en mis manos, no solo no sabía que podía pasar, si el dragón nace, podría matarme_

 _Nunca abandoné el huevo, solo seguí caminando sin rumbo alguno… no fue hasta que varios días después pude percibir que algo me estaba siguiendo, algo muy grande… era un dragón gigante. Jamás podría huir con semejante ser detrás de mi, pero lo intenté_

 _Por tres días mantuve una larga distancia del dragón, pero en una mañana todo cambió. En unos cañones de basalto cerca del mar, fui emboscado por un grupo de Griffos, el combate fue brutal pero gané la batalla con un costo alto._

 _Tenía una gran herida en mi espalda y brazos por la pelea contra esos seres y sabía que ese dragón estaba cerca porque lo podía escuchar… simplemente oculte dentro de un tronco el huevo que robé y me alejé lo más rápido que pude. Tal vez podría evadir el dragón y regresar por el huevo_

 _Tenía claro que ese drago no me dejaría continuar, jamás volví a ver ese huevo ni a ese dragón, desde que me fui de esa montaña, pero si no lo hubiera hecho muy posiblemente hubiera muerto en garras de esa bestia_

 **Fin del FlashBack**

 _A eso se refería Ember cuando me preguntó lo del huevo en la jungla… ella es a quien rescaté ese día, no sé como pude olvidar ese momento… me siento mal por haberla olvidado. Con cuidado me limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos con mis… garras, no me agrada para nada estar así, no es divertido, son solo tres días… puedo soportar eso, he vivido cosas peores_

 **Continuará**

 _Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar para saber si les está gustando la historia, si tienes una duda puedes enviarme un MP y con gusto les respondo su duda._

Si vez algún error, por favor repórtalo enviando un MP, para su corrección inmediata.

 **Como normalmente ya lo han estado leyendo, un agradecimiento especial a TEITET** por la lectura beta del capítulo.

 **Próximo Capitulo** : _Conflictos_

 _Nadie dice nada ahora que soy un dragón, los que tantos me acusaron cuando era humano se han callado, como si todo fuera olvidado, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, el problema no soy yo. Yo no he causado ningún problema, solamente quiero tener una vida normal y ser feliz…_

 **Comentarios del Capítulo anterior:**

 _Ha vuelto está sección, sin más los dejo con las respuestas:_

 **Comet Galaxy** : _Pues no es un objeto del espacio, bueno si es pero no es lo común. Walter no podía recordar debido a que como el no usa magia, no puede eliminar la que su cuerpo absorbe… eso le provoca daños y pues tienes razón, el guardia no es importante en la historia pero si para los ponys_ …

 **Fluttershy1765:** _gracias por tu apoyo a la historia, aunque a lo que sé, formas parte de ella ¿No?_

 **Brutos 2.0** _: Cada capítulo no tiene fecha de salida exacta, publico cuando me sea posible, lamento no poder hablar portugués, espero que entiendas bien la historia_

 **Anonimo** : _Los satélites en si, no ayudan a Walter, estos simplemente le dan información, como usualmente son usados actualmente. Estos no usan energía nuclear (casi pero no) usan una celda de uranio inactivo, que una vez en el espacio recolecta energía del sol por los paneles solares del satélite, pero se van dañando con el tiempo y son peligrosos cuando se fracturan ¡Son baterías y explotan! Con los errores de ortografía, ya no deberían quedar, he usado la semana pasada para corregir todos los capítulos._

 _¡Vaya! Pero apelas todo. La actitud de Walter son debido a sus problemas, el tiene miedo a que lo maten pero no es bipolar, solo intenta adaptarse al ambiente que hay a su alrededor, con los aparatos que salen de la nada, el ya los tenia ocultos, solo que no los había mencionado ¿Si a ti te roban, pero no se llevan tu teléfono, le dices al ladrón que se le olvidó o te quedas en silencio?_

 **DheyLuz** : _En cierto punto Walter no tuvo la culpa de que el pony muriera, claro que el lo quería ayudar… y lo dejó caer a propósito… ah, bueno quien sabe que problemas le traerá por esa situación, el pony aún no ha sido encontrado._

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios! :D**


	8. Conflictos

**Genetic Unit Research Center**

 _Estos lugares esconden grandes secretos acerca de lo sucedido con todas las razas, incluyendo con los humanos. Unos laboratorios gigantescos ocultos bajo la tierra, donde desarrollaban grandes experimentos, muchos de ellos inocentes y no letales, otros que eventualmente produjeron la muerte de la humanidad._

 _Se desconoce la cantidad exacta de los centros genéticos, pero los pocos sobrevivientes especulaban que existían más de veinte de ellos, esparcidos ahora por toda Equestria, algunos sufrieron grandes daños por los cambios geográfico, incluso algunos que otros han sido expuestos a la superficie_.

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII: Conflictos**

 **Con Walter:**

 _Hace más de tres horas que comenzaron los episodios en mi mente, no me he movido de la esquina en la pared. Estos ponys me han dejado encerrado en la habitación y sé que nuevamente me han traído al místico pueblo con el castillo de cristal, bueno las paredes están hechas de cristal…_

 _Por ahora veo con más claridad los acontecimientos que han sucedido desde que todo comenzó, no solo porque mi mente ha sido liberada de la maldición. Pasé tantos años obsesionado con encontrar una persona que mi propia mente se amuralló ¡Ahora comprendo todo y lo entiendo!_

 _Estoy acostado en la esquina de la pared, sigo cansado y mi nuevo cuerpo duele pero menos, también es el hecho de que me es difícil caminar, nadie se ha tomado el tiempo ni la necesidad de explicarme como hacerlo, tampoco voy a depender de ellos, se caminar… pero no puedo correr ni volar y sería genial saber escupir fuego ¡Sería un maldito lanzallamas!_

 _Sigo pensando que voy hacer ahora… ya no tengo un objetivo claro, hace quince horas quería exterminar a todos los ponys, pero ahora que Ember aunque se equivocó me ha abierto un poco la mente, soy el último humano y eso me asusta mucho, siempre me ha asustado esa situación… aunque siempre lo he sabido._

 _No entiendo mucho a lo que todos llaman magia, pero para Ember y los ponys es muy importante, yo lo veo como energía que manipula la conciencia y la percepción, no lo entiendo bien… pero no puedo decir que no es real, no tengo una forma clara de explicar lo que le pasó a mi cuerpo... Unit planeaba usar esa energía, aunque ignoro lo que estaban tramando_

— Es bueno comprender todo… - mencione con tranquilidad

 _Ahora me siento un poco más tranquilo, aunque en el fondo exista un gran miedo por todo lo que está sucediendo… Unit debe tener alguna forma de aunque sea restaurar parte vida humana, algo debieron haber hecho, ellos nunca han dejado nada inconcluso, no quiero morir solo…_

 _Pude escuchar que alguien se acerca, hasta que abren la puerta, mi rencor hacia los ponys sigue muy sólida y viva, pero para mi tranquilidad no es ningún pony, si no una dragona celeste, quien carga una bandeja de plata._

 _Le debo mucho a Ember, no solo me ha apoyado, jamás pensé que mi primer amigo sería un dragón, bueno en este caso una dragona, aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue del todo placentero, su presencia es muy agradable para mi persona_

— Me alegra que sigas despierto y tranquilo – menciona Ember quien le da una sonrisa tranquila al dragón dorado

— A mi me alegra que sigas aquí y dime ¿Qué traes en esa bandeja? – pregunté con curiosidad

— Solo un poco de comida para ti, no creo que sobrevivas sin alimentarte – dice Ember, quien deja la bandeja al lado de ella

 _Con algo de cuidado pude acercarme a la cama, la habitación no es tan grande y únicamente han dejado una cama ¿Qué pasó ponys? ¿Qué clase de cárcel por casa es esta? Al menos pudieron haber dejado una mesa…_

— Walter dudo que lo entiendas, pero mi error no solo es un gran problema para mí, literalmente ahora los humanos no existen hasta que mi hechizo termine… - menciona Ember, la cual, se sienta en la orilla de la cama muy molesta consigo misma por su error

— Son solo tres días Ember, aunque no es de mi agrado ser un dragón sé que lo hiciste para ayudarme, no te culpes, un error lo comete cualquiera – mencioné intentado consolar a la dragona

 _Me siento mucho más tranquilo, no solo porque sé que ahora mismo no pueden detenerme, son mucho más resistente y peligro que antes ¡Soy un maldito tanque!… aunque ahora estoy manco. Por cierto no solo puedo escuchar ahora con más claridad, sé que hay un grupo de ponys detrás de la puerta escuchando todo_

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan amable Walter? – comenta Ember, quien desvía su mirada del dragón dorado

— Ah… no lo sé, desde hace tres horas creo, tal vez el contacto con los ponys me afecta mi mente.. _. – me puse en pie (a cuatro patas, el ahora es dragón)_ – Hay muchas cosas que nadie entiende Ember, por ejemplo ¿Cómo sigo con vida? – le pregunte a la escamada, quien mira a Walter caminar en círculos por la habitación

 _Algo le ocurre a Ember, la veo algo tensa e incómoda ¿Qué le ocurre? Estos ponys debieron amenazarla, pues si lo han hecho, también se esta metiendo conmigo… vale me estoy dejando llevar por las ideas de los dragones… eso creo ¿Soy yo o no? Ugh, esto me está confundiendo_

— No, pero si quieres puedes explicarme un poco – pregunta Ember, con algo de curiosidad

— ¿Algún pony te dio la tableta? – pregunté a Ember, se que la tiene, ellos están escuchando detrás de la puerta

— Ah si…la robé antes de venir aquí – Le miente la dragona a Walter, mientras ella le entrega el preciado aparato

 _Supongo que no se ha enterado que sé que los ponys están escuchando, no solo pude oír sus pisadas antes de que ella llegara, puedo ver su maldita sombra bajo la puerta… lo peor es que la habitación apestas de ellos, creo que eso es un problema que tendré que considerar siendo un dragón por solo tres días…_

 _Tuve que sentarme para poder tomar mi apreciado aparato, hace tanto tiempo que la perdí ¿No sé, cinco o seis días? pero al menos no lo han destruido, ahora espero no dañarla con mis garras... partirla o rayar la pantalla, eso me haría llorar…_

«Contraseña aceptada... Entrando a Galería»

 _La mayor parte de mis aparatos son de Unit, el reloj que ahora extrañamente lo tengo en uno de mis dedos de mi garra derecha, si no también la tableta y gran parte de mis armas, el visor es de mi propiedad y el botiquín… esos son propiedad de otra empresa médica, llamada Orión._

— - _le doy la tableta_ – Mira la pantalla de la tableta, esa es la bandera de una corporación llamada Unit, un fondo azul con dos letras ces entre cruzadas, con un sol en su centro. Ellos fueron quienes crearon a lo que ustedes llaman las razas y culpables indirectos de la extinción de los humanos.

En el pasado los humanos éramos la especie dominante, con nuestra tecnología avanzada, nadie era rival para nosotros. La tableta es un fragmento del avance de todo nuestro poder, pero como en todo lugar… existen personas con ansias de poder.

El Jefe o por así decirlo el " _líder_ " como ustedes los conocen, quería más poder, pero no era alguien muy reconocido, así que Unit, creó medicinas, cremas y muchas otras cosas para ganarse un espacio. Pero un traidor mató al líder.

El nuevo líder quería controlar todo el mundo, así que comenzó a experimentar en muchos laboratorios secretos con virus y con animales, mientras seguía ganando poder y fama.

A los pocos años Unit se volvió parte importante de la vida humana, para nuestra seguridad, salud, tecnología, defensa y muchos otros aspectos… hasta que un día crearon el apocalipsis.

Liberaron a propósito un virus letal que mutaba muy rápido, ellos querían doblegar a las personas y tener el control del mundo, pero no lo lograron, el virus resultó ser demasiado letal y contagioso, mató a miles de decenas de millones de personas en unos meces.

Con forme pasaban los meces, los humanos seguían muriendo, otros tenían la suerte de ser inmunes, algunos pudieron resistir el poder de la infección, mientras tanto, por la falta de humanos para la seguridad, las especies mutantes escaparon de unos lugares secretos y se propagaron por el mundo

Los pocos humanos se refugiaron en campamentos, que fueron destruidos por dragones y ponys, hasta que únicamente quedé yo. Yo sobreviví gracias a mi padre. Él robó una cepa antiviral pocos años antes del desastre.

 _A pocos segundos de terminar mi historia, la puesta es abierta con una fuerza descomunal ¡Tranquilos ponys es solo madera no una puerta de seguridad_!

— No toleraré escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, los ponys nacimos por la magia del universo, no creado por los experimentos de unos sucios humanos – expresa Celestia con gran molestia, ante la historia de Walter

— Dame evidencia de tus palabras, realmente no existe tal cosa de que alguno de ustedes desciendan de la magia universal o esa estupidez que ustedes crearon, tal vez les sea difícil de procesar, como a mi me ha costado aceptar mi destino – dije con calma, mientras miro a la unicornio blanca

 _Todos me miran con impresión a mi actitud, es obvia mi posición ¡Ahora nadie puede negarse a mi! Soy un maldito dragón de un metro con sesenta ¡Venga comeré ponys!... bueno tanto así no, sería perder lo que me queda de cordura_

— No puedes venir a Equestria y decir que todas las razas fueron creadas por los humanos, eso es absurdo, los ponys existimos hace milenios – menciona Luna con gran molestia

— No discutiré con ustedes, hacerlo es estúpido y puedo verlo en su cara, si yo digo una cosa, ustedes lo negaran completamente o se inventarán una escusa absurda, así que les invito a que se vayan a la mismísima mierda ponys, Ember es quien me ha preguntado su duda y no estuvo husmeando en las conversaciones ajenas, si ella me cree es su decisión y si no me cree, también es su decisión - dije mientras me siento a la par de la dragona, quien sigue sentada en la cama

Ahora todos están enojados, sobre todo los ponys por lo que dije, si no aceptan que nosotros los humanos los creamos no voy a discutirlo, era como pelear con un terraplanista, realmente no se puede hacerlo

— No me iré de aquí, aunque seas un dragón por ahora, sigues siendo un peligro para Equestria ¡Debes estar en la cárcel! – grita Celestia, mientras las chicas se mantienen en silencio

— ¿Por qué? Por haber intentado sobrevivir en este lugar, sé que fue un error haber herido a varios ponys / _Omitiré al que maté_ / pero eso no es ningún delito herir a alguien – mencioné a la unicornio blanca

— " _Hermana cálmate, no grites"_ – murmura Luna un poco alterada

— Si es un delito, has lastimado a dos elementos y varios guardias – menciona Celestia quien deja de gritar

— Si las cosas son así, pues la tal Twilight me disparó un rayo, además tus guardias a propósito me dejaron caer en la presa, que por cierto también es humana – dije con tranquilidad

— ¡Basta! Ninguna construcción en Equestria pertenece a los humanos, ellos están **EXTINTOS** – aclara Celestia, quien deja sin aliento a todos

— Walter no lo hagas – advierte Ember, quien intenta detener al humano, pero es muy tarde

 _Ese comentario me hizo estallar, literalmente exprimió la última gota de paciencia que tenía y sin pensarlo me lancé contra la pony, asustando a todos quienes reaccionaron muy tarde. Tengo una garra sobre su cuello y otra sobre su cuerno, jamás lo habría hecho como humano, pero ella deberá retractarse y tragarse sus palabras_

— ¡Suéltala Walter! No le hagas daño – grita Luna, muy asustada, quien intenta ayudar con un hechizo

 _(Walter sigue siendo inmune a la magia de contención pony o todo lo relacionado, a menos que se un hechizo directo, no le hará nada_ )

— Walter no hagas una tontería, déjala – menciona Twilight muy asustada por la situación

 _Seguía escuchando las voces de las ponys y alguno que otro intento de hechizo contra mí, ahora los hechizos difícilmente me harán daño ¡Tengo más resistencia!_

— " _Si me matas, estarás perdido_ " – murmura Celestia, muy asustada

— Walter, suéltala de una vez, deja de hacer estupideces – aclara Ember, quien intenta auxiliar a la pony

 _Pude sentir como Ember me empuja y logra que pierda el agarre con la pony, caí un par de metros de espalda en el suelo sin herirme, sin más de inmediato me reincorporé, pero los guardias rápidamente me apuntan con sus lanzas de plata_

— Ya ven lo peligroso que es esta cosa – menciona Celestia, quien se recupera del ataque de Walter, además retrocede un poco

— ¿Peligroso? No escuchaste lo que has dicho, venís aquí a regodearte en mi cara y a burlarte de que soy el último de mi especie ¿Qué querías que hiciera pony estúpido! ¿Reírme e ir a corta flores bajo un arcoíris? Al menos piensa por un maldito segundo que harías tu en mi caso – le dije con gran molestia

— ¡Silencio! – _ve a Celestia_ \- Quiero que todos se vayan de aquí ¡Ahora! – expresa Ember muy molesta, quien hace aparecer su cetro

— No puedes quedarte con él Ember, es muy peligro – dice Rainbow Dash, quien si está enojada con el humano

— Los únicos peligrosos son ustedes, yo no he venido aquí a restregarles en la cara ni a burlarme de sus problemas – le dije a la pegaso celeste, quien me mira con enojo

 _No solo odio al desgraciado que debió haber estado investigando y experimentando con los caballos, pero estar en el infierno no es un castigo suficiente ¡Odio a los ponys! Lo he dicho muchas veces y no me importa, lo seguiré diciendo_

— ¡Váyanse les he dicho! – grita Ember, ahora muy molesta con todos

 _Me quede en silencio, mientras todos los ponys salen de la habitación, excepto una de ellas, una pegaso color crema ¿Por qué diablos no se va? ¿Va a seguir burlándose de mi situación_

 _— -cierra la puerta_ \- ¿Que voy hacer contigo Walter? - comenta Ember, quien toma con la guardia baja al humano

— Oye yo no tuve nada ver, tu escuchaste toda la situación, como quieres que me sienta – me defendí

— Claro que lo escuché y sé que está mal, pero atacar a Celestia… no solo es una clara declaración de guerra, eres un dragón ahora y eso trae problemas para la comunidad dragón ¡Contrólate por favor! – menciona Ember, con voz un poco molesta

— " _Lamento lo que dijo Celestia Walter, ella nunca había actuado así"_ – se disculpa la pegaso color crema, quien es la única pony que Walter le tiene confianza

 _Mmm… lo comprendo todo, Ember no sabe como enfrentar el "_ _ **hechizo**_ _" que me aplicó por error y ahora yo ataqué a esa Celestia siendo un dragón, no solo estaría rompiendo las reglas de convivencia pony dragón... tendré que tomar en cuenta que lo que haga con esta forma, le traerá problemas a ella_.

— Comprendo, estoy siendo una carga para ti y para los dragones… - dije con seriedad

— No no no, no eres una carga para nadie Walter, no digas eso… solo que al ser dragón, mientras estés en Equestria las leyes son un poco más estrictas – aclara la dragona celeste

 _No sé que arreglo diplomático existe entre ponys y dragones, pero tomando como base lo que me esta sucediendo, estoy más que seguro que la mayor parte de esas "_ _ **reglas**_ _" son beneficios de ponys y una que otra que no sirve para nada, para los dragones…_

 **Por otro lado con las chicas:**

Ante la pelea y casi una lucha entre Walter y Celestia, todas las ponys se han reunido en la sala de juntas, mientras esperan el regreso de Ember y Fluttershy, las cuales se han quedado para tranquilizar humano. Aún con los ánimos muy candentes, las chicas discuten acaloradamente la situación

 _(Walter confía un poco más en Fluttershy por ser muy tímida)_

— Me parece muy peligroso dejar a Fluttershy con esa cosa – expresa Rarity muy preocupada por la pegaso

— Ustedes ya vieron que no se puede confiar en esa ¿Van a seguir protegiéndolo? No podemos seguir negando que no representa un peligro verdadero – pregunta Celestia, quien mira con seriedad a las chicas

— Hermana lo has ofendido con lo que dijiste, es más que obvia su reacción, jamás pensé que le dijeras algo así – menciona Luna con una mirada molesta hacía su hermana

— No me interesa si se ha ofendido o no, no estamos aquí hablando de sentimientos, si no la seguridad de Equestria. Chicas, quienes estén a favor de tomar a esa cosa y encerrarlo para proteger a Equestria, vengan junto a mí – menciona Celestia, quien sorprende a todas

— Pero Celestia…

Twilight ve como Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Applejack van junto con Celestia, lo cual, la toma desprevenida, al igual que a Starlight y a Pinkie pie. El grupo de amigas por primera vez, no están todas de acuerdo ni en la misma página. Una primer fractura en el grupo de ponys

— Chicas… no puedo creer que no confíen en mí – expresa Twilight muy dolida por la poca fe de sus amigas

— Lo lamento Twilight, pero no quiero poner en peligro la vida de mi familia, sé que está mal pero primero es la seguridad de los ponys – menciona Rarity, con voz triste, quien evita ver a los ojos a la Alicornio lila

— Sé muy bien que soy la elemento de la lealtad, pero no puedo volar por culpa de esa cosa, es muy frustrante y aún me faltan dos semanas… – aclara Rainbow quien abre su ala herida, la cual, está vendada por el proyectil.

— Muy bien, guardias traigan las armas contra dragones y una celda, esa cosa sabe que fue lo que pasó en los páramos, iremos a esa zona y luego represaremos a Canterlot – menciona Celestia, mientras los dos guardias le dan un saludo y después se retiran

— No lo vas hacer, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy y estoy más que segura que Ember apoyan al humano y no quieren encerrarlo – expresa Luna con gran molestia

— Hermana esto no es una discusión abierta y estoy segura con lo sucedido en Ponyville muchos de los ciudadanos apoyan esta idea – dice la Alicornio blanca, quien molesta a su hermana menor

— Todas iremos a ese lugar si así lo desean, hace unas horas un grupo de exploración encontró la zona de la explosión y hay alguna que otra situación que han mencionado que es muy importantes de ver, llevaremos a ese humano con nosotros, él deberá ayudarnos en la investigación y si se rehúsa pasará toda la eternidad en la cárcel por crímenes contra Equestria y mi persona, aunque de igual forma irá a la cárcel si nos ayuda – explica Celestia, la cual, simplemente se levanta y se retira de la mesa

Con la salida de Celestia y el guardia, las chicas se quedan discutiendo calurosamente ante lo ocurrido minutos atrás con la extraña votación

 **Con Walte** r:

 _Creo que todos tienen más que una razón para odiarme, desde que llegue a este lugar los he atacado, herí a varios ponys e incluso maté uno sin siquiera tener una razón, ahora que recuperé parte de mi memoria no solo veo lo que he estado haciendo mal. Los ponys tienen parte de la culpa y aunque no se que hacer… no puedo simplemente olvidar todo lo sucedido, tal vez si no me matan tarde años en que confié en uno de ellos…_

 _Claro que hago excepciones, Fluttershy por ejemplo fue muy amable conmigo, a ella no la odio, pero quienes intentan dañarme dudo que pueda confiar en ellos_

— No creo que esa princesa pony vaya hacer algo contra los dragones Ember y si es así, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, puede ser muy cursi y todo pero confío en ti – exprese mientras le doy una sonrisa tranquila

 _Pude percibir un poco de incomodidad en Ember, tal vez por el estilo de la conversación, creo que no le he mencionado que ya recuerdo lo que me había preguntado en la jungla._

 _Con algo de dificultad me senté a la par de la cama, mi altura es la misma de siempre, solo que soy muy largo_

— _"Por cierto Walter, seguimos en Dodge City, Luna te aplicó un hechizo de percepción y supongo que vez tu alrededor como si estuviéramos en Ponyville_ " – explica Fluttershy, quien secretamente esta siendo usada para recabar información.

 _Ni siquiera pude responderle a la pegaso, ya que la puerta es abierta bruscamente… de nuevo y un gran grupo de guardias me rodea, incluyendo a Ember. En seguida somos apuntados por unas lanzas que presentan un brillo no muy común_

— ¿Qué significa esto! – pregunta Ember con gran molestia, mientras me pongo de pie con cuidado

— Lo que debió haber pasado, viendo que tú estas ayudando al humano es claro que estas traicionando a Equestria – expresa Celestia, quien deja sin palabras a la dragona

 _De inmediato entendí la situación y mi reacción fue instantánea_

— No tienes autoridad para hacerlo, ahora no existe ningún humano que Ember haya ayudado para que la tengas que arrestar – _ve a Fluttershy_ – ¿Fluttershy tu ves algún humano por aquí? – le pregunté a la pegaso, la cual, solamente emite un débil chillido, antes de salir corriendo

— " _¿Que estas haciendo no lo hagas?_ " – murmura Ember al humano

 _Estoy seguro que esas lanzas deben tener algún hechizo y con ver que solo la unicornio blanca entró, ella ganó algún tipo de discusión. Si quiero ayudar a Ember, tengo que alejarla de este problema, ella no tiene la culpa… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera dejado cuando era un huevo?_

— Princesa de hecho tiene razón, aunque sabemos que él es un humano, debemos seguir las leyes contra lo dragones, lo que significa que la princesa Ember no ha cometido ninguna falta – menciona el Sargento Aetos

 _Pude ver como Celestia me mira con molestia, no comprendo la razón de esta inusual cantidad de odio contra mí y los humanos, más de cinco mil años y yo no he herido ponys hasta esta semana_

— Bien, Princesa Ember queda absuelta de los cargos, pero ese " ** _dragón_** " vendrá con nosotros por provocación – expresa Celestia, quien le da un poco de espacio para que la dragona salga de la habitación

— Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, porque estas cometiendo un terrible error – le dije a Celestia, quien aparta su vista

 _Pude ver como uno de los ponys vierte un líquido azul de fuerte olor en un pedazo de tela, para luego acercarlo a mi nariz, no luché ¡No tengo forma de escapar! Si al menos caminara correctamente o si pudiera volar, sería otra situación totalmente distinta… simplemente hubiera huido_

 **Con Ember** :

Con gran enojo, Ember corre hasta la sala de juntas, donde con gran furia destruye la puerta de un puñetazo, lanzando algunas astillas de madera y tablas por la habitación, lo que sorprende a las las chicas por tan violenta irrupción en una pacífica reunión

— ¡Que diablos ustedes han decido! – grita Ember con gran molesta

— Celestia quiere llevar a Walter aún misterioso cráter que han encontrado un grupo de exploradores hace un par de horas en los páramos, Luna y Twilight solo pudieron convencer a Celestia de crear un solo grupo de expedición que nos llevará a todos al cráter de las tierras malas, pero eso no significa que Walter quede libre...– menciona Pinkie pie, en menos de tres segundos

— Acaso no sabían que hace unos minutos Celestia intentó arrestarme por traición ¡No sé que diablos pasa por la cabeza de ustedes! Pero no puedo creer que sean quienes salvaron estas tierras ¡No las conozco para nada! – menciona Ember, quien se retira muy enojada de la habitación

Un gran silencio se forma al momento en que Ember sale de la habitación, mientras tanto en la mesa de madera, las chicas reanudan la discusión

— Todo este problema comenzó cuando mi hermana tuvo un sueño premonitorio que dice así: Llegaría el día donde un ser reclamará las tierras que os pertenecen. Lluvia de fuego blanco y sangre caerán sobre las tierras Equestrianas si no detienen las águilas de hierro flotantes, solo aquel de doble rostro, salvará las tierras de su destrucción, concebidas en lo que fue y lo que son – explica Luna la premonición, quien confunde a todas las chicas

— ¿Qué significa? – pregunta Starlight con duda

— Aún no lo sabemos, pero creo que Walter forma parte de este dilema, no podemos dejar que mi hermana le haga daño, el debe ser muy importante, aunque puedo estar equivocada – expresa la Alicornio azul, no muy segura

Con mucha prisa llega un guardia de armadura dorada, entra en la habitación sin problema alguno, debido a que Ember rompió la puerta hace unos segundos...

— Princesa Luna, Princesa Twilight, Celestia los espera para ir al gran cráter, ya han encerrado al humano en la celda – menciona el guardia, quien espera una respuesta

— Gracias Fénix, iremos de inmediato, puedes por favor avisarle a la princesa Ember, acaba de salir hace unos segundos – aclara Luna, quien en su fondo está muy molesta

 **En el cráter** :

« **Error** , _no se pudo restablecer ruta del satélite Racon_

 **Error** , _no se pudo restablecer ruta del satélite Hyperdrive_.

 **Falla desconocida** en el software de controlador de dispositivo G-01.

 _Peligro de contaminación de refrigerante de los núcleos del sistema_

 _Se han detenido las compuertas de aire (Material de uranio inactivo detectado)_

 _Peligro, filtración de compuestos de uranio en cuartos de celdas de poder: Filtración por ductos de aire._

 _Alerta, imposible controlar fuga/_ _ **Razón**_ _: No existe personal calificado_

 **Buscando soluciones…**

 _Sistema de protección general activado, apagando todos los sistemas de controladores. Razón: Imposible detener la contaminación._

 **Precaución** _: IA desactivada, todos los procesos se están deteniendo._ **Activando** ** _sistemas de emergencia_**

 _Sistema primario detenido, celdas de poder 1, 2, 3, se han apagado con éxito. Energía de reserva desactivada._

 _Alta concentración de material de uranio, protegiendo sistemas importantes_

 _ **Falla crítica**_ _, el sistema no puede reiniciarse automáticamente,_ **se requiere activación manual.**

 _Error en el reinicio del sistema._ **Error: Bat. info. config**

 _Enviando información al Satélite Hyperdrive (Unit corporation)_ **0** _%_

 **Varias horas más tarde** :

Luego de un par de horas por atrasos, un gran grupo de ponys cargan una jaula de metal con dirección a la zona de impacto, mientras las chicas caminan sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

— Estamos a un kilómetro del cráter, todas deben tener este collar o podrían enfermarse, los exploradores mencionaron que hay material desconocido muy tóxico – aclara el guardia Fénix, quien entrega collares a todos

— ¿A mi me van a dejar en esta reja? Realmente no me molesta que me carguen – dije con tranquilidad, mientras Ember me entrega el collar...

 _No sé a donde me llevan, por ahora solo estoy acostado en la jaula, mientras Ember camina al lado de esta, hubiera preferido que no este aquí, pero veo que va a ser difícil que se vaya_

— ¿Desde hace cuanto estas despierto? – pregunta Ember, mientras Celestia ignora a los dos dragones

— Pues desde que salimos del pueblo, solo que te vez bien cuando caminas y piensas a la vez – le dije a Ember

 _Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de haberlo dicho, eso si, Ember desvía su mirada de mi ante ese comentario, no la culpo, si me he pasado un poco… creo que no estoy pensando en lo que digo_

— Tengan cuidado, la explosión liberó muchas rocas – menciona el guardia

— Chicas manténganse juntas y no se separen, puede haber muchos peligros – aclara Twilight, quien guía a sus amigas

— No quisiera que alguno de ustedes muera, después de todo me están trayendo ¿Estas cansado guardia? – le pregunté al pony

 _Ember me mira con seriedad por mis comentarios y sé que todos los ponys me están ignorando, no obstante, sentí una vibración en mi garra, mi reloj parece estar vivo aún_

« **Reseach Center. Unit** : _Advertencia, usted está ingresando en propiedad de Unit corporation. Absténgase de seguir avanzado»_

 _Al leer la información en mi reloj, todo mi cuerpo entró en alerta ¡Deben estar locos, no pueden llevarme a ese lugar! Ellos provocaron todo este problema, los ponys no lo entienden, estos lugares son muy peligrosos_

« **Hyperdrive Unit** : Precaución, esta es un área restringida, regrese y tome otro camino»

 _De inmediato me levanté de la celda y pude apreciar el cráter ¡Los cabrones no saben que nos van a matar! Gran parte de la defensa de Unit es autónoma, pero tal vez no siga funcionando, jamás entre a un centro_

— - _asustado_ – Oigan están locos o que, no voy a bajar ahí ¡Sáquenme!- grite con miedo, preocupando a Ember

— Walter cálmate ¿Dime que pasa! – pregunta la dragona celeste, mientras los guardias bajan la celda en la tierra

— Nos van a matar a todos, si bajan, nadie saldrá con vida ¡Solo habrá muerte! No bajaré ahí, aún si mi vida dependiera de ello – grite golpeando la celda con fuerza

 _Es extraño que cuando tenga miedo, si pueda manejar este cuerpo de dragón correctamente, pero debido al escandalo, todas las ponys incluyendo a la perra de Celestia, me miran con molestia_

— ¡Basta! No golpes la celda – grita la Alicornio blanca muy molesta

 _Hice caso omiso a la petición y seguí golpeando la celda, la cual lentamente comienza a ceder, no solo estoy asustando a los ponys, pude ver en los ojos de Ember que me piden que deje de hacerlo_

— ¡Hermana no lo ataques! – expresa Luna, pero es ignorada

 _Sin más pude sentir una corriente dolorosa por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que grite de dolor (_ **Bueno en este caso rugí** _…) por lo cual, no pude seguir golpeando los barrotes…_

— ¡No puedes herirlo Celestia! – se molesta Ember, quien se acerca a la Alicornio lila

— Que nadie interfiera, es claro que esa cosa quiere destruir Equestria ¡Y lo están ayudando! – menciona Celestia, muy enojada

 _Aún con dolor pude volver a levantarme. El pequeño grupo de guardias están evitando que Ember y Celestia entren en una pelea mayor, al igual que las demás_

— Es claro que estás tomando decisiones sin consultar con los demás, tu no tienes el poder para hablar por mi, puede que Walter te haya atacado pero esa no es razón que lo estés torturando – expresa la dragona celeste quien discute contra Celestia

— Ese no es problema mío, si no fuera por nosotros este mundo ya hubiera sido destruido, no solo defendimos a las demás razas de Tirek, si no de Discord y más – justifica Celestia, con voz muy molesta

— Princesas por favor no discutan, no es un buen lugar – menciona Fénix con gran preocupación

 _Aproveché la discusión de Ember y Celestia, ella sola está distrayendo a todos y con una embestida más, por fin los barrotes ceden, pero eso alerta a la pony blanca ante el ruido provocado_

— No te dejaré escapar – aclara Celestia, mientras Ember me mira con molestia al haber escapado

— Hermana, no provoques más problemas, podemos hablar con tranquilidad – menciona Luna, quien se le interpone a Celestia

— Star Swirl lo dijo, los humanos son peligrosos, no veo porque Twilight y tu lo quieren ayudar – dice Celestia, quien no comprende a su hermana ni Exalumna

 _Jamás había visto a dos ponys pelear, lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los equinos que vi en el bosque hace un par de días, no hacen nada, simplemente se quedan observando en silencio con cara de perro regañado ¡Puta madre, hijos de perra hagan algo, muevan su maldito trasero!_

— Ustedes no saben a donde nos han traído, todo acerca de este lugar está en la tableta ¡Nos vas a matar Celestia! – le grite con molestia a la pony

 _Pude sentir la adrenalina entrar en mi sangre mientras Ember ahora discute con las chicas junto con Luna muy calorosamente ¡Joder esto se prendió ya! Los dos guardias intentan que Luna pelee con Ember ¡Todos contra todos!_

— - _hace aparecer la tableta_ – Esta cosa, solo es un truco, llena de información falsa y manipulada, los ponys no nacimos por intervención de los humanos, fuimos creados por la magia – expresa la Alicornio blanca, quien tira al suelo la tableta para luego pisarla con fuerza, rompiendo su pantalla

« **Proyecto Armagedón activado** : Mediante Dispositivo Alpha»

— ¡Ya basta Celestia! Lo pagarás – grité con gran furia

 _En segunda ocasión me abalancé contra la unicornio blanca, pero esta logra dispararme un rayo blanco en mi cara, provocando que ruja de dolor, pero de igual manera logro golpearla, haciéndola caer a pocos metros de mi, alertando a los ponys y a Ember_

— ¡Princesa se encuentra bien! – gritan los dos guardias, quienes se acercan a Celestia, la cual, se reincorpora

 _Las ponys rodean a la unicornio blanca, en una pose de defensa contra mi, incluyendo a Ember ¿Por qué los está ayudando? ¡Ellos provocaron todo esto! Yo no soy el enemigo_

— ¡Basta Walter! No dejaré que hieras aún pony más – aclara Ember, quien hace desaparecer su cetro

— No permitiremos que hieras o dañes Equestria, hicimos todo lo posible por ayudarte ¡Pero no quieres ayuda! – expresa Twilight, quien prepara un hechizo

— Ustedes no lo entienden ¡No saben a donde nos han traído! – aclaré con enojo

 _El rayo que me disparó la unicornio fue fuerte, incluso con esta piel de dragón pude sentir un poco de dolor, si hubiera sido humano, habría muerto de inmediato con un solo hechizo_

— Es solo un agujero que provocó lo que sea que cayó aquí, no hay nada peligro – menciona Starlight, preparada al igual que las demás

— Aunque tenga mi ala herida, no permitiré que hieras a mis amigas – expresa Rainbow Dash, quien mira con gran enojo al humano

 _Estoy preparado para pelear, lamentablemente perdí a Ember, la única amiga con quien pude hablar y entenderme, es obvio que no lograré que ella deje de ayudar a los ponys…_

« **El sistema esta por iniciar el proyecto Armagedón**. El ensamblaje se hará en el Satélite Hyperdrive especificado en el proyecto Fuego blanco»

« El proyecto fuego blanco se iniciará después de concluido el proyecto Armagedón» **«Hora de activación** : 14:35. _Mediante Tableta Alpha_ »

— Ríndete de una vez, no podrás contra todos, somos mucho más que ti – menciona Celestia, quien limpia con su casco un poco de sangre de su labio

( _Walter la golpeó con su garra, pero no la lastimó de gravedad)_

— - _me senté_ – Bien, bien, ustedes ganan, enciérrenme en una maldita jaula hasta que me pudra – exprese con gran molestia

 _Los guardias pronto con gran cautela se acercan y me rodean, sin dejar de apuntar sus extrañas lanzas, al igual que Ember, la cual, con gran enojo se acerca a mi y me dice unas palabras en mis orejas_

 _— "Deja de actuar como un idiota o no vas a vivir más de una semana, yo no estaré siempre para cuidarte Walter, estoy harta de tus estupideces"_ – aclara Ember, quien se aleja muy enoja

« **Iniciando despliegue del proyecto Armagedón** , preparando partes de los demás centros»

— Perdonaré tu golpe contra mi, pero de igual forma no quedaras libre – aclara Celestia, quien mira con enojo al dragón dorado

 _Pude ver como los guardias dejan de intentar atarme, pues todos comenzaron a sentir unas vibraciones en el suelo y alguno que otros retumbos, alertando a los ponys_

— ¿Alguien más sintió un pequeño temblor? – pregunta el guardia, con voz muy nerviosa

— Yo también lo he sentido, pero no debe ser nada peligroso – expresa Starlight, mientras las chicas se separan por precaución

— ¿Debería preocuparme por que el suelo esta temblando! – pregunta Ember, un poco nerviosa

 _Sin más, a poco más de cinco metros, el suelo explota en una nube de escombros, donde grandes rocas comienzan a caer del cielo, pero son bloqueados por los escudos de Twilight y Starlight, aún así uno de los guardias muere al lado mío al caerle una piedra en su cabeza_ …

— ¡Se los advertí y no me han escuchado, todos vamos a morir! – grité con temor, mientras corto una cuerda que me mantiene amarrado

 _Puedo sentir las piedras golpear mi piel ¡Pero no me hacen daño alguno!_

— ¿Qué está pasando Walter! – grita Ember, quien se acerca junto al humano

«Desplegando Base Central del proyecto Armagedón: 135%»

— ¡Twilight debemos salir de aquí, esto se volvió muy peligroso! -grita Rarity, con mucho terror

 _Nuevamente todos caemos al suelo por los retumbos del suelo, poco después una gran nube de fuego sale del nuevo cráter hacía el cielo, sin dañar a los ponys quienes se cubren con su magia, pero son lanzados lejos con todo y sus escudos mágicos_

 **A varios metros de distancia del cráter** :

— ¿Están todos bien! – pregunta Celestia, quien nota que falta uno de sus guardias

— Hermana perdimos al Sargento Aetos en medio de la nube y no puedo ver a Ember o a Walter, nos hemos alejado un par de metros – menciona Luna, mientras las chicas continúan reunidas pero muy alteradas

— ¡Que fue esa cosa que ha salido del suelo! – pregunta Rainbow Dash, muy alterada

— No tengo ni idea, pero Walter debe saber, debemos buscarlo – responde Starlight, mientras Twilight afirma con su cabeza

— ¡Bien! buscaremos a ese humano, tiene que darnos una explicación – aclara Celestia, muy asustada

 **Con Walter:**

 _Una gran cantidad inusual de polvo se levantó con la salida del extraño cohete, no tengo ni idea de que pueda ser, pero no debe ser nada bueno, perdí a Ember por la intensidad del viento y el fuego, lo bueno que no estoy herido_

— ¿Ember! – grité, mientras camino con cuidado entre la nube de polvo

 _Los ponys deben estar bien, pero fueron enviados un poco lejos por las ráfagas del viento, incluso puedo jurar que uno de los guardias le cayó una piedra sobre su cabeza y no fue por mi culpa_

— ¿Walter? ¿Estás con vida? Sigue mi voz – menciona Ember, en algún lado cercano al humano

 _La nube de polvo comienza a disiparse, mientras tanto seguí buscando a Ember, quien lentamente me guio hasta su posición, la cual, es bastante delicada_

— Por favor ayúdame, una roca me lastimó el ala y no creo que pueda seguir colgando del borde del cráter – menciona la dragona con temor a caer

— Joder, tienes suerte de no haber caído dentro, el viento también me arrastró un par de metros – expresé aún alterado

 _Con cuidado me acosté en el borde del cráter, para poder darle ¿Una garra?... a Ember, quien se sujeta gracias a unas piedras. Celestia debió haber aceptado alguna orden cuando golpeó la tableta… no sabía que la tableta era administradora_

— No me gusta pedir ayuda… me hace sentir débil – menciona Ember, quien desvía su mirada

— Venga, entiendo como te sientes ¿Eh? Tu me has obligado a aceptar ayuda de los ponys en contra de mis deseos, ahora deja que te ayude… me siento raro estar acostado en el borde de este cráter – dije nervioso, debido a que todo puede salir mal

 _Ember con cuidado de no moverse mucho, toma mi garra… ese contacto fue bastante extraño para ambos… incluso puedo jurar que nuestros ojos se cruzaron en algún momento_ …

— ¡Ember? ¡Walter? – grita Pinkie pie a lo lejos

 _Esa estridente voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y desviar mi vista de Ember… madre mía, esto se volvió un poco incómodo desde que ella por error me transformó en dragón_

— Oigan por aquí – grité, lastima que tenga que dejar que me vuelvan a arrestar

— Puedes subirme de una vez, sigo colgada aquí abajo – menciona la dragona celeste, quien necesita un poco de ayuda

 _El grupo de ponys llegan a poco más de tres metros de mi, mientras intento subir a Ember. En ese mismo momento percibo como el suelo comienza a ceder ante el esfuerzo y el peso… algunas rocas al lado mío, se desprenden y caen al interior del sumidero_

 _— "Oh no…_ " – murmuré un poco nervioso

— Te estas resbalando ¿verdad? Suéltame Walter y aléjate – dice Ember, mientras mi mirada se centra en ella

— No te voy a dejar caer, solo dame un momento para acomodarme– aclaré, mientras me sujeto mejor

 _El peso combinado de Ember y yo, está provocando que la piedra en la que estoy apoyado comience a resbalarse, incluso ambos podríamos caer a lo que sea que hay en el fondo, esta cosa tiene una inclinación de sesenta grados y puede que un poco más_ …

— ¡No se acerquen ponys! – les grité con molestia, provocando que las chicas se detengan, ante mi advertencia

 _La situación no es buena, es obvio que voy a caer, junto con Ember. En un nuevo intento, realizo un súbito esfuerzo y logro subir a Ember, pero de inmediato la piedra se desliza debido al peso_

 _Ninguno de los dos, tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, ya que de inmediato comenzamos a caer y a rodar en el cráter, con afiladas piedras, puedo sentir los golpes de ella con mis escamas, incluso así, es muy doloroso, hasta que segundos después, todo mi alrededor de vuelve negro_.

 **Con las chicas:**

Las chicas se acercan con gran prisa por donde ambos dragones han caído, teniendo el cuidado de que ningún pony resbale como lo ha hecho Walter y Ember

— ¿Cómo ha caído Ember al cráter? – pregunta Applejack muy preocupada y asustada

— Cuando llegamos estábamos a pocos metros del cráter, lo que sea que haya salido del suelo, debió arrastrarlos hacía el cráter, mientras que a nosotros nos alejó por nuestros escudos mágicos – explica Luna, muy preocupada

— _"No podemos dejar a Ember o a Walter en el fondo de ese cráter_ " – murmura Fluttershy, muy nerviosa con todo lo que está pasando

— Fluttershy tiene razón, debemos intentar rescatar a Ember y no nos queda otra opción que rescatar a Walter también… - menciona Rainbow Dash, con voz neutral

— Guardia Fénix, puede ir a Dodge City y avisar que no regresaremos hasta dentro de algunos días – dice Celestia, muy tranquila hasta el momento

— Como desee princesa – afirma Fénix, quien vuela de regreso a la ciudad lo más rápido posible

Twilight continua mirando el cielo, donde aún se puede apreciar el tintineo del extraño objeto metálico que salió disparado al cielo, hace unos dos minutos

— Princesas… el cráter por donde salió el objeto ya no está – advierte Starlight, quien llama la atención de todas las chicas

— Eso es imposible… no pudo haber desaparecido de la nada – menciona Luna con incredulidad

— Es muy divertido todo esto ¡Un hueco misterioso que aparece y desaparece! Y ahora debemos buscar a Ember y a Walter – expresa Pinkie pie, con gran emoción

— Sabes Pinkie, no comparto tu misma emoción… esto es tenebroso – dice Rarity, muy nerviosa

— Creo que lo mejor es preparar un pequeño campamento, pero para evitar todo lo sucedido, es mejor retroceder algunos metros… - dice Celestia, mucho más tranquila ahora que Walter no está

 **Mientras tanto en el espacio:**

150 mil kilómetros de distancia, cerca del satélite Hyperdrive

« **Núcleo del proyecto Armagedón** : en espera para acoplamiento con el satélite Hyperdrive»

 _« tiempo para lanzamiento de otra pieza_ : 8 horas, Centro 10 Colombia»

 _« La información del proyecto Fuego blanco serán preparadas en breve»_

 _« El sistema está configurando los controladores y la información del proyecto Armagedón (0.10%)»_

 _«Error, El centro 16 se encuentra inactivo_ »

 **Con las chicas: cinco horas más tarde**

Luego de un par de horas alistando su pequeño campamento, con el fin de poder descender para rescatar a Ember en la mañana, quien cayó junto con Walter al fondo del cráter, en un intento del humano por ayudar a la dragona.

Hace unos minutos Celestia bajó el sol, con la idea de poder descansar, pero en el pequeño refugio que las chicas han creado, tiene presente un ambiente muy tenso, con lo sucedido del despliegue del cohete.

— Es obvio que hay algo debajo de nosotros y no sabemos lo que es – menciona Twilight, quien mira la fogata

— " _Debimos haberle hecho caso a Walter e irnos"_ – murmura Fluttershy, con voz muy nerviosa

— Ese humano no nos está diciendo información ¿Como el supo que el suelo se abriría? – Se pregunta Celestia con mirada sería

— No podemos culpar al humano, el nos advirtió antes de que todo ocurriera – expresa Luna, con una mirada sería

— Bien… ahí tienes razón, pero eso no explica como el supo que sucedería, esa cosa sabe que es lo que hay aquí abajo – menciona Celestia, muy molesta con Walter

— ¿No creen que es verdad lo que el dijo? Tal vez descendamos de los humanos… - menciona Applejack, muy angustiada

— Eso no es verdad, los ponys no descendemos de los humanos, nosotros fuimos creados por la magia del universo y eso es algo que nadie podrá cambiar – expresa Celestia, con voz autoritaria.

Ante las palabras de la Alicornio blanca, un incómodo silencio se crea en el pequeño grupo de ponys, algo que no sucedida desde que las chicas lucharon contra Discord…

— Creo que ayudará que durmamos un poco, mañana debemos estar alerta si queremos sacar a esos dos dragones – menciona Luna, muy nerviosa y preocupada

 **Diez horas más tarde. En el fondo del cráter**

 **Centro de investigación genética de Unit:**

 _Todo mi cuerpo duele por la caída, cada escama de mi forma de dragón, es ahora una tortura, ignoro cuantas veces pude haber rodado hasta el fondo del cráter. Al abrir mis ojos pude apreciar las paredes de un centro de investigación, inmediatamente mí corazón se aceleró._

— _-con dolor_ – argh ¿Ember? – pregunté, mientras intento levantarme

 _La explosión debió provocar que el techo del pasillo colapsara, lo que explicaría que cuando caí este dentro. Al levantarme, no pude colocar en el suelo mi garra delantera izquierda, me duele al apoyarla y está sangrando levemente_

— " _Maldición… que dolor_ " – murmuré, mientras veo mi alrededor

 _Pude ver a Ember unos metros más adelante, la luz que entra por el cráter es mínima, pero igual puedo ver… la ventaja es que sigo siendo un dragón. Con algo de cuidado me acerque a Ember, para ver su estado_

— ¿Ember? ¿Ember estás bien, responde? – le pregunté mientras la muevo un poco

— Mmm… no quiero moverme para nada, me duele todo – gime la dragona, quien se voltea con cuidado para ver al dragón dorado

— Es bueno saber que estés con vida / _Lo malo que estamos dentro de uno de los lugares más peligrosos de toda la tierra_ / - pensé con intranquilidad

 _Con cuidado de no lastimarla, ayudé a la dragona a reincorporarse nuevamente, ambos desconocemos cuanto tiempo estuvimos desmayados, esta es una de las peores caídas que he podido tener_

 _— - adolorida_ \- ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunta la dragona celeste, quien mira ambos lados del pasillo

— Creo que hemos caído en un pasillo normal, estamos dentro de un centro genético, aquellos que te había explicado – le dije, mientras vuelvo a ver la pared

 _Pude apreciar en la pared, unas letras muy desgastadas "_ **Sector 10** _" de un color verde oscuro, no sé que sentir ahora, si miedo, curiosidad o morirme, es muy confuso…_

— ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – pregunta la dragona, quien vuelve a mirar al humano

— No tengo ni idea, nunca he entrado en un lugar de estos – respondí no muy emocionado

 _Hay dos caminos, uno es seguir el pasillo por el lado izquierdo a un lugar incierto y dos seguir por el pasillo de la derecha, con el mismo destino que el anterior, realmente da igual que camino se escoja…_

— Pero eres humano, deberías conocer estos lugares que tu propia especie creó – menciona Ember quien vuelve a mirar al dragón dorado

— A menos que forme parte de Unit, terceras personas no podían entrar en estos lugares y si lo hacían las mataban… ¿Por qué crees que quería irme de aquí? – le expliqué a la dragona celeste

 _Ember y yo seguimos muy adoloridos con la caída, no solo ella no puede volar, yo no puedo volar porque no se hacerlo… aún así espero que en un par de días mis escamas dejen de doler, tal vez no podamos salir de aquí_

 **Continuará** :

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar algún comentario.

 **Si vez algún error** , por favor **reportarlo enviando un MP** , para su inmediata corrección.

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TEITET** por la lectura beta del capítulo.

 **En el próximo Capítulo: Infierno bajo tierra (Parte 1)**

 _No sé a donde está la salida, pero mientras más la intento encontrar, más cosas horribles me encuentro, tengo miedo de lo que sea que se esconde aquí abajo y Ember lo sabe bien…_

* * *

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Anderson Yagami** :

 _Vamos a ver cuanto puede durar, Walter sabe que tiene ventaja siendo un dragón._

 **Angel Cristian Delgado Dominguez** :

 _gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste el fic_.

 **Martin S.G** :

 _Muchas gracias amigo, agradezco tu apoyo y tu comentario, pero seguramente hay mejores fics_.

 **WGC** :

 _Dudo que el quiera ser un pony, el los odia y ser uno de ellos sería desalentado_ r

 **Nahuel836** :

 _Todo tiene su desventaja y ventajas_ …

 **Dheyluz** :

 _¡Tienes razón! Haré cambios mínimos, pero me has abierto mis ojos, gracias por comentar_.

 **fluttershy1765** :

 _Es broma, puede que tarde algunas semanas en publicar, esto seguirá hasta el fina_ l

 **Lobo Hibiky** :

 _¡Tomado en cuenta! Gracias por comenta_ r

 **Anónimo** :

 _Es básicamente lo mismo que el comentario anterior pero bueno. La personalidad de Walter y su carácter se va desarrollando con forme avanza el fic, él en su pasado era una persona tranquila, sociable y servicial, pero en medio del accidente su personalidad cambió, al igual que actualmente. No se si lo comprendas, pero hablamos de que Walter apenas se está adaptando de nuevo. No me molesta este tipo de comentarios, pero si no te agrada la historia no deberías leerla, si te parece aburrida o no es interesante ¿Para que la lees? Agradezco tu sugerencia._

 **Brutos 2.0:** _Veamos a ver si logré entender lo que dijiste, bueno omitiré que tuve que usar un poco el traductor… en fin. Lamento que no te agrade que Walter sea dragón, pero no debes preocuparte, no será permanente._

 _Tu sugerencia… esa no logré comprenderla, se que te refieres a algo sobre la lógica, supongo que son los cambios de escenario muy rápido._

 _En realidad no estoy arrepentido de no entender el portugués, si lo entiendo en gran medida (No lo sé entre un ¿70 a 80%?) Omitiré lo demás, porque me parece inadecuado comentarlo por aquí, pues creo que debería ya ser un poco más privado._

 _Me alegra que al menos puedas entender el fic y que te guste, es difícil escribir uno, debido a que hay muchos y las ideas se van agotando._

 ** _Comet Galaxy:_**

 _Me alegra que te guste el capitulo, bueno Walter cargaba el huevo en su mochila, antes lo llevaba cargando pero le era incómodo_

 **Vegetto blue:**

 _¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Les deseo una excelente semana.


	9. Infierno bajo tierra (Primera parte)

**Antivirus A-113:**

 _Esta cepa fue creada mediante un error en el motor genético, fue almacenada para futuras investigaciones, las cuales, especificaron que el antivirus tenia el poder de regenerar, reparar y mejorar el cuerpo humano, aumentando su eficiencia. Su única desventaja es que aumentaba la esperanza de vida más de lo esperado, jamás pudo ser usada para luchar contra el virus S-E1, pues las cantidades eran insuficientes y la última cepa fue destruida en una irrupción dragón en el último centro con humanos._

* * *

 **Capítulo lX Infierno bajo tierra (Primera Parte)**

— Me parece algo increíble que todo lo que hayas dicho en serio sea real… siempre creí que todo lo que conozco vino de la magia del universo – expresa Ember, quien intenta no hacer muecas de dolor

— Pues tener sus propias creencias no es malo, la humanidad también creía que fuimos creados por un ser perfecto, llamado Jesús, no puedo decirte si es o no real, yo creo que el existe y nadie puede cambiarlo – dije con tranquilidad.

 _Es extraño, Ember y yo no nos hemos movido del lugar donde caímos desde hace una hora, ella sigue muy herida en su ala, puedo ver sus expresiones de dolor, pero no puedo hacer nada sin mi botiquín, soy un paramédico sin licencia y sin mi equipo, aunque tal vez pueda improvisar._

— Aún no cambia el hecho de que lo que dijiste sea verdad, no solo cambia la historia de los ponys, si no de todas las razas – aclara Ember, quien se apoya en la pared.

— Puede que tengas razón, pero nunca dejes que nadie cambie tus creencias, puede que lo que dije sea real, pero eso no significa que todo lo demás lo sea – dije, mientras mi mirada se centra en la pared

 _Si esto es un centro, deben haber carteles, tal vez estos nos ayuden a salir de este lugar o adentrarnos más en lo profundo, no lo sé, lo que pase primero... creo que es lo más lógico, por cierto creo que revisaré el ala de Ember… la veo muy adolorida_

— Será difícil, estás cambiando miles de años de historia con todo lo que estás diciendo, pero aún así necesitarás más que un lugar secreto para que te justifiques – aclara Ember, quien vuelve a ver el hueco por donde han caído

— ¿No quieres que revise tu ala? – le pregunté a la dragona celeste mirando su ala de reojo.

— No, no, estoy bien, no es necesario, puedo soportarlo – Expresa Ember negándose a la ayuda de Walter.

— Bien, date vuelta para ver tu ala, no soy un médico calificado en dragones, así que solo haré una revisión superficial, desconozco la anatomía de tu especie y cualquier cosa puede salir mal – expresé con algo de nervios , mientras me siento a la par de la dragona

— ¡Oye! Pero te dije que estoy bien, no es necesario – dice Ember, quien vuelve a ver con molestia al dragón dorado

— Ajá, por eso te voy a revisar, tu dices que estas bien, pero no es así, solamente quieres verte ruda y mantener tu orgullo, algo inútil si estás junto a mi – aclaré con una mirada seria.

 _Sin responder, Ember accede a mi ayuda, creo que en su interior se avergüenza un poco de pedir ayuda ¡Pero ella me había obligado antes! Sin más, con cuidado tomé su ala derecha… jamás en toda mi vida he tocado un ala, ni siquiera la de un ave…_

 _En sí, solamente Ember tiene un esguince en su ala derecha por su caída, podría ser más específico si tuviera el visor, pero no es necesario, a simple vista se pueden apreciar los golpes contra las rocas, ella debió intentar volar mientras rodaba… algo extremadamente doloroso y traumático, pudo quebrar su ala… o amputarla_

— Pues jamás había tocado unas alas hasta ahora, pero a lo que veo estás muy bien, solamente tienes golpes por la caída, en unos días podrás volar de nuevo sin problemas – dije con calma, mientras dejo de tocar el ala de la dragona

 _Ember un poco incómoda me vuelve a mirar, en mi caso yo estaría igual… no hay nada más incómodo que estar solo con una chica… ah… creo que me centraré en buscar la forma de salir de este lugar._

— - _incómoda_ \- ¿No crees que es mejor buscar la forma de salir? Los ponys podrían tardar días en poder bajar… a menos que se desplomen al cráter – pregunta Ember quien evita mirar a los ojos al dragón

— Tienes razón, pero para eso tendríamos que explorar los pasillos y es algo que no me da mucha emoción… - mencioné no muy feliz por la idea de la escamada celeste

— Vamos, no quiero morir aquí abajo, iremos por este pasillo de enfrente – dice Ember, quien aún con su molestia en su ala, decide buscar una salida

— - _nervioso_ – " _Oh genial… vamos a internarnos en un lugar desconocido, lleno de peligros inimaginables ¡Que emocionante!"_ – murmuré muy preocupado

 _Sigo a Ember muy de cerca, incluso podría abrazarla en este momento, no me simpatiza tener que entrar en un centro genético, quisiera poder volar para salir de este lugar, pero dudo que lo logre en mi estado actual ¡Ni siquiera se escupir fuego! Le pediré que me enseñe a hacerlo. Además de unas clases de vuelo._

 **En el espacio:**

A más de ciento cincuenta mil kilómetros de la tierra, otra de las partes del proyecto Armagedón se ha acoplado con éxito al satélite Hyperdrive, el cual, espera las siguientes partes para completar la fase de ensamblaje.

« Presión… estable. Acoplamiento exitoso: **1/5**

Identificando parte del proyecto, esperando órdenes de la IA»

«Extrayendo información **(1%)**

« Extrayendo Controlador del proyecto Armagedón **(5%)**

« **Advertencia:** _durante la extracción de la información del proyecto Armagedón el CPU puede experimentar sobrecalentamiento, por lo cual, se detendrán todos los procesos no esenciales_

« _Se ha detenido el seguimiento activo, acceso al satélite bloqueado_. **Ninguna función de Hyperdrive Unit** será visible hasta que los procesos hayan sido concluidos»

« Satélite Racon en espera de transferencia de la información del proyecto "Fuego blanco"»

 **Mientras tanto con las chicas: 8am**

Hace algunas horas la princesa Celestia levantó el sol, no obstante gran parte del cráter por donde han caído Walter y Ember, sigue sumido en una gran oscuridad, hasta que el sol llegue a su punto más alto podrán saber los secretos de la humanidad. Por ahora todas están discutiendo a pocos metros de distancia del cráter.

— ¿Creen que sigan con vida? – pregunta Rarity, no muy emocionada de tener que bajar a un oscuro agujero

— No lo sabemos Rarity, pero no podemos dejarlos ahí abajo, Ember es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que ha sobrevivido a la caída – menciona Spike, quien acompañó a las chicas, pero mantuvo un perfil discreto.

— Spike tiene razón, pero debemos encontrar una forma de bajar sin morir en el intento, no sabemos qué tan profundo es, incluso pueden haber estalagmitas en el fondo – Advierte Twilight, un poco más tranquila después de haber dormido

— El guardia Fénix, me mencionó que no es seguro usar hechizos en esta zona, hay alguna especie de campo magnético que debilita la magia – revela Celestia, quien le ha destruido la tableta a Walter

Con una larga plática, el grupo de ponys no han logrado resolver una forma de bajar todas sin que alguna resulte herida o muerta…

— Esto es absurdo, creo que es mejor que todos los que puedan volar bajemos por el cráter – Aclara Luna, quien asoma su cabeza por este.

— Princesa Luna, tenga cuidado con el borde – advierte Applejack un poco preocupada.

« Despliegue exitoso de componentes del proyecto Armagedón: **Genetic Unit Research Center in Asian** »

— ¡Rayos! ¡Yo no quiero quedarme aquí! – bufa Rainbow Dash, con gran molestia

— Ah… Rainbow ¿Por qué no intentas volar un poco? Si te duele mucho, es mejor que te quedes, pero si no, no creo que haya problema. – menciona Starlight, quien se quedará con Pinkie pie, Spike, Applejack y Rarity en el campamento.

 **15 minutos más tarde:**

Luego de algunos arreglos y una gran plática entre Celestia y Twilight. Todos aquellos que puedan volar bajaran al cráter, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash, quien soporta la dolencia de su ala, herida por Walter hace una semana.

— Tengan mucho cuidado, yo me quedaré con Starlight y las demás, si ocurre algo pueden enviarme una carta – recuerda el dragón morado, muy preocupado por lo que van hacer…

— ¡Como Spike dijo! ¡Hágannos saber si algo va mal! ¡Mucho cuidado! – advierte Applejack, quien quiere bajar con las demás.

— Volveremos lo más rápido posible – expresa Twilight, un poco ansiosa por explorar el misterioso cráter.

 **Por otro lado con Ember y Walter:**

 _No tengo ni idea para donde estamos yendo, lo único bueno es que puedo ver perfectamente. Seguramente siendo humano no hubiera visto nada, es obvio… aquí todo está oscuro y lleno de polvo, con un fuerte olor a carne podrida que dejaron por dos días al sol ardiente._

— Este lugar es bastante grande ¿Seguro que no sabes dónde queda la salida? – pregunta Ember, quien vuelve a ver al dragón dorado.

— Puede que sepa muchas cosas Ember, pero el camino de este lugar no es una de ellas – _pensando_ – pero… creo saber una forma – dije mientras veo la pared

 _Ember y yo nos detenemos en un nuevo cruce de los pasillos ¡Estamos muy perdidos en este lugar! Me acerqué a la pared en búsqueda de algún letrero, la ventaja es que esos letreros no deberían deteriorarse_

— ¿Qué estamos buscando? – pregunta la dragona celeste, muy confundida

— - _revisando la pared_ – Algún cartel azul o verde, normalmente son colocados en la pared. – expliqué, mientras limpio el polvo de la pared

— ¿Es alguno como esté? – me pregunta la dragona, mientras la vuelvo a ver

 _Al darme la vuelta pude ver a Ember, quien me señala la pared en el cruce de los tres pasillos un polvoriento cartel hecho de metal. Me acerqué con algo de cuidado y con mi garra limpié el cartel teniendo la delicadeza de no romperlo… bueno no quiero destruirlo ¡Si fuera humano no podría ver y me abría cortado la mano limpiando y de seguro muero de todas las enfermedades que se me meten en la herida_

— Bueno señor explorador ¿Para donde vamos? – pregunta Ember, quien se cruza de brazos, mientras le da una sonrisa al dragón

E _n realidad ninguna de las tres opciones es muy alentadora, podemos regresar y llegaríamos al cuarto de algún generador_ " **Generator Room"** , _por el pasillo de la derecha tenemos el laboratorio de defensa_ **"Defense Lab"**. _Supongo que ahí investigaban todo sobre armas. Por último el pasillo de la izquierda, que lleva al motor genético_ " **Genetic Engine"**.

— Ember, ninguno de los tres pasillos es muy alentador – dije con una expresión seria.

— Pues dime por donde, no entiendo que dice en ese cartel ¿Seguro que podemos confiar en eso? Yo solo veo garabatos – aclara la dragona, un poco molesta

— ¿En serio no puedes leerlo? Eso es extraño ¿Por qué yo puedo entender su escritura? – pregunté con duda

— Para serte sincera, esas palabras en tu 'cartel' son de los ponys de antaño, jamás lo aprendí porque no le tomé importancia – bufa Ember, quien mira por unos segundos al dragón dorado para luego quitar su vista.

— Bien bien, escoge tu, me da igual el pasillo… todos llevan a los lugares que menos me agradan – aclaré con voz seria y una expresión no muy feliz

— Ah… me hubieras dicho hace cinco minutos que llevamos en este cruce – _toma mi garra_ – vamos por la izquierda, quiero irme de aquí – menciona Ember, quien camina con gran prisa

 _Me sentí incómodo cuando Ember tomó mi garra… es extraño que lo mencione, pero los sentimientos de un dragón no son los mismos que los de un humano, creo que eso hubiera sido interesante que lo investigaran… ¡Lo peor de todo es que soy ambos!_

—" _Tenías que escoger este pasillo_ " – murmuré mucho más nervioso

« si **stema no estable:** fuga expuesta en el sector 10 _, en espera de la reparación_ »

 **Con las chicas: Derrumbe en el sector 10**

Luego de unos cinco minutos descendiendo con gran cuidado, todas las ponys con alas llegan a la fractura expuesta del centro genético por la explosión, donde todas con un rostro de sorpresa aterrizan con gran cautela, evitando chocar con alguna roca que podría causar un derrumbe, además de que ninguna conoce que clase de peligros pueden encontrarse

— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué es este lugar! – pregunta Rainbow Dash asombrada. Quien aterriza finalmente en el suelo del cráter, ignorando el dolor en su ala lastimada.

— " _No lo puedo creer_ " Este lugar pertenece a los humanos – aclara Luna, muy impresionada.

— " _Y al parecer no han estado por muchos años… hay mucho polvo"_ – murmura Fluttershy, un poco nerviosa por la oscuridad.

— / _Esto no es bueno, es idéntico a mi sueño premonitorio/_ \- piensa Celestia, muy preocupada.

Twilight realiza un hechizo débil, donde su cuerno ahora funciona como una fuente de luz, dejando ver con más claridad el oscuro pasillo, el cual, continua por dos direcciones.

(Los ponys están en la misma zona por donde habían caído Walter y Ember, ambos dragones fueron por la izquierda pues no necesitan luz para ver)

— Este lugar aún no revela nada, simplemente es un refugio donde los humanos asesinaban a los ponys – aclara Celestia, con voz seria al igual que su rostro.

— ¿Qué camino tomamos? Debemos encontrarlos rápido antes de que Luna haga la noche – expresa Rainbow Dash, quien vuelve a mirar los símbolos en la pared

— No sabemos en qué dirección han ido esos dos dragones o si están muertos, algún animal incluso pudo haberlos llevado al interior de este lugar ¿Estas segura Twilight de que quieres seguir buscándolos dentro de este lugar? – pregunta la Alicornio de pelaje blanco.

— Ember ni Walter están muertos Celestia. Además ella es nuestra amiga y no la dejaremos morir. Y a pesar de que Walter no haya mostrado el mejor comportamiento no significa que sea un mal tipo. Si Ember confía en él, entonces yo también. – responde Twilight, quien tranquiliza un poco a Celestia por la respuesta firme.

Al terminar la conversación, Twilight camina hacia Rainbow Dash, la cual, ha estado intentando leer los extraños símbolos que hay en la pared, pero prácticamente ella no los comprende.

— Chicas, Rainbow encontró unas palabras en pony antiguo – aclara Twilight, quien intenta leer y comprender su significado

‹ **Sector 10**. _Genetic Engine. Generators Room._ ›

Con cuidado de no caer por los escombros, las demás pony se acercan para poder descifrar la extraña escritura en la pared, no obstante, la pegaso color crema nota alguna huellas de dragón en el polvo del suelo, cerca del cártel

— " _Ah… chicas, creo que ya se a donde han ido"_ – dice la pegaso, con voz baja pero entendible

— Bien hecho Fluttershy, eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo… al menos no tenemos que traducir lo que sea que dice la pared – menciona Luna, muy agradecida con la pegaso

— " _Les seré sincera, en todos mis años de vida, creo que he olvidado como entender el pony antiguo…_ " - murmura Celestia, quien es escuchada por todas las demás

 **Mientras tanto en la superficie:**

En espera del regreso de sus amigas junto con Celestia y Luna. Starlight, Pinkie pie, Applejack, Rarity y Spike, platican con tranquilidad acerca del problema que ha ocasionado el humano, desde que fue avistado por accidente en el bosque Everfree

— Verlo ayudar a Ember me dice que no es malo, tal vez solo sea incomprendido – menciona Spike, con una expresión sería

— Creo que tienes razón, pero no entiendo porque Celestia los odia tanto, ustedes vieron la reacción de la princesa cuando Walter escapó – aclara Applejack, quien hasta el momento no ha podido averiguar las intenciones de Walter

— Lo peor de todo, es que la princesa Celestia, ha destruido ese aparato de Walter... aún peor, todo empeoro desde que la rompió, han estado ocurriendo situaciones extrañas – menciona Starlight, muy preocupada por los eventos del día anterior

— ¡No será que ese aparato tenía algún arma peligrosa y Walter debía protegerlo o si no Equestria será destruida? – pregunta la terrestre rosa, con su típica voz chillona

Con la extraña pregunta de su amiga se forma un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que una unicornio blanca, toma el valor de decir unas palabras

— Por Celestia, dudo que sea eso Pinkie pie, además si algo estuviera ocurriendo, ya Twilight nos hubiera dicho – responde Rarity, un poco angustia por sus amigas que han bajado al cráter

« _Extrayendo información del proyecto Armagedón:_ **3%**. _Extrayendo controlador:_ **9%**

— Creo que lo que Pinkie pie dijo no me parece tan loco, nadie de aquí sabe que está pasando excepto Walter… el está ocultando mucha información – aclara Starlight tomando por sorpresa a las demás

Mientras la plática continúa, Spike se mantiene en espera de que regrese Twilight, mientras este mira el cráter con gran angustia

 **Con Walter:**

 _Ember y yo, hemos llegado al límite del pasillo… bueno eso aparenta esta situación, ya que no podemos seguir caminando debido a que hay una puerta muy parecida a la de un ascensor, que no podemos abrir_

— ¿Qué es esa luz que sale del botón de la derecha? – pregunta Ember, quien señala el tablero de control (Únicamente tiene dos luces: Activo e inactivo)

— Bueno, en sí no son botones Ember, son dos pantallas, como la roja está encendida significa que no podemos entrar porque está inactivo – le expliqué con gran detalle

 _La dragona me vuelve a mirar, supongo que ella quiere encontrar la manera de abrir está puerta, pero no quiero jugarme la vida en este extraño lugar ¡No conozco nada! Además siendo un dragón es mucha desventaja, ya que tampoco conozco mi cuerpo_

— Habla rápido Walter, mirarme con ojos de dragón regañado no me ayuda en nada para salir de aquí – bufa Ember un poco molesta

— - _con una sonrisa_ – Está bien, podemos regresar y tomar el otro camino, tal vez encontremos algo que pueda ayudarnos a abrir esta puerta… - _veo a Ember_ – Por cierto " _yo no tengo ojos de dragón regañado"_ pero buen chiste, me ha gustado, después de todo a ti te gusta que te mire – expresé con tranquilidad, mientras camino de regreso

— ¿Qué dijiste al final? – pregunta Ember con voz un poco enojada, quien camina detrás del dragón dorado

 **Diez minutos más tarde:**

 _Luego de caminar hasta aquel cruce del letrero, Ember y yo continuamos un par de metros, hasta que ambos encontramos una puerta con un cartel que dice_ **"Electric room".** _No soy un maldito electricista, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo o morir en el intento. Por ahora solo estoy viendo a Ember ¿Ella va abrir la puerta o no?_

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme! Me incomoda mucho... solo abre la puerta – expresa Ember, quien se sonroja un poco, pero no se percibe por la oscuridad

— Lo siento, es que pensé que querías abrir la puerta – dije, mientras me preparo

 _Tomé un poco de impulso, para luego embestir con fuerza la puerta con mi hombro, lo peor de todo es que no había calculado que la puerta estaba abierta y al momento de tocarla, esta simplemente se abre, haciendo que yo caiga al suelo con gran fuerza y choco con la cabeza contra una torre eléctrica_

— Jajajaja, ya veo porque los humanos se extinguieron, no te ofendas Walter, pero verte hacer algo es muy divertido – menciona la dragona, quien ayuda a reincorporarse al dragón dorado

 _Estoy un poco molesto y avergonzado, no solo porque la maldita puerta me ha humillado ¡Vamos solo es una puerta de la maldita corporación Unit! Tras de eso Ember tuvo que ver todo lo ocurrido…_

— Muy bien, ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí adentro? o simplemente seguimos los dos pasillos que tenemos al lado de esta habitación – pregunta Ember, quien mira el interior

 _Pensé que esta habitación serían los generadores, pero en realidad es un poco más que eso, frente a mi tengo los componentes que controlan y dan energía a este centro, en total son trece torres de dos metros de altura y uno de ancho, con gran cantidad de cables y luces tintineantes ¡Ya dije, no soy electricista! Todo dentro de una habitación pequeña..._

— ¿Recuerdas las pantallas que habían en la presa? Necesito encontrar una de esas, si es que existe una en este lugar – dije mientras miro mi alrededor

 _Con la ayuda de la dragona celeste, empecemos a buscar la dicha computadora, espero ser capaz de aunque sea restablecer la energía, Unit debe tener en sus centros diferente códigos de bloqueo y acceso ¡Y yo no tengo los documentos a mano!_

 **Con las chicas: Sector 9**

Luego de seguir por unos minutos las huellas, las chicas continúan avanzando con gran cuidado, debido a que no conocen ni saben los peligros que hay en el interior del centro

— ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar? – pregunta Luna, muy nerviosa por el silencio

— No tengo ni idea, jamás había visto algo igual en mi vida – responde Twilight, con gran curiosidad

— Creo que no es buena idea saber para que fue utilizado, normalmente si algo está bajo tierra y oculto a la vista, no hacían cosas buenas y menos tratándose de humanos – explica Celestia, quien comienza a cuestionar sus propias creencias

— ¿Dónde creen que están Ember y Walter? – pregunta Fluttershy, mientras todas se detienen

Sin saber del peligro, las chicas llegan al cruce de los pasillos, donde encuentran dos direcciones, donde ambas huellas de los dos dragones hacen creer que se han separado y han tomado rutas distintas

— Es imposible que lo hayan hecho ¡No pudieron haberse separado! – dice Rainbow Dash, con gran molestia

— Chicas… me es difícil mantener el hechizo de luz, hay mucha presión mágica que viene del pasillo izquierdo – comenta Twilight, quien lucha por mantener iluminado el camino

« El sistema no puede restaurar la energía. **Razón** : _Falla en el sector 10_ »

— No podemos separarnos, saben creo que no fue buena idea haber venido – expresa Celestia, con voz seria pero directa

— Vamos por la izquierda, tenemos una posibilidad de una en dos de encontrarnos con Ember – aclara Luna, quien reemplaza a Twilight con el hechizo de luz

— - _cansada_ – Gracias Luna, vamos debemos seguir, tengan mucho cuidado donde pisan – comenta Twilight, quien camina al lado de Rainbow Dash

 **De regreso en la habitación con Walter:**

 _Por fin Ember y yo pudimos encontrar la computadora, la buena noticia es que no toda la energía se ha ido, aunque parezca exagerado y estúpido… únicamente este piso tiene problemas eléctricos, causado por la explosión. La computadora funciona pero es claro que el polvo la a dañado mucho_

— ¿Puedes arreglarlo rápido? Me dan escalofríos aquí adentro… me siento observada – comenta la dragona celeste, junto a Walter

— Ah… eso intento Ember, pero si lo hago muy rápido puedo equivocarme, ten un poco de paz – expresé concentrado

« **Falla al reiniciar:** El sistema ha detectado contaminación en los refrigerantes.

« **Error** : código no reconocido, recuerde utilizar el algoritmo del centro 16.

« **Imposible tomar energía del nivel G**. La Protección del sistema de encuentra activo»

— - _Nerviosa_ \- Creo que escuché algo afuera Walter… - menciona Ember, quien aumenta los nervios del humano

— Dame unos minutos, no puedo recordar tantos accesos de la hoja de mi mochila – dije muy presionado

 _No soy un maldito programador, ni electricista, ni militar y mucho menos ingeniero en sistemas, tarde más de una hora en poder comprender como funciona aquella represa en el pueblo pony… pero tenía los códigos, aquí tengo que pensar_

« **Código no reconocido:** El sistema no puede verificar la información debido a que la computadora se encuentra inactiva.

« **Acceso denegado** : Esta computadora solo tiene acceso al control del flujo eléctrico del piso F

« **Verificando** … Aceptado. Iniciando funciones de emergencia…

« **Luces de emergencia han sido encendidas**. Puertas de seguridad activas. (Sector 10 sin energía, No se detecta la respuesta del transformador).»

 _Con algo de paciencia y poco más de quince minutos, dejé la computadora y junto con Ember vi el nuevo panorama al encender aunque sea las luces más básicas y menos eficaces_

— No es mucha la diferencia sea lo que sea que hiciste – comenta la dragona, quien mira el pasillo

En sí, el pasillo no es tan oscuro, una luz blanca muy débil pegada en la pared ilumina mínimamente a lo largo del pasillo, con una distancia de entre dos metros de cada bombilla, apenas como para que una persona no se pierda

— - _suspiré_ – Tienes razón, pero mejor busquemos la salida por aquella puerta que no pudimos pasar, a menos que te cures y puedas llevarme volando entre tus garras seguiremos aquí abajo – aclaré con tranquilidad

— Lo siento Walter, no es por querer entristecerte, pero no me agrada mucho estar en un lugar tan oscuro y con tanta presión mágica – se disculpa la dragona celeste, quien camina junto al dragón dorado

Tardamos diez minutos en regresar a la puerta metálica, donde ahora la pantalla se muestra en verde "Activo" No se si es un ascensor o algún tipo de puerta de la muerte

— Ah… Ember, el aire huele a pony – advertí no muy feliz

 _Últimamente he estado peleando más de lo usual con los ponys, más que todo con las princesas, ellas se han estado encargando de hacerme imposible la vida, yo nunca he odiado a nadie al nivel de los ponys, yo no era así, mis amigos me reconocían por ser muy amable, sociable, simpático y servicial, pero todo lo sucedido en estos años han provocado que mi personalidad cambie, tengo un problema..._

— Supongo que debe ser porque hemos estado mucho tiempo con ellos, dudo que hayan bajado, no hay suministros para estar mucho tiempo – comenta la escamada celeste

 _Sin más la puerta se abre automáticamente, sorprendiendo levemente a Ember, para luego entrar a un pequeño espacio con una ventana de cristal a la derecha, arriba nuestro hay dos tubos con una especie de rociador y frente a nosotros la otra puerta que debería abrirse. De improviso la puerta por donde entramos se cierra ¡La delantera sigue cerrada!_

— ¡Qué pasó con la puerta! – expresa la dragona, no muy feliz

 _Poco después, hay un ruido un poco fuerte y somos rociados por una especie de gas verdoso que se disipa a los pocos segundos, para luego la puerta delantera abrirse a una nueva zona del centro_

— Creo que ya podemos salir – dije angustiado por el extraño cuarto

 _Al salir de esa habitación, Ember y yo podemos observar… bueno ¡Joder mátenme ya! Una habitación gigantesca, decorada con placas de germanio en forma de hexágono, el suelo es una especie de acrílico negro muy brillante de la misma forma que la pared, en el centro del cuarto, hay una gigantesca bola negra con miles de cables y luces muy brillantes, además de que algunos tubos liberan una especie de gas blanco_

— ¡Miren, ahí están los dos! – menciona Twilight, a poco más de dos metros de la puerta

 _Ignoré a la pony, mi vista sigue centrada en esa bola gigantesca negra, con placas en forma de panal, en la base. Se puede ver el panel de control y sin poder decir una sola palabra caminé hacía una extraña mesa, al otro lado de la habitación_

— ¡Que es éste lugar! – pregunta Ember, quien mira el suelo

— Oye humano, si sabes que es esa cosa puedes decirnos ¡bloquea nuestra magia! – expresa Celestia, igual de confundida que Ember y molesta por ver al humano

 _Al llegar a la mesa pude ver algunos papeles bastante dañados por el tiempo, pero aún legibles… sé que es este lugar, pero no sé sus funciones ni que hace, Unit jamás concluyó este proyecto ni explicó para que sería usado o si lo terminaron_

— Walter dinos ¿Qué es esa bola gigante y por qué hay cuernos de unicornios en las demás mesas! – pregunta Luna, pero el humano ignora las preguntas

 _Mi mirada pronto se centra en el motor genético, la maldita bola gigante que creó a las razas, una mezcladora de genes industrial, propulsada por la energía de los cuernos de los unicornios, cuernos amputados… de ponys y otros cadáveres de las demás razas_

— ¿Qué te pasa! ¡Walter contesta! ¡Por que hay tantos cadáveres de dragones! ¡Tu no me dijiste que los humanos asesinaban dragones para meterlos en máquinas! – pregunta la dragona, mientras las chicas continúan explorando el lugar con gran cautela

 _Tengo miedo de responder las preguntas no solo de Ember… ¿Qué puedo responder o hacer? Jamás pasó por mi mente que Unit en sus centros hiciera semejante masacre ¡Que diablos estaban pensando! ¡Romper el maldito cuerno de los unicornios es más que deplorable!_

 **21 de Enero del año 2042**

 _Nuestros intentos por descifrar el gen que ayude a destruir el virus S-E1 han sido un total fracaso, nuestro personal es cada vez más reducido y conseguir cuernos de los unicornios es más difícil ahora que han escapado de las celdas en el piso A. El motor genético consume gran cantidad de energía cada vez que es iniciado, utilizamos en promedio diez cuernos y dos dragones para cada gen de prueba ¡Y tenemos que usarlo un mínimo de cinco veces por día el motor genético!_

 _No podemos capturar tantos unicornios al día y los dragones son mucho más complicados –_ **Supervisor** **genético** Julio Hernández.

 **3 Octubre del año 2042**

 _Nuestros intentos por detener a las razas que se han fugado de todos los centros es inútil, cada nuevo avance es aplastado por una mutación de la antigua especie cocodrilo, desde que el proyecto "Destroyer" falló en su prueba beta en un combate en el campo, los dragones no han podido ser controlados, estudiados y capturados_ – **Soldado**. Armando Muros.

— ¡Walter? ¿Qué diablos es este lugar! ¡Responde de una vez! – grita Twilight, un poco molesta por el silencio del humano

— "Ah… Twilight, creo que el también está muy confundido" – murmura Fluttershy, junto a Rainbow Dash

 _Caminé a la otra mesa, la mayoría de muebles se encuentran en la pared, muchos de ellos son mesas, con alacenas con extraños líquidos y probetas, algunas de las mesas contienen tubos de pruebas con líquidos de variado color. No conozco si son peligrosos, creo que es mejor no tocar nada_

— ¡Qué es lo que le pasa al humano, por qué no contesta! – pregunta Luna, cada vez más molesta por ser ignorada

— / _Debe haber una manera de acabar con él, no puedo dejar que mis ponys muera por un humano o dentro de esa cosa_ / - piensa Celestia, quien se mantiene alejada de las mesas y del motor

 **12 de Octubre del 2042**

 _Hace unas horas recibimos un paquete de mensajes gracias al satélite, lamentablemente nuestro jefe ha muerto_ _"Raul Petricop_ ". _La situación fue que un grupo de dragones irrumpió en el centro genético en New York, estos dañaron gravemente el motor e hicieron que explotara gran parte del lugar. Nuestro objetivo actual, es preparar el lanzamiento del proyecto Armagedón e iniciar el proyecto fuego blanco lo más antes posible_ – **Comunicaciones**. Mark Anderson

Pude ver como Ember se acerca a mi muy molesta, aunque me hubiera esperado que fuera la tal Celestia que me viniera a regañar o amenazarme, no tengo forma de explicar lo que sucedió aquí, esto me da una terrible imagen a mi persona _…_

— Responde Walter, mirarme con esos ojos no hará nada, dime porque hay muchos cadáveres de dragones aquí – pregunta Ember mucho más molesta con Walter

— _"No lo sé, por dios ¿Creen que yo sé todo lo que hacían las demás personas!"_ – expresé con molestia

 _Ahora ha ocurrido que los papales se han invertido, Ember ahora está molesta conmigo por los cadáveres de dragones, al igual que la unicornio morada y la azul ¡Yo no tengo porque pagar por los daños que ha hecho Unit. Mi vista se centra nuevamente en el motor, en el suelo hay una cinta amarilla con negro, supongo que eso indica la zona de efecto… no debí encender el generador de emergencia_

— ¡Oye no has respondido mi pregunta! ¿Qué hacían los humanos con los unicornios! – pregunta Twilight, quien se acerca al igual que Luna

— Twilight, espera no te acerques demasiado a esa bola gigante, no sabemos que puede hacer / _Dejaré que Ember resuelva sus diferencias, pero no permitiré que Twilight sea herida/_ – advierte Celestia preocupada por su Exalumna.

" **Genetic Engine:** Por Albert Wane"

 **12 de marzo del año 2039**

 _Gracias a las investigaciones realizadas con el proyecto " **New Life"** Hemos logrado que el motor genético deje de usar corriente eléctrica, hemos reemplazado el núcleo por un acceso en la compuerta trasera detrás del panel de control. Ahora utiliza la extraña energía de la especie unicornio, ya que su energía es mucho más estable y segura. En si, necesita un promedio de diez a veinticinco cuernos para su funcionamiento, además de un ser que funcione como agente catalizador y estabilizador._

 _Hemos ocultado y evitado que_ APA _(_ **Agencia de protección Ambiental** _) conozca todo lo que sucede en el interior de los centros, ya que conseguir los cuernos de unicornio, representa cortarlo de sus cabezas, lo que le causa gran daño psicológico y gran estrés físico, sin tomar en cuenta que le podría causar la muerte si no controlamos el sangrado. Nadie debe conocer está información pero nos han obligado a realizar informes de los avances. Unit viola muchas leyes de conservación y protección, aún si ellos han creado las especies – Albert Wane._ **Botánico y biólogo**

 _No se por cuánto tiempo recibí las quejas de Twilight y Ember, aquellos dos seres que tanto intentaron ayudarme, ahora buscan una respuesta contundente por parte mía, pero no tengo forma de explicar lo sucedido en este lugar, lo que Unit provocó aún sigue afectándome_

— - _Muy enojada_ \- ¡Respóndeme de una maldita vez Walter! – grita Ember, quien preocupa a Fluttershy y las demás chicas

— _"Creo que no podemos culparlo por algo que no ha provocado_ " – murmura Fluttershy, mientras Celestia escucha la opinión de las dos ponys

 _Seguí revisando las mesas, estas no cambian mucho su contenido: documentos, químicos, jeringas y muchas otras cosas que se pueden encontrar en un hospital y un laboratorio. La dragona Celeste continua preguntado, al igual que la Alicornio lila… pero no les contesto._

 **1 de Enero del año 2027:**

 _Los ingenieros del proyecto de producción genética industrial, ven con buenos ojos en el avance de la construcción, creen posible terminar el motor genético en el primer centro en Francia para el año 2029. El único problema es la obtención de la energía, tenemos algunos gráficos que predicen el consumo de más de doscientos mil volteos, cada vez que se encienda la máquina, no sabemos como vamos a resolver esa situación…_ \- **Electricista** – Gerald Park

 _Estos documentos no explican nada, son apenas una pincelada del verdadero uso de esta máquina, tengo miedo de acercarme, no se si pueda estar cargada con algún tipo de sustancia o material, ningún documento especifica que daños podría causar si la toco o me acerco._

— ¡Walter por el amor del dios dragón, respóndeme ya! – expresa Ember, la cual, no tiene más paciencia

 _Y pasó lo que pasó, Ember me golpea y luego me empuja con bastante fuerza, la acción alerta a la pegaso color crema y a las dos unicornios, la lila y la azul, quienes despiertan de su trance. El ataque no me hiere en lo más mínimo, pero si he cruzado la línea amarilla del motor genético_

— - _me levanté_ \- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ember! Tanto como tu y yo, no sabemos que es esta cosa, no sé para que es utilizado ¡Querías que te mintiera? – dije con molestia

— Eres un mentiroso! Tu sabes para que es esa cosa y no tuviste el valor de decirme que mataban a los dragones y los tiraban dentro de esa cosa – expresa muy molesta la dragona

 **« Se ha detectado Individuo en el motor genético»**

— Yo no sabía que mataba dragones ¡No se para que es utilizado! – dije, mientras tomo una pose defensiva

— Celestia tiene razón, tu especie solo asesinaba a los ponys ¡Mira cuantos han muerto en este lugar! – expresa Twilight, muy molesta con el humano

 _No tuve otra alternativa, Ember intenta nuevamente herirme, pero logro golpearla no muy fuerte en su estómago con mi cola, haciendo que ella retroceda para evitar nuevos golpes de mi, mientras Twilight, sigue muy furiosa. Creo que Celestia disfruta mi pelea con Ember…_

— Basta Twilight, gritarle al humano no devolverá a esos ponys con nosotros – aclara Luna, quien camina hacia la princesa de la amistad para calmarla

— Pero princesa, estos crímenes no pueden quedar impunes ¡Debemos encerrarlo! – menciona Twilight, muy indignada por el cambio de actitud

— Ambas tienen razón, pero he meditado mejor la situación y no serviría de nada encerrar a Walter, es el último de los humanos y no podemos dejar que acabe muerto, aún si representa un gran peligro para Equestria… "N _inguna especie debe morir en el olvido_ " – explica la Alicornio azul marino, pero no logra que Ember deje de atacar al humano

« _Detectando origen de la energía para su extracción»_

— Basta Ember, somos amigos y no enemigos, lamento la muerte de tus dragones, pero de igual forma los tuyos mataron a humanos y no te he reclamado – dije con molestia, sin dejar de protegerme de los golpes

 _Bueno… o me está atacando sin ganas o son las escamas, alguna de las dos cosas debe ser, pero mi comentario si surtió efecto en la dragona, tal vez los dos tenemos una actitud opuesta… uno nunca sabe_

— ¿Alguien escucha ese ruido? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien alerta a los ponys

 _Ante el comentario de la pegaso, mi vista se aparta de Ember, la cual, sigue molesta y no es culpa mía. Mi mirada se centra en el motor genético, algo le está dando energía y no soy yo… eso creo_

« **Energía localizada** _, 2 usuarios detectados:_ **1 No compatible»**

 _Mi reacción fue inmediata, por error había cruzado más de lo que debía y la pelea me desconcentró de mis alrededores. Ember me había colocado un hechizo que es básicamente la energía que hace reaccionar la máquina y Twilight usa la misma energía para dar luz en estos instantes_

— ¡Twilight apaga tu hechizo! – le grité a la unicornio lila

(Walter no conoce la diferencia entre Unicornios y Alicornios, para él todo lo que lleve cuerno sobre su cabeza es un unicornio)

— ¡Estas loco, nos quedaríamos a oscuras! – dijo Twilight, quien se rehúsa a detener su hechizo de luz

 _Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi cola, el cual, lentamente comienza a subir, luego de unos segundos siento el cosquilleo por todo mi cuerno, algo horrible tratándose de un dragón. La magia que Twilight realiza alimenta el motor… y yo estoy en la zona equivocada_

— Twilight detén el hechizo, algo le pasa a Walter - advierte Fluttershy, quien no le ha quitado la vista al humano

 _Sin que nadie me ayude, comencé a ser arrastrado hacia la bola gigante, mientras tanto las ponys retroceden al sentir el arrastre y por fin Twilight detiene su hechizo, el hormigueo en mi cuerpo ahora es mucho más intento y paralizante ¡Ya veo porque no podían huir!_

— ¡Walter toma mi garra! – grita Ember, quien se sujeta al suelo con ayuda de la rejilla del desagüe, al borde de la línea de seguridad

— ¡Qué está pasando? – pregunta Luna, muy alterada

 _Intenté alcanzar la garra de Ember, pero cada vez que intento moverme, un dolor punzante ataca mis músculos, mi destino está sellado y haberme desconcentrado fue el error, el motor genético fue activado gracias a mi y a Twilight, dos tontos en el mismo lugar ¿Por qué ella no es arrastrada si usa más magia que yo?_

 _Sin poder sujetarme de algún objeto, fui arrastrado al centro de la bola gigante, a más de tres metros del suelo, el dolor que tanto perjudica a mis músculos, por fin se detiene, pero mi vista se torna gris y mis ideas y pensamientos se vuelven más confusos en ese mismo instante ¡Qué diablos está haciendo esta cosa?_

 **Abajo en el suelo:**

Las chicas observan como la extraña máquina, absorbe una luz roja que sale del cuello del dragón dorado y se interna en uno de los cientos paneles en forma de hexágono. Las chicas sienten mucho miedo, debido a que tres de ellas son usuarias de magia, por otro lado, Ember se sujeta con fuerza de la rejilla en el suelo para no ser arrastrada al igual que el humano

— ¡Creo que estaba equivocada, las máquinas humanas si atacan a los humanos! – grita Celestia, quien lucha por no ser arrastra

 _(Las chicas, contando a Celestia y Luna, luchan contra la fuerza de atracción, como si estuviesen atravesando una tormenta en medio del desierto)_

— Debiste escuchar a Walter y no cuestionarlo – indica Twilight, quien se gana una mirada seria de Luna

— Pero si tu también lo estabas atacando, todas somos culpables de los mismos delitos – aclara la Alicornio azul, quien lucha por no ser arrastrada

Sin ninguna advertencia, las chicas son lanzadas contra la pared, por una onda expansiva un poco fuerte, golpeándolas dolorosamente contra las placas metálicas

« **Error en el sistema** : desconexión del refrigerante. **El motor no puede procesar el estabilizador debido a que no se detecta el refrigerante en el sistema** : Proceso interrumpido

 _«Se requiere recarga de energía»_

Algo golpeadas, las ponys se reincorporan en seguida, pero ellas ya no ven al dragón dorado flotando en el aire. Con cuidado de no tropezarse en la oscuridad, las chicas avanzan para auxiliar a Ember, la cual, se levanta con cuidado

 _(Walter activó las luces de emergencia, por lo que las chicas pueden ver, pero muy poco)_

— - _adolorida_ – Genial, no me he recuperado de mi caída y ahora está bola metálica casi nos traga – comenta Ember, quien limpia el polvo de sus escamas

— " _Miren, Walter está herido"_ – advierte Fluttershy, mientras todos ven al dragón quien gime de dolor a pocos metros del panel de motor

— Tenemos que ayudarlo, el tiene que explicarnos qué está sucediendo – aclara Luna, quien no desea cruzar la línea amarilla

— Que nadie se atreva a cruzar esa línea, no arriesgaré a que sean atacadas – expresa Celestia, quien espera que Walter muera, más no quiere perder a ningún pony

 **Con Walter a pocos metros:**

 _No tengo ni la remota idea de que cojones ha hecho esta máquina, solo puedo decir que por poco o me mata o me come ¡Sí, casi me come! Cada escamita por más pequeña que sea de este cuerpo de dragón, ahora quema y pesa como el infierno, mi vista está muy nublada y apenas puedo ver mi alrededor, de un mísero color gris._

 _Este motor creo que absorbe la energía de un cuerpo para crear genes, paralizando a quien sea que lo ingresen a este lugar hasta dejarlo totalmente indefenso, esto viola muchos leyes de conservación que dudo que existan ahora, por suerte pude alcanzar con mi cola uno de los tubos superiores de la máquina y romperlo_

 _Para suerte mía no quité ni toqué algún cable de corriente ¿No sé, serán veinte mil volteos? Aún así algo de líquido cayó en mi antebrazo ¡Ahora duele más que el resto de mi cuerpo!. Con mucho dolor me reincorporé, me es difícil mantenerme estable y de pie_

— Ven para acá Walter, podemos ayudarte – menciona Luna, quien no quiere cruzar la línea

 _Es gracioso lo que sucedió, hace unos minutos todos me estaban acusando sea lo que sea que Unit hacía aquí abajo y una vez que casi muero por una maldita máquina que fue usada para matar dragones y unicornios, todos me quieren ayudar ¿Acaso son bipolares? Joder, tal vez yo tenga justificado si lo hago, pero ellos no tienen porque hacerlo_

 _Intenté ir al grupo de ponys, quien está con Ember, pero al dar un paso caí al suelo, mi vista por un instante se vuelve borrosa… ¿Así se siente morir? Puedo seguir escuchando los gritos de los equinos que se aleja y después regresa… es gracioso, antes los odiaba y ahora busco su ayuda_

— Vamos Walter, levántate y sal de ahí – expresa Twilight, quien hace unos minutos confrontó al humano

 _Con gran esfuerzo me levanté de nuevo, sigo sin poder ver los colores correctamente, la máquina creo que me ha dañado bastante, más de lo que he estado. Di varios pasos en un intento de desesperación por salir de la línea de peligro, para luego volver a caer al suelo._

 _No me en encuentro muy bien, todo me da vueltas y mi cuerpo arde y pesa, algo similar a estar bajo el agua, a una gran profundidad. Sentí poco después como fui jalado con gran fuerza… por fin salí de la línea, aunque no me agrade, esta vez les debo una a los ponys._

— ¿Qué le está pasando? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien por culpa del humano, ella no pudo volar por una semana

— No puedo saber si está herido, necesito luz – menciona Fluttershy, mientras Ember se acerca al dragón dorado

 _Jamás me sentí tan mal, excepto un día que por error comí una lata de judías en almíbar, lastimosamente estaban vencidas, pasé varios días con un terrible dolor de estómago. No muy feliz, la dragona celeste se acerca junto a mi, sé que sigue molesta pero no todo lo puedo explicar_

— Ten cuidado Ember, no sabemos que fue lo que le hizo esa cosa – advierte Luna, mientras Celestia mira en silencio junto con Twilight

 _Es gracioso como en unos minutos todo puede salir mal, mis amigos pasaron a ser enemigos en un cerrar de ojos, todo por no tener una respuesta a algo que no puedo explicar, Unit mantuvo grandes secretos dentro de otros secretos._

— Estará bien, esa cosa circular solo absorbió la energía de tu collar, te sentirás algo mareado y un poco adolorido por la debilidad mágica, el hechizo intenta mantener tu forma actual, lo que te debilita – explica la dragona, quien de inmediato se aleja del dragón dorado y va detrás del grupo de ponys

Con la respuesta de Ember, las ponys se tranquilizan, excepto la de la unicornio blanca, puedo jurar que está enojada porque yo estoy bien…

— Creo que deberíamos pensar como salir de aquí, la puerta por donde entramos está nuevamente cerrada y volar no es una opción debido a Walter – aclara Twilight, muy preocupada

— Fuimos algo descuidas al bajar aquí sin tener un buen plan de rescate – menciona Luna, quien mantiene un espacio vital entre ella y Walter

— ¿Yo que hago? – pregunté, mientras intento levantarme, pero aún sigo muy mareado

 _Un simple bajón de energía no hará que no quiera salir de este lugar, todos corremos gran peligro, incluso si ahora soy un dragón por tiempo limitado. No hay arma ni máquinas que no pueda matar algo en Unit._

— _"Tu solo descansa Walter, estaremos aquí un rato_ " – expresa Fluttershy muy amablemente, lo que molesta a la pegaso cian

 **En el espacio:**

Sin ninguna interrupción, el satélite ahora es un poco más largo, mientras sigue preparando las piezas del proyecto Armagedón, donde ahora tiene tres piezas listas de un total desconocido, por ahora el sistema espera el nuevo lanzamiento de una cuarta pieza, mientras tanto la computadora decodifica la información.

« **Nueva pieza en:** 4 horas 37 Minutos. **Genetic Center 1.**

« Extrayendo información: **10%**. Proyecto Fuego blanco en espera»

«Extrayendo controlador **: 24%**

 **Continuará:**

 _Esto sería todo, espero que les haya gustado mucho y si tienen alguna duda pueden enviarme un MP, no olviden comentar que siempre viene bien saber si la historia es de su agrado._

 **Si ves algún error, por favor reportarlo enviando un MP, para su corrección inmediata.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TEITET** por la lectura beta del capítulo.

 **En el Próximo capítulo:** _Infierno bajo tierra (Segunda parte)_

 _Seguimos bajo tierra y salir es mucho más complicado de lo que me imaginé, para empeorar las cosas, mi relación con Ember está en peligro ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me hable de nuevo? ¿Lograremos salir con vida?_

* * *

 **Comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

 **Hayahara** :

 _Me alegra que te guste la historia_

 **Anderson Yagami:**

 _Pues no existe nadie que se llame Amber, pero veremos como se resuelve la situación con Ember ;)_

 **WGC** _:_

 _Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, que bien que la historia tengan un poco de suspenso, normalmente no soy bueno creando ese tipo de situaciones_

 **Dheyluz:**

 _¡Que bien que se siente la tensión! Pero apenas todo está comenzando ;) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!_

 **Max208:**

 _Que mal que no sabías de esta historia, pero me alegra que ya estés al día. El proyecto que activó Celestia (P_ or que Walter no bloqueo la tableta cuando se la entregaron momentáneamente _) Es el llamado Armagedón (_ De hecho no suena nada bien y tiene otro nombre...) _Y su segunda etapa fuego blanco. Actualmente nadie sabe que están activos._

 **Anónimo:**

 _Entiendo, hay algunas situaciones donde Walter pierde la paciencia y actúa por inercia o miedo a que muera por culpa de terceros, gracias por dar tu apoyo e intentaré mejorar un poco en la personalidad de Walter._

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios!_

 **Correcciones:**

Gracias a CasayBronyFanfic por el reporte de algunos errores en el capítulo, espero que no existan más...


	10. Infierno bajo tierra (segunda parte)

**Proyecto " New Life"**

 _Muchos científicos formaron parte de ese gigantesco proyecto, donde se planeaba crear nuevas especies alterando y alternando genes de especies ya existentes con ayuda de un motor genético. Antes de que existiera el motor, los científicos utilizaban los virus para producir algún tipo de mutación, lo que llevó eventualmente al nacimiento de las especies que habitan por toda Equestria, estos fueron llevados al motor para sus estudios luego de su construcción._

* * *

 **Capítulo X: Infierno bajo tierra** ( _ **Segunda parte**_ )

 **En la superficie:**

Con la llegada del medio día y sin conocer si la chicas continúan vivas o no, Starlight, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie pie junto con el bebé dragón morado Spike, esperan con gran preocupación algún tipo de mensaje o señal de vida sus amigas y las dos princesas.

— ¿No creen que ya se han tardado demasiado? – pregunta Rarity, muy preocupada, quien no pudo bajar porque no tenía alas

— Tal vez algo ocurrió, sentí un fuerte aumento en la presión mágica hace una hora, tal vez encontraron algún tipo de artefacto extraño… recuerden que no sabemos puede haber bajo el suelo, es la primera vez que encuentran un lugar así tan cerca de un pueblo pony – responde la unicornio rosa, con voz preocupada

— Pero no podemos estar aquí más de dos días, no trajimos tantos suministros como para acampar por un largo tiempo en este lugar, ellas deben salir rápido – aclara Applejack, quien desearía haber podido ir con Twilight junto con el resto de sus compañeras

Spike quien escucha en silencio, se acerca a las chicas, con el fin de poder hablar con ellas. El pequeño dragón si puede bajar pero decidió quedarse con Applejack, Starlight, Rarity y Pinkie pie, ya que el puede recibir algun mensaje de las tres princesas

— Que tal si buscamos el lugar por donde ha salido el objeto metálico, tal vez sea una entrada, así no tendríamos que lanzarnos al vacío – comenta el dragón morado, con un buen plan

— Uuy, eso suena interesante ¡Es como jugar a las escondidas! No, eso no ¡Al veo veo! – dice Pinkie pie, con su típica voz enérgica

— Bien, busquemos rápido, pero tengan cuidado, si sienten más vibraciones hay que cubrirse lo más rápido posible – advierte la unicornio rosa, quien tiene que proteger a sus amigas de cualquier daño

Con el cuidado de no separarse mucho por si ocurre alguna otra situación peligrosa, el grupo busca el lugar por donde ha salido el cohete, ya que el agujero de salida desapareció poco después del lanzamiento.

 **Con Walter:**

 _Me siento un poco mejor después de haber sido arrastrado por el motor, sigo desconociendo lo que hizo esa máquina, pero lo bueno es que he ganado mínimamente un poco de confianza._

 _No se ha avanzado mucho desde que salimos del motor por una puerta al frente de la puerta de gas. Ember continua muy molesta conmigo y camina detrás del grupo y las chicas han decidido que para evitar problemas con Celestia debo ir siempre al frente… y sin mirar atrás_

No me agrada la idea de ir a la cabeza del grupo, siempre el que va de primero es quien muere, de igual forma el que se encuentra atrás. Hace poco pasamos el pasillo que debería llevar al controlador del motor, quisiera saber a donde voy, pero dudo que exista un mapa de este lugar o que encuentre uno.

— ¿Cuánto falta para salir? Quiero encerrarte ya – menciona Celestia, quien molesta al dragón dorado

— Para serte sincero, falta mucho, unos quince mil kilómetros hasta que te vayas a la mierda – expresé con gran molestia, por las amenazas de la pony blanca

— Cuida tu vocabulario 'Humano', le estas hablando a una princesa – bufa Rainbow Dash por la actitud de Walter

— Realmente me vale si ustedes son princesas o lo que sea, yo no tengo porque seguirles su juego, simplemente los llamo por su nombre si es que los recuerdo, además no soy muy afán de arrodillarme solo por un título, ni siquiera se quien se los dio – aclaré sin dejar de caminar

 _No es una pelea física, al parecer el motor reduce el poder de su magia y por eso todas están tan calmadas, eso sí, si esa máquina te absorbe ya sea por un par de segundos, la vas a pasar muy mal, últimamente desde que el motor me alzó, me mareo mucho y mi visión se vuelve borrosa por algunos instantes ¡Me voy a morir seguramente!_

— No habrán más habitaciones llenas de cadáveres de dragones ¿Verdad? – pregunta Ember, con voz sería pero tranquila

— No lo sé, mínimo me hubiera sorprendido si no hay nada, aunque me extraña que aún se puedan ver los huesos – respondí sin siquiera volver a ver a la dragona

 _Desde nuestra pelea en el motor, ella no ha querido caminar ni hablar conmigo, su enojo es algo absurdo ¿Qué pensaría ella si yo me enojara por que su especie mató a muchos humanos? Me sorprende que me dirija la palabra…_

— ¿En serio no puedes volar? Sería más fácil salir si lo hicieras – expresa Rainbow Dash, quien no le agrada estar en la oscuridad

(Ember y Walter son los que guían a los ponys, ya que si Twilight, Luna o Celestia realizan algún hechizo pueden activar el motor nuevamente)

« **Se detectó la activación no autorizada del motor genético»**

— Pues para tu mala suerte no sé volar, jamás he tenido alas ni el tiempo para hacerlo, además he perdido tiempo peleando con ustedes, con Unit y conmigo mismo, por cierto, Ember tampoco puede volar… se lastimó el ala cuando caímos por el cráter – dije mientras sigo caminando sin detenerme

 _No dejaré que un pony más vuelva a alterarme, puede que pierda la paciencia muy rápido, pero eso es debido a que no me agrada que las cosas no salgan como yo quiero, por ejemplo haberme caído al cráter con Ember._

— ¿Seguro que sabes a donde vamos? Llevamos caminando por varios minutos y no hemos llegado a ningún otro lugar – comenta Twilight, quien solo puede ver la sombra de Walter, pero gracias a las luces débiles, puede ver el pasillo sin golpearse la cara

— - _suspira_ – Se los dije una vez y se los repito de nuevo, no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar la salida, no crean que se todo de este lugar, Celestia rompió toda la información de este lugar – aclaré con leve enojo, al recordar lo sucedido con la tableta

— Ese aparato tuyo era una amenaza, nosotros no podíamos usarlo y era evidente que te estaba ayudando, no sé como pero te ayudaba – expresa la Alicornio blanca, quien camina a pocos pasos de Ember

— Te golpearía por ese comentario y estoy más que seguro que en un futuro hará falta la tableta y yo pienso estar ahí, para decirte te lo dije – mencione con una leve sonrisa

— - _con sarcasmo_ \- Ajá, seguro que sí… mejor solo cállate y llévanos a la salida, sería útil si pudiéramos usar magia – comenta la Alicornio blanca, quien quiere salir del lugar para encerrar al humano

— Creo que es necesario que ustedes dos se callen, no solo para seguridad de todos nosotros, no quiero ver otra pelea de ustedes dos – Aclara Luna, muy molesta por la discusión entre Walter y Celestia

 _Tuve que detenerme al llegar a una puerta, no se si es algún otro lugar o básicamente regresamos al motor ¿Estos pasillos darán vueltas en círculos? Lo peor de todo, la puerta tiene código y no tengo los documentos para abrirla ¡Mi suerte comienza a cambiar!_

— ¿Quieres abrir la puerta o te vas a quedar mirando? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien le habla al humano de manera atacante

 _Por primera vez luego de una hora y media caminando volví a ver a las ponys y a Ember, más que todo a la dragona quien continúa muy atrás de grupo… ella … sigue muy molesta ¿vamos que tan difícil es que entienda que no es mi culpa?_

— No puedo abrir la puerta, derribarla es imposible y abrirla requiere un código que está varios papeles en mi mochila – dije con voz neutral, mientras miro a Twilight

— Oh… Luna ¿Crees que Spike pueda recibir algún tipo de mensaje? – pregunta la Alicornio lila con una idea

— No lo sé Twilight, tal vez si o tal vez no ¿Cuál es tu idea? – pregunta Luna, mientras Celestia mantiene distancia de Walter

— La mochila de Walter está arriba con Starlight, tal vez Spike pueda enviarlos dentro de una carta lo que necesitamos – explica la pony lila con gran tranquilidad

 _Esto es nuevo ¿Ese dragón morado tiene un celular o el mismo funciona como mensajería instantánea, si es lo segundo eso es increíble, pues dudo que sea lo primero, casi no hay aparatos humanos que funcionen ¿Qué usa ese dragón!_

— " _Creo que puede funcionar, deberíamos intentarlo_ " – apoya Fluttershy la idea de su amiga

— Pues háganlo rápido lo que sea que van hacer, odio estar en estos pasillos " _o dentro de un laboratorio desconocido_ " – dije, mientras avanzo a la puerta, para alejarme de los ponys

 _¿Qué puedo hacer para que Ember me perdone? Ella es mi amiga y me agrada su presencia, puede que nuestras personalidades sean contrarias pero me hace sentir un poco mal no poder hablar con ella y menos cuando me mira con enojo… siento como si me matara con su mirada_

 **En la superficie: Media hora más tarde**

Luego de media hora de búsqueda, Starlight y las demás chicas no han logrado encontrar el lugar exacto donde la tierra fue abierta, estas continúan buscando, bajo el sol de medio día, incluso ahora, ellas no detienen su idea de ayudar a Twilight

— Esto tiene que ser obra de la magia, no hay ningún rastro de que el suelo se haya abierto – menciona Rarity, muy agotada por estar expuesta al sol

— No deberían estar mucho tiempo en el sol, no han bebido agua y está haciendo mucho calor– expresa Spike, muy preocupado por la exposición de las chicas al sol candente

— Creo que tienes razón Spike… Starlight, es obvio que hay uso de magia, no hay rastros de alguna máquina – aclara Applejack, muy agotada y con sed

En medio de la conversación, Spike escupe una carta, llamando la atención de las ponys al ser la primer señal de vida de sus amigas, quienes han estado esperando por horas.

— ¡Que dice Spike, léela! – pregunta Pinkie pie, muy emocionada

 **Querido Spike:**

 _Espero que todo este tranquilo en la superficie y se encuentren muy bien, hace una más de una hora que bajamos al extraño cráter. Hemos encontrado un refugio antiguo de los humanos, además de a Ember y a Walter. Ambos están bien pero un poco lastimados por la caída… lastimosamente no podemos salir de este lugar, hay una extraña máquina que no nos permite usar mucha magia. Por eso necesitamos que nos envíes unas hojas muy importantes que están en mis alforjas, debes transcribir la información en una hoja mágica ¡No intentes enviar la hoja original! Estamos intentando encontrar una salida y Walter nos está ayudando, pero necesita esa información lo más rápido posible._ **Atentamente** : _Princesa Luna y Princesa Twilight Sparkle_

— Iré de inmediato – expresa Spike, quien le entrega la carta a Starlight, para luego volar a su campamento, a varios metros de distancia

— Hay algo que no concuerda con esta carta – menciona Starlight, muy preocupada

— ¿Qué sucede Starlight? Dinos lo que piensas – aclara la unicornio blanca con un calor terrible

— Por qué simplemente no regresa alguna de las princesas o las chicas y subimos a Walter y a Ember por cuerdas en el cráter, creo que se han quedado encerrados y están buscando otra salida... – supone la unicornio blanca, ya que ese era el plan secundario

— Me parece algo alocado, pero es posible, quisiera poder estar ahí y ayudar – menciona Applejack, quien se siente un poco inútil

— Chicas, creo que deberíamos regresar a la sombra, hemos estado mucho tiempo en el sol, tal vez en la noche podamos buscar mejor – vuelve a mencionar Rarity, mientras camina de regreso con las chicas al campamento

— Seguiremos buscando otra manera de ayudar a Twilight, vamos chicas, regresemos a la sombra… creo que me voy a desmallar muy pronto... – avisa Starlight, quien sigue a la unicornio blanca

 **Mientras tanto con Walter:**

 _Sigo esperando los documentos que según Twilight y Luna, Spike puede enviar por su llama ¡Si él quema las hojas lo aplasto! Por ahora no hemos podido seguir avanzando, a menos que la puerta sea de madera, no podemos seguir avanzando y ninguna de las princesitas, puede usar su apreciada magia, tienen mucha dependencia a esa energía, eso los deja indefensos si algo le ocurre ocurre a la magia_

— ¿Cuánto va a tardar Spike, Twilight? – pregunté sentado al frente de la puerta

— No lo sé, si hablamos de que debe transcribir muchas hojas, puede durar bastante – responde la Alicornio lila, con gran tranquilidad

— Realmente hacía falta descansar un poco, no nos hemos detenido desde que entramos a este lugar – aclara Luna, quien se relaja un poco al sentarse

 _Pude ver como todos están tan tranquilos, sentados en medio del pasillo, esperando a alguna repuesta de sea lo que sea que hayan enviado, ni siquiera se como han contactado a Spike… en fin, mi actitud por ahora es tranquila, no ha sucedido nada peligroso y nadie a muerto, eso es bueno_

« **Ensamblaje exitoso** de componentes del proyecto Armagedón: **Trasformador de voltaje tipo Militar A12** »

— ¿Alguien tuvo la dicha de traer comida o agua? No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí y tengo un poco de hambre – pregunté con tranquilidad, despertando una inquietud en todos

— No claro que no – _se levanta_ – Claro que no traemos nada dragón estúpido, por tu culpa ahora estamos encerradas aquí abajo – expresa Celestia, con una repentina explosión de enojo

— Oye, no es mi culpa que la puerta de seguridad se bloqueará, además ustedes son los que usan magia, nadie les dijo que la usaran aquí abajo. Yo no sabia que se cerraría por el uso de magia – me defendí del ataque de la unicornio blanca

— ¿Cómo es que se les ocurre un plan de rescate sin traer suministros? – pregunta Ember, quien ha dejado de estar al lado de Walter...

— Pensamos que los íbamos a encontrar en la bajada al cráter y que saldríamos por un hechizo, no que entraríamos a este lugar y que nos adentraríamos – responde Twilight, un poco frustrada por el fallo de no traer suministros

 _Entonces queda en mis manos sacar a todos de aquí, no solo es mucha presión, hablamos de explorar un laboratorio subterráneo, con puertas de seguridad, sistemas de defensas automáticos ¿No es más fácil pelear contra una manada de dragones hambrientos? Al menos no nos ha detectado los sensores_

— Que genial ¿Eh? Ahora resulta que no solo tenemos que preocuparnos por salir, si no el hecho de tener que conseguir agua, comida y algún sitio para nuestras necesidades, dentro de un maldito laboratorio altamente peligroso y desconocido, eso pasa cuando depende de la magia – expresé con voz sería

— Sería más fácil si hicieras algo, tu simplemente dices que sabes todo, pero nosotras somos las que hacemos todo – menciona Celestia, quien recibe una mirada molesta por parte de Luna

 _Con que hacen todo ¿Eh? Veamos si son tan inteligentes, después de todo han evolucionado y ayudaron en la extinción de los humanos, intenten comprender un sistema de defensa, a ver cuanto pueden durar_

— Me parece bien... entonces Celestia, si todos ustedes hacen todo, habré esta maldita puerta **y** de ahora en adelante todos ustedes tomarán las decisiones, yo simplemente seré un prisionero que no puedo interferir en nada a menos que hagan algo estúpido y nos quieran matar a todos – le dije, mientras camino hacia atrás del grupo, cerca de Ember

— Bien hecho hermana, ahora si que ayudaste bastante – expresa Luna, muy molesta por los comentarios de Celestia

— ¡Bah! No lo necesitamos hermana, solo falta esperar el mensaje de Spike y saldremos de aquí muy pronto – menciona Celestia, la cual, se sienta a la par de la puerta metálica

 **«Se detectan grupo desconocidos en el sector 7»**

 **15 minutos más tarde:**

 _¿Qué diablos pasa con Spike? Al menos sabe que necesitamos salir lo más rápido posible, no sé que tan grande es este lugar, ni a que profundidad estamos de la superficie… lo peor de todo ningún pony ha hecho nada, Ember sigue manteniendo una distancia de mi y ni siquiera me ha hablado desde hace tiempo…_

— ¿Creen que Spike pueda enviar esos papeles? – pregunta Fluttershy, mucho más tranquila

— Tal vez son muchos papeles que tiene ese humano, Spike escribe muy rápido… yo lo he visto - menciona Rainbow Dash, sin causar problemas

— Son bastantes de hecho, cada papel contiene doscientos códigos de cada controlador de este lugar… eso creo – les dije con tranquilidad, mientras sigo sentado a la par de la pared

— ¿No era que no nos ibas a ayudar? – pregunta Luna, quien mira con seriedad al dragón dorado

— No les estoy ayudando, solo respondí a lo que Rainbow dijo, es una lástima que muchos de esos códigos pueda matarnos – les advertí, mientras levanto una mirada de preocupación por parte de Twilight

 _Quisiera que hubiera luz, ver con los ojos de dragón es interesante pero no es de mi agrado, es genial que pueda ver… quisiera que Ember al menos me dirigiera la palabra o me volviera a ver. De la nada una nube verdosa llega al frente de Twilight y se transforma en un largo mensaje, de esos antiguos enrollados… creo que se llamaban pergaminos_

— Lo tenemos chicas, ya podemos salir de aquí – menciona Twilight, quien le entrega la carta a la Alicornio Blanca, quien la toma con sus cascos

 _(Como no pueden usar magia, deben usar sus cascos._ **PD** _: Recuerden que los ponys casi no pueden ver)_

 **Querida** **Twilight y Princesa Luna:**

Me alegra que se encuentren muy bien y que nadie haya resultado herido de gravedad... con tu pedido, me ha tomado un poco de tiempo pero lo he logrado, dale la vuelta a la carta y encontraras las palabras que necesitas. Con cariño Spike

 **Línea Código Pin Verificación** **Blue** **Red** **White**

1 A72GX 0000 Ninguna TNG7 WXR2 GGR1

2 F32IGN 0001 Ninguna ARG3 MNC0 MIN8

 _Ignoro como han enviado una carta a la superficie, supongo que mensajería mágica o algo así por el estilo, les será un reto entender como funciona los códigos, yo tarde varios años en comprenderlos, hay que ser muy rápido y no debes equivocarte o cosas malas pasan..._

— Yo que ustedes dejaría que Walter lo haga, ninguna sabe que son esas letras ni que hacen – aclara Ember, quien habla luego de un largo silencio

— Todo estará bien, nada malo sucederá – menciona Celestia, quien mira la pantalla del cerrojo electrónico de la puerta

 **« Ingrese código de la línea 6»**

— Ven que no es difícil – expresa la Alicornio blanca, quien con cuidado, presiona las teclas correspondientes

 **« Ingrese verificador Blue. Línea 2»**

 _Pude notar como la sonrisa de la unicornio blanca desaparece, creo que se ha dado cuenta que no es tan fácil, puede que tengan los códigos, pero eso no significa que tengan todo el control, me preocupa que activen algo peligroso por error o por ser tan necios..._

« **Se agotó el tiempo:** debe ingresar los códigos en un plazo de cinco segundos: **2 Acciones más** »

 **«Se ha ingresado código incorrecto en el sector 9»**

— No pasa nada… me he equivocado, lo volveré a intentar – dice la Alicornio blanca, un poco más seria

— " _Ah… yo dejaría que Walter lo haga_ " – murmura Fluttershy, la cual, se comienza a preocupar

— Hermana creo que debes disculparte con el humano, nosotras no sabemos como funciona esa cosa – advierte Luna, pero Celestia ignora lo que dijo su hermana

— " _Vamos a morir aquí por culpa de Celestia_ " – expresa Ember, quien es escuchada por el humano

« **Error al verificar** : Usted ha ingresado un código erróneo en alguna de las filas anteriores: **1 acción más»**

— Princesa, creo que mejor dejamos que Walter lo haga – dice Twilight, no muy segura de seguir jugando con su vida

— Tranquila chicas, me equivoqué en el primer código, pero yo puedo hacerlo, ya puedo ver mejor – menciona Celestia, quien se niega a pedir la ayuda del humano

 _Es tonto que intente hacerlo si no sabe lo que hace, lo peor de todo es que es culpa mía y si algún pony muere, seré conocido como el que dejó morir a todos por no querer ayudar, además no quiero que Ember muera aquí abajo, así que caminé hacía la puerta_

— Deja que yo lo haga Celestia, no quiero morir aquí abajo – dije a la par de la unicornio blanca

— - _ve al dragón_ – Tu quédate en silencio humano, yo se lo que hago – dice con molestia la Alicornio, quien se desconcentra

« **Sé agotó el tiempo:** Violación de seguridad. **Activando protocolos de seguridad»**

« **Intrusos en el sector 7:** _iniciando barrido laser:_ _Nivel de seguridad_ **2** _»_

— Ahora si que la has cagado ¡Dame esos papeles! – expresé alarmado, al igual que las chicas, mientras le quito los documentos a Celestia

— Walter ¡Una red blanca se esta armando al fondo del pasillo! – advierte Luna, mientras el humano intenta abrir la puerta con desesperación

— Silencio, no me desconcentres ahora, tu hermanita activo un sistema de seguridad y sí ¡Podemos morir! – le dije con gran molestia y estrés

« **Código no aceptado:** Nivel de seguridad 3: **Violación de seguridad.»**

— Apúrate Walter, se acerca con rapidez – me dice Ember, mientras todos comienzan a retroceder hacia la puerta

« **Se agotó el tiempo:** Violación de seguridad. **Nivel de seguridad: 4**

 _Puedo ver el reflejo de los láseres por la puerta metálica de Unit, de cualquier modo no debe ser nada inofensivo ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! No debí dejar que esa estúpida pony lo hiciera_

« **Código no reconocido** : _Nivel de seguridad 5»_

— / _Vamos, maldita sea ábrete_ / - pensé muy nervioso

— Walter ¡Muévete! – grita Ember, quien retrocede hacía la puerta

— ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo, presiono dos teclas a la vez con estas garras! – dije con frustración

 _No puedo presionar bien las teclas y las quejas unido con los gritos de las demás no ayudan a concentrarme, la red láser se acerca con rapidez, quemando el polvo de las paredes, dejándolas como nuevas_

« **El código de anulación no ha sido aceptado:** Código incorrecto. **Nivel de seguridad 6»**

— Walter ¡Has algo rápido! – grita Twilight, mientras veo como todos están contra la pared de la puerta

« **Código de anulación ingresado** … _verificando: 15% »_

— ¡Lo tengo! Eso creo - dije nervioso, mientras limpio el sudor en mi frente

« **Aceptado**. Defensas desarmadas»

 _Al ingresar el código, la red laser se detiene a varios metros de todos nosotros, para luego comenzar a desfragmentarse y desaparecer… las garras no fueron de ayuda a la hora de presionar las teclas… pero pude respirar con tranquilidad nuevamente, al igual que las demás. Ser dragón me ayudó a ver el papel con claridad y eso me alegra o ya estaría muerto_

« **Anulación correcta** : No se detectan amenazas»

— De ahora en adelante, Walter tu mejor debes abrir todas las puertas que hagan falta – menciona Ember, quien respira agitadamente por el gran susto

— Apoyo lo mismo que Ember – dice Rainbow Dash, quien aún está nerviosa al igual que las demás ponys

— Bien, bien, que el lo haga, de igual forma irá a la cárcel cuando salgamos de este lugar – amenaza Celestia, quien estuvo bastante asustada con la red láser

 _Por fin la puerta es abierta, los nervios aún están vivos, bueno acabamos de ser atacados por láseres y no fue mi culpa, bueno en parte si lo fue… lo bueno ¡Ember me ha sonreído, eso es una buena noticia!_

 _Al entrar en la habitación, se siente un frío extraño. Hay cuatro mesas con utensilios médicos, documentos, postrados contra la pared al igual que placas de rayos X, botellas de vidrio con órganos o insectos extraños ya podridos... en los estantes llenos de líquidos de diversos colores y de dudosos efectos, medicinas y pastillas, incluso hay partes humanas almacenas en botellas y cajas de vidrio refrigeradas ¿Cómo todo sigue tan conservado? El suelo sigue teniendo mucho polvo, pero se logra apreciar marcas de garras y sangre seca, bueno fosilizada… la sangre es casi irreconocible..._

— ¡Que Fluttershy no vea! – alerta Twilight, a la pegaso cían, quien le tapa la vista a la pegaso color crema, quien aún no había ingresado al extraño cuarto

 _Mientras las demás entran, yo caminé hacia una de las mesas, tiene casi lo mismo que había en el motor genético, pero aquí hay mucho más microscopios y aparatos que se suponen que ayudan a investigar… La madre que os pario, estamos en los Laboratorios de investigación..._

— Creo que no estamos saliendo – dije con un poco de pánico

— No me sorprende que sigan matando aquí dragones – expresa Ember, quien sigue un poco molesta con el humano por haberle ocultado que mataban dragones para la máquina

— Me parece que no lo hacían desde tiempo, más bien usaban otras razas – comenta Luna, quien se acerca a los estantes para leer las etiquetas

 _Celestia mantiene un silencio sepulcral, eso nunca es nada bueno, esa pony me da mala leche y menos si no dice algún comentario estúpido o racista, pero me alegra no tener que escuchar su maldita voz. Vi algunos documentos en una de las mesas y los tomé con mis garras para poder leerlos ¡Que dirán?_

 **21 de Abril del año 2044:**

 **Cepa A-101.** E _l paciente llamado Oscar no ha tenido cambios en su condición,_ **el virus S-E1** _continua resistiendo los intentos de cura. La condición no es buena, el paciente presente sangrado interno moderado, con deformaciones en extremidades y cara causados por el virus._

 _Gran parte de los supervivientes presentan_ **una gran reacción alérgica al suministrarles el antivirus,** _lamentablemente la cepa A-113 fue destruida en una irrupción de los dragones al centro en el piso A._ – **Bacteriólogo:** _Kendall Solano._

— Aquí no mataban a dragones o otras especies, no lo hacían desde el año 2043 – dije con seriedad, mientras le entrego el papel a Ember, quien lo toma, pero no puede leerlo por el idioma

— Si no mataban dragones y ponys ¿Qué hacían aquí?, es obvio que hacían algo– pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien mantiene su ala derecha cubriendo los ojos de Fluttershy, la cual se mantiene tranquila, pero respira con angustia

 **22 de Abril del año 2044:**

 _El paciente Oscar murió a causa de una falla cardiopulmonar por lo que su cuerpo será despachado al incinerador para evitar algún contagio del personal del centro o fuga del virus, todos los protocolos de seguridad y control biológico están activados,_ **la IA mantendrá un control estricto** _en la limpieza y en todo momento, las puertas de bio seguridad reciben mantenimiento casi a diario._

 **La paciente 321** : Alison _presenta sangrado y ruptura en la piel_ (Piel de papel) _provocado por una_ **reacción alérgica extrema** _al antivirus administrado hace unas horas. –_ **Bacteriólogo** _Kendall Solano_

— Experimentaban con humanos – mencioné sorprendiendo a la unicornio lila

— ¿Los humanos hacían experimentos con humanos? – pregunta Twilight, quien no cree en la respuesta

— Al parecer sí, querían hallar la cura del virus, pero creo que no les fue posible – respondí un poco nervioso

 _Quiero irme de este lugar, no me agrada saber lo que sucedió aquí abajo, es deprimente y triste como los humanos seguían jugando con fuego después de lo que hicieron ¿Por qué han decidido matar a los pocos sobrevivientes?_

— Si no encontraron la cura ¿como es posible que sigas con vida? – pregunta Luna, la cual, logra sentir su magia, al igual que las demás Alicornios y Ember

— Mi padre antes de morir, robó un antivirus experimental y nos obligó a que la usáramos, no estoy seguro si es eso o otra cosa – respondí muy nervioso

— "¿ _Cómo es que tu padre entró en uno de estos lugares?_ " – pregunta Fluttershy, pero no es escuchada por su voz tan baja

 _Si no dejo de ver este lugar, pronto entraré en un estado de pánico grave, siento mi garra… inquieta y eso nunca es bueno, mi tic de ansiedad sigue aún presente en este cuerpo de dragón, tengo que trabajar más para mantenerme tranquilo, es imposible que existan ansiolíticos_

— Supongo que no soy la única que sintió el cambio, Twilight sácanos de este infierno, no quiero seguir aquí – le dice Ember a la Alicornio lila, quien asiente con su cabeza

— Como quieras Ember, tomen sus cascos… y garras, nos vamos de este lugar – expresa la pony, quien prepara su hechizo

 _Sentí como Ember toma mi garra, jamás lo esperé después de todo ella está un poco molesta, sin embargo, de la nada mi alrededor se ilumina con una luz blanca, para luego estar en la superficie, cerca del cráter por donde caímos, no obstante me da un fuerte mareo y unas terribles ganas de vomitar ¿Qué diablos han hecho!_

— Uf… genial, creo que habernos alejado de esa máquina circular, nos regresó la magia – aclara Luna mucho más tranquila al salir del laboratorio, mientras todas respiran con tranquilidad y se relajan al sentir el viento rozar su pelaje

— Tendré que llamar aún escuadrón de ponys para que eviten que alguien entre a este lugar, esa máquina puede ser peligrosa en los cascos equivocados, además este agujero no pasa desapercibido – comenta Celestia, quien evita discutir con el humano

Las chicas observan como Walter va hacia un arbusto para vomitar, ya que el nunca se ha tele transportado y se ha mareado como nunca...

— ¿Qué van hacer con Walter? – pregunta Ember, quien se cruza de brazos

— Es un dragón, así que es tu problema, le daré una oportunidad más y si Twilight y tú logran hacerlo razonar y que deje de atacar ponys, será libre, si recibo alguna noticia de algún pony herido o muerto por el humano, pasará el resto de su existencia pudriéndose en la cárcel – explica Celestia, con su pelaje grisáceo debido al polvo al haber bajado

— Haremos lo que podamos Celestia, no te voy a decepcionar – aclara Twilight, quien vuelve a ver como el resto de sus amigas llegan con gran emoción

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión hermana? – le pregunta Luna a la Alicornio blanca, pero no recibe una respuesta

 **Con Walter:**

 _Odio vomitar… pero no pude resistir, es obvio que la magia existe y este mareo es consecuencia de que los humanos no sabemos controlar los espacios ni el tele transporte, pero es gratificante saber que los ponys no tienen pantallas planas de alta definición._

 _Vi como el pequeño dragón se acerca a mi, es bueno saber que al menos uno de ellos se preocupa por mi… bueno es un niño y tampoco es la gran cosa_

— ¿Te encuentras bien Walter? – pregunta el dragón morado, mucho más tranquilo al ver que todos están vivos y sin heridas

— Si, sí… ya devolví mi almuerzo y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? No quieres estar con las ponys – le pregunté al bebé dragón, mientras limpio con mi garra mis labios

— Ah… no. Tardarán algunas horas en explicar todo lo que sucedió abajo y es aburrido… veo que no estas con Ember ¿Sucedió algo entre ella y tu? – Vuelve a preguntar el dragón, quien toca una historia sensible

— - _suspire_ – Creo que me odia, con todo lo que sucedió abajo – _vuelvo a mirar al dragón_ – gracias por enviar los documentos, sin ellos todos estaríamos muertos, fuiste un héroe… Spike – le dije mientras le doy una sonrisa, para luego caminar hacía el campamento, dejando solo al pequeño escamado

 _A los pocos metros de caminar, un terrible mareo golpea mi cuerpo, mientas mi vista se vuelve muy borrosa, además comencé a ver miles de luces tintineantes que flotan alrededor de mi. Sin alguna razón comencé a flotar por pocos metros del suelo y segundos después caigo con fuerza en la tierra, donde todos logran observar la escena_

 _Al intentar levantarme pude notar mi cuerpo mucho más ligero, hasta que noté nuevamente mi mano, por lo que de inmediato gire mi cabeza para ver mis pies ¡Soy humano de nuevo! ¿Cómo sigo teniendo ropa? Pensé que se rompería como le sucede a Hulk_

— ¿Qué diablos? – expresé confundido, mientras veo el collar en el suelo, frente a mis ojos

 _Pude escuchar los cascos las chicas, por lo que rápidamente tomé el collar y lo oculté en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón, tal vez me sirva en un futuro, si es que funciona ¿No que eran tres días? Estoy seguro que apenas pasó uno y medio. Con cuidado me senté en el suelo, para dejar pasar el horrible mareo_

— ¿Estas bien Walter? ¿Que pasó? – pregunta Ember, quien ayuda a levantarse al humano

— Ah, creo que el hechizo tuyo, se agotó antes de tiempo – mencioné un poco nervioso y con un poco de dolor de cabeza

 _Es obvio que algún día esto tenía que pasar, pero no sabía que sucedería tan pronto, ahora estoy nuevamente a merced de todos, sin poder defenderme o atacar ¿Qué diablos le pasó al collar que Ember me dio? ¿Acaso se quedó sin batería?_

— ¿Por qué él es nuevamente humano? Pensé que tardaría más de dos días – pregunta Starlight, un poco confundida

— Bueno… los humanos no usan magia, tal vez el hechizo se agotó antes de tiempo – responde Twilight no muy segura

— De igual forma, Ember y tu se van a encargar, exactamente como lo dije antes, yo ayudaré a buscar información en los libros de la biblioteca de Canterlot – menciona la Alicornio blanca, quien camina hacía el campamento, para evitar el contacto con el humano

 _Nuevamente estoy rodeado de ponys, aunque no me agrade la idea, me alegra que Celestia se vaya, nosotros dos hemos tenido múltiples choques y peleas, desde hace una semana y media que todo esto a comenzado, jamás pasó por mi mente que tendría una larga lucha con los ponys solo por haberme caído de un_ _árbol_

— ¿No podrá ser dragón de nuevo? Pensé que por fin tenía un amigo dragón – comenta Spike, un poco molesto, ya que Walter era su único amigo que podría defenderlo de otros dragones

— Ah… creo que no Spike, mejor no voy a usar magia dragón en Walter ¿Por qué no vamos a su campamento? Tengo hambre y sed, además hace mucho calor… – aclara Ember, un poco más tranquila al ver que Walter no tiene ningún daño

— - _nervioso_ – Cualquier cosa que les haya dicho que les ofendió cuando era dragón, no hablaba en serio, solo era una broma ¿Eh? No... no lo tomen personal – expresé angustiado, mientras camino a la par de Fluttershy

 _Todos caminamos hacia el pequeño campamento, lo bueno que creo que ellas están empezando a entenderme y yo con ellas ¡Eso da miedo! Me alegra que Ember nuevamente me este hablando... no quisiera tener tantos enemigos en tan pocos días y menos cuando ahora soy humano de nuevo..._

— " _No debes temer por nosotras Walter, nosotras no te haremos daño"_ – murmura Fluttershy, quien camina junto al bípedo

— /¿ _Por qué Walter no está molesto conmigo o la raza dragón? El sabe que en el pasado su propia especie fue atacada por dragones… tengo que preguntarle_ / - piensa Ember con duda, la cual, camina detrás del grupo de ponys

 **En el espacio:**

Luego de ensamblar una nueva parte del proyecto Armagedón, el satélite presenta una forma parecida a una bujía de automóvil, no obstante en su punta presenta un pequeño agujero. Sin que nadie pueda apreciar los cambios, el satélite ahora es mucho más robusto y más largo

« Esperando piezas faltantes: _Fase 1_ **(40%)»**

« Extrayendo información del proyecto: _Fase 1_ **(15%)**

« Extrayendo controladores **(21%)**

« **Advertencia** : se ha detectado el ingreso no autorizado al centro de investigación. **Acciones no completadas:** la computadora del centro en alerta se encuentra interrumpida por una falla del sistema eléctrico»

« Siguiente lanzamiento **7H 42M,** centro 23 **Islas Hawái.** _Ubicación no encontrada_. **Pieza** : Acelerador de partículas **. Estado:** _Inactiva_ **»**

« El sistema estará en línea cuando la fase 1 se complete. **Puede desactivar el proyecto Armagedón al finalizar la fase de ensamblaje.**

« Hyperdrive. **Sistema estable,** no se detecta ninguna falla en la instalación de los módulos del proyecto»

« _Se le informará mediante notificaciones a los dispositivos con un nivel de acceso nivel 7»_

* * *

 **Cuatro horas más tarde, Ponyville:**

 _Sigo odiando que usen la magia para ir de un lugar a otro, en fin, hace algunas horas que Twilight nos trajo de vuelta al pueblo por donde me avistaron, la misión pony era explorar el cráter y como les salvé su vida en el centro, creo que me darán oportunidad… no sé que significa pero debe ser algo bueno ¿No?_

 _Por ahora las chicas han regresado a sus casas para relajarse, con la excepción de Ember y Starlight. Luna y la… quisiera no decir su nombre pero bueno… Celestia, han regresado a Canterlot, supongo que van a seguir robando o algo así…_

En cuanto a mi, preferiría quedarme con una manada de dragones salvajes antes que convivir con los ponys… pero no me dejaron y debo quedarme con los ponys ¡No soy un maldito niño para que tengan que cuidarme maldita sea! Ahora mismo, estoy sentado en una mesa de cristal, frente a Ember, a la izquierda se encuentra Twilight y a mi derecha la unicornio rosa, además Spike escucha en silencio a la par de Twilight ( _La que le disparé en la pata… buen a veces no recuerdo sus nombres... son muy complicados)_

E _n sí la habitación es muy hermosa, las paredes siguen siendo del mismo material, supongo que gemas, en el techo hay unas extrañas raíces donde cuelgan imágenes de las chicas, eso le un toque hogareño a este lugar… esta la mesa principal hecha de gemas, al igual que las sillas, que tienen un símbolo que todos los ponys traen en su trasero ¿Quién coño le realiza tatuajes a estos ponys en sus nalgas?..._

— Entonces me quedaré en este lugar como un prisionero hasta que ustedes tres decidan que hacer conmigo ¿No? – pregunté mientras me hecho hacia atrás con la silla

— No lo veas como si te estuviéramos encerrando, el castillo es muy grande y tal vez te interese realizar algo… - responde Starlight, un poco incómoda por tener que conversar con el individuo que le lastimó en su pata

— No me interesa hacer nada ¿Qué puedo hacer aquí? No se ofendan, pero todo lo que haga será usado con el fin de ayudar a los ponys ¿Crees que soy estúpido Twilight? Es más que obvio que por ser mayoría, Celestia, junto con las demás ponys líderes quieren que escupa todo lo que se por beneficio propio – exprese con molestia, mientras me niego a la idea de Starlight

 _Aunque en estos instantes no pueda matar a ningún pony y puede que me lleve bien con alguno de ellos, no diré información vital, tengo claro que los ponys son la especie superior que interfiere con las demás razas cercanas a su país, solo diré lo que todos deben saber, si es que puedo_

— De hecho Walter tiene un buen punto, yo no lo había visto de ese modo, pero los dragones también tienen que ganar algo, no solo los ponys – dice Ember, quien le llama la atención la idea de Walter, ya que ella también está involucrada

— - _frustrado_ – No lo entienden aún, ustedes quieren que revele información que mi raza sabe de ustedes, no es tan sencillo como para contarse con una historia, nadie sabrá nada – aclaré con voz sería

— Oh vamos Walter, por el amor del dios dragón ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que nos digas todo lo que sabes? – pregunta Ember, quien mira con frustración al humano

 _Puedo sentir la frustración, la molestia y otros sentimientos que emiten Twilight, Starlight y Ember, pero ninguna de ellas han comprendido lo que verdaderamente debe suceder con todo lo que sé, ninguna especie debe ser superior a otra, esa fue la razón de la destrucción de los humanos. Mi vista se dijere a Spike, quien se pone de pie, llamando la atención de las demás chicas_

— ¿Puedo decir algo? – pregunta el dragón morado, con una mirada tranquila y relajada

— No Spike esto es –

— Adelante Spike, di lo que tengas que decir – le dije al escamado, callando a la pony lila, quien incómodamente desvía su mirada

— Ah… se que no quieres decir lo que sabes ni a Ember ni a Twilight – menciona el dragón morado, mientras asiento con la cabeza

— Spike, creo que mejor no –

— Déjalo terminar Ember, es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando habla – dije con tranquilidad mientras la dragona cierra su boca y me mira con gran molestia

 _Me acomodé mejor en la mesa y coloqué mis manos sobre esta, realmente para ser humano y estar callando a una unicornio y un dragón requiere tener valentía, suerte y unos enormes huevos… creo que pronto algo malo me sucederá por ser tan idiota…_

— Prosigue tu idea Spike, a ver si comprendiste – le dije mientras mi mirada se centra en el dragón

— - _nervioso_ – Ah… bueno, creo que tu quieres que todas las razas sepan todo lo que tu sabes ¿No? – pregunta el dragón, mientras se forma una sonrisa en mis labios

— Me es increíble que Spike haya entendido mejor la idea y ustedes lo marcan como un niño ¿Qué les parece? Después de todo si me van a encerrar en una celda por el resto de mi vida, todas las especies deberían conocer un poco de su historia – les dije a Twilight y Ember, donde un incómodo silencio se forma ante mi idea

 _Me parece un poco absurdo que lo estén pensando, hablamos de que yo tengo que revelar información muy delicada que mi especie recolectó de todas las nuevas razas existentes, supongo que habrán más, pero al menos tienen que saber antes de que Celestia me mande a matar… o yo mismo me termine matando..._

— Regreso en un momento, acompáñame un segundo Starlight – le dice Twilight a la unicornio rosa

— Espera ¿No vamos a seguir discutiendo esta situación? – pregunta Starlight, un poco confundida, mientras sigue a la Alicornio lila

 _Twilight y la unicornio rosa salen de la habitación… realmente no me agrada la idea de quedar solo con Ember, no sé como lo tomará, bueno mi idea es buena, quisiera no tener que decir nada pero viendo las circunstancias, es obvio que no podré evitarlo_

— ¿No estás enojada? – le pregunté a la dragona celeste

— ¿Cómo haces para hablar así tan normal? Quieres revelar a todas las razas información que incluso podría destruir el mundo Walter – responde Ember, muy molesta con el humano

— - _calmado_ – No voy a revelar nada que genere conflictos entre las demás razas Ember, se muy poco de todo lo que sucedió y como Celestia rompió la tableta, mi conocimiento es limitado, yo no puedo recordar todo Ember, pero deberían saberlo – aclaré con calma, pero la dragona no cambia su expresión

— No lo comprendes tu tampoco, estás revelando información de los dragones a otras razas y no puedo permitir eso, nadie debe tener información sobre una especie – menciona la dragona, quien pone nervioso al dragón morado

— Entonces nadie quiere saber, estoy accediendo a trabajar con los ponys Ember y ahora me dices que no quieres que revele la información ¿No es lo contrario que dijiste que harías? – le pregunté un poco molesto, mientras me siento de manera correcta en la silla

 _Entiendo el punto de Ember, alguna de las razas podría usar esa información en contra de otras razas, es muy difícil que lo hagan pero no imposible, no puedo negarme. Celestia me tiene amenazado y no puedo enfrentarla en mi estado actual. Estoy en una mala posición y no se si este collar me vuelva a transformar._

— Sí es lo que quería Walter, pero no pensé que accederías a contar toda tu historia, Celestia podría encerrarte para siempre si intentas filtrar información de los ponys a las demás razas – advierte Ember, la cual, pone sus garras sobre la mesa

— Qué más puedo hacer Ember, no tengo tu destreza, ni fuerza y mucho menos la resistencia para seguir huyendo de los ponys, soy solo una persona contra el mundo ¡No puedo enfrentar a todos y que queden felices! – expresé con molestia

— Entonces no intentes huir, enfréntalos, he visto como peleas y no necesitas tener la fuerza de un dragón ni la resistencia para luchar, yo te ayudaré en lo que puedas, pero no me engañes ni me traiciones, tu tienes la inteligencia – menciona la escamada, quien intenta confortar al humano

 _No sé si es buena idea tener este tipo de conversaciones frente a Spike, es claro que este dragón patea para los dos lados (_ Ponys o dragones) _Tendré un poco más de cuidado con las conversaciones si el dragón morado está presente._

— Bien, bien, aprecio que eleves mi espíritu y mi moral, pero a como sigas hablando de esa forma – _miro a la escamada seriedad_ – No te reconoceré la próxima que hablemos – expresé con una voz un poco más tranquila

 _No crean que no estoy preocupado ¡Si que lo estoy! No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer, no tengo ideas o alguna forma para que los ponys confíen en mi y es claro que no lo voy a lograr, es estúpido que ahora mi plan sea hacer amigos ponys para evitar morir_

 **Por otro lado con Twilight:**

La Alicornio lila, junto con la unicornio rosa, se encuentran discutiendo en el pasillo la idea de Walter, donde Twilight le envió una carta a Celestia explicando la situación. Por ahora ambas esperan alguna respuesta de la Alicornio blanca en Canterlot.

— ¿Por qué no apoyas la idea de Walter? Me parece perfecta – pregunta Starlight, un poco confundida

— La idea de Walter es peligrosa, nosotras no sabemos que es lo que el va a informar a las demás razas, tu misma sabes que él no confía en los humanos que crearon esa información, entonces ¿Por qué el utiliza esos datos y aparatos? – pregunta Twilight, quien levanta dudas en la unicornio

— Mmm es verdad, el había mencionado que un tal Unit destruyó a los humanos y creó todas las razas, no lo había visto desde ese punto – menciona la amiga de la Alicornio lila, quien piensa dos veces todo lo que ha escuchado del humano

— Has visto las armas, los artefactos, los documentos y todo lo que trae en la mochila, tiene el mismo símbolo de aquella guarida secreta que encontramos en Dodge City – dice Twilight, quien habla en voz alta, pero no hay terceros que escuchen

— ¿Crees que el pueda destruir Equestria con los aparatos que hay bajo el suelo? – pregunta Starlight, un poco más preocupada

La Alicornio lila se queda en un silencio por la pregunta de su Exalumna, quien espera muy nerviosa la respuesta de la princesa de la amistad

— - _suspira_ – No lo sé Starlight, jamás vi a un humano y no puedo entender cual es su objetivo, creo que solo nos preocuparemos por mantenerlo lo más cerca posible – responde la pony lila, pero no quita la preocupación de su amiga

Frente a Twilight, se genera una carta mágica rodeada por una aura rosa, lo que la distingue si fue enviara por Spike o por algún hechizo, donde tiene un sello dorado con el símbolo "C"

 **Querida Twilight:**

 _Si el humano tiene la intención de revelar la información a todas las razas, es necesario evitar que lo haga, solo los ponys deben conocer esa información para mantener segura a Equestria de seres peligrosos, todo esta en tus cascos y supongo que en las garras de Ember, evita que el humano escape y si es necesario usa hechizos directos contra el humano, no puedes dejar que el bípedo entre a otras fronteras, mantenme al tanto de cualquier otra información importante._

 **PD.** _Si el humano cambia de opinión sobre revelar la información a solo los ponys, tal vez se pueda negociar una reducción de su condena, caso contrario sería acusado de crímenes contra Equestria._

 **En el espacio:**

Luego de tres lanzamientos de cohetes en un lapso a cada 8 horas, el proyecto Armagedón espera sus últimas dos piezas para completar la fase de ensamblaje, donde nadie conoce lo que esta ocurriendo en el espacio

« Siguiente lanzamiento **3 Horas 22 minutos»**

« _Algunos ficheros del controlador Génesis se encuentran en español, el sistema no actualizará ningún archivo al idioma del sistema para evitar errores_ »

« El proyecto Armagedón **requiere el uso del 65% de las celdas poder.** El núcleo central comenzará a cargar las celdas necesarias para su uso»

« Extrayendo ficheros del proyecto Armagedón **(26%)** **Extrayendo a:** _EngineAcelerator2. »_

«Extrayendo controlador: **(38%)**

« El satélite Racon espera extracción de ficheros del proyecto fuego blanco»

 **Por otro lado en Canterlot:**

La princesa Celestia, se encuentra en su habitación, mientras lee muy concentrada un extraño libro, de apariencia muy antigua y maltratada, mientras tanto Luna, entra preocupada a la habitación

— Hermana, en el cielo cada tres días, pasa un extraño objeto volador, además he recibido reportes de avistamientos de objetos de fuego volando hacía el cielo… uno en Manehattan, otro en Baltimare y un reporte fuera de las fronteras del continente – expresa Luna, quien alerta a la Alicornio blanca

— Hermana todo esto comenzó desde que llevarnos al humano al cráter ¿No crees que el tiene algo que ver? – pregunta Celestia, quien oculta el misterioso libro entre algunas hojas, sin que Luna pueda apreciarlo

 _(Todo comenzó desde que Celestia rompió la tableta en Badlands, curiosamente cuando las chicas llevan al humano a ese lugar)_

— - _Pensativa_ – Tienes toda la razón hermana, desde que llevamos a Walter al cráter, todo esto comenzó a empeorar, pero debe haber una explicación – menciona Luna, justo lo que su hermana quiere oír

— Excelente, entonces – a _trae el viejo libro con su magia_ – con tu apoyo y la evidencia de este libro, tenemos lo suficiente para ver que oculta ese humano y confrontarlo – expresa Celestia, quien toma por sorpresa a Luna

 **Continuará** :

¿Que será el libro que tiene Celestia en su poder, le traerá problemas al humano? ¿De dónde la princesa Alicorn ha sacado ese viejo libro? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TEITET** por la lectura beta del capítulo.

Si vez algún error, por favor reportarlo inmediatamente para su corrección inmediata.

 **Próximo capítulo:** _Un gran respiro_

De donde Celestia sacó el libro del programa genético, pues ahora esta pony me está molestando con la información que obtuvo de ese maldito libro.

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **LuArt:**

 _Sigo analizando si puede haber algo romántico entre Walter y Ember, pero tienes razón, posiblemente ambos solo queden como amigos, gracias por avisar los errores, ya los arregle con ayuda de un amigo._

 **Anderson Yagami:**

 _Pues si son situaciones complicadas, pero poco a poco Walter y las chicas comienzan a desarrollar una amistad, algo frágil pero real, algo así como le sucedió a Discord_

 **Lobo Hibiky:**

 _Todos lo sienten y con el satélite todo le mundo lo va a escuchar..._

 **Martinez S.G**

 _Espero que te haya gustado o te sorprendas con este capítulo._

 **Dheyluz:**

 _No le tires toda la culpa a Celestia, Walter también la tiene porque es un poco insoportable..._

 **Hayahara:**

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco_

 **Comet Galaxy:**

 _Ten en cuenta que la máquina no le drenó la energía a Walter si no la magia del collar..._

 **Max208:**

 _Ella sabe de donde proviene, pero no quiere que salga a la luz... y sí, esa era la ultima invención de Unit, para acabar con todo, pero no pudieron activarla_

 **Fluttershy1765:**

 _Ella lo sabe, más no quiere que los demás ponys lo sepan..._

 **Brutos 2.0:**

 _Lo siento, gran parte de lo que mencionaste no pude comprenderlo_

 **SebastianOmega:**

 _Muchas gracias por tus letras... me alegra que te gusten los fic_

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**


	11. Un gran respiro

**Proyecto Destroyer:**

El proyecto destroyer fue creado por un grupo de ingenieros, mecánicos y programadores para luchar contra las razas (Centrado en eliminar a los dragones). Estos crearon grandes robots de combate, pero la poca información sobre las razas hicieron difícil el avance de este proyecto. En total se usaron quince robots, los cuales, generaron grandes perdidas de celdas de poder en los centros de investigación

Como única ganancia, los humanos aprendieron a combatir a los dragones, así como las demás especies que no pudieron enfrentar a los robots. De igual forma este proyecto no logró evitar la extinción, únicamente provocó una gran masacre y gran cantidad de dinero desperdiciado… Pocos dragones perdieron la vida en la lucha contra esas máquinas metálicas.

* * *

 **Capítulo Xl: Un gran respiro**

 **Canterlot:**

Luna mira con seriedad a su hermana, quien continua flotando el extraño libro junto a ella, con una sonrisa muy marcada en su rostro, lo que aumenta la preocupación de la joven Alicornio

— ¿De dónde has sacado ese libro? – pregunta Luna, con un poco de curiosidad por el viejo libro

— Antes de que Twilight nos sacara de ese lugar en los páramos, vi este libro a la par de uno de esos aparatos de vidrio negro, lo he estado intentando leer, pero es de un idioma extraño y no puedo comprénderlo, solo ciertas palabras - explica Celestia, quien le entrega el libro a la Alicornio azul

Un poco intranquila por lo que su hermana trajo del centro, Luna abre el libro con su magia y comienza a revisarlo, pero al igual que a Celestia, ella no logra comprender lo que esta escrito en las páginas viejas del desconocido libro, una que otra palabra pero de dudoso significado...

— ¿Crees que el humano sepa algo de este libro? Yo creo que no podrá entenderlo – menciona Luna, no muy convencida con la conclusión de su hermana

— Pues debería, es un humano ¿no? Muchas cosas están sucediendo desde que llevamos al humano a ese cráter, él nos está ocultando mucha información y ahora Twilight me dijo que él planea decirle a todas las razas lo que el sabe - expresa Celestia, con algo de molestia, pero tranquila al no tener que discutir con Walter

— A mi me parece una excelente idea de Walter ¿Por qué solo quieres que los Ponys conozcan todo sobre el mundo hermana? – pregunta Luna, tomando desprevenida a la Alicornio blanca, la cual, nunca se espero ese tipo de preguntas

Celestia se queda en un profundo silencio, mientras la Alicornio azul espera alguna respuesta a su duda, no obstante, no obtiene alguna explicación de la Alicornio blanca, quien se rehúsa a contestar y se prepara mejor para irse

— Mejor vamos a investigar un poco sobre ese libro, debe haber algo útil en la biblioteca que nos ayude a traducirlo o a entenderlo – menciona la Alicornio blanca, quien toma con su magia el libro que tenía Luna

— Hermana, no ignores mi pregunta ¿Por qué quieres encerrar al humano por decirle al mundo todo lo que sucedió? ¿No crees que es muy egoísta? – le pregunta Luna, quien se interpone entre Celestia y la puerta

— Tu sabes el porque hermana... no tenemos porque pelear entre nosotras por un humano, tu viste en mi sueño lo que ocurrirá si no detenemos a Walter – comenta Celestia, con una expresión seria en su rostro

— ¡Pero lo quieres matar! ¿Cómo quieres que no pelee si haces todo lo contrario del sueño? Ponte de acuerdo hermana, quieres ser mejor que los humanos ¡No asesines al último de ellos! – expresa Luna, quien golpea el suelo con su casco en una aumento de su ira

Las palabras de Luna logran surtir efecto en Celestia, pero no cambia completamente las ideas de la Alicornio blanca, quien desea ver a Walter quemándose en el Tártaro junto con Tirek, debido aún extraño sueño premonitorio que tuvo

— Iré al castillo de la amistad a ver si Twilight tiene conocimiento de este libro, si no es así, el humano tendrá que decirnos que tiene escrito ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas? – expresa Celestia, quien comienza a realizar un hechizo

— Ve tú, yo buscaré en la biblioteca del castillo algo útil sobre los humanos y sus máquinas– menciona Luna, quien está muy molesta con su hermana

 **¡POOF!**

La expresión de Luna se relaja al momento en que su hermana desaparece de la habitación, dejando sola a la Alicornio azul, quien se sienta unos momentos para pensar mejor sus intenciones contra el último humano.

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir información muy detallada de los humanos? – se pregunta la Alicornio azul, la cual, se rasca su barbilla con su casco

Curiosamente un pequeño libro pasa flotando frente a Luna, la cual, da un suspiro de frustración tras ver el objeto flotante, donde la pony comprende que está sucediendo sin necesidad de enojarse o alterarse...

— Discord, no es buen momento para tus bromas o juegos pesados – aclara Luna, la cual, se reincorpora

Sin más, el libro desaparece y a pocos metros de la princesa de la noche, un Dracoonecus aparece, quien porta en sus garras una caña de pescar, pero con un libro de cebo

— Oh vamos Luna, no seas aguafiestas, todos últimamente han estado ignorándome por ese humano, estoy aburrido – menciona Discord, quien chasquea sus dedos y hace desaparecer la caña

— Lo lamento Discord, en serio, pero es importante saber las intenciones del humano, aún creemos que es muy peligroso si esta libre – _pensando_ – Un segundo ¡Tu debes saber todo lo que sucede con los humanos, eres el dios del caos! – aclara Luna, con gran emoción

La expresión de Discord, cambia a una más sería y preocupada, ante la idea de la princesa de la noche, donde el Dracoonecus deja de flotar por toda la habitación y se acerca a la Alicornio azul con una expresión nerviosa

— Sí se que pasó con ellos y conozco la historia de ese humano, pero no puedo interferir con los seres del pasado. Tengo prohibido decir cualquier tipo de información – dice el híbrido, quien destruye la sonrisa y la emoción de Luna

— - _Molesta_ – ¿Quién te ha prohibido decir algo?¿Acaso fue mi hermana o las elementos? – pregunta Luna, quien mira fijamente a Discord

— - _nervioso_ – Ah recordé que dejé los frijoles en la estufa, lo siento Luna, me encantó charlar contigo estos pocos minutos – expresa Discord, quien desaparece en un chasquido de sus dedos

— Oye Discord espera, No puedes

 **¡POOF!**

— Argh, debo hablar con la elemento de la bondad para que ponga en su lugar a Discord – expresa Luna, muy molesta por la extraña reacción y la repentina huida del dios del caos

Con una leve sospecha la Alicornio azul se retira de la habitación de Celestia, mientras procesa todo lo que Discord le contó hace unos instantes, ella cuestiona la lealtad del Dracoonecus como sucedió hace dos años con Tirek

— / _¿Discord nos estará traicionado o solo estaba protegiéndonos?_ / - se pregunta la princesa de la noche, quien camina muy pensativa por el pasillo.

 **Por otro lado con Walter:**

 _Aún no se si decirle a Ember que tengo en mi bolsillo el collar, sería revelar que guardé el collar y no dije nada, claro que obtendría una ventaja contra los ponys, siempre y cuando esta porquería siga funcionando… pero no podría volar ni escupir fuego ¿Ember me podrá enseñar o es algo que se aprende al natural?_

— La princesa Celestia está en el castillo, Twilight me dijo que les mencionara que esperen un momento para seguir charlando de tus asuntos Walter – dice Starlight, un poco nerviosa por quedar sola con Ember y un humano

— Por mi que tarde lo que quiera, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer – expresé totalmente despreocupado y un poco relajado

— Ajá, tu puedes estar relajado, pero yo en teoría debería estar en las tierras dragón para mejorar la convivencia y difundir la amistad… – menciona Ember, quien se cruza de brazos / _Buena mentira, al menos nadie sospecha que no me agrada hacerlo_ / – piensa la dragona

— Pues de nada, gracias a este gran y poderoso humano, no debes estresarte dirigiendo a tus amiguitos escamosos al camino de la amistad – dije con calma, mientras veo una sonrisa en el rostro de la unicornio rosa

No sé que le provoca mucha gracia a Starlight, tal vez dije algo que le pareció muy gracioso, pero no he dicho nada… en fin, no me voy a preocupar por esa situación. Por el amor de dios que no venga Celestia para acá, eso si que arruinaría mi día

— " _¿Es mi percepción o lo dijo idéntico a Trixie?"_ – le pregunta Starlight al dragón morado

— " _Ah… sabes si Walter conoce a Trixie… creo que lo escuché igual"_ – murmura Spike, sin que Walter pueda escuchar la conversación

— ¿Walter, que tienes pensado hacer si quedas libre? – pregunta Ember, la cual, esta un poco aburrida, donde ella comienza a hacer surcos en la mesa con sus garras, mientras ignora a la unicornio rosa

— Esa es una buena pregunta y un poco difícil de responder, en realidad no tengo a donde ir, así que da igual… tal vez me mantenga lejos de lugares muy peligrosos, como volcanes, precipicios, cañones, sumideros, pueblos de ponys, casas ponys o algún otro lugar donde haya ponys o lugares peligrosos con ponys… o donde pueda resultar peligroso o letal – le expliqué a la escamada, quien me mira con seriedad

— Para eso mejor te encierro en un calabozo, así nadie irá a molestarte… al menos disfruta lo que te queda de vida… no se cuanto puede vivir un humano – expresa Ember, quien mira sus marcas en la mesa

— Pues… un humano normalmente vive entre sesenta y noventa años… ¿Hace cuanto crees que debí haber muerto? – Le pregunté a Ember, pero igualmente todos pueden escuchar

— Deberías sentirte honrado, te están dando mucho tiempo para vivir Walter, yo me sentiría con suerte – responde Starlight, quien ha estado escuchando al igual que Spike

 _¿A quien coño le agradezco por dejarme vivir cinco mil años? Puta, es como estar atrapado en el tiempo, puedo ver morir lo demás pero yo nunca envejezco, maldita magia pony ¿Por qué no puedo morir como una persona normal? Claro que otra cosa es suicidarse o que me maten… solo así puedo morir, pero no tengo el valor de hacer lo primero, ya lo he intentado_

— Me pueden llevar a un lugar con strippers y todo, pero eso no me hará feliz, tomen nota de eso – exprese con una voz sería, pero con mirada tranquila

— ¿Stripper significa algo especial para los humanos? – pregunta Ember, quien vuelve a mirar a Starlight y a Spike

— _"Supongo que se refiere algún tipo de lugar humano o baile, en verdad nunca lo había escuchado"_ – menciona Starlight igual de confundida, mientras Walter escucha en silencio, con una gran sonrisa

— Quisiera ir a un Stripper, creo que es un lugar donde se la pasa bien – expresa Spike, quien provoca una carcajada al humano

— Si existiera y te llevo a uno de esos lugares, estoy más que seguro que Twilight me asesinaría con sus cascos, mejor olviden lo que dije – les dije con tranquilidad, mientras intento cambiar de tema

 _Eso es un alivio, ahora sé que no existen strip clubes de ponys o de alguna raza no relacionada con los humanos ¿Los dragones hacen ese tipo de cosas? Solo digo, no crean que soy un pervertido ni un zoofílico como para asistir a ese lugar_

— - _pensativa_ – Eres un enfermo Walter ¿En serio eso significa? – pregunta Ember, quien logra entender la indirecta del humano, pero confunde a Spike y a Starlight

— Bueno en si, sí, si tiene que ver con bailar, pero con referencias, pensé que tenían aquí. – dije con voz nerviosa

— Ah… creo que no deberíamos hablar sobre estos temas frente a Spike... ¿Por qué estamos hablando de un Night Clop en estos momentos? – advierte Starlight, quien le tapa los oídos con sus cascos al dragón morado, al captar el estilo de la conversación

 _Fue increíble lo que hizo Ember, en un solo movimiento hizo aparecer su cetro y le aplicó algún extraño hechizo al dragón morado, no tengo ni idea de que tipo de hechizo, pero Spike ya no se puede mover ¡Lo ha congelado! La magia dragón a de ser poderosa ¡Entiendo porque Unit quería intentar controlarla! Pero bueno, le explotó en la cara.._

— ¿Qué le hiciste Ember? – pregunta Starlight, quien deja de taparle los oídos al dragón morado

— Esta congelado en el tiempo, estará así por unos quince minutos y cuando su efecto pase, el no sabrá lo que sucedió – explica la dragona celeste, con voz tranquila

— Me parece algo exagerado congelar a Spike, solo por este tipo de conversación, de hecho simplemente lo dije porque me pasó por la mente – dije con una sonrisa tranquila

— Spike apenas es un dragón bebé y hablar de temas sensibles frente a él, no es una buena idea, además viniendo de ti… es peor aún – comenta la dragona, mientras Starlight se mantiene en silencio

— - _ofendido_ – ¡Oye!, lo dije bromeando, pero ustedes me empezaron a preguntar y para que quede claro… una Stripper " _es una bailarina exótica, rozando a la pornografía"_ ¿Ya podemos cambiar de tema? – murmuré con voz muy apenada, dejando claro mi referencia de hace unos minutos

 _Pude ver como la unicornio y la dragona me miran fijamente ¡Oh vamos! ¿como es posible que estos ponys no sepan ese tipo de cosas? Estoy más que seguro que alguna yegua debe haberse vendido o algo así por el estilo_

— Los humanos son más interesantes de lo que pensé ¿No me quieres contar algo más? – pregunta Ember, quien toma con la guardia baja al humano

— ¿Qué? – _nervioso_ – Ah… No creo que sea buena idea, eh... ¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema? Oh… Starlight ¿No tienes alguna duda de algún otra tema? – le pregunté con gran nerviosismo a la unicornio rosa

 _El súbito interés de Ember por estos temas " eróticos" que por accidente mencioné me parece algo extraño ¿Será que los dragones tienen ese tipo de acciones? Si es así, pues vaya, claramente no se nada de las razas_

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso Walter? Sabes que no debes avergonzarte por este tipo de temas, responde la pregunta de Ember – menciona la unicornio rosa, quien socaba la felicidad del bípedo

— - _serio_ \- ¿Por qué el repentino interés en estos temas? ¿Acaso no existen problemas que se deben resolver o discutir? – les pregunté a ambas chicas, quienes tienen una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Creo que Walter nunca tuvo alguna conversación con alguna "_ mujer _" bueno… así él llama a las hembras, es tierno como el intenta esquivar mis preguntas, esta muy apenado por esta conversación y veo que Starlight también está interesada en el tema ¿Cómo vivían los humanos? Espero que algún humano me explique como vivían antes, porque Walter va a ser difícil que nos lo diga_

 **Con Twilight, por el pasillo:**

Hace un par de minutos que la princesa Celestia se reunió con Twilight. Ambas ponys charlan con tranquilidad en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación del mapa cutie, la Alicornio blanca le ha entregado el libro a la pony lila, la cual, le echa un vistazo.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres que el lo traduzca Celestia? Este libro tiene todo lo que los humanos hicieron con las razas y podría ser más presión para Walter – menciona Twilight, quien pasa la página

 **Página 1 a 5:** _Códigos de proyectos_

 **Página 6 a 10:** _Características de los proyectos_

 **Proyecto expansión (2025. Completado)**

Dirigido por **Ing. Ángela Ford:** para la creación de nuevos centros de investigación, junto con algunas construcciones especiales en cuatro centros de alta tecnología, murió en el año 2033 en un accidente de avión.

 **Plan Nuevos horizontes o proyecto "** _New life"_ **: (2029)**

 _Proyecto c **reado por el ingeniero armamentista Alexander Vancoft** , quien aportó ideas y la creación para el primer prototipo del motor genético. La investigación genética está **supervisado por el suplente Ricardo Arguedas.**_

 **Motor genético:**

 _El motor extrae los genes de una especie en concreta al usar energía concentrada, para unirla nuevamente con otra cepa compatible. El resultado es insertado en una hembra o macho con la capacidad de reproducirse, para causar una mutación, también se puede insertar el gen alterado en la mima especie en la que fue extraída_ (Causa mutación recesiva no invasiva)

— Estamos hablando de detener a la especie más peligrosa Twilight, ese humano puede destruir a toda Equestria y yo no me voy a quedar cruzada de cascos si puedo evitarlo – responde la princesa Celestia, quien aún desea detener al bípedo

— Pero lo estamos culpando por acciones que él no ha provocado, no podemos encerrarlo solo porque su especie mató a muchos ponys o dragones, Walter no tiene nada que ver con ese problema ¿Puedes dejar que yo hable con él? – aclara Twilight, no obstante, ninguna princesa no sabe que el humano mató un pony

— - _con seriedad_ \- ¿Qué pasa Twilight? ¿Por qué ahora defiendes al humano? Te vi con mis dos ojos cuando lo acusaste en Dodge City – menciona Celestia, un poco frustrada por no tener el apoyo, pero feliz por el desarrollo de su Exalumna para tomar decisiones

— Ese es el problema, he visto como es el en verdad, detrás de ese rostro herido y cansado, hay un " _pony"_ de buen corazón, por eso yo quiero ayudarlo, sé que es peligro pero tomaré los riesgos– explica Twilight, quien provoca una risa de la Alicornio blanca

— ¿Crees que Walter sea de buen corazón? Por favor Twilight, a la primer oportunidad que le des para escapar lo hará, los humanos no son confiables, deberías mantenerlo encerrado y no suelto por el castillo – _ve a los ojos a la pony lila_ – Conserva el libro y si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde buscarme, tienes todo mi apoyo mi pequeña pony – expresa Celestia, la cual, comienza a realizar un hechizo de tele transporte

 **¡POOF!**

 _No tengo ni la menor idea de como ayudar a Walter, esto simplemente no es un problema de amistad, fue una de las peores guerras que los ponys de antaño vivieron… supongo que tendré que preguntarle sobre el libro… no tengo más opción, ahora entiendo perfectamente las responsabilidades de ser una princesa…_

Un poco abrumada y sumida en sus pensamientos, Twilight con la ayuda de su magia abre la puerta y entra a la sala del mapa Cutie, donde ella siente en sus hombros la gran tensión y el estrés que le provoca los problemas del humano.

 **En el espacio:**

A poco más de 150 mil kilómetros del planeta, el satélite Hyperdrive, recibe la antepenúltima pieza del proyecto Armagedón, mientras la computadora de forma automática ensambla el componente que recibió

« **Siguiente componente** : _Regulador de flujo._ **Centro** _1 Francia_. **Error** : _ubicación no disponible_ **(80%)**

« Extrayendo información del Proyecto Armagedón ( **40%)**

« Extrayendo controlador — **Fase 1** — **(95%)**

 _« No se ha detectado ninguna falla en los módulos ensamblados»_

 _«El sistema no detecta ningún error en alguno de los controladores de la computadora principal»_

 _« El satélite Racon, espera información del proyecto fuego blanco»_

 **Con Walter: Algunos minutos más tarde**

 _¿Qué diablos pasa con los ponys y de donde mierdas sacan tanta información? Hace unos diez minutos Twilight entró a la habitación y obligó a que Starlight junto con Ember a salir ¡Madre mía esto se va a descontrolar!_

— ¿Para que me necesitas? Acaso hice algo malo para ustedes – le pregunté a Twilight, quien me mira con seriedad

— - _hace aparecer el libro_ \- ¿Puedes explicarme que es este viejo libro? – pregunta la Alicornio lila, quien deja el viejo libro en la mesa

 _Algo nervioso, tomé el libro… bueno esta hecho una mierda y puedo romperlo si no tengo cuidado… Al leer la portada mi cara se llena de sudor ¿De dónde han sacado este libro! Tiene mucha más información que la tableta… es un desglose de todo lo que hicieron dentro del centro, además con el motor genético_

— Oh vaya ¿De donde has sacado este libro Twilight? – le pregunté con gran curiosidad, mientras abro la última página

 **Características**

 **Proyecto Armagedón** _(2045)_ **Jack Monte verde**

— No lo sé, la princesa Celestia me lo ha traído de Canterlot, pensó que tal vez tu sabrías que es o de que se trata… Ningún pony o difícilmente alguno pueda leer la escritura de antaño – explica la Alicornio, quien le quita el libro al humano antes de que este pueda leer

 _Maldita sea, no alcancé a leer la descripción de ese extraño proyecto, jamás lo escuché y suena peligroso, pero no voy a preocuparme, nada peligroso esta ocurriendo así que puedo respirar con calma, a menos que quieran matarme_

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le pregunté a la unicornio lila, mientras mi vista se centra en ella

— Dime todo lo que sabes de este libro – aclara Twilight, quien hace aparecer una hoja de papel además de un recipiente de tinta y pluma

— Pues, nada… la portada se refiere a un libro donde realizaron apuntes de los avances y descubrimiento de los proyectos – respondí con sinceridad, mientras me inclino hacia atrás con la silla

 _Pude ver como Twilight deja en la mesa el papel al igual que el bote de tinta y de manera amenazante se acerca a pocos centímetros de mi cara, donde mi corazón se acelera por el temor a ser atacado_

— - _nervioso_ \- ¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Puedes alejarte de mi cara por favor? Estas violando mi espacio vital – aclaré con voz seria

— - _se aleja del humano_ – Espero que no me estés mintiendo Walter, este libro tiene información muy delicada acerca de todas las razas, la princesa Celestia me pidió que lo guardara y lo tradujera – menciona Twilight, quien suelta un poco su lengua

 _Con que ella se lo pidió Eh… seguramente lo robó del centro, caso contrario ella lo tenía desde hace tiempo, pero ¿Por qué tendría un libro de Unit en sus estantes? Tampoco puedo defenderme mucho, la mayor parte de lo que tenía, es de esa corporación._

— Que extraño ¿Eh? Celestia te pide conservar el libro a ti, pero siendo más lógicos si fuera por protegerlo ¿No sería más seguro dárselo a Ember? – le pregunté a la unicornio lila mientras la miro con una ceja levantada

 **(No olviden que Walter no sabe diferenciar Alicornios y Unicornios)**

— Ah… pues ella vino personalmente y me lo entregó, tal vez no supo que Ember estaba aquí – responde Twilight, quien mantiene una distancia del humano, el cual, esta sentado en la silla de Rainbow Dash

— Ajá, Starlight me dijo que tu estabas hablando con Celestia ¿Para que la defiendes? Sabes que ella solo quiere verme tras las rejas – _con molestia_ – No necesito tu compasión Twilight ni la de tus amigas ¿Crees que con ser mi amiga, arreglaras todo? La amistad se basa en la confianza no en la compasión que sientas por los demás ¡Revisa tus votos! – le dije con un tono de voz algo fuerte

 _Pude apreciar la tristeza en la pony lila, bueno se le ve en las orejas… me le acabo de escupir en lo que ella es "_ Princesa de la amistad" _¿A quien diablos se le ocurrió ese título? ¿Qué diablos soy yo? ¿El príncipe de la pelea o algo así? Bueno si me sobrepase con ella... pero no me voy a disculpar_

— ¿No me vas a decir que es ese libro? – pregunta Twilight, con voz levemente triste

— Ustedes son graciosos en verdad, me acusan de todo lo que hicieron los demás humanos cuando yo no tengo nada ver. Ya te lo dije Twilight, no sé que es ese libro pero estoy seguro que lo usaron para crear problemas – mencioné un poco intranquilo, por lo que sea que contenga ese cuaderno

 _Nuevamente la unicornio se me queda mirando con seriedad ¿Bueno que, acaso le gusto? Jamás me ha agrado que me vean por tanto tiempo, puede que piensen que sea muy odioso, pero la verdad, los ponys no me agradan_

— Bien… ya es tarde, le diré a Spike que te lleve a tu habitación, para que descanses, mañana seguiremos charlando sobre este libro – comenta Twilight, quien se sienta en su silla

— Eso sería genial, hace años que no duermo con tranquilidad – expresé con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro

— Me alegra por ti, solo que no estarás solo, Ember estará en tu habitación gran parte la noche, por si intentas escapar, la princesa Celestia me pidió que tradujera este libro así que estaré ocupada... por un buen rato... – menciona Twilight, quien le da la espalda a Walter

— Ah… - _suspiré_ \- si no es mucha molestia yo se lo puedo traducir, puede que ella y yo no nos llevemos bien, pero lo haré por ti y no por ella – mencioné con una expresión seria

 _Extrañamente los ponys escriben en inglés, pero hablan español, es un poco confuso pero me acostumbré, lo bueno es que aunque no pueda hablar en ese idioma si lo puedo escribir excelente, quiero ganarme la confianza de Twilight, tener a una princesa pony de mi lado sería de gran ayuda, claro que no siempre ve van a apoyar... lo deduje con lo que sucedió con Ember._

— ¿En serio harías eso por mi? – pregunta la Alicornio lila, quien vuelve a mirar al humano con una gran sonrisa

— Sí ¿Por qué no? No tengo otra cosa por hacer – dije con tranquilidad, mientras Twilight me da un abrazo

 _Eso si que es incómodo… jamás nadie me ha abrasado y bueno, no es de mi agrado que lo haga un pony ¡No me gusta joder! Espero que no lo haga muy seguido o vamos a tener algunos inconvenientes ¡No me agradan los abrazos!_

— - _incómodo_ – No hay problema, en verdad, será divertido… - expresé con muy feliz, mientras empujo delicadamente a la pony, para que deje de abrasarme…

— Gracias Walter, eres muy amable – menciona Twilight, mientras con su magia me entrega el libro.

 _No me gusta que los ponys sepan información que hicieron los humanos, es más que claro que puedo meterme en más problemas, pero es la única opción que tengo para leer ese extraño libro, jamás leí uno de Unit y dudo que sea algo bueno, además ¿Dormir mientras Ember me vigila? Madre mía, si ya era un poco incómodo estar con ella cuando era un dragón, ahora que ella esté conmigo solo en una habitación es peor… no piensen mal de mi, es que me pone nervioso estar cerca de ella_

 **En Canterlot:**

Luego de ir a Canterlot con el fin de pedirle ayuda a su Ex-alumna para la traducción de un libro, Celestia se reúne con su hermana en la biblioteca del castillo, quien sigue buscando información sobre los humanos.

— ¿Has encontrado algo hermana? – pregunta Celestia, quien recién llega después de una charla con Twilight

— Muy poco hermana, es como si toda la información de los humanos no existiera ¿segura que tenías un libro sobre ellos? – le pregunta Luna, quien toma otro libro con su magia del estante

— Estoy seguro que debe haber algún libro que mencione a los humanos, ellos existieron y debe haber información que nos haga comprender a ese humano - responde Celestia con tranquilidad

Luna revisa el estante por unos segundos, mientras su hermana revisa el estante de libros detrás de la Alicornio azul, en una búsqueda de alguna mención de los ponys de antaño de los humanos.

— Creo que ya se cual libro pueda tener información – aclara Luna, quien llama la atención de la Alicornio blanca

— ¿Cuál es tu idea hermana? – pregunta Celestia con gran interés

— Es muy difícil encontrar el libro en esta biblioteca de Canterlot, pero el castillo del bosque Everfree todavía tiene la biblioteca, tal vez podamos hallar algo interesante – explica Luna, mientras su hermana se rasca la barbilla con su casco

— Tienes toda la razón, yo nunca traje todos los libros de ese castillo a Canterlot y algunos de ellos se los di a Twilight – dice la Alicornio blanca, con una mirada preocupada

 **Por otro lado con Discord, en su extraña casa:**

El señor del caos, se encuentra flotando en círculos dentro de su casa, donde algunos libros vuelan por la casa al igual que unos extraños sándwiches con alas, por otro lado, Discord tiene una expresión de preocupación

— Rayos, como puedo hacer que las princesas sepan que va a suceder si algo le sucede al humano – se pregunta el Dracoonecus, quien atrapa un sándwich mariposa

— No puedo decirles nada porque violaría las leyes mágicas… aunque – _se rasca su barbilla_ – aunque jamás menciona…. Que pueda ayudarles indirectamente - expresa Discord, donde extrañamente aparece otro idéntico frente a el

— Excelente plan Discord, pero recuerda que nadie puede saber que le ayudaste al planeta que debías crear caos, además si no haces nada Fluttershy podría resultar herida… o peor, muerta... y ambos no queremos que pase– menciona el segundo señor del caos

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el segundo dracoonecus desaparece sin dejar rastro, pero en el rostro de Discord se forma una gran sonrisa

— Muy bien, lo siento pero tengo que salvar a mi Fluttershy – expresa el señor del caos, quien desaparece de su casa, con ayuda de su magia caótica.

 **En el espacio: (si si de nuevo)**

« Extrayendo información del proyecto: **(45%)**

« **Extracción del controlador completada»**

« Instalando Controlador **(2%)**

 _« Los núcleos de energía se encuentran operativos para el funcionamiento óptimo del programa Armagedón. El sistema se encuentra en espera del controlador para las pruebas correspondiente»_

 _« No se ha detectado ninguna falla en los sellos de presión: estable»_

 **En el castillo de la Amistad: Cuatro horas más tarde**

 _Esa princesa azul hace un par de horas que subió la luna, no se como funciona si en serio sube la luna o gira la tierra… claro no mencioné que fui obligado a irme a dormir, si, si, muchos dirán que hago demasiado caso, pero es genial, así aprovecho el tiempo para leer el libro que Celestia robó del centro. Para desgracia mía, Ember evitará que yo intente salir, cosa que no tengo planeado hacer, me da un poco de lástima que ella tenga que dormir en el suelo, joder no son unos malditos perros, también pueden pensar ¿No?_

— Se supone que debes dormir, no leer a estas horas de la noche – se queja Ember, la cual, se cruza de garras, mientras está sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta

 _La habitación en la que me encuentro es bastante cómoda, tiene una cama en el centro de la habitación, a la derecha un escritorio cerca de la única ventana, a la izquierda una mesa de noche… sería genial que tuviera un baño personal, pero veo que tendré que usar el de los ponys, las paredes siguen siendo del mismo material que todo el castillo, hay un único cuadro con la imagen de las chicas peleando con un ¿Centauro? El artista debe tener buena imaginación_

— Con dormir no resuelvo nada Ember, además ¿Para que quieres dormir en el suelo? Usa la cama – dije mientras señalo la cama, totalmente acomodada

— No dormiré en la misma cama que tú – expresa Ember, quien desvía su mirada

— Ajá bien por ti, el suelo luce genial para dormir ¿Eh?, se ve duro y frío, justo como te gusta – dije, sin dejar de leer el libro, para luego detenerme a escribir la traducción en un papel

 _Iría más rápido si tuvieran bolígrafo, jamás en mi puta vida usé una pluma y lo peor mi letra es casi como intentar leer jeroglíficos. Con el libro, es increíble todo lo que Unit hizo, ya entendí bien porqué las organizaciones no confrontaron a esa corporación… ¿Quién querría demandar a una organización multimillonaria?_

 **Proyecto Armagedón (** Desplazado. 2042. Prueba Beta) **Especialista en armas atómicas: Jack Monte Verde**

 _Este proyecto tiene como fin acabar las especies mutantes ingresadas previamente al satélite en operaciones, tiene tres fases que no requieren interacción de las personas y un disparo programado cada veinticuatro horas, tiempo del oeste._

 _Este proyecto no destruye el planeta, si no elimina toda la contaminación genética que se esparció por el globo terrestre_ (Dragones, griffos, Ponys, Etc) _Actualmente la población mundial de humanos se encuentra en cinco millones, la mitad se encuentran trabajando en los demás centros en la elaboración de los productos del proyecto. El esto sobrevive en la superficie a duras penas_

 **Operación limpieza o Proyecto fuego blanco:** (2044. Dispositivo multi objetivo)

 _El Satélite Racon tiene un artilugio de disparo múltiples instalado para la exploración espacial, pero también puede ser usado con el fin militar, lo que conlleva una vez completada la fase del proyecto Armagedón, ambos satélites se fusionaran. De ocurrir algún problema en el ensamblaje o en los sellos de aire, ambos podrían ser destruidos y acabar las pocas esperanzas de detener nuestros errores._

 **Plan Overload:** (2046. Acelerador cinético de partículas) **último golpe de la humanidad**

 _Nuestros esfuerzos por detener a las razas han sido inútiles e insuficientes, por lo que todos los centros operativos han comenzando a preparar los componentes para su inmediato lanzamiento, el desarrollo de los dos proyecto, Armagedón y el fuego blanco, cambiaremos a un sistema mucho más rudo en un intento por eliminar la soberanía dragón en la tierra y la contaminación pony. Hemos realizado cambios en la programación del proyecto Armagedón, incluyendo su nombre como su impacto._

 _Gracias a las investigaciones militares, se elaboró en un plazo de cuatro meces, un acelerador cinético de partículas, para fusionarse con el satélite Racon y la Unidad Hyperdrive. Una vez ensamblados, el disparo es totalmente autónomo en un plazo de recarga de 24 horas por cada disparo, como desventaja las celdas de poder pueden presentar daños o sobrecalentamiento, se prevé daños al satélite por el retroceso, no obstante esperamos enviar un kit de reparación y activar el programa de reparación, junto con un ingeniero y experto en electrónica._

 _En teoría un rayo de iones acelerados a grandes velocidades, entrará en el sistema múltiple de disparo del satélite Racon, mientras el sistema de selección del satélite Hyperdrive localiza cada pueblo, nido o refugio que han creado cada una de las razas en un área de más de 10 mil kilómetros. Lamentablemente debido a la falta de materiales, el satélite debe ser dirigido manualmente desde tierra, lo que representa un peligro global si ocurre algún problema con el sistema de control, el máximo de iones es de 6 disparos cada 12 horas o 1 disparo masivo cada 24 horas. De no haber control humano la computadora automáticamente destruirá las especies ingresadas a este mismo._

 **Nota:** _Debido a la energía liberada, existe una alta probabilidad de interferencia, por lo que el satélite se manejará con un sistema de guía análoga y no digital._

 **Plan Overload (2048) (Abortado) Victoria de las razas, Fin de la vida humana**

 **Pocas personas en la tierra** : _Hace semanas que toda comunicación con los demás centros fue interrumpida y no se han detectado el despegue de algún componente. En total quedamos diez mil personas en este centro, sin esperanza, con hambre y frío. No podemos salir o moriremos en manos de los dragones, Solo queda un grupo de personas en la superficie con vida, desconozco si forman parte de Unit. He intentado borrar del satélite la información de los proyectos o desactivar los progresos de este... pero este no logra captar la señal de nuestra antena de comunicaciones, la señal se ha debilitado mucho con el paso de los años. Es verdad que dicen que la humanidad cambia cuando se encuentra al borde de la extinción, las demás razas han ganado su derecho a vivir, por lo que he detenido los proyectos… bueno lo hice lo mejor que pude, no soy programador, solo soy un experto en armas, tenemos comida apenas para cinco días, pero respiramos el mismo aire reciclado durante más de cinco años…_

 _El proyecto sobrecarga_ (O llámenlo Overload) _esta a tan solo un clic de iniciarse, todos nuestros programadores murieron en la primer planta por una irrupción de un grupo de dragones, estos encontraron una abertura provocada por el óxido de una ventilación, fueron bloqueados y encerrados en el piso C. Hay un grupo de personas en la superficie, si portan una tableta de Unit es suficiente para activar el programa, simplemente deben acercarse al centro y presionar aceptar al diálogo que saldrá a los pocos segundos ¡Pero no lo hagas, si estuviste en la superficie detened el proyecto, rompe el GPU en el sector 7_ (O la antena de comunicación con el satélite ¡No la computadora o provocarás una fuga de los virus almacenados en bodega) _Y termina lo que hemos empezado!. Lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, pero bueno, nos hemos quedado encerrados en los laboratorios, la computadora detectó que estamos contaminados con la_ **cepa S-E1** _por la mala manipulación del mismo virus. El antídoto se encuentra en la cuarta planta… y queda poca comida en el piso F. No podemos desactivar la computadora sin provocar alguna fuga o una descarga de energía del motor, por lo que es necesario quitar las celdas de poder en el cuarto de los generadores... gracias por usar nuestra tecnología, sistemas y armas._ **Unit Corp.** **Ref; Experto en Armas Atómicas:** _Jack Monte Verde_. **Bióloga:** _María Ángel._ **Ingeniero Aeroespacial:** _Jonh Anderson_. **Viróloga:** _Tatiana G._ **Supervisora:** _Jackie García._ **Controlador satelital:** _Mark Pérez._ **Comunicaciones:** _Mark Anderson_. **Biólogo:** _Albert Wane_. **Electricista:** _Gerald Park_. **Experta en mutación:** _Alejandra Solís._

 _Al terminar de leer el libro, lo dejé en el escritorio, jamás había leído algo así. Los pocos humanos que aún quedaban, decidieron que las demás especies ganaron su derecho a vivir, entiendo el porqué, pero ¿Entonces para que crearon el proyecto Overload o sus demás variantes? Supongo que con el paso del tiempo vieron que destruir a las razas era demasiado cruel y despiadado… incluso para la humanidad_

— - _Con duda_ \- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco nervioso – pregunta Ember, quien camina hacia Walter

— - _Sin creerlo_ – ¿Puedes leer el libro? Inténtalo – respondí, mientras me apoyo en la pared

 _Ese grupo de personas que murieron en el centro, sabían que era imposible detener las razas y las dejaron vivir aún si tenían la forma de revertir el daño, creo que esa es la única gota de humildad que hemos tenido los humanos en sus últimos respiros_

— Ah… no entiendo nada del libro, pero si lo que escribiste en el papel… ¿En serio planeaban matar dragones usando máquinas de metal? – bufa Ember, frente al humano, quien se encuentra apoyado en la pared

— No lo planearon, en realidad lo hicieron, yo estuve a punto de ser comido por un dragón, pero esa máquina de metal se podría decir que me salvó – le expliqué a la dragona, quien cierra el libro y lo deja en el escritorio

 _Mi mirada se centra en Ember, la cual, se sienta frente a mi, mientras yo sigo sentado contra la pared ¿Ella estará molesta? Espero que no, me gusta hablar con ella, puede que algunas veces choquen nuestra actitud, pero me agrada su presencia_

— Lo siento, supongo que no debí preguntar – menciona la dragona, quien se disculpa con Walter

— Si te refieres lo que pasó entre los humanos y los dragones, no existe nada por que tengas que disculparte, mi especie hizo cosas horribles y planeaban hacer otras mucho peores – dije con calma, en una charla tranquila

 _Me levanté unos segundos para tomar el libro en el escritorio, además de una hoja en blanco y el recipiente con tinta y la pluma, le traduciré a Ember lo que dice sobre los dragones, espero que no se moleste, bueno no dice nada malo para mí, cada quien lo interpreta como quiere_

— No es necesario que lo hagas, creo que es mejor no saber algunas situaciones del pasado – aclara Ember, no muy segura de querer leer

— - _suspiré_ – Espero que no veas algo malo, tu especie fue la que menos sufrió en los laboratorios, quisiera decir lo mismo de las demás razas… pero sería mentir – expliqué, mientras escribo en inglés lo que menciona el antiguo libro sobre los dragones

 **Dragones: (Mutación de** : Cocodyliae. _31 de Julio del año 2039)_

 _La especie cocodrilo fue expuesta a diferentes ambientes con el fin de determinar los efectos al exponerse al virus creado en el motor_ **(S-E1+Antivirus A112)**

 **Esto solo es un resumen, si deseas leer la investigación completa, comunícate con el agente encargado del proyecto.**

 **Inyección directa:** _Una dosis del virus S-E1 provocó una mutación agresiva, provocando una desfiguración en los huesos de su rostro, pecho y un alargamiento de sus patas de manera progresiva, además de un cuello más largo. Entre otros cambios que no tendrían los cocodrilos comunes. Luego de un largo proceso de mutación, la mejora del virus, le da resistencia, mejores escamas y un cambio físico y mental,_ **el 100% de las diez pruebas, los pacientes mantuvieron su forma de caminar a cuatro patas** _._ Las investigaciones continúan sin problemas

 **Nota:** _Algunos casos tuvieron una mutación que les provoco un crecimiento de alas. Su nombre fue elegido por la gran cantidad de rasgos a la mitología griega. Las investigaciones continuarán para entender los cambios y el porqué._

( _Se solicitó presencia de seguridad debido al aumento de los ataques de esta especie mutada luego de la fase de preparación para la entrada al motor)_

 **Exposición Indirecta** : _Las diez pruebas mostraron una evolución sorprendente, su forma física cambió completamente hasta simular en un 65% la forma humana, estos tienen la capacidad de caminar a dos piernas, al igual que a cuatro patas, estos mantiene los rasgos de su raza antecesora_ ( _Escamas, fuerza, dientes, cola, y más)_. S _e planea cruzar un cuadrúpedo con un bípedo, pero desconocemos si los seres mantienen su capacidad de procrear. Las investigaciones continuarán sin interrupciones, adicional a la investigación se planea cruzar una especie mutante con un cocodrilo común con el fin de determinar si son capaces de crear o esclarecer los rasgos dominantes de ambas especies._

(Las pruebas físicas y mentales muestran un gran progreso, sin mencionar que se detecta pensamientos en todas las especies mutadas. Lo que muestra una clara evidencia de conciencia e inteligencia)

La raza creada **califica para el ingreso al motor genético** , con una **compatibilidad del** _57.23%_ **.** **Concentración de energía:** _72.12%_

 **Cantidad** : _95_

 **Procesos Correctos:** _70_

 **Procesos fallidos:** _21_

 **Procesos Mortales:** _4_

Al entregarle el papel a Ember me puse nervioso, bueno soy un humano y estamos hablando de que mi raza provocó muchos problemas cuando estaban con vida…

— - _suspira_ – Sabes, es difícil creer que no hubiera nacido por intervención de los humanos – menciona la dragona celeste, quien le devuelve el papel al humano, ya que no lo lee completamente

— ¿A que te refieres Ember? No confundas lo que pasaron con tus ancestros y las especies de hoy en día, nada es como lo fue antes – exprese con una sonrisa

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no fui creada por un laboratorio? Tu mismo dices que los humanos tenían bastante… teclología o algo así – menciona la dragona, quien provoca una risa del humano

— ¿Estas cuestionado si en verdad eres hija de un dragón y una dragona? – pregunté con una ceja levantada

— - _lanza humo por su nariz_ – No te burles ¿Eh? Solo es una idea, todo lo que está pasando es demasiado importante para todos – comenta la dragona, un poco avergonzada por su duda

— Oye perdona el cambio de tema… ¿No será mucha molestia que me traigas algo para comer?… después de todo estoy encerrado aquí hasta mañana – le pedí amablemente a Ember

— Agh… bien, pero no soy tu sirvienta para estarte trayendo la comida – bufa Ember, con una expresión sería en su rostro, la cual se levanta del suelo

 _Miré a Ember como lentamente camina hasta la puerta, donde ella a los pocos segundos sale de la habitación, hablar con ella nuevamente me hace sentir bien, jamás tuve con quien conversar ni quien me escuchara, es muy gratificante y ambos la pasamos bien charlando_

— / _Tal vez hacer nuevos amigos no sea malo, no hará daño, pero me abstendré de convivir con los ponys_ / - pensé con calma, mientras me levanto del suelo

 **Con Twilight en el mapa:**

La Alicornio lila se encuentra con todas sus amigas reunidas en el mapa, el cual, ha llamado a todas al mismo sitió… al castillo de la amistad, por lo que todas se encuentran confundidas ante el extraño lugar que han sido llamadas

— No comprendo ¿Quién tiene problemas de amistad en el castillo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, la cual ha estado mucho mejor al poder volar sin sentir dolor

— Tal vez algo ocurrió con algún cocinero o guardia real, también estoy confundidas chicas – expresa Twilight, quien mira el mapa

— ¿Por qué hay una bandera azul en los páramos? – pregunta Pinkie pie, quien señala dicha imagen que flota en el mapa

— Creo haber visto esa bandera en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo donde – responde Starlight, quien también fue llamada

Las chicas desvían su mirada hacía la puerta, donde ven entrar a Ember, la cual, pronto llega a la mesa del mapa

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ember? Pensé que estabas con Walter – pregunta la Alicornio lila, quien intenta comprender el llamado del mapa

— Bueno sí, estaba charlando con él, pero me pidió que te dijera que si podías darle algo de comida… - menciona la dragona, lo que le da una idea a Starlight

— Oh ¿Twilight y si Walter es quien tiene un problema de amistad? – pregunta la unicornio rosa, pero no convence a las demás

— Esperen ¿Están intentando descifrar su mapa? – pregunta Ember, quien ve con atención la información en la mesa y olvida a lo que vino en primer lugar...

— Si, hace unos quince minutos nos llamó a todas nosotras, pero no entendemos porqué es en el castillo – explica Rarity, igual de confundida

En la habitación se forma un incómodo silencio tras la respuesta de la unicornio blanca, mientras tanto Ember mira con atención el mapa, donde ella logra percibir una bandera azul sobre las tierras in-fértiles

— La bandera que está sobre los páramos es de Unit, hay otra también en el castillo, lo sé porque Walter me la enseñó en su extraño aparato – dice Ember, quien cambia a una expresión más sería – Creo… que el mapa quiere que lleven algo al lugar donde me sacaron – agrega la dragona, no muy segura, pero con sólidas evidencias

— Es una buena hipótesis, pero no sabemos con exactitud que es la misión, miren los bordes de la mesa – aclara Twilight, quien con su casco señala dicho lugar

Ember vuelve a mirar la mesa del mapa, donde en el borde de dicho mueble, se puede apreciar un borde rojo fuerte

— ¿Tiene importancia el color del borde? – pregunta la escamada celeste, un poco agobiada

— Jamás ha estado de un color rojo, normalmente el mapa es de un azul como las paredes… - responde la Alicornio morada, quien charla con sus amigas.

 **Con Walter:**

 _No se a donde habrá ido Ember, ella ha dejado la puerta desprotegida, lo que significa que confía en mi, tanto como para poder dejar la habitación sin vigilancia, eso me tranquiliza, por fin tengo un amigo y es un dragón._

— ¿Adónde se habrá metido esa dragona? – pregunté levemente molesto

 _Me levanté de la silla del escritorio y caminé con dirección a la cama ¿Cuánto puede tardar en regresar?… a menos que fuera muy lejos por lo que le pedí, bueno, tengo hambre y lo último que comí fue hace como un día… creo, sin más me senté en la orilla de la camina_

« La fase de ensamblaje esta por completarse, el sistema distribuirá los recursos disponibles para los procesos activos»

— ¿Qué? – mencione confundido

 _Al volver a transformarme en humano, la pantalla del reloj se ha roto con la caída eso creo… sé que llegó algún tipo de información o notificación, pero no puedo leerla por que la pantalla no enciende. Sin más, me quité el reloj y lo lancé al escritorio… ¿Qué puedo hacer con un aparato que no puedo usar?_

— / _Basura electrónica, no puedo repararlo_ / - pensé con tranquilidad, mientras espero el regreso de Ember

 _Sin nada más que hacer, me acosté en la cama, mientras veo el cielo del techo ¿Qué tan costó fue hacer este lugar? Con forme sigo pensando, mis ideas van abandonado mi mente, incluso siento los parpados pesados…_

— / _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pude relajarme?_ / - me pregunté en mi interior

 _Sin siquiera darme cuenta, cerré los ojos… es la primera vez en todos estos años que puedo dormir sin preocuparme totalmente por no despertar, el silencio en la habitación y la comodidad de la cama es más que confortable, la extraordinaria noche que Luna creó es simplemente majestuosa… Si, si, he adulado a una pony pero le agradezco que haya hecho esta noche_

 **Continuará:**

Hasta aquí el capitulo del día de hoy, gracias por su visita y sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TEITET** por la lectura beta.

SI ENCUENTRAS algún error, favor notificarlo mediante un MP.

 **Próximo capítulo** : Fuego blanco

Lluvia de fuego blanco caerán sobre las tierras ponys (Dragones, griffos y demás especies) si no se detiene el águila de hierro flotante.

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Martiz S.G:**

Por ahora lo que haga Celestia no es bueno ni malo. Con lo de Ember y mis historias... es como preguntar porque salen las chicas... Nah pero ya en serio, es debido a que me agrada su personaje en la serie.

 **WGC:**

Pues aún nada está claro y me alegra que haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Hayahara:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Un poco tarde lo sé, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Los lanzamientos son fuera del continente de Equestria, pero eso no significa que no sepan lo que ocurre

 **Anderson Yagami** :

Ah... no comprendi el comentario o bueno deduje que quieres que Walter tenga una relación con algún pony ¿No? Sí es así, es muy complicado ¡A Walter no le agradan los ponys!

 **Dheyluz:**

De hecho no solo fue por el sueño, no te diré más para no arruinarte el fic

 **Comet Galaxy:**

En parte la culpa la tuvieron ambos, uno por no hacerlo y la otra por no dejae hacerlo... y con lo de revelar información, es algo que Walter desea hacer por voluntad propia pero la idea no le agradó a Celestia

 **Fluttershy1765:**

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **Gracias por comentar ¡Feliz Navidad y gracias por su apoyo!**


	12. Fuego Blanco

**Nota:**

No olvides como están estructurado los diálogos:

 _'_ Voces sin personas o énfasis'

 _"Susurros"_

 _«Aparatos electrónicos no audibles o lectura»_

 **Tecnología:**

Mucha de la tecnología de Unit fue centrada en crear computadoras poderosas capaces de realizar las mismas funciones que las de una persona _(Revisar estados, control de seguridad, entre otras muchas funciones_ ) Por lo cual, se instalaron inteligencias artificiales en muchos centros, además de los dos satélites. Estos continuarán activos hasta que falle alguna celda de poder o ocurra un error en el código de los programas

 **Capítulo Xll: Fuego Blanco**

 **En el espacio:**

Luego de haberse completado la fase de ensamblaje, el satélite Hyperdrive se encuentra en ruta para acoplarse con el satélite Racon ( _Fase 3)_ Con el fin de completar el proyecto Armagedón, en su punto no reversible.

« Reestructurando ruta para la unión con el satélite Racon: **Tiempo de cruce** _(5 Horas)_

« _Creando ruta para un aborto de emergencia_ **(0%)**

« _Preparando motores para el acercamiento_ **(0%)**

« _Esperando instrucciones de Racon_ »

« _Instalando controlador_ **(71%)** _Extrayendo información del proyecto_ **(61%)** »

 **En Canterlot: 9Pm**

Hace un par de horas desde que Celestia fue al castillo de la amistad, con el fin de pedirle a Twilight que le ayudara traducir un libro. La Alicornio blanca robó dicho objeto del centro genético sin que nadie lo supiera. Ella espera alguna respuesta o carta de su Ex-alumna, quien tiene sobre su lomo, resolver la situación de Walter de una manera pacífica.

Por ahora, Celestia disfruta con gran calma el cielo nocturno, acompañada de una taza de chocolate caliente y la compañía de su hermana, ambas se encuentran sentadas en un pequeño y cómodo cojín de algodón en el balcón de la habitación de la princesa del día.

— Es agradable no tener que estar discutiendo con ese humano – menciona Celestia, quien mira a su hermana

— No me siento bien al tener que dejarle todo ese problema a Twilight, aunque nuestra ayuda sea muy " _mínima_ " ambas podemos ayudarla ¿No lo crees? – pregunta Luna, algo molesta

— En realidad lo hago porque en mi sueño premonitorio, tu y yo ayudamos mucho a ese humano, quiero evitar que algo le suceda a Equestria. El libro que le di a Twilight, el humano debía encontrarlo, pero me anticipé, así el no lo tendrá pero gracias a mi – expresa Celestia, quien hace suspirar a la Alicornio azul

— Sigo creyendo que no debemos alterar el futuro, si ese humano es quien destruye Equestria o si la salva, así deberá ser hermana, no puedes cambiar lo que ya está escrito, es imposible, si sigues alterando el futuro vas a provocar la muerte de muchos ponys – explica Luna, con voz muy seria

— No te preocupes hermana, lo que sea que fue lanzado por esa luz de fuego, ya debió perderse en el espacio, lo que me preocupa es el humano – dice Celestia, con voz tranquila pero con una mirada preocupada

 **Castillo de la Amistad: 10PM**

Las chicas junto con Ember, se encuentran deliberando que puede ser la misión que el mapa les ha encomendado, donde la dragona celeste descubrió parte del objetivo, no obstante, las chicas no saben que tienen que hacer exactamente

— Dudo que sea para una misión de amistad Twilight, creo que el mapa quiere que evitemos algún desastre – menciona Starlight, quien señala las tierras in-fértiles

— ¿Pero con qué objetivo? Ninguna de nosotras conocemos el poder que tienen los aparatos humanos – aclara Twilight, quien no comprende el problema

— Twilight ¿No tendrá algo que ver el objeto que salió del suelo? – pregunta Rarity, quien levanta grandes incógnitas

Muy pensativa, Twilight mira los páramos en el mapa, que es señalado por una bandera azul al igual que el castillo, mientras tanto Ember intenta leer mejor el mapa o comprender lo que este les quiere decir

— Es una gran posibilidad, pero no tendría porque causar problemas si ese objeto salió de Equestria – responde Twilight, muy tensa por la situación

— La tecnología que los humanos usaron era muy avanzada, incluso aún en estos tiempos lo es, Walter debe saber que fue lo que salió de la tierra en los páramos – Expresa Ember, quien no le quita un ojo al mapa

— No quiero molestarlo más, él ha sufrido mucho y prefiero no estarlo atormentado ni presionándolo, le preguntaremos si es necesario pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es preparar otro viaje a ese lugar – dice la Alicornio lila, quien bosteza por el cansancio

Ante el bostezo de Twilight, Starlight se da cuenta que ninguna de las chicas, incluyendo a Ember no han descansado lo suficiente desde que encontraron a Walter en el Bosque Everfree, poco más de hace dos semanas

— Creo que es mejor que todas descansemos el día de hoy, ahora que todas logramos entendernos con Walter – dice Starlight, quien también bosteza

— Apoyo esa idea… he descuidado mis sueños reparadores y una dama no puede estarse desvelando cada semana, no es bueno para el cutis – menciona Rarity, mientras las demás asienten con la cabeza

— - _Apenada_ – ¡Ups! Olvidé llevarle la comida a Walter, me distraje con esta mesa… por cierto se ve deliciosa – expresa Ember, quien también está muy cansada

— Ember no te vayas a comer la mesa – aclara Starlight de ante ¿mano?

— Muy bien, terminamos está reunión, vuelvan a sus casas y descansen – _ve a la dragona_ – Ember si gustas Spike puede asignarte una habitación para que duermas, el está en la cocina… - le dice la Alicornio lila a la escamada

— Gracias Twilight, iré de inmediato – contesta la dragona, quien de retira de la sala del mapa

— / _Espero que Walter no se moleste por no haberle llevado la comida… me distraje un poco/_ \- piensa la dragona, muy cansada debido a la falta de sueño

Al igual que Ember, las demás chicas con excepción de Starlight, se despiden de la pony lila al igual que a la unicornio rosa, para luego retirarse del castillo, rumbo a sus casas

— Hoy fue un día extremadamente cansado, siento como que han pasado tres días – mencionada Twilight, con voz agotada

— Opino lo mismo, me cuesta creer que hace más de ocho horas estuvimos en los páramos explorando las ruinas de un refugio humano y ahora estemos de nuevo en el castillo – comenta Starlight, quien sigue a la pony lila

— Me alegra que al menos pasemos tiempo, hace meces que no teníamos una aventura tan emocionante – comenta Twilight, con un tono de voz baja

 **Con Ember en la cocina:**

Con tranquilidad, la dragona celeste llega a la puerta de la cocina, no obstante ella escucha a Spike hablar con algún ser desconocido, levantando gran curiosidad en la líder dragón

— / _¿Será que Spike esté hablando con Walter?_ / - se pregunta Ember mentalmente

— Oh vamos, no creo que ella le guste ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Escucha la escamada celeste, quien apoya su cabeza contra la puerta para poder escuchar con claridad

Sin poderse resistir, Ember pone sus garras delicadamente sobre la puerta de madera, para luego cerrar sus ojos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Sin más ella abre la puerta de par en par, sorprendiendo a Spike y a Smolder, quienes se tropiezan por la repentina irrupción

La habitación se encuentra bastante ordenada, donde hay varios hornos de piedra para poder cocinar muy limpios, al igual que una única mesa central totalmente acomodada

— ¿Smolder? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? – pregunta Ember, quien se cruza de brazos

— Ah… es de noche Princesa Ember, además con lo que está sucediendo con ese humano, casi no hemos recibido clases en los últimos días – expresa la dragona naranja, quien se levanta para limpiarse el polvo de sus escamas

— ¿Qué te trae a la cocina Ember? Bueno, como no te agrada comer dulces o comida pony, es extraño que estés aquí – pregunta Spike, quien se encontraba limpiando el lugar, mientras charlaba con Smolder

— Bueno, ya es de noche como para volver a las tierras dragón, Twilight me dijo que viniera contigo para que me asignes una habitación... si no es mucha molestia – responde la dragona celeste, la cual, mira con una expresión sería a ambos escamados

— Oh entiendo, ya te llevo a tu habitación, guardaré esto en el armario – menciona Spike, quien vuela hacía una puerta al lado de un horno

— Pensé que no te importaba a ese humano, pero sigues aquí y lo defiendes... ¿No sentirás algo por él? – expresa Smolder, levemente molesta con su líder

— Cuando llegues a mi edad, entenderás bien mis sentimientos… - _piensa_ – No eso no, cuando llegues me entenderás – bufa Ember, quien no logra darse a entender

Con su alegría de poder volar bien, gracias a la dragona naranja, Spike se reúne de nuevo con Smolder y Ember, a pocos metros de la puerta de la cocina

— - _se estira_ – Mmm, bien, creo que iré con ustedes, tal vez pueda ver a ese humano, se ve interesante – menciona Smolder, quien se baja de la mesa

— Bien, pero luego regresas con los demás, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí – dice Ember, un poco molesta con la dragona naranja

Con la discusión de Ember y Smolder, el dragón morado camina tranquilamente con dirección a la segunda habitación de huéspedes, mientras tanto el escucha en silencio la conversación.

 **Con Walter, Mundo de los sueños:**

 _No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un sueño tan lúcido ¿Pero que diablos es este lugar?. Me encuentro en una habitación pequeña metálica, donde claramente se pueden observar los remaches que unen a cada placa de metal_

 _Una única luz blanca en el techo ilumina la habitación, además hay solo una puerta de metal, totalmente cerrada y bloqueada con candados ¿Por qué sueño con una habitación cerrada? Bueno creo que es un sueño, incluso puede ser otro recuerdo_

— ¿Hola? – grité, mientras golpeo la puerta metálica

 _El ruido que provoqué al golpearla puerta es bastante fuerte y tenebroso, como si la habitación se encontrara dentro de otra totalmente vacía, lo que provoca que mis nervios aumenten ¿Será otro de esos recuerdos?_

— " _Que diablos es este lugar?_ " – murmuré, mientras mis nervios aumentan

 _Así debieron sentirse las razas cuando los humanos los encerraron por años y cuando lograron escapar, no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad, hasta el punto en que lucharon en contra de sus opresores, de igual forma no comprendo lo que me quiere decir_

— - _golpeo la puerta_ – Hay alguien por aquí – grite con voz nervios

 _Con mis nervios aumentando al estar encerrado en un espacio tan pequeño, me levanté del suelo metálico, la habitación es de un tamaño de tres de ancho por tres de largo con una altura de entre cinco a siete metros, apenas como para que pueda estar en pie sin problemas… tampoco es que sea muy alto.._.

— " _Detened las águilas de hierro flotantes_ " – susurra una voz sombría

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con águilas de hierro flotantes – le dije a la extraña voz

 _Sin esperarlo, todo mi alrededor se vuelve blanco, donde comienzo a flotar como si estuviera en el espacio, una sensación extraña, casi igual como cuando soñamos que nos caemos de la cama_

 _Mi vista se centra en el cielo donde aparece una pony azul rodeada de un escudo blanco traslucido, para luego ir lentamente descendiendo, hasta llegar a pocos pasos de mi_

— ¿Qué haces aquí o cómo entraste? – le pregunté a la unicornio mientras me le acerco

— Oh, Hola Walter, no sabía que yo podría entrar a tus sueños, estabas teniendo una pesadilla y esta vez si pude entrar a ayudarte… " _Por fin la puerta la pude abrir_ "– responde la Alicornio azul marino, con voz tranquila

— ¿Puedes entrar a los sueños? Venga ya, me alegra saber que estoy soñando, pero que ha sido la voz que me ha hablado – le pregunté a la pony, quien me mira confundida

— ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que te dijo? Normalmente los sueños o las pesadillas son por acciones traumáticas que has pasado en el día – explica la pony azul, con voz neutral

— Me ha dicho que detuviera las águilas de hierro flotantes ¿Qué diablos significa? – le pregunté a la pony azul, quien me mira con una expresión de sorpresa

 _Creo que he tocado un punto sensible, algo está sucediendo y los ponys lo saben, pero no quieren decirme que sucede ¿Tendrá algo que ver los satélites? Sea lo que sea aquella voz, sabe exactamente lo que está pasando ¿El proyecto Overload está activo?_

— - _suspira_ – Esas palabras son de una premonición acerca de la destrucción de todas las razas, a cascos de un águila flotante metálica. Mi hermana y yo hemos estado por años estudiando e investigando acerca de esas cosas, pero no tenemos ni idea que puede causar la destrucción del mundo – explica la Unicornio azul con voz muy seria

— - _pensando_ – Creo que se refiere a alguna máquina humana… y creo saber cual es, pero no puede ser posible – dije hablando solo, mientras la pony escucha mis palabras

— ¿Nos vas ayudar a detenerlo? – pregunta Luna, con una mirada intranquila

— Bueno ¿Luna verdad? Ah… si no se detiene sea lo que sea lo que sea el objeto, si no tiene el control humano es como un tren sin conductor a máxima velocidad... – le dije a la unicornio, la cual, se preocupa mucho

— Gracias por ser sincero conmigo Walter. Creo que te dejaré descansar, debes estar agotado con todo lo que has pasado, esto quedará entre nosotros... que descanses – menciona Luna, la cual, es rodeada por una luz blanca

 _La magia pony es increíble, la unicornio azul desaparece en una explosión de luz blanca, dejándome nuevamente solo, en una zona extraña pero hermosa, una pradera frente a un lago, en medio del atardecer, con flores de muchos colores por todos lados._

— - _suspiré_ – Los ponys no son tan malos como tanto creí – dije mientras me siento en el pasto

 **Con Discord en su casa:**

Con ayuda de la magia, el Dracoonecus aparece dentro de su casa, con una expresión muy molesta, el cual, hace explotar una mesa al chasquear sus dedos

— Luna ¡Como has interrumpido! – expresa Discord, con voz muy molesta

' _no lo hagas_ , no interfieras, _no lo hagas_ , no lo hagas, _no interfieras,_ no lo hagas, _no interfieras'_

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – pregunta Discord, con voz temerosa, mientras revisa todo su alrededor

A pocos metros de Discord, una bola de energía rojiza aparece, donde se percibe un dragón de escamas negras y rayas azules como si fuera una cebra. Este tiene escamas azules brillantes que comienzan desde su ello hasta su cola, además tiene dos cuernos en su cabeza tirados hacía atrás. Sus alas son de color negro por ambos lados y en su cuello presenta un collar en forma de diamante de color rojo sangre.

— Soy Neytirix, protector de esta dimensión - expresa el dragón, quien flota sin necesidad de mover sus alas, además sus escamas irradia orbes de energía negra, lo que le da un aspecto tétrico

— - _Aterrado_ – Q ¿Que haces aquí? – expresa Discord, quien desciende hasta el suelo, para no insultar al dragón

— No necesitas saberlo, ya sabes porque estoy aquí. Los grandes protectores han estado vigilando esta dimensión desde la extinción de los humanos por su estúpida guerra, este mundo es un punto de encuentro de cuatro dimensiones por su fragilidad en la tela del tiempo, si sigues entrometiéndote en el desarrollo tendré que tomar medidas disciplinarias. Tu has aceptado mantener el secreto de este lugar y ahora intentas revelarlo ¿Qué planeas hacer Discord? – Expresa el dragón negro, con una mirada furiosa sobre el dios del caos

— " _Solo quiero salvar a Fluttershy"_ – murmura el Dracoonecus, quien vuelve a ver el suelo

El dragón de escamas negras, se queda en un profundo silencio, mientras mira con gran intensidad al dios del caos, para luego este descender al suelo y acercarse un poco al híbrido, quien se nota mucho más nervioso

— Te has enamorado de la elemento de la bondad, llamada Fluttershy ¿Verdad? – pregunta el dragón, quien asusta a Discord, ya que teme que el dragón dañe a la pegaso

— " _Solo un poquito, pero no quiero que muera si ocurre algún accidente_ " – susurra el Dracoonecus, quien molesta al dragón por el comentario

— No deberías dudar de nuestras predicciones, pero no lo olvides Discord, esta es la segunda vez que lo has hecho, tu primer error fue habérselo dicho a Celestia ¿E intentas decírselo al humano? ¿Eres idiota o te lo han contagiado esos ponys? – pregunta el dragón, con voz muy molesta

— ¡Como no voy a dudar si Celestia está intentado cambiar el futuro! – expresa Discord, con voz fuerte, pero este se arrepiente a los pocos segundos

— ¡Tu fuiste quien le reveló la profecía a esa pony! Y debí haberlo reportarlo con Herot ese mismo día, pero te di otra oportunidad y lo vuelves hacer a mis espaldas, si intentas volver a revelar información de los humanos O la profecía, serás enviado al vacío entre la dimensión cuatro y cinco por cien años – Advierte Neytirix con una expresión muy sería

( **Vació dimensional:** Espacio vacío entre una dimensión a otra, normalmente ese espacio desaparece cuando hay una conexión entre dimensiones. Ningún ser puede sobrevivir debido al frío extremo, con excepción de los seres con gran poder mágico o seres míticos)

El dragón negro con azul centra su mirada en los ojos de Discord, donde este puede apreciar su desconfianza en las palabras que este había dicho, molestándolo al escamado más de lo que ya se encuentra

— ¿Por qué dudas? – pregunta el dragón de escamas negras, quien ya se iba a ir

— ¿Crees que Fluttershy no resulte herida? – le pregunta el Dracoonecus, con voz muy tímida

— Si tanto te preocupa la pegaso, hechiza algún collar con protección e intenta reforzarlo con energía negativa, tienes cuatro horas para hacerlo. Mis compañeros no podemos prevenir alguna desgracias, pero el futuro es el mismo, buena suerte Discord y recuerda, todo esta por cambiar en las próximas horas – expresa el dragón, el cual, es rodeado por una luz rojiza, hasta desaparecer de la habitación, en el bizarro mundo de Discord

 _'No lo hagas,_ no interfieras _, no lo hagas,_ no interfieras, _no lo hagas_ , no interfieras'

— - _Suspira_ – Eso estuvo cerca, pero es una buena idea… - menciona Discord, con una leve sonrisa

 **En el espacio: 12am:**

Ambos satélites están a pocos segundos de completar su unión, donde lentamente el satélite Racon, se acopla a los sellos del satélite hermano, provocando el cierre automático de los cierres herméticos.

« **Acoplamiento exitoso:** _Iniciando diagnóstico de seguridad»_

« _No se detectan fallas en el cierre de presión»_

« **Presión de los sellos:** _Estables»_

« **Completado** : _Extracción de la información del proyecto fuego blanco»_

« _Se ha instalado correctamente el controlador del plan Overload_ »

« **Error** : _Ningún centro se encuentra activo, siguiendo instrucciones instaladas:_ **Auto attack/ Equinos/ Dragons.**

 **Instrucciones:**

1: _Realizar prueba del acelerador cinético. Objetivos: Dragones (_ Actualizada mediante dispositivo Alpha) _Unicornio, Pegaso, pony_ (Equinos) _Griffos_ (Especie híbrida no agregada) _Cambia formas_ (No especificado ni detallada)

2: _Analizar el impacto del rayo de iones: Daños en el terreno, Radiación, número de muertes, rango del daño, impacto en la atmósfera._

3: _Realizar pruebas con el disparo multi objetivo:_ **Error** , _el drive se encuentra detenido_

 _« Extracción de la información del proyecto Armagedón finalizada, leyendo»_

 **«Estado del proyecto:** _Auto._ **Nivel de energía requerida** _10000 Volteos._ **Energía actual** _1200»_

« Girando paneles solares para recolección de la energía: _Tiempo estimado 2 Horas»_

« **Celdas activas**. _20/30 Hyperdrive. 10/15 Racon._ **No se detectan 15 celdas»**

 **Castillo de la amistad: 1am**

Luego de tan atareado día, gran parte de los que están en el castillo duermen con tranquilidad, todos en su propia habitación, pero para un dragón morado y una dragona naranja apenas es el inicio de su diversión nocturna

— " _Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí_ " – murmura Spike, muy nervioso por el lugar donde se encuentran

— " _No seas miedoso, somos dragones, además Ember casi no me dice que está pasando y ese humano es un misterio_ " – susurra Smolder, quien abre con cuidado una puerta de madera

El grujido de las tablas de madera hace que la expresión de ambos escamados se torne nerviosa, hasta que logran abrir la puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar sin hacer mucho ruido

— " _Siento que estoy robando, no deberíamos entrar… m mejor regresemos_ " – expresa Spike, con un tono de voz bajo pero nervioso

— " _Shhh, vamos_ – _toma la garra de Spike_ – _Quiero saber que es lo que está pasando"_ – murmura Smolder

Con gran cautela para no provocar ruido, ambos dragones ingresan sin permiso a la habitación de Walter, el cual, en este momento se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, no obstante el no se encuentra cobijado…

— " _Pobre, debe ser que hace mucho que no duerme en un lugar cómodo"_ – dice Spike, quien mira con lastima al humano

— " _Solo ignóralo Spike y busca algo que nos ayude a entender que está pasando_ – aclara Smolder, quien grita en un volumen bajo

— " _Entonces suelta mi garra… por favor_ " – dice el dragón morado, quien provoca un sonrojo en Smolder, quien suelta la garra de Spike

— _"Mira, hay algo en la mesa"_ – Señala Spike con su garra, llamando la atención de Smolder

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras caminan, ambos escamados se arrastran hacia la mesa, mientras ignoran los ronquidos que hace el humano, quien duerme plácidamente en la cama.

 **Con Ember habitación de al lado: 10 Minutos después**

La dragona celeste duerme tranquilamente en la cama, enrollada en si misma como si ella fuera un gato, no obstante las orejas de la escamada se mantienen activas, captando cualquier sonido cercano y también algo lejano…

 **¡Crash!**

— Mmm ¿Qué fue eso? – expresa Ember, quien levanta su cabeza y mira su alrededor

Con cuidado de no enredarse con las sabanas, la dragona celeste se levanta de la cama, para luego ir lentamente a la puerta. Con cuidado de no provocar ruido, Ember abre la puerta y asoma su cabeza

— ¿Walter, estas despierto? – pregunta Ember, un poco confundida

— " _Shhh, Spike, creo que escuché algo, no hagas ruido"_ –

— " _¡Como no va haber ruido si has tirado el bote de tinta y yo tengo que limpiarlo después!"_ –

Con gran agilidad, Ember camina hasta la habitación de Walter, donde ella con cuidado abre la puerta y asoma su cabeza, sin que Spike y Smolder lo noten, los cuales, siguen leyendo lo que Walter escribió en una hoja de papel, que ha dejado en el escritorio

— "¡ _Ustedes que hacen aquí!"_ – grita Ember en un volumen bajo, para no despertar a Walter

— " _¡Ahh!_ " – susurra Spike, quien se asusta porque los han descubierto

— "¡ _Fue idea de Spike venir aquí!"_ – expresa Smolder, muy nerviosa por la presencia de Ember

— " _Spike jamás entraría a la habitación para husmear, ustedes dos ni siquiera deberían estar aquí"_ – comenta la dragona celeste, quien mantiene su tono de voz baja

— " _Lo lamento, pero es que quería saber que está pasando_ " – Se disculpa Smolder, muy avergonzada

— " _Salgamos de aquí o vamos a despertar a Walter"_ – susurra Spike, quien sigue muy nervioso

— " _Si, caminen con cuidado, este suelo es resbaloso"_ – murmura Ember, quien camina de regreso a la puerta

Manteniendo el ruido al mínimo, el trío de dragones regresan a la puerta, donde Ember intenta abrirla, pero sus nervios comienzan a surgir de su interior al no poder abrir una simple puerta de madera

— " _¿Qué pasa? Abre la puerta"_ – murmura Smolder, detrás de Spike

— " _Ah… creo que se ha cerrado ¡No puedo abrirla!"_ – expresa Ember, la cual, retrocede un poco

— " _¡No puede estar cerrada! Lo intentaré yo"_ – aclara Spike, quien toma el manillar de la puerta y la empuja, pero esta no abre

— _"Ah… estamos en problemas y esta habitación no tiene balcón para salir volando… o ventana"_ – explica el dragón morado, quien habla lo más bajo posible

 _(Están practicando para hablar con Fluttershy…)_

— " _¡Esto es culpa de ustedes dos! ¿Ahora como vamos a salir?"_ – pregunta Ember, con voz molesta, al haberse quedado encerrada

— " _¿Y si nos escondemos hasta que amanezca y Walter se vaya?_ "– propone la dragona naranja, quien recibe una fuerte mirada por parte de Ember y Spike – " _Ah, ignoren lo que dije_ "– agrega la escamada

 **En el espacio: 1:55am**

El gran satélite ahora presenta en su centro una luz azulada, mientras flota sobre lo que fue el continente de Europa, donde la computadora comienza a buscar algún objetivo viable, para su ruta actual

 _« Buscando lugares de dragones, Estructuras Ponys, Nidos griffos...»_

« **Multi objetivo:** _Desactivado»_

« **Preparando prueba del acelerador cinético de iones:** _Objetivo detectados Ponys: Individuos detectados:_ **≈300 Equinos. 1 dragón. 0 Griffos»**

 _«Iniciando acelerador… Preparando Celdas de poder para estrés por calor»_

En la punta del satélite comienza a observarse una luz azul tenue, muy imperceptible para el ojo humano, mientras se escucha en el interior de la coraza metálica un sonido ascendente a una velocidad muy alta.

Un par de minutos después, la luz en la punta del satélite se vuelve más intensa, hasta que una luz blanca esta presente en la punta de metal que mira hacía la tierra, mientras sobrevuela las tierras de Arabia Saudí. En los motores comienza a salir vapor ultra caliente, que se pierde en el frío del espacio exterior

« _Inicio exitoso, preparando prueba 2»_ « **Lanzando** » « 687, 371»

Un rayo blanco traslucido de unos tres metros de ancho y diez de largo es disparado con gran velocidad hacía la tierra. El satélite se aleja varios kilómetros de la tierra, por el fuerte retroceso, no obstante una de sus alas que porta varios paneles solares resulta fracturada por el repentino retroceso, soltando un poco de tornillos y piezas metálicas, que flotan sin dirección alguna

« **Esperando contacto:** _5 minutos»_

« **Se detecta daños moderados en los paneles solares oeste.** _Estado: 35% de su capacidad»_

« **Reiniciando sistema de disparo:** _31H 59M 55S»_

« _Estado del proyecto Armagedón:_ **A** - **C** - **T** - **I** - **V** - **O** »

 **Arabia Saudí: La Mane. Cinco minutos antes del desastre**

Es una noche fría en el desierto, donde un pequeño pueblo pony descansa después de un duro día, sin saber de su oscuro y cruel destino, los guardias patrullan las desoladas calles de la pequeña ciudad, donde ven algunos ponys disfrutando la noche que Luna planeó.

— ¿Es una noche extraña? – expresa el guardia de armadura color crema, quien camina con tranquilidad, mientras estira rápidamente sus alas

— Ya lo creo Yijad, jamás presencié una noche así, es muy tétrica, pero siempre son las más tranquilas – responde el compañero, el cual, es un pony terrestre, quien viste la misma armadura

— ¿No sientes que algo nos observa desde el cielo? – pregunta Yijad, quien observa el cielo nocturno con gran detenimiento y logra ver una ' _estrella_ ' tintineante

— Esta noche es escalofriante, creo que debemos avisarle al capitán, así al menos lo sabrá y estará al pendiente – responde Alí, con voz nerviosa

— Muy bien, aprovechemos que estamos cerca del cuartel y le decimos – menciona el pony de armadura color crema

Con gran calma pero con el cuidado de vigilar bien los alrededores, ambos ponys regresan a las barracas, un edificio construido con troncos puntiagudos, cuatro torres en sus cuatro esquinas hechas de arenisca, con el fin defenderse de los intrusos o algún ladrón de las arenas.

Dentro de las barracas se pueden observar algunos maniquíes de pruebas, así como armaduras, espadas y ballestas distribuidas en cuatro mesas bien acomodadas. Los dos guardias ven al capitán, quien está comprobando la calidad del armamento que disponen

— Capitán ¿Usted no ve extraña esta noche? – pregunta Yijad, un guardia de experiencia media

— Ahora que lo mencionas, he estado observado una estrella en el cielo, es como si estuviera más cerca de lo normal ¿La han visto ustedes dos? – explica el capitán, un unicornio de armadura plateada, quien protege la ciudad más importante de los ponys arábigos.

A los pocos minutos, un silencio sepulcral alerta a los tres guardias, quienes sin perder tiempo suben rápidamente a la torre norte de las barracas, debido a que los ruidos de los animales del desierto y del ambiente han desaparecido por arte de magia

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se pregunta el capitán, quien mira detenidamente las calles de la ciudad

— Jamás la zona ha estado tan callada… _"Que nervios"_ – murmura Yijad

— _"¿Qué es esa luz blanca?"_ – pregunta Alí, quien vuelve a mirar el cielo

— ¿Ve algo capitán? – pregunta Yijad, con voz muy nerviosa

— ¡Oh por Celestia que es eso del cielo! – advierte el pony terrestre

Un poderoso estruendo deja sordos a los tres guardias, los cuales agachan su cabeza instintivamente ante el ruido. Ellos al instante como un rayo blanco ingresa a la atmósfera a gran velocidad, sin dar señales de desviarse o detenerse.

Los alrededores de la ciudad comienzan a iluminarse de una incandescente luz blanca, así como un horrible calor, como si ya estuviera amaneciendo, asustados los guardias y los pocos ponys despiertos en la ciudad, quienes ven aterrados lo que está ocurriendo

— ¡Todos a cubierto! – grita el capitán, quien lanza un rayo rojo al cielo, como una señal de alerta

La luz de energía impacta con una fuerza descomunal el Capitolio de la ciudad, creando una cúpula de fuego blanco, seguido de una onda expansiva que arrasa la ciudad entera, la cual, se entiende a varios kilómetros, lanzando al cielo grandes cantidades de arena derretida, que cae nuevamente con una alta temperatura al suelo

A los pocos minutos del impacto del rayo, el fuego se extingue al no tener combustible y el humo se disipa, dejando ver únicamente un cráter de unos cinco kilómetros de largo y ancho por dos de profundidad, donde ahora debería estar la ciudad. El cráter emana vapor y debido a las altas temperaturas, se pueden apreciar zonas brillantes donde la arena se fundió y se convirtió en vidrio.

« **Daños a la atmósfera:** _Reducido_. **Impacto terrestre:** _Crítico»_

« **Zona de efecto.** _Zona mortal: 3 kilómetros. Zona amarilla: 1 kilómetro. Zona verde: Fuera de zona efecto»_

 _« Se detectan residuos de energía electromagnética de alta intensidad. Puede ocasionar daños en aparatos electrónicos o interferencia en las señales digitales y sistemas de tele comunicaciones»_

« **Individuos exterminados:** _481\. Objetivo Ponys: 352»_

« **Precisión del identificador:** _15.2%._ **Desvío de trayectoria:** _13%_ . **Daño de medía** : _-31.78%_ _(Impacto adsorbido por la arena)»_

« _Se detectan movimientos telúricos en todas las placas terrestres y marinas:_ **Intensidad 4.0 a 6.2 aprox.»**

 _« Configurando nuevos cambios del Acelerador cinético»_

 **Castillo de la amistad: Habitación de invitados, Walter: 2:45am**

El trío de dragones continua encerrados en la habitación de Walter, donde Ember ha pasado gran parte del tiempo intentado abrir la puerta al empujarla, pero no logra moverla ni un solo centímetro de su lugar

— " _Si seguimos aquí, Walter se va a despertar"_ – comenta Spike, quien observa la ventana pequeña, frente al escritorio

— " _Esto es culpa tuya Ember, cerraste la puerta cuando entraste_ " – se queja Smolder, en voz baja

— " _¡Como va a ser mi culpa si ustedes dos son los que entraron a escondidas!_ " – bufa Ember, con un tono de voz baja

— " _Miren, hay una luz en el escritorio_ " – señala Spike, donde los tres dragones van con gran cuidado al mueble

Los tres escamados sin provocar ruido ven que la luz proviene de un extraño aparato de Walter, el cual, lo dejó en la mesa. Ember con gran delicadeza toma el reloj con su garra derecha y mira la pantalla

« **Advertencia:** Se detecta Impacto de iones: **687 371**. _Se espera reacción tectónicas»_

— " _¿Dice algo?"_ – pregunta Spike, muy nervioso por seguir encerrado

— " _Sí, pero no puedo leer este idioma"_ – responde la dragona celeste, quien coloca el reloj en su sitio

— " _Volvamos a intentar abrir la puerta"_ – dice Smolder, la cual, disfruta el tiempo que pasa con su líder… aunque sea una mala situación

— " _Sí, regresemos, esa puerta debió trabarse"_ – aclara la dragona, quien siente la tensión por estar encerrada…

Sin previo aviso un fuerte sismo sacude toda Equestria, donde se logra escuchar en el cielo un extraño eco de lo que sería una explosión, alertando y despertando a todos y cada uno de los ponys y demás especies de todas las ciudades en Equestria. El sismo dura pocos segundos, pero fue de gran intensidad, haciendo caer varios muebles y objetos en casas y estantes de todo el mundo.

— ¡Que putas esta pasando! – expresé asustado por el repentino meneo de la cama, mientras miro mi alrededor

 _Fui interrumpido en lo que fue uno de mis mejores descansos por un fuerte terremoto, rápidamente vi una luz en el escritorio y supe lo que es. Mi reloj por alguna obra del destino funciona bien cuando quiere… la cosa es ¿El temblor es natural o fue provocado por algo?_

 _Bajé de la cama y encendí la luz de la habitación… de inmediato pude ver a tres dragones cerca de la puerta, tirados en el suelo con una expresión aterrada ¿Qué coño hacen aquí adentro Spike y Smolder?_

— ¿Cuándo entraron Spike y Smolder aquí? – Dije confundido camino para ir ayudar a los dragones

— Ah… me pregunto yo lo mismo – menciona Ember, con voz nerviosa

— ¡Que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué el suelo se ha movido? – pregunta Spike, quien se levanta, aún muy nervioso al igual que Smolder

 _Ayudé a Ember a reincorporarse, despertar por un susto, nunca me ha agradado, pero siento que estoy olvidando algo importante y no es causado por la magia pony. Muchos de los problemas no logro comprenderlos totalmente, pero un temblor que dure pocos segundos no es natural_

— Eso es algo que debemos describir, Spike llama a Twilight, debe estar despierta al igual que Starlight – le dije al dragón morado, quien agacha su cabeza

— La puerta esta cerrada y no podemos abrirla – explica Smolder, quien avergüenza un poco a Ember, pero Walter no lo percibe

— Que extraño, juraría que la puerta funciona – dije mientras tomo el manillar

Sin mucho esfuerzo halé la puerta, esta sin hacer mucha resistencia se abre casi sin ningún esfuerzo, sorprendiendo a los tres dragones

— Oh… creo que debimos halarla y no empujarla – menciona Spike, quien provoca que Smolder y Ember golpeen su rostro con su garra… ante su error

— Venga ya, Spike hazme ese favor, después hablamos lo de empujar y halar las puertas – aclaré con voz seria, mientras miro como el dragón morado sale de la habitación

 _Entonces Spike, Smolder estuvieron husmeando, seguramente por pura curiosidad, pero mi intriga es otra ¿Tendrá algo que ver el satélite con el terremoto? Ningún proyecto ha sido activado, yo no tengo aparatos como para activarlos y dudo que lo hubiera echo_

— ¿Sabes que fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunta Ember, quien continúa un poco nerviosa, mientras me sigue hasta el escritorio, al igual que Smolder quien escucha en silencio

— - _tomo el reloj_ – No se que ocurre Ember, tal vez sea algo normal o puede que no – dije encendiendo la pantalla

« **Advertencia** : Se ha detectado el primer impacto de iones. _687 371_ »

 _« Procesando… finalizado: El proyecto Armagedón (_ Overload) _se encuentra operando_. Actualmente en encuentra en fase de prueba y correcciones»

« **Error**. Se detecta interferencia. **Hora de activación** : _Hace tres días a las 14:25 mediante dispositivo Alpha»_

— ¿Sucede algo malo Walter? Tu expresión no es muy alentadora – pregunta Ember, quien espera alguna respuesta del humano

— Ah porque no lo es… ¿Su magia protege contra explosiones? – le pregunté a Ember, la cual, me mira confundida

— ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – aclara Smolder, quien se cruza de brazos

Con gran prisa, Spike ingresa nuevamente a la habitación muy alterado, algo que no pudo ocultar

— Walter, Ember, Twilight quiere que vayan de inmediato al mapa cutie, es urgente – expresa Spike, con voz preocupada

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunta la dragona naranja

— No, claro que no, tu debes regresar con tus compañeros, ni siquiera deberías estar en el castillo y menos a estas horas – le dice Ember a la dragona, quien desvía la mirada, con mucha molestia

 **Un par de minutos más tarde:**

Algunos ponys ya están en la habitación del mapa. La misma donde Twilight, Starlight, Ember y yo, tuvimos una conversación un tanto peculiar hace varias horas atrás, así como las pequeñas riñas y discusiones...

Alguna de las chicas como Fluttershy, la pegaso que me curó una vez, al igual que Pinkie pie y Rainbow Dash, ya están sentadas. La ausencia de Rarity y Applejack es notable. La pony naranja por su distancia y la unicornio blanca… quien sabe su razón.

Starlight amablemente trajo una silla para Ember y una para mi, para no tener que estar de pie. El temblor dejó los nervios muy vivos, fácilmente se siente el ambiente muy tenso ante la situación que afecta el mundo.

— Debemos empezar sin Applejack ni Rarity – menciona Twilight quien también tuvo un despertar muy duro

Con algo de fuerza, la puerta se abre, siendo rodeada por un aura blanca, dejando ver entrar a Rarity junto con Applejack, ambas agotas y agitadas

— Lamento la espera chicas, pero correr hasta el castillo desde mi granja es demasiado agotador – menciona Applejack, quien respira pesadamente

— Yo me atrasé un poco porqué unos muebles bloquearon la puerta y por poco se daña uno de mis mejores vestidos - aclara la unicornio blanca, quien toma su lugar en la mesa

— No se preocupen, apenas íbamos a empezar – aclara Twilight, quien lanza un hechizo a la mesa.

 _No creo mucho en el poder de la magia, pero viendo que Twilight puede hacer aparecer todo un mapa del continente, me hace sentir idiota. Yo pensaba que los ponys no conocían el continente pero me equivoqué_

— Como lo han sentido, hace unos quince minutos, un terremoto sacudió toda Equestria y en el cielo se logró escuchar un eco de alguna explosión. La princesa Celestia me envió una carta que dice que la magia se está debilitando por algún motivo, además algo destruyó por completo una ciudad en Arabia Saudí – explica la Alicornio, quien sorprende a todas las chicas

— ¡Que monstruo sin corazón pudo destruir un pueblo entero! – expresa Rainbow Dash con molestia

— Técnicamente debe ser algo poderoso… y creo saber que es – aclaré con voz nerviosa, provocando una mirada por parte de todos

— ¿Quieres decirnos tu idea Walter? – pregunta Starlight, un poco nerviosa por el problema

— Twilight ¿tienes mi mochila? – le pregunté a la pony… la cual, me mira con tranquilidad

 _Me incómoda mucho que todos me sigan viendo. El cuerno de Twilight se ilumina por una luz morada, haciendo aparecer la mochila que flota por la magia de la unicornio… quisiera poder hacer eso…_

— Si mi teoría no esta mal – mencioné abriendo mi mochila

La mochila no tiene muchos cambios desde que los ponys me la han quitado todos los cargadores y las cajas de balas continúan dentro. No obstante del fondo de la mochila saco un pedazo de tela azul bastante maltratado. Sin más dejo el bolso en el suelo y me levanto para extender el pedazo de tela en el mapa… apenas de 25 centímetros de largo y ancho.

— Ese pedazo de tela maltrecha ¿Qué tiene que ver con los terremotos? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, no muy convencida

— Esa es la bandera del lugar donde me sacaron, no lo ven en el mapa de su mesa – explica Ember, con sus brazos cruzados.

— Ah… sí, ese lugar pertenece a Unit… ya ustedes saben lo demás, es la misma bandera que señala su mapa en los páramos y el castillo – dije con voz nerviosa, mientras dejo la tela en la mesa

— Walter eso no explica mucho de lo que está sucediendo – bufa Ember, ya que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión.

 _No tengo más opción que decirles lo que sé, por alguna razón, el proyecto se activó y ahora va a destruir todo lo que esté a su alcance… y eso es todo el mundo, para peor yo estoy en un pueblo pony y eso me hace objetivo_

— - _suspiré_ – Por alguna razón, se activó un proyecto que crearon los humanos para… ah _"matar"_ a las razas... eso explicaría el cohete que por poco nos mata en los páramos – revelé, mientras siento gran incomodidad.

 _Antes de que alguna de las chicas logre decir una palabra, nuevamente la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Luna y a Celestia entrar, tomando desprevenida a Twilight, quien nunca esperó una visita de su Ex maestra_

— Princesa ¿Qué hace por aquí? – pregunta Spike, quien atiende a la Alicornio

— Oh Spike, la situación es grave y todos ustedes lo saben, la magia se ha debilitado tanto que no pudimos tele transpórtarnos – explica Celestia, quien camina hacia la mesa, ignorando la presencia del humano.

— Recibimos informes que una extraña energía está interfiriendo en la magia de todas las especies, esa energía de esta extendiendo a gran velocidad y no sabemos que lo provoca – menciona Luna, la cual, se sienta a la par de Walter

— - _Cof- cof –_ " _Sería de ayuda tener la tableta"_ – murmuré, pero Ember disimuladamente me golpea mi costilla con su codo…

 _Espera… Si Celestia fue quien rompió la tableta al golpear su casco contra la pantalla, mientras estábamos cerca del centro, eso significa que ese aparato pertenecía a algún director de Unit y como yo lo robé de un unicornio no lo sabía ¡El reloj también es de Unit!. Eso nunca me importó, gran parte de las armas y aparatos fueron fabricados por esa corporación._

— - _incómodo_ – Ah… Celestia ¿cuándo rompiste mi tableta, la pantalla decía algo? – pregunté con duda, donde todos los ponys me miran en silencio

— ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que está provocando la perdida de nuestra magia? -pregunta Celestia, quien se encuentra a la derecha de Twilight y a la izquierda de Starlight

Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué el papel que Twilight me dio, donde debía traducir el libro, pero únicamente traduje la información del proyecto Armagedón, Fuego blanco y Overload.

— - _dejo el papel en la mesa_ – Sería de ayuda si respondieras – dije sin ninguna expresión.

La Alicornio lila, intenta tomar el papel, pero la carta es rodeada por una luz rosada que proviene de la mesa. Sin ninguna razón, la carta se destruye.

— ¿Qué fue eso? – mencioné confundido

— Woow, el mapa está cambiando – advierte Pinkie pie, donde todos se acercan con cuidado a la mesa.

Esta mesa de cristal, muestra una ' _imagen_ ' del satélite, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a mí... Es oficial, el proyecto está en línea y no existe nadie que pueda detenerlo. Ember siente mis nervios al igual que cada uno de los ponys

— ¿Hay alguna forma de apagar esa cosa flotante? – menciona Starlight, quien jamás vio el espacio tan cerca

— Si la hay, pero yo no lo sé – dije de antemano

 _Siento la presión y culpa de esto, si no hubiera sido tan… odioso ese proyecto no estaría disparando a discreción, no quiero morir por culpa de ese aparato, pero tampoco deseo ver morir a las razas… me tomó tiempo pero por fin los comprendo, nos une el laso de únicamente sobrevivir_

— ¡Eso es! El águila de hierro flotante es esa cosa hermana – expresa Luna, quien logra entender la profecía.

 **Continuará:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sin más no olviden dejar su comentario

 **Un agradecimiento a TEITET,** por la lectura beta del capítulo.

Si ves algún error, favor reportarlo enviando un MP.

 **Próximo capitulo: Un ataque sorpresa**

 _Desconozco la existencia de estos seres, parecidos a los ponys pero de cuerpo negro con agujeros en sus patas y algunas veces en su cuerno, alas azuladas o verdes y con un caparazón en su lomo ¿Será alguna especie de error pony o fue provocado por los humanos?_

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Anderson Yagami:**

 _Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, con lo de la pareja no tengo claro ese panorama aún..._

 **Martiz S.G**

 _Me alegra que Walter sea pupular al menos xd y si hay grandes proyectos este año._

 **Comet Galaxy** :

 _Twilight quiere ayudar a Walter y lo esta logrando y si, pero el no lo tradujo totalmente, solo textos que nunca terminó... y ese cutie map, está más actualizado que mi GPS..._

 **Lobo hibiky:**

 _jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y si fue bastante divertido haberlo escrito de esa manera._

 **Gracias por comentar, les deseo éxito y feliz semana.**


	13. Un ataque sorpresa

**Dragones:**

Especie nacida por la inyección directa o indirecta del virus S-E1 en los cocodrilos. Fue uno de los primeros experimentos de Unit, pero gran parte de este fue un total fracaso. Más adelante tuvieron grandes éxitos. El primer dragón en lograr escapar de uno de los centros fue uno cuadrúpedo, quien con gran paciencia e inteligencia, esperó uno de los días que la seguridad era baja para poder iniciar una manera de huir. No pudo ser detenido y logró escapar con un gran grupo de dragones.

Desde ese día, los demás centros comenzaron a experimentar grandes problemas con esa especie… hasta el punto de no poder mantenerlos controlados, provocando el escape masivo de nuevos seres al exterior, donde comenzaron a luchar contra los supervivientes.

* * *

 **Capítulos finales:**

 **Capítulo Xlll: Un Ataque sorpresa**

No sé que quiere decir Luna con la profecía ¿Acaso existe seres capaces de predecir el futuro? Y si es así ¿Por qué coño no me han ayudado? Ember cree que es una bendición de algún dios dragón que pueda vivir tantos años… bueno es casi lo mismo, un dragón vive muchos años… pero no es mi Dios, por lo que no sé si creerle… dudo que algún Dios quiera ayudarme

— ¿Cuál profecía Luna? Jamás escuché algo así, pero suena interesante – aclaré con calma, mientras me acomodo correctamente en la silla… realmente son incómodas para mi espalda, supongo porque son elaboradas para ponys y no para humanos, no diré nada más

— Antes de encerrar a Discord en piedra con los elementos de la armonía, él reveló una profecía, Celestia y yo lo ignoramos, pero con el paso de los años mi hermana comenzó a soñar lo que hoy sucedería… hasta llegar a este punto - explica Luna, con voz seria al igual que su rostro.

— Vale, vale… solo una pregunta ¿Quién coño es Discord? Puedo apostar que jamás lo he escuchado – le pregunté a la unicornio azul, pero todos me vuelven a mirar con gran seriedad... menos Pinkie pie - ¿Qué? No lo sé todo en esta vida – agregué con incomodidad, ante sus miradas

Al parecer ese tipo de Discord, es muy importante para estos ponys, juraría que ese nombre me suena, pero no tengo ni idea de quien pueda ser. Sin acceso a la información de Unit y con un reloj medio funcional cuando este le de la gana… es bastante difícil saberlo. En fin, no se quien es este ser…

— Discord es un ser que usa magia para crear caos, es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos en esta habitación, pero puede ser derrotado por los elementos con gran facilidad – explica Celestia, la cual, no le queda más opción que hacer una tregua con Walter

— Bien bien, entiendo… pero ¿Qué son los elementos? – vuelvo a preguntar, provocando una reacción de molestia por parte de la pegaso cían.

— ¡Hay por favor! ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas de los elementos de la armonía o de Discord? – pregunta la pegaso con gran frustración.

Todos continúan mirándome con gran seriedad, madre mía. Creo que he vivido en un agujero o es lo que me hacen ver los ponys o Ember… jamás escuché de Discord o de unos tales elementos de la armonía ¿Qué diablos es? debe ser algo poderoso como para que sea tan importantes

— Si es tan poderoso ese Discord ¿No debería estar aquí? – les pregunté a las ponys, mientras Ember presta mucha atención a mis palabras

— Es verdad ¿Dónde esta Discord? ¿Alguien lo ha visto? – le pregunta Applejack a Fluttershy

— No lo he visto desde que Walter llegó a Ponyville, de hecho desapareció de mi casa ese mismo día – responde Fluttershy, con voz tranquila

— Yo lo vi hace un par de horas en el castillo, pero desapareció cuando intenté hablar con él de los humanos – menciona Luna, quien recuerda aquel extraño momento…

Si ese tal Discord es tan poderoso, significa que no puede usar magia en su máximo poder, la magia esta siendo interferida por el satélite o algo así… es necesaria la tableta pero no comentaré nada para evitar problemas... ¿Qué estará pasando con exactitud?

— Discord es un ser que usa magia, ahora la magia está siendo interrumpida –

— ¡Oh no! El debe estar atrapado en su casa, debe tener mucho miedo – interrumpe Fluttershy, mientras Rarity la intenta calmar

— No debes preocuparte, Discord es muy inteligente… y estará muy bien – menciona la unicornio blanca, con voz relajada

— Oigan, nos estamos distrayendo de nuestro objetivo... ¿cómo vamos a los páramos? – aclara Ember, quien hace reaccionar a Walter…

— Si, si, si, si… ah ¿Aún pueden usar magia? Ya saben para volver a los páramos de manera inmediata – le pregunté a Twilight, pero sus orejas dejan ver su tristeza

Pude ver como el cuerno de Starlight, Luna, Celestia y Twilight se iluminan de un aura un poco más clara que su pelaje, pero momentos después esta desaparece… esto no va bien, si no podemos conseguir ir al centro, en cualquier momento puede ocurrir otro ataque

— Lo siento Walter, nuestra magia está muy débil, hay una energía extraña que disipa la magia – explica la Alicornio lila, con una expresión muy preocupada

— Yo tampoco puedo usar magia…. Ni siquiera puedo traer de vuelta mi cetro – dice Ember, quien se cruza de brazos, mientras continua sentada con una expresión seria

— " _Bien bien, estamos mal entonces_ " – murmuré, mientras me levanto para ver el mapa en la mesa, que muestra el satélite como si fuera un extraño holograma mágico.

Puedo ver que una de las alas donde se encuentran los paneles solares está dañada, tal vez tiene tiempo de estar en ese estado. No sé si esta mesa muestra a tiempo real…

— No sé si este mapa muestra la imagen a tiempo real, pero observando el ala, se encuentra dañada, además de que está más cerca de lo normal a la tierra, así que tal vez tengamos tiempo para detenerlo– dije no muy seguro

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? – pregunta Celestia, con una mirada nerviosa

— No lo sé ¿Entre doce a dieciséis horas? No tengo la manera de dar una predicción exacta – respondí con total inseguridad

— Tardaríamos cerca de ocho horas en preparar los suministros para el viaje – aclara Luna, quien alerta al humano

— Wow, wow ¿Qué diablos planean llevar? Solo deben llevar comida, agua, cuerdas y ya, no toda su casa – dije de antemano, por la respuesta de Luna

— No podemos ir a los páramos sin magia, necesitamos guardias que nos protejan de cualquier peligro – menciona Celestia, quien no desea encontrarse con algún escorpión gigante en los páramos… o una mantícora en el bosque

— Hermana, tardaríamos mucho tiempo en poder preparar a los soldados para una posible lucha contra otros seres... pero es verdad, no podemos ir si no tenemos con que defendernos – aclara Luna, mientras las chicas se mantienen en silencio.

Algún día voy a arrepentirme por lo que voy hacer… solo no quiero morir explotado por un rayo satelítal de Unit… que cosas ¿No? Unit siempre detrás de todos los problemas, aún si ya están muertos… Que hijos de puta...

— - _suspiré_ – Pueden usar mis… armas para defenderse – dije con inseguridad... en verdad no las quiero prestar

— - _sorprendida_ \- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, al humano

— Tengo muchas razones para no hacerlo, pero una de esas razones es que no quiero morir por culpa de Unit, además tal vez pueda hacer algo " _bien_ " de una vez – le respondí a la pegaso cían, la cual, no deja de mirarme…

— Recuerda que ninguna de nosotras puede usar esas armas Walter… no sabemos como funcionan y dudo que mi casco entre en la palanquita de esa cosa... – avisa Twilight, pero el humano no se preocupa mucho

— Les daré tres opciones; Uno, Ember y Spike serán los escoltas por todo el bosque con mis armas, Dos: Pueden dejarme usar una a mi e igualmente Spike y Ember me ayudarían – expliqué sin mucha dificultad

— ¿Cuál es la tercera? – pregunta Luna con gran duda

— Que vayamos hacer el gilipollas al bosque a tentar la suerte, puede que por algún milagro alguien pueda cruzarlo… recuerden que debemos ir de noche – aclaré sin hacer ningún tipo de omisión

Sin la magia, Luna no puede bajar la luna… y bueno, tenemos que entrar al maldito bosque en medio de la oscuridad. Mi idea es desviarnos para ir a las ruinas del castillo y así tomar mi segunda mochila. No recuerdo que tenía... pero no me hago esperanzas

— Walter ¿Estas consciente de que soy una dragona y no necesito de armas? – pregunta Ember, un poco indignada… ya que Walter quiere que lleve un arma de fuego

— ¿Estas totalmente segura que no lo necesitas? – le pregunté a la dragona, la cual, me mira con mucha seriedad, mientras se cruza de brazos

— No lo necesito, puedo defenderme sin necesidad de tener un palito de metal – aclara la escamada, quien le deja bien en claro al humano su posición.

— Spike no usará armas peligrosas, lo prohíbo – indica Twilight, quien se niega a las dos opciones del humano

— " _Pero no podemos entrar al bosque sin protección"_ – murmura Fluttershy, con voz apenas audible

— Lo mejor será esperar hasta que yo pueda comunicarme con el capitán del ejército, pero de igual forma iremos de noche… yo no puedo levantar el sol sin magia – Explica Celestia con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de atacar al humano.

— Me niego a entrar a ese bosque sin protección, prefiero esperar a explotar que ser comido por algo que no puedo ver – aclaré rehusándome a ir a los páramos... debemos ir ya y no perder tiempo

— No puedes quedarte aquí, tu sabes lo que esta pasando – menciona Starlight, igual de preocupada como el resto de sus amigas

Ir sin algún arma al bosque, solo con ponys sin magia y espadas y lanzas de papel, no agregará defensa al grupo, sin mencionar que quieren ir sin luz, únicamente con el brillo que la luna da ¿Qué clase de suicido es este? Realmente me parece tonto esta decisión…

— Irás aunque quieras o no Walter – dice Ember, quien detiene en seco las ideas del humano

— ¿Disculpa? –

— Oh vamos, no es momento de pelear ahora – se queja Rarity, pero el problema apenas inicia

— Tu puedes tener escamas, fuego o garras, pero no olvides que por poco mueres por una planta asesina, ni siquiera pudiste hacerle frente. Me niego rotundamente a entrar a ese bosque de manera suicida – _veo a los ponys_ – que quede claro que ahora quienes usan la magia no podrán hacerlo y estarían a merced de lo que sea que ronde en la noche y unas simples espadas de metal y armadura no sirve de nada con lo que acecha en ese lugar– exprese con voz molesta, mientras tanto Ember escucha en silencio, con una expresión molesta

— Oigan, no es necesario discutirlo de esa manera, dejen de pelear – dice Luna, quien mira con gran molestia la riña entre Walter y Ember

— No olvides que sin tus " _armas_ " de juegue no puedes hacernos frente, no busques que la situación se vuelva más tensa Walter o harás que me moleste más de lo que ya estoy – advierte la dragona

… Jueputa… jueputa… jueputa, jamás sentí tanta molestia de algún ser, pero Ember a cruzado los limites de mi paciencia. Estoy consciente de que tengo baja probabilidad de poder ganarle…pero pagaría por este momento que alguien la golpe... suavemente tampoco hay que exagerar

— Awww, que lástima que el humano no fuera más fuerte que tu Princesa Ember – dice una voz de mujer bastante grave ¿Toma esteroides o algo así?

Mi mirada se dirige a la entrada de la habitación, donde hay un extraño pony negro, con agujeros distribuidos por todas sus patas y algunos en su cuerno. Tiene un caparazón en su lomo de color verde azulado brillante y dos alas azuladas transparentes. Además tiene un extraño cabello verde azulado que va desde su cabeza hasta la cola, de igual manera es transparente... por cierto tiene una corona negra sobre su cabeza... joder no le va si ya esta oscurita

— ¡Chrysalis ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunta Celestia, mientras el resto de las chicas toman pociones defensivas… mientras tanto Ember mantiene su mirada fija en el extraño pony

— ¿Qué tipo de pony eres tu? – dije confundido... jamás vi uno de ese tipo

— ¿Pony? Yo no soy un pony ¿Me vez con cara de un pony? – pregunta con gran molestia, el extraño ser negro

— ¡No puedes estar aquí Chrysalis, vete ahora mismo o nos veremos obligados a expulsarte de Ponyville – aclara Starlight, quien provoca que la cambiante se ría

— ¿Expulsarme? Tal vez el único problema sea esa dragona, pero es igual de débil que un bebé – menciona Chrysalis, quien ofende a la dragona

— ¡Yo puedo aplastarte sin hacer mucho esfuerzo! Así que vete del castillo – le grita la escamada celeste a la simuladora, la cual, ni se inmuta con las palabras de la escamada

No sé que tan fuerte sea este ser, jamás lo vi o escuché de él. Mejor me abstengo de hacerla enojar, viendo las reacciones de las ponys y Ember, me dice que esa " _Pony_ " no tiene buenas intenciones… lo peor de todo nadie puede defenderse si nos ataca

— Lo siento cariño, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder para hacerme daño, les recuerdo que su magia no funciona gracias a ese humano – aclara Chrysalis, quien toma por sorpresa al bípedo

— ¡Oye! Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que está sucediendo, así que deja de decir estupideces – dije con molestia, pero las chicas al no poder defenderse, se mantienen en silencio…

— ¡Ugh!... tienes razón, tal vez tú no tengas nada que ver con lo que está pasando, pero… si se algo. Como humano sabes como detenerlo ¿Y que sucedería si no lo hicieras? – dice la cambiante, quien juega con todos

— No hagas una tontería Chrysalis, si intentas atacar a Walter y lo matas, toda la magia y las razas serán destruidas – revela Luna, quien siente gran adrenalina en su sangre, al igual que su hermana

— Lo siento Luna, tus palabras las escucharía si fuera un pony, pero mi magia viene al absorber el amor de cualquier ser… y esa águila en el cielo no me afecta en nada. Si esa cosa elimina a las razas, nuevamente podré tener el control no solo de este lugar, si no del mundo entero junto con mis cambiantes. El traidor de Torax no sabrá que lo golpeó y únicamente tengo que eliminar a ese humano – explica Chrysalis, quien alerta al humano

Ese ser tiene razón... si muero, muy difícilmente se pueda detener el satélite, pero de igual forma no se como detenerlo a éstas alturas… ¿Romper el CPU servirá de algo?.

Chrysalis lanza un hechizo contra mí, pero con gran agilidad lo esquivo al saltar a la derecha, mientras las chicas corren a cubrirse entre las columnas al igual que Ember

— ¡Walter ocúltate! – grita Twilight, quien no puede defender a nadie

 _(Ember se cubre, ya que sabe que tiene desventaja al no poder defenderse contra hechizos)_

— Corre humano, corre jajaja – expresa Chrysalis, quien camina hacia las chicas

Con rapidez me reincorporé y veo como Chrysalis atrapa a las ponys y a Ember en una baba verde en sus cascos y garras, dejándolos inmóviles a la par del mapa. Mientras eso sucede, corrí hasta la puerta ¿Cómo puedo defenderme de la magia?

— No puedes huir ¡Estas condenado! – grita Chrysalis, quien dispara un rayo contra el humano

El hechizo logra golpearme en el tobillo de mi pierna derecha, haciéndome caer con fuerza en el suelo, a pocos pasos de la puerta... el dolor es mínimo debido a la adrenalina, pero puedo sentir mi corazón latir con más fuerza ¿Es alguna señal que voy a morir?

— ¡Walter Noo, cúbrete! – grita Ember, quien forcejea con la baba

— Oh vamos, no sean aburridos, disfruten del espectáculo – menciona Chrysalis quien camina lentamente hacia Walter, el cual se levanta.

— ¡Huye Walter! – grita Luna, mientras forcejea contra la baba, pero no logra liberarse

Por fin pude ponerme de pie, el dolor en mi tobillo es un poco fuerte… realmente los hechizos dañan ¡Jamás me han disparado uno tan cerca! Twilight ya lo hizo pero no fue tan cerca, ahora la situación es ¿Cómo puedo ganarle aún pony que usa magia… sin mis armas o protecciones?

— ¿No te agrada morir? Hace tiempo que te vi escondiéndote de los ponys como si fueras un ratón, los humanos fueron estúpidos al intentar controlar una fuerza que ni ellos comprendían – aclara Chrysalis, la cual, se burla en la cara de Walter

Pude sentir en el bolsillo de la chaqueta una extraña bola. Sin hacer movimiento bruscos saco del bolsillo una granada ¿Cómo fue que llego esto aquí? No recuerdo haber guardado una granada de humo en mi bolsillo... ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya explotado o destruido cuando fui dragón? Al menos tuve suerte y una granada de humo está en mi chaqueta...

 _(La granada de humo Discord la envió, ya que quiere proteger a Fluttershy... les digo porque he recibido comentarios que dicen que Walter saca cosas de la nada...)_

— ¿Qué tienes en la mano? Tíralo y prepárate para morir – expresa Chrysalis, mientras las chicas miran indefensas

— ¡No seas cobarde Chrysalis, enfréntate a mí! – grita Ember, quien forcejea con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logra liberarse

— ¡No le hagas daño, te lo suplicamos! – expresa Starlight, quien provoca una gran molestia en la simuladora

— ¿Suplicar? – _mira a las ponys_ – Todos ustedes me quitaron todo lo que tenía ¿y me suplican piedad ahora? ¡Todos ustedes pagaran con sangre lo que han hecho, el mundo será mío y no podrán detenerme! – aclara con gran enojo la simuladora

No desaproveché la distracción de Starlight, sin más le quité el seguro a la granada y la lancé entre el espacio que existe entre el pony negro y yo. Pronto un débil ruido similar al gas se escapa del cilindro, lo que llama la atención de todos en la habitación. Segundos después una nube grisácea comienza a obstruir la visión de la cambiante, lo que la alerta.

— ¿Qué diablos has hecho humano! – pregunta indignada la simuladora, la cual, lanza dos hechizos a la nube

Me agaché lo más posible para evitar hacer ruido, mientras lentamente me arrastro a la puerta, la cual, esta a pocos metros de mi. Dos rayos verdes pasan sobre mi cabeza, donde uno impacta en la puerta y otro en la pared… mis nervios aumentan al lograr escuchar el sonido de los cascos de la extraña pony

— ¡Cuándo pueda verte, te mataré tan lentamente que no querrás haber nacido! – dice Chrysalis, la cual, camina muy lentamente entre el humo de la granada

 _(El humo es de un tamaño de 2 metros de largo y ancho)_

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la halé con cuidado para no hacer ruido, para luego salir de la habitación del mapa y nuevamente cerrar la puerta ¡Dónde está Spike, necesito su ayuda ahora o estaremos todos muertos!

 **Con las chicas y Ember:**

Chrysalis se ha vuelto a reunir con las chicas, las cuales, continúan forcejeando con la baba que les imposibilita caminar a gusto

— Maldita sea, ese humano tuvo mucha suerte, pero pronto se le agotará – aclara la cambiante, quien vuelve a mirar a Starlight

— No te saldrás con la tuya, te hemos derrotado tres veces – menciona Twilight, totalmente indefensa, al igual que el resto de sus amigas

— ¿Y como planean hacerlo? Todos ustedes están capturadas y el traidor de Torax esta demasiado lejos como para que pueda ayudarlas y su amiguita escamosa, no puede defenderse contra la magia – dice la simuladora, la cual, aprovechó el debilitamiento mágico para infiltrarse en el castillo

( _Chrysalis si pierde magia por la energía electromagnética pero como se alimenta al robar el amor, casi no le afecta... pero se le complica recuperar la magia que usa_ )

— Walter vendrá por nosotros y nos salvará – dice Ember, quien levanta gran curiosidad en la cambiante

— ¿Crees que ese humano tan débil y frágil pueda enfrentarme? Los humanos son la peor raza que existió, son débiles, no tiene fuerza ni magia, dependían tanto de su ingenio que eso los mató – expresa Chrysalis, quien conoce un poco la historia de los humanos

— Tu no lo conoces, el va a regresar por nosotros – dice Ember, quien continua luchando contra la baba, pero no logra algún avance

— Aww… ¿Tu crees conocer al humano? – _comienza a caminar alrededor de todos_ – Ninguna de ustedes conoce a los humanos, ellos no son como un pony o un dragón, es más complejo que eso. Discord lo sabe, toda magia o maldición que se lance contra uno de ellos, no le afectará. Son inmunes ¡Ellos crearon todo lo que ustedes ven! – _pensativa_ – Y si ellos crearon a las razas " _tal vez pueda obligarlo a crear nuevos cambiantes para dominar el mundo_ " – murmura la simuladora, quien alerta a las chicas y a la dragona

— Walter jamás lo haría, él no formó parte en la creación de las razas – menciona Twilight con gran molestia

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, confías en la palabra del último humano? ¿Al menos tienes evidencia de lo que el dice sea verdad? Si no puede mejorar a los cambiantes, entonces disfrutaré matarlo y ustedes lo verán sin censura – menciona la cambiante, la cual, se mantiene vigilante de las chicas

 **Con Walter:**

Maldita sea… mi tobillo duele mucho por el hechizo que me lanzó esa extraña pony ¿Qué clase de raza pony es esa? Lo peor de todo es que puede usar magia y ahora ha capturado a las chicas… y las mantiene como rehenes en el mapa

— " _¡Spike? ¡Spike dónde estás?"_ – grite en voz baja…

No sé si esa extraña pony me está siguiendo, pero gran parte del castillo no lo conozco ¡Y Spike puede estar en cualquier lado! Solo necesito una de mis armas para poder defenderme… pero a Twilight se le ocurrió sacarlas de mi mochila ¡Y sepa judas a dónde están ahora!

— "¡ _Spike por el amor de Dios dónde estás!_ – susurré con gran molestia

A quien diablos se le ocurrió hacer un castillo con tantos pasillos… joder mi tobillo duele… creo que el rayo no le asentó bien a los músculos… ¡Vamos Spike aparece por favor!. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, subí las escaleras a la segunda planta, si no estoy mal, ese dragón debe estar dormido… bueno aún no amanece

— " _¡Spike, sal de dónde sea que te hayas metido!_ – murmuré preocupado

No sé quien más pueda enfrentar a esa pony, la magia está debilitada, los ponys no tienen magia y son igual de débiles… yo no uso magia y no puedo defenderme de ella… Ember es casi igual que yo, pero bueno ella si puede atacar pero no defenderse…

Pude ver a Spike asomar su cabeza en lo que sería la habitación de Twilight, joder tío, ese dragón es más obvio… bueno para quienes lo conozcan

— ¿Qué sucede Walter, por qué estás renqueando? – pregunta el dragón morado, mientras otra dragona naranja se asoma por la puerta

— ¿Quién te ha pegado?… bueno eso parece más el daño de un hechizo – aclara Smolder, la cual, mira con tranquilidad la escena

Tomé a Spike y le tapé le boca, lo que asusta un poco a Smolder y con cuidado de no tropezar con el dragón morado, tomo el brazo de la dragona e ingreso a la habitación de la unicornio lila, para soltar a ambos dragones… y luego cerrar la puerta de manera rápida

— " _Shhh, no vayan a gritar o todos estaremos muertos pronto_ " – les advertí a ambos escamados

— - _asustada_ – " _¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo!"_ – pregunta Smolder, con voz baja pero agresiva

— " _Escuchen, una especie de pony negro con pelaje azulado y alas andrajosas entró al castillo y tiene como rehenes a las chicas y a Ember, yo escapé por poco, pero estoy seguro que me está buscando"_ – les expliqué a los dos dragones, quienes se asustan

— ¡Chrysalis tiene capturada a las princesas y a las chicas! – grita Spike, pero Walter le tapa su hocico con la mano derecha

— " _¡Cállate joder, nos van a escuchar!_ " – murmuré alarmado, mientras quito la mano de la boca del dragón morado

— " _¿Dejaste sola a Ember? Eres un cobarde, ni siquiera peleaste"_ – acusa la dragona naranja, con gran molestia

Supongo que para un dragón, prefiere luchar hasta el final que huir y salvar su vida… creo que por eso es la especie más peligrosa y agresiva de las tierras… simplemente no dejan que su orgullo sea aplastado

— " _Lo lamento, no quiero morir ahora"_ – le dije a Smolder, quien desvía la mirada del humano

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora! – expresa Spike, quien recibe una mirada pesada por parte del humano

— " _¿Puedes hablar bajo Spike! Si queremos detener a esa pony o como ustedes la llamen, necesito mis armas pero como para hoy"_ – aclaré en voz baja

— " _No podemos entregarte esas cosas, Twilight las ocultó para protegernos"_ – menciona Spike, con voz no muy segura

— " _No seas tonto, matará a todos si no la detenemos, si tanto te preocupa tu relación con Twilight, dile que yo robé las armas"_ – expresé con voz molesta

— " _Bien, bien, bien, te las daremos… Spike hazlo_ "– menciona Smolder, quien mantiene una mirada fija en el humano.

 **Badlands:**

En el cráter, grandes rocas, tierra y arena comienzan a desprenderse de las paredes, hasta el interior, un gran estruendo se escucha cuando las rocas impactan el fondo del centro minutos después de haberse desprendido las rocas

 _« Analizando simulacro de inicio de la IA…_ »

 _«Reparación no concluida… se detecta fuga de aire»_

« Preparando protocolos de reinicio… R.U.B.I ( _Esperando reparación de fuga en el sector 10_ )»

 _« Iniciando vacío ¡No ingresar a la computadora principal!»_

 **Por otro lado en el espacio:**

 **« Advertencia:** _el panel derecho no se encuentra alineado»_

 _« Se ha detectado el ensamblaje de: Arma multi objetivo._ **Conexión inestable»**

 _«¡Peligro! los sensores detectan ruta de descenso:_ **Contacto con la atmósfera;** _96 horas»_

 _« Reiniciando sistema de disparo automático;_ **25 horas»**

 **Castillo de la amistad: Con Las chicas y Ember**

Chrysalis no ha abandonado la sala del mapa cutie, ya que espera el regreso del humano, como tanto ello lo sabe. La cambiante vigila la puerta incansablemente, mientras mantiene un hechizo preparado para lanzar a penas vea al humano. Por otro lado, las chicas luchan por intentar liberarse, más no logran ni siquiera moverse más que un par de centímetros

— ¿Qué diablos tiene esta baba! – se queja Rainbow Dash, la cual, es la que más ha estado luchando al igual que Ember

— No lo sé, jamás se me ocurrió investigar la composición de esta baba… sería excelente para construir edificios resistentes – aclara Twilight, quien intenta realizar un hechizo

— No te agotes Twilight, nuestra magia está muy debilitada para poder usarla – expresa Celestia, la cual, tampoco puede moverse ni usar magia

— ¡Si van a estar hablando, háganlo en silencio, ese humano es muy escurridizo y ustedes no me dejan escuchar! Me entendieron o tendré que matarlas ya mismo – menciona la Changelings quien provoca un horrible escalofrío en las ponys

— ¡Uy! Entonces no me queda más opción que detenerte… en realidad ya me comienzan a caer bien los ponys – expresé con calma

Mis palabras hacen que la cambiante gire su cabeza hacía mi, gracias a Spike quien me dijo la ruta para llegar por la biblioteca… bueno al parecer este lugar no están cerrado como yo pensé. Por otro lado, porto nuevamente mi M16… quisiera tener las pistolas ya que no quiero herirme solo, como me sucedió mi primera vez con estos ponys.

El ambiente es realmente tenso, la pony me mira fijamente y yo a ella, en espera de algún movimiento que detone el combate. No soy tonto, la magia es peligrosa, así que estoy usando un chaleco... pero bueno algo debe ayudar...

— Oh… veo que ya tienes algo con que defenderte – menciona la cambiante, quien alarma al humano

— Bueno, es mucha desventaja que tu tengas hechizos y yo simplemente mis manos ¿Estamos un poco parejos no? – dije un poco nervioso

— ¡Que haces aquí tonto, debiste irte cuándo tenías la oportunidad! – grita Ember, muy molesta con el humano

Esta pony conoce más de lo que debería saber, no sé si incluso sabe más que un pony acerca de los humanos ¡Maldición! Esto se está volviendo más complicado, absurdo y suicida

— Debiste escuchar a tu amiga escamosa – _con curiosidad_ – Sabes humano, jamás vi en mi vida que uno de tu especie se llevara también con un dragón como lo hiciste tú... normalmente los humanos eran la cena o simplemente los mataban por diversión – explica la cambiante, quien provoca un horrible escalofrió en Ember

— Piensas que debo matar a Ember solo porque es una dragón… estás loca de remate joder, no la puedo culpar por algo que ni siquiera hizo… además mi especie se la buscó – aclaré con voz sería

Mi vista no se aparta de la extraña unicornio de piel negra, mientras le apunto con mi M16… sería genial tener balas que no sean más viejas que yo… tal vez por eso no le hace daño a la piel de un dragón.

Con una acción predecible, la pony lanza un rayo pero este lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, al rodar a la derecha, para reincorporarme enseguida y volver a apuntarle al intruso ¡Estuvo de más como esquivé el hechizo, pero fue épico!...

— - _un poco impresionada_ – Tienes mucha suerte, los años que pasaste como una rata escondido de los demás rindió frutos – dice Chrysalis, quien sigue insultando al bípedo

— Ajá, claro… puedes guardarte tus comentarios, creo que me sangra el odio derecho por estarte escuchando – dije con gran molestia

Sin más presioné el gatillo. El gran estruendo impresiona a las dos ponys… Luna y Celestia, la cual, nunca han escuchado ese ruido… eso creo eh. La pony negra se protege con un escudo traslucido de color azul verdoso, pero no le sirve del todo.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le has hecho a ese palo de metal? – expresa con gran molestia la cambiante, donde su rostro comienza haber rastros de sudor

— No lo sé, pregúntale a Unit – dije sin expresión alguna

Estoy usando un cartucho de cinta amarilla, no sé que pueda tener de especial, pero son diferentes a las demás… hay muchas variedades pero solo tengo dos de colores. Me quedan la azul y la roja... tengo un papel que dice la especialidad

— ¡Deja de jugar Chrysalis, libéranos de una vez! – se queja Celestia, quien forcejea contra la baba verde

Pude ver como el rostro de la extraña pony se forma una sonrisa. A los pocos segundos esta desaparece de la habitación sin dejar rastro alguno. Sin bajar el arma, comencé a revisar mis alrededores, en búsqueda de la pony… no sabía que podía tele transportarse... no tenía ni idea que lo podía hacer

— ¡Detrás de ti! – grita Ember, pero no a tiempo

La intrusa me dispara un hechizo en la espalda totalmente a quema ropa, lanzándome con gran fuerza a la pared, mientras la M16 cae lejos de mis manos. El dolor es muy intenso, es como recibir una descarga de más de ciento veinte volteos por cinco segundos en una misma zona del cuerpo… mi espalda duele y arde

— Y bueno... al menos diste más combate que esas ponys o dragona… es una lástima que no puedas usar magia, es un claro desperdicio para tu especie – Dice la cambiante, quien lentamente se acerca al humano

No puedo volver a levantarme, apenas puedo gatear… mi plan principal fue un total fracaso, al menos el chaleco cumplió el objetivo y no morí de un solo hechizo… mejor uso el plan B... esto ya no me está divirtiendo

— ¡No le hagas daño Chrysalis! – expresa Ember, con voz preocupada, mientras tanto las chicas desvían su mirada para no ver la escena

Vi como los cascos negros se posan sobre mi vista… mi corazón se encuentra latiendo como loco… incluso podría decir que me va a explotar ¡Tengo miedo!

— ¿Puedes levantar la vista? Matarte así, no es gratificante – dice la cambiante, la cual, prepara su hechizo

— " _Debiste quedarte en el agujero de donde saliste_ " – murmuré, lo que confunde a la simuladora

De entre mis manos, sacó un traicer y le disparo a la pony de piel negra... las dos agujas de metal se incrustan en la piel de la intrusa y con un escalofriante sonido eléctrico. Un horrible grito se logra escuchar en toda la habitación, donde la infiltrada cae al suelo mientras se retuerce dolorosamente por la corriente.

— Eres fuerte, pero no muy lista – expresé adolorido

Con un poco de dificultad me reincorporé nuevamente… la pony estará inmóvil por unos minutos, depende del tiempo de recuperación o el daño que recibió del aparato… en éste caso usé más energía de lo normal… al punto de casi matar a una persona

— - _Con gran dolor_ – " _No podrás salvarlos a todos_ " – expresa la simuladora, quien comienza a realizar un hechizo

El cuerno del extraño pony se rodea de una aura verdosa… justamente como me había asustado cuando Starlight lo hizo en el bosque hace poco más de un mes… instintivamente cubrí mi rostro ante la acción, pero con el paso de los segundos dejo de protegerme ya que nada sucede

Con algo de cuidado, vuelvo a ver donde debería haber estado ese pony, pero el sitio está vacío, donde únicamente se ven los dos cables que se incrustan en la piel del traicer…

— Creo que ha escapado – mencioné mucho más tranquilo

Mi mirada se dirige a las chicas, quienes me miran con impresión por haberlas ' _rescatado_ ' de ese extraño ser, mientras tanto, Luna y Celestia me miran con tranquilidad. Ese ataque me ayuda a ganar su confianza… saben, tal vez ser amigo de los ponys no sea tan malo como he pensado desde hace días.

Con un poco de dificultad, sin mencionar que ahora camino renqueando debido al hechizo que ese ser le lanzó a mi tobillo, me acerque sin problemas a las chicas, las cuales, no han podido liberarse de la baba

— ¡Eso fue increíble como luchaste con Chrysalis tu solo! – expresa Rainbow Dash, muy emocionada por el logro del humano

— Buen trabajo compañero, te lo agradezco – dice Applejack con su típica voz

— " _Ah… muchas gracias por salvarnos Walter"_ – murmura Fluttershy, con un tono de voz muy bajo

— ¡Fue genial, tus movimientos! Parecías un ninja – menciona Pinkie pie, con su voz chillona

Los comentarios de las chicas fueron gratificantes y motivadores… no soy un luchador y haber hecho algo así fue incluso más de lo que esperé de mí… creo que mi forma de pensar ha limitado mucho mi forma de actuar.

Tarde unos cuarenta minutos en liberar a las chicas… incluso Spike y Smolder vinieron junto con el mismo grupo que estaban en el mismo bosque en mi primera irrupción… Como que últimamente veo a todos los que molesté en el pasado...

— Es absurdo que tengan a esta cosa sin cadenas… había secuestrado a Smolder – crítica Gallus, quien ayuda a Starlight a liberarse

— A mi me parece un ser muy extraño ¡En el mar no se ve ese tipo de especie! – expresa Silverstream, con voz emocionada

— Ah… tengan cuidado al limpiar la baba o podrían herir a alguien… es muy pegajosa - menciona una extraña pony… es como un tipo de pony insecto o algo así

 **Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde:**

Luego de casi una hora en poder liberar a las chicas… los estudiantes se retiraron del castillo, es curioso que la escuela esté a la par… al menos fueron útiles al ayudarme ¡Hubiera tardado semanas en liberar a cada uno yo solo!...

Actualmente, Luna, Celestia y Twilight están discutiendo privadamente en otra habitación, mientras tanto, las chicas, junto con Spike estamos en el mapa… de igual manera estamos desprotegidos ¡Acaso no aprenden?. En el rostro de Ember pude notar cierta preocupación, por lo que de inmediato varias dudas pasan por mi mente

— ¿Ember te sucede algo? No has dicho una sola palabra desde que te saqué de esa baba – le pregunté a la dragona, quien mira con seriedad al humano

— ¿No viste lo que has hecho cuándo te enfrentaste a Chrysalis? – pregunta la dragona, con voz un poco áspera

— Puedes decirme más o menos lo que hice mal… vamos, te rescaté de un pony loco – dije con una sonrisa

No entiendo el problema… pero si está llamando la atención de las chicas, las cuales, vuelven a ver a Ember y a mi... esto se está volviendo muy incomodo

— Eres el último humano en todo el mundo y solo tú sabes exactamente lo que está pasando y tienes la capacidad de poder detenerlo ¡Te pusiste en peligro sin siquiera saber que sucedería! – expresa Ember, con gran molestia

— Oh vamos, no fue tan malo, solo recibí un hechizo y al final logré concretar mi plan... bueno mi segundo plan – dije en un intento por justificarme

— ¿Y que tal si no hubiera salido tu magnifico plan? Chrysalis te hubiera matado y todos estaríamos condenados – menciona la dragona, quien crítica la decisión que tomó el humano

Tenía presente que si regresaba en un intento por salvar a todos, podría haber muerto, pero no lo hice sin pensarlo. Ya tenía tres planes si algo salía mal… el primero sería usar su magia en su contra, la segunda fue el traicer y la tercera… el collar, lo bueno que la segunda salió bien.

— Por favor no es momento de discutir – dice Rarity, la cual, esta muy incómoda por la pelea

— ¿Crees que no tenía presente lo que podría haberme sucedido Ember? No lo hice por jugarme la vida, lo hice porque no quería que nada les sucediera, yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y eso fue lo que elegí – le expliqué a la dragona, mientras las chicas escuchan la acalorada discusión

— Una cosa es tomar decisiones responsables, debiste habernos escuchado cuándo te dijimos que te fueras, Chrysalis puede ser impredecible y ahora estarás en su lista negra – menciona Ember, quien ofende al humano

— Vale, discúlpame por no haberme escondido ¿Sabes por qué no lo hice? Estoy hasta el culo de seguir escondiéndome como una rata, ya no quiero pasar frío o hambre por miedo a encontrarme con alguien, si tanto te ofende que te haya salvado felicidades, alcanzaste un nuevo nivel en lo absurdo – aclaré con molestia, mientras tomo el fusil de la mesa, alertando a las chicas, mientras Ember se levanta de la mesa con gran sorpresa

— Wow ¿Espera compañero que planeas hacer? – pregunta Applejack, mientras el resto de sus amigas no le quitan la vista al humano

— Díganle a Twilight o quien sea el encargado que iré a detener el satélite y si pregunta por que, díganle porque me sale de mis cojones y que no necesito una niñera que me diga que está mal y que está bien – expresé mientras me pongo la mochila en mi espalda

Sin más que decir, uní nuevamente la cinta del fusil y me la coloqué en el hombro, para luego retirarme de la habitación... no tengo más que decir, así que salí sin decir una sola palabra más

 **Con las chicas:**

Las seis ponys observan como el humano sale de la habitación, donde aún se siente la gran tensión en el ambiente ante la discusión de Walter y Ember

— Mejor iré con él – expresa Ember, no obstante, Applejack la detiene al interponerse al frente

— Para ese tren compañera, es mejor que él vaya solo y haga lo que tenga que hacer – menciona la terrestre naranja

— ¿Pero por qué? Lo pueden matar y más si está de noche – aclara Ember, quien se cruza de brazos

— Princesa Ember, con todo respeto lo has ofendido… le has dicho que se mantuviera oculto por que es débil… - menciona Rarity, la cual, lo interpreta de esa manera

 _(Ojo, Walter se ofendió porque interpretó lo que Ember le dijo que huyera y se ocultara porque es muy débil y no sabe luchar)_

— Pero yo solo le dije que hiciera lo que le dijimos – menciona la dragona, muy confundida

— Princesa Ember… sabemos que tienes una amistad con Walter, pero también debes tener cuidado con lo que dices o puedes herirlo... así fue lo que él entendió tus palabras y todos lo escuchamos de esa manera – menciona Starlight, un poco preocupada ya que el humano partió solo y a oscuras

Sin ninguna advertencia, la puerta es abierta con violencia, todas giran su cabeza hacia la puerta y ven aún humano, quien entra muy alarmado

— ¡TWILIGHT, LUNA VENGAN RÁPIDO! – Grite con miedo, alarmando a las chicas por el grito

Ante mis gritos, las chicas incluyendo a Ember… se acercan con prisa, mientras tanto, Twilight junto con Luna y Celestia salen de la habitación… de al lado

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – pregunta Luna muy indignada

— Tenemos que irnos ya, hay que correr, flotar o lo que sea pero hay que irnos – expresé con temor

Mi tono de voz no fue tranquila, por lo que mantiene un ambiente tenso y lleno de preocupación… es la primera vez que todos me ven en un estado de pánico puro… pocas veces he estado así u actuado de esa manera frente a alguien

— Cálmate Walter ¿Puedes decirnos que está ocurriendo? – pregunta Twilight, junto a Celestia, quien escucha en silencio

— Es algo complicado de explicar… pero si quieren saberlo, salgan afuera – respondí con voz intranquila, mientras señalo la salida

— " _Me estas asustando Walter_ " – murmura Fluttershy, pero no es escuchada por el humano

— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – pregunta Rarity, no muy preocupada

Guiando al grupo… Luna junto con Twilight y Celestia caminan hasta la salida del castillo, donde todas ven con normalidad una noche fría y tranquila, mientras el pueblo a pocos metros se mantiene en total silencio

— ¿Es alguna clase de broma tuya? – pregunta Ember, quien piensa mejor antes de responderle al humano

— No mires al pueblo… mira el cielo – respondí, mientras señalo un punto azul que parpadea intermitentemente

 **En el espacio:**

 **« Peligro altura baja:** _Falla en motor»_

 **« Sistema normal:** _Reparando error en los controladores dañados»_

 **« Energía actual:** _2250 Energía requerida: 20k (23.5%) 24 Horas»_

 _« Todos los sistemas se encuentran operando:_ **Preparando prueba del multi objetivo.**

 _« Alterando ordenes anteriores:_

 **Energía actual:** _2300_ **Energía requerida:** _5000_

 _[El sistema analizará la potencia de los disparos cinéticos con el objetivo múltiple, se prevé la salida de cinco rayos de potencia moderada en las próximas 5 horas]_

 _« Estado de descenso orbital:_ preparando estabilizador de campo »

 **Continuará**

Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de The last, espero que les haya gustado mucho y no olviden dejar algún comentario... y bueno... estamos concluyendo otro fic, así que no olvides darle todo tu apoyo.

 _Un agradecimiento especial a TEIET por la lectura beta de este capitulo._

 _Si vez algún error por favor enviar un MP para su corrección_

 **Próximo Capitulo** : _Caminata nocturna_

 _Quisiera que fuera la típica lluvia de cometas, pero esto es algo más grave… debo ir al centro y detener de alguna manera el satélite o todos moriremos._

 **Comentarios del capitulo anterior**

 **LuArt:**

 _Jajajaja buena esa con Quesito, me hiciste el día XD_

 **Martiz** _ **S.G:**_

 _Bueno porque me gusta agregar aunque sea un poco a los nuevos personajes que van sacando... capas y me meten una demanda por abuso a lo nuevo_

 **dheyluz** :

 _Pues lentamente el se va adaptando a charlar con ponys... solo es cuestión de tiempo_

 **light28: (** lamento no poder poner tú nombre completo pero lo detecta como spam)

 _No exactamente, el satélite está inspirado en la película Geo-tormenta y gracias por tu apoyo :D_

 **hayahara:**

 _Pues sí... tenía tiempo de sobra y lo invertí en actualizar el fic_

 **Nahuel836:**

 _Nop, el fic esta basado en un solo universo, por lo que no habrán aliens... ni nada extraño... más de lo que ya es pero se entiende_

 **max208:**

En ese momento el satélite estaba orbitando sobre Arabia Saudí, de igual forma le hubiera disparado a cualquier otro lugar de haber ponys o dragones... y si no pueden usar la magia por la interferencia del disparo... y bueno que fic no incluiría a Quesito XD.

 **Comet Galaxy:**

No es lo mismo empujar que halar... y el estrés de la situación los volvió un poco tontos... y si esto se va a descontrolar...

 **Gracias por comentar y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de The last. saludos y éxitos**


	14. Caminata nocturna

**El mundo:**

 _El nacimiento de las nuevas razas, liberó en el sistema solar gran cantidad de una nueva energía que se llamó magia, esta comenzó a afectar en muchos parámetros que los humanos tenían ya investigado, fue así como el tiempo, la geografía, la vida, entre otras situaciones cambiaron radicalmente._

 _Los humanos al no poder aprovechar esa energía liberada, su cuerpo solamente lo adsorbía más nunca lo utilizaba de una manera útil. Walter sin saberlo estuvo expuesto a gran cantidad de magia, lo que lo afectó mental y psicológicamente, haciéndolo entrar en un bucle infinito de dolor y miseria, sin poder recordar situaciones importantes, así como la interpretación del tiempo que transcurrió a su alrededor. La magia también prolongó el tiempo de vida de los humanos._

* * *

 **Capítulos finales**

 **Capitulo XlV: Caminata nocturna:**

 _Nos encontramos cruzando el bosque Everfree o bueno donde me encontré por primeras vez con las chicas. No perdimos más tiempo discutiendo en el castillo y por fin me hicieron caso y de inmediato partimos rumbo hacia los páramos… Ember y Spike portan mis dos pistolas 9mm, mientras yo uso la M16… no es algo que me agrade pero es necesario, no quiero tener que defender a todos en caso de un ataque, no soy tan poderoso_

 _No fue difícil que ambos entendieran como usar un arma de fuego… claro que ahora podrán usarlas en mi contra… pero no puedo hacerlo solo. La noche en este bosque es aterradora, los ruidos y el sonido del viento es suficiente como para roer la poca tranquilidad que tengo… sin mencionar que pocos podemos ver más allá de la luz que emite unas lámparas de aceite que hemos traído._

 _No crean que salimos sin seguridad…_ -cough - _Celestia… bueno, creo que por fin nos logramos entender, si si si, ya se que ustedes hubieran querido que la matara o algo similar, pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo mis razones y no quiero manchar la poca inocencia de mi especie y bueno, tampoco la poca confianza que he ido ganando con el tiempo._

 _Oh joder, olvidé mencionar que es de noche… bueno no existen más las luces led y tener esas lámparas es un avance, por ahora no ha ocurrido ninguna desgracia pero es cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo suceda, espero que los lobos de madera se abstengan a atacarnos._

— " _Intenten no pisar las ramas… o podríamos despertar una manada de lobos de madera"_ – murmuré muy nervioso

— " _¿Podrías no estarnos diciendo eso cada tres pasos que damos Walter?"_ – menciona Rainbow con leve molestia – " _además tu y yo tenemos que resolver nuestras diferencias"_ – agrega la pegaso

— " _Fluttershy, lo estas haciendo genial pero camina más rápido, te estas quedando atrás_ " – murmura Twilight, quien se mantiene muy alerta al igual que Luna y Celestia

 _Odio caminar en bosques en medio de la noche… es lo peor que uno puede hacer, lo bueno que los ponys ya tienen un mapa y únicamente debemos mantenernos alejados de los nidos de las mantícoras y otros animales muy grandes. Dios mío, no se si mi corazón puede soportar este tipo de estrés_

— " _Lo siento…_ " – dice Fluttershy con un tono de voz muy bajo, quien es acompañada por Spike, la cual, camina un poco más rápido que antes

— " _Las noches son bonitas y todo lo demás… en serio Luna… pero te pasas un poco cuando las haces así de oscuras_ " – me quejé un poco con la unicornio azul marino

 **(Walter sigue sin comprender el termino Alicornio y unicornio)**

— " _Lo siento… no sabía que la magia empezaría a fallar y viniendo de tus palabras aprecio que te gusten mis noches"_ – comenta la Alicornio azul marino, quien camina al lado de su hermana

— " _Me siento expuesta y tan indefensa al no sentir mi magia_ " – menciona Celestia, mientras tanto Ember lidera el grupo

 _No me agrada que Ember esté adelante y un poco sola… pero ella y Spike son los únicos que pueden ver mejor en la oscuridad… por cierto, ella aún no sabe que puedo recordar todo lo que sucedió… planeo decírselo pero no he encontrado el momento perfecto, es un tema delicado de tratar… incluso creo que no es conveniente decir algo…_

— " _Deberíamos ir más rápido, ni siquiera hemos cruzado el puente para llegar a las ruinas y ya me siento cansada_ " – menciona Rarity, ya levemente cansada

— Es divertido y tenebroso estar en el bosque, es una aventura nueva – menciona Pinkie pie, con su típica voz

— " _Pinkie, baja la voz, debes hacer silencio"_ – le dije muy inquieto por el repentino grito de la pony rosa

 _No sé que más podría andar rondando en la oscuridad, sinceramente es mi primera vez en un bosque de categoría cinco... es como si este lugar nos quisiera matar y eso no es bueno, por otro lado, el reloj o bueno… la pantalla no funciona, espero que se arregle al llegar a los páramos ¡Se necesita la tableta mejor! Pero ya está rota… incluso puede que no encienda si es que sigue en los páramos._

— " _Ya puedo ver el puente, caminen rápido, podemos descansar en las ruinas por unos minutos_ " – murmura Ember, la cual, también esta muy nerviosa

 **(Al ser una dragona pequeña, cualquier animal del bosque Everfree excepto los lobos la pueden dañar)**

— _"Eso es un alivio, llegamos rápido_ " – menciona Applejack, levemente más relajada

 _Mientras caminamos hacia el puente, Applejack quien carga una de las tres lámparas de aceite se tropieza con una roca y cae al suelo, rompiendo dicha linterna... oscureciendo parte de la vista de las chicas y la mía… si perdemos las linternas, nuestro avance se volverá increíblemente más lento y peligroso… o peor, incendiar medio bosque… eso si que la liaría_

— "A _uch… lo siento chicas"_ – se disculpa la terrestre naranja, la cual, se reincorpora sin problemas

— " _Venga, no te preocupes y sigue caminando_ " – mencioné con voz nerviosa, mientras le ayudo a levantarse

 _Espero que mi mochila siga en las ruinas, así tendría más oportunidad de salir de este bosque sin la necesidad de alguien morir, ojalá no sea así como lo pienso, no quiero que alguien muera por mi culpa… solo ignoraré al pony que dejé caer en la jungla, pero esa era otra situación totalmente distinta. Eso es harina de otro costal_

— " _Una dama no debería estar en este tipo de situaciones tan extremas_ " – comenta la unicornio blanca, muy angustiada

 _Ignoré los quejidos de Rarity, realmente no me interesa si esta cansada, no podemos perder tiempo ¡No tengo una referencia exacta del estado del satélite! Si vamos o no vamos a petar… ni siquiera se que diablos está haciendo esa porquería voladora y bueno, hace una media hora que apenas entramos al bosque…_

— _"Descansaremos en el castillo para rellenar las linternas que nos quedan, pero crucen el puente uno a uno, se ve inestable"_ – menciona Ember, mientras espera a que todos lleguen

 _Ya con todos en la orilla del puente… que por cierto esta es la zona alta pero el mismo cañón por, el cual, había saltado… solo que esta es una zona más amplia y mortal ¡Ya entiendo porque construyeron este castillo aquí! Cualquier gilipollas se caería por el cañón…_

 _Ember sin siquiera hablar conmigo vuela hasta el otro lado del puente, mientras tanto las chicas comienzan a cruzar siguiendo las instrucciones que les dio la dragona celeste… Bueno supongo que a veces no vamos a conversar y lo entiendo_

— " _Twilight préstame mi mochila por favor_ " – le dije a la pony lila, la cual, será la penúltima en cruzar

— " _Pero ten cuidado y no hagas nada loco"_ – advierte la Alicornio, quien le entrega la mochila que Spike porta

— " _Uff… es un alivio, ya puedo volar y la espalda no me dolerá"_ – comenta dragón morado, quien vuela hasta el otro lado

(Inconsciente esa oración de Spike rima, lo acabo de notar mientras edito este capítulo)

 **Tres minutos más tarde:**

 _El tiempo para cruzar fue relativamente corto, gracias a que gran parte de los ponys pueden volar… excepto Fluttershy... Spike tuvo que ir ha ayudarla a cruzar, debido a que ella está aterrada por tanta oscuridad, no la culpo yo estoy exactamente igual o bueno, creo que todos…_

— Lleva la linterna, la necesitas para cruzar – menciona Twilight, quien deja la lámpara en el suelo

( **Nota:** _como nadie puede usar magia, llevan las lámparas sujetas por un cable en la anilla superior de la linterna para poder llevarlo con su boca…_ )

— " _Gracias, llegaré en seguida_ " – expresé con tranquilidad

 _Sin más que decir, Twilight con gran cuidado vuela hasta el otro lado del puente, donde todos me esperan para poder descansar en el castillo por algunos minutos… bueno más que todo para relajarnos, tanta presión y estrés no es bueno… siento un calor horrible en mi corazón, tampoco es que vaya a morir pero no se siente bien_

 _Al poner el primer pie en el puente pude escuchar un claro crujido de la madera… jamás me gustó cruzar puentes colgantes y menos ahora que son hechos por ponys… estos son un claro ejemplo de la falta de mantenimiento…_

 **CRAC…**

 _Pude escuchar una rama crujir detrás de mi, por lo que con mucho cuidado volví a ver atrás. El corto rango de luz de la lámpara me dificulta poder ver más allá de la entrada del puente, por lo que ignoré el ruido y seguí caminando sin mirar atrás_

 _Se me dificulta un poco mantener estable la M16 y llevar la lámpara… necesito las dos manos para usar mi arma… pero debo llevar la lámpara y mantener mi equilibrio... es complicado_

 **Con las chicas:**

Los dos dragones junto con las nueve ponys esperan al humano, quien lentamente cruza el puente, donde todos lo observan detenidamente en espera de su llegada

— _"¿No creen que Walter debió cruzar primero?"_ – pregunta Spike, no muy convencido de dejar al humano atrás

— Creo que tienes razón… tal vez nos dejamos llevar porque la gran mayoría de nosotros podemos volar – aclara Luna, quien mira con preocupación

Sin previa advertencia, las chicas escuchan varios disparos muy seguidos, por lo que vuelven a ver al puente de inmediato

— " _¡Se esta incendiando! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?"_ – Se pregunta Starlight, mientras las demás ven estupefactas el problema

Ember mira fijamente donde el humano se encuentra luchando con lo que ella recuerda exactamente en su mente… en su interior comenzó o a crecer ese sentimiento de venganza por haber sido abatida sin siquiera poder defenderse. Las chicas no logran detener a la dragona, la cual, tira la pistola al suelo para irse volando en ayuda de Walter

— / _Oh no, esto no es bueno…_ / - piensa Spike, quien toma el arma que Ember lanzó al suelo

 **Con Walter:**

 _La concha de la lora, no sé cuantas veces más he luchado contra esta planta de mierda ¡Pero regresa cada vez más fea! He esquivado por poco las espinas venenosas que lanza esta planta… no creo conveniente envenenarme otra vez… no tengo más antídoto y dudo que de tiempo regresar al pueblo_

 _La mala noticia es que se me cayó al suelo la linterna y el aceite se esparció e incendió el puente, el aceite mantiene con vida esa llama que nos separa de mi la planta… sonó muy cursi pero no es nada amoroso, esto es la vida real_

¡ **Bang** _bang_ , **bang** _bang_ **bang**!

 _Las balas siquiera logran dañar a la planta ¡Gasté un maldito cartucho y esta sigue sin dar marcha atrás! Con cuidado de no resbalar, comencé a caminar hacia el otro lado, alejándome del fuego, que me separa de la planta, para al menos irme acercado a las chicas…_

 _La planta ahora tiene una flor rosa grande, en su centro algunas hojas de color amarillo y verde que simulan ser los dientes_ **(Ahí mismo escupe las espinas)** _Como protección usa cuatro hojas verdes que cubren parcialmente la flor rosa y ataca con ocho látigos hechos de lianas, pero ahora con una garra amarilla y espinas_

— Mierda, mierda, mierda – expresé sacando otro cargador de mi chaqueta

 _Tengo pocos cargadores hechos y esto no es juego como para que todo mi alrededor se pause para sacar de mi mochila…_

 _Aún con mi baja visión por la oscura noche… claro que con el fuego puedo ver un poco más allá… ¡Estoy en un maldito puente y se está quemando!_

 _Mi vista se dirige hacia Ember, quien ataca de lejos con su fuego a la planta ¡Joder es que me salves no que quemes el puto puente!_

— No no no no espera Ember ¡Quemarás el puente! – le grite a la dragona, quien esquiva efectivamente las espinas al hacer una innecesaria pirueta, pero a los pocos segundos la planta pierde el interés en la dragona

— Se más creativo entonces ¿Quieres vivir o no? – pregunta Ember, quien aterriza detrás del el humano en el puente…

 _No hay una forma segura de cruzar mientras el puente siga quemándose, cada segundo las cuerdas pueden ceder ante el peso y la acción del fuego. Sin quitar la vista de la planta, la cual, se abstiene a cruzar el fuego, lancé la mochila hacia atrás, para que Ember pueda alcanzarla_

— Busca en la mochila tres cajas negras con tres cables y unos números verdes en cero – le dije a la dragona, quien toma la mochila

 _El fuego comienza a perder intensidad al quemar el poco aceite que queda en las tablas, donde lentamente '_ las manos _" de la planta se acercan hacía mi… por lo cual, le disparé pero no les causan daño alguno ¡Putas balas!_

 _Solté el arma y retrocedí hasta llegar a Ember… ahora estamos en lo que sería el centro del puente, mientras la planta nos acecha… la maldita es mucho más inteligente, no ataca si sabe que va a fallar_

— Los tengo ¿Qué son estas cosas? – pregunta Ember, quien saca de la mochila tres explosivos plásticos

 _Sin responderle a Ember, dejé que la M16 cuelgue al lado mío, para luego tomar los explosivos y lanzarlos al fuego que lentamente se está apagando, esas llamas deberían bastar para encenderlos… no se como coño se enciende un explosivo plástico._

 _(Walter lo lanza a varios metros, no al frente de él)_

— Sal de aquí Ember, esto está por ponerse algo movido – le dije mientras tomo la cuerda con todas mis fuerzas y la enrollo alrededor de mis muñecas

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Ember confundida, la cual, vuelve a mirar los objetos

 **Con las chicas:**

El grupo de nueve ponys están observando la situación tensa en el puente, sin poder ayudar en nada, todas miran con preocupación la situación

— ¿De dónde ha salido esa planta tan extraña? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien mira con impresión

— Ember y Walter lucharon una vez contra esa planta, por eso habían llegado envenenados a Ponyville – menciona Spike, quien mira la situación con gran angustia

Una fuerte explosión sacude un poco el suelo, donde las chicas quedan parcialmente sordas… las cuales, lentamente se reincorporan muy alteradas, donde logran ver que el puente ya no está, pero pueden ver la sombra Ember volar en la oscuridad

— ¡Que ha sido eso! – expresa Rarity, muy alterada

— ¿Dónde está Walter? – pregunta Twilight, quien se acerca a la orilla del cañón y observa el fondo

 **Con el humano:**

 _La explosión fue bastante intensa pero no me afectó mucho, por suerte pude sujetarme con la cuerda del puente para no caer al este romperse… ahora estoy por la mitad y debo comenzar a subir, la planta cayó hasta el fondo del cañón y se puede ver claramente que está en llamas._

 _No puedo escuchar nada… tengo un fuerte pitido en mis oídos, bueno eso pasa cuando esta en medio de una explosión, lo malo que tampoco puedo ver nada y es muy probable que resbale al subir por el puente, que esta ahora en vertical._

( **Parecido como la escena de Indiana Jones y los niños perdidos… en lo del puente)**

— ¿Walter! – grita Ember, quien busca al humano en los bordes del cañón

— ¡Ah… por aquí Ember! – le grité a la dragona, la cual rápidamente se acerca volando

 _Al menos ya puede volar bien… claro que yo no tengo alas, lo bueno es que no caí del puente, ya que pude poner los pies entre las tablas y usarla como escalera… lo malo que jamás he usado una escalera desplegable…_

— Maldición contigo, quede mareada por la explosión – menciona la dragona, quien toma una mano del humano

— Wow ¿Espera que intentas hacer? – le pregunté con duda

— No es obvio, ayudándote a subir… no creo que puedas ver en la oscuridad – expresa la escamada celeste

 **Cinco minutos más tarde** :

 _Gracias a la ayuda de Ember logré subir el destruido puente, al menos sé que estará cuando necesite su ayuda... las chicas al ver la situación, se acerca para terminar de subirme del cañón, tuve algunos cortes en la cara, brazos y piernas cuando el puente golpeó la ladera… en si nada grave, sin mencionar los fragmentos de las bombas_

— - _agotada_ – demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo – expresa Ember quien aterriza a pocos pasos de las chicas… para luego sentarse a descansar y tranquilizarse

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo Walter? – pregunta Luna, quien estuvo muy preocupada

— Bueno, casi muero ¿Qué más razón podría tener? – le respondí a la unicornio azul

 _Sigo acostado en el borde… estoy bastante agotado por la lucha y estar tanto tiempo subiendo el puente fue brutalmente tenebroso, ni siquiera hemos salido del bosque y estamos a poco más de cinco kilómetros de Dodge City_

— ¡Para ti es gracioso casi haber muerto! – expresa Twilight con molestia, donde las chicas están igual de enojadas con el humano

— De hecho fue gracioso… es la segunda vez que luchamos contra esa planta – menciona Ember, la cual, esta sentada… mientras tanto Spike se acerca a la dragona

— ¿Ninguno fue herido? Recuerden que no podemos regresar más a Ponyville… o bueno los que caminan más que todo – dice Celestia con voz más tranquila

— No, no, estoy bien... por suerte el puente se tambaleaba mucho y hacía más difícil que la planta pudiera dañarnos con sus agujas venenosas – respondí, mientras me reincorporo

 _No sé cuantas veces he acabado con la planta… pero cada vez que la asesino, regresa mucho más grande y peligrosa. Sin más tomé mis cosas… Ember fue de ayuda, ya que salvó la mochila de caerse o explotar en el puente al igual que a mí… pero aún me debe varias_

 **Centro de investigación:**

« _Protocolo R.U.B.I._ **iniciado** _: Cargando datos e información no archivada_ »

— Se detecta interferencia electromagnética… **error** … imposible contactar con los satélites – dice una voz que se escucha en todos los pasillos del centro

— Proyecto Overload iniciado… estado de pruebas desconocidos, información de activación: **Tableta** **Alpha** 14:35pm. Tatina G.

— Los sensores no detectan personal… esperando…

 **En el espacio:**

« _Se a detectado el intento de ingreso de R.U.B.I al controlador principal mediante telemetría»_

« **Estado** : _Offine_. **Intensidad de la señal** : _11.46%. La conexión debe tener como mínimo una estabilidad del 42.21%»_

« **3 Horas para las pruebas:** _Ubicación actual;_ **(240, 173)»**

 **«Estabilizador de campo** _iniciado con éxito: Descenso orbital evitado»_

« **Los sistemas están en estado auto:** _No se detecta ninguna interacción»_

 **Con Walter y las chicas:**

 _Hemos hecho un campamento provisional en el patio del castillo, Ember fue muy amable y trajo madera y con su mismo fuego prendió una fogata… vale eh, tener un dragón en muchos casos es útil, es como tener un mechero con patas…_

 _Por ahora estamos descansando nuestra mente y los nervios más que todo, incluso para Luna estar con tanta presión y sin poder ver bien lo que hay al frente es agotador. Por ahora Fluttershy me ha estado curando los cortes que me provocó los fragmentos de la explosión, además ella trajo mi equipo médico y está completo… incluso lo llenó con medicina, un poco de anestesia, analgésicos y antídoto por si alguien resulta herido… ¿Será para humanos? Guardé en mi bolsillo una jeringa que contiene anestesia… no sé podría salvarme de algún ataque. Nadie más vio mi acción, prefiero que nadie lo vea…_

— Vale Fluttershy ya estoy bien en verdad – le dije a la pegaso, debido a lo incómodo de tenerla tan cerca de mi cara

— " _Muy bien, pero luego no te quejes si te duele… más tarde"_ – expresa Fluttershy, con su típica voz tranquila

— Deberíamos estar caminando hacia los páramos, no estar aquí haciendo nada – menciona Ember, con gran frustración, la cual, está sentada en las gradas que se dirigen al interior de las ruinas

— Tienes razón, continuaremos en cinco minutos, solo ten paciencia Ember - Les dije a los ponys, mientas le doy la razón a Ember

— Excelente, gracias por escucharme – dice Ember, la cual, me da una sonrisa tranquila

 _En estos momentos literalmente Ember es quien tiene el control en todos, es la única junto con Spike que pueden ver en la oscuridad, lo que es una ventaja, el collar aún lo porto en mi bolsillo, oculto de la vista de todos… no quiero que sepan que lo conservo, ya tengo dos cosas ocultas…_

 _La magia de las chicas aún sigue siendo interferida por el impacto del rayo de iones, es algo difícil de explicar, pero es obvio que eso fue lo que sucedió, no hay otro artefacto que pueda generar tantos daños en tan poco tiempo como ese proyecto._

— Ember puedes acompañarme unos minuto – le pedí a la dragona con amabilidad

— Mmh… con gusto Walter, vamos – expresa la escamada, la cual, se levanta rápidamente

— No tarden mucho por favor, recuerden que separarnos es peligroso – comenta Luna, la cual, esta bastante inquieta, al no poder sentir su magia…

— No se preocupen… no tardaremos mucho – le respondí a Luna, donde tomo la última de las lámparas para luego entrar a las ruinas del castillo, mientras tanto Ember me sigue

 _No recuerdo bien que tenía exactamente en la segunda mochila que dejé aquí cuando tuve que llevar a Smolder a la planicie… es normal que se me olviden este tipo de cosas… luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo confundido_

— ¿A dónde vamos Walter? – le pregunta Ember al humano

— Bueno… tal vez tenga algo útil que pueda ayudarnos a cruzar el bosque en medio de la oscuridad, ojo tal vez – aclaré no muy seguro

— No es por ofenderte… pero no me siento cómoda usando tus artilugios… son muy no sé ¿Complejos? No lo tomes a mal por todo que nos explicaste a Spike y a mi… pero son armas de tú especie Walter y me incómoda mucho usarlas, me hacen sentir rara – aclara la dragona con total sinceridad

— Entiendo, eres un dragón y bueno, mejor lucha a tu estilo de igual forma lo haces muy bien, pero no es nada de armas lo que hay… eso creo – _me detengo_ – Por cierto ahora que estamos solos… - mencione con un tono de voz seria

 _No creo que sea el momento idóneo de decirle que recuerdo como era su madre y todo lo sucedido, técnicamente nuestro encuentro en ese día fue totalmente casual… incluso pude haber tomado otro huevo y no el de ella… mi intención era tener una mascota dragón no salvarla…_

— Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió en el castillo de Twilight… es un poco frustrante para mi escuchar que me vean como una persona débil o cobarde… - _suspire_ – toda mi vida la pasé así, jamás tuve alguien con quien conversa o que me diera consejos... perdí demasiado rápido a mi padre y poco después a mi madre y hermano … - _me siento en la grada_ – Tienes la suerte de al menos tener a tu padre...

 _Oh mierda… al terminar la oración, supe que había metido la pata, el rostro de Ember se llena de sorpresa al escuchar mi revelación ¡Joder tío que metida de pata! Ella jamás te mencionó que tenía padre y tú lo dices como si lo conocerás de por vida ¿No puedes ser más gilipollas!_

— Tú… ¡Pequeño mentiroso! Si recuerdas todo – menciona Ember, quien alza la voz un poco

— - _suspiré_ – Bien bien, si te recuerdo Ember… pero el día en que me encontré contigo fue corto, me alegra saber que al menos hice algo bueno… y no es como que te recordara de un pronto a otro… fue un proceso lento – aclaré con voz nerviosa… pero la dragona me sujeta con fuerza desde los hombros

— ¡Por favor, dime como era mi madre Walter! – suplica la dragona, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida

— No podría hacerlo, lo lamento, pero el mejor ejemplo que te puedo dar es que te veas a ti misma… como te dije, mi tiempo contigo fue corto… - le dije con seriedad

 _Los eventos que me llevaron a Ember es como si ya estuviera pensado u escrito, algo totalmente extraño ¡Joder esto es la vida real no es un cuento! Pero venga ya, solamente vi el color de las escamas de la madre de Ember… no su apariencia, acaso cree que hablé con ella mientras me robaba su huevo…_

— ¿Estás seguro?... " _siempre quise conocerla"_ – murmura Ember, quien hace tragar pesadamente al humano

 _Rayos… esas palabras si surtieron efecto… pero no podría recordar bien a esa dragona aún si mi mente fuera como el de una computadora… yo no vi su rostro, fue apenas un encuentro casual ¡Quería un dragón como mascota y lo hubiera hecho de haber seguido con ella!_

— - _apoyo mi brazo en su hombro_ – No vuelvas a mirar atrás… mira el futuro y vive el presente y si quieres saber como fue tu madre… si salimos vivos de esta, te prometo ayudarte a que sepas como era tu madre – le dije a la dragona, la cual, retrocede un poco

 _Esta conversación cruzó la línea de la amistosa… Ember desvía su mirada y aunque ella no quiere dejar que la vea… se que toqué un punto sensible. Es prácticamente lo que quisiera escuchar si yo estuviera en sus… ¿Garras o patas?_

— - _sonrojada_ \- Gracias Walter aprecio tus palabras – menciona Ember, quien mantiene su vista al suelo

— Oh casi lo olvido… gracias por haberme ayudado tanto a pelear con la planta, así como a subir el puente, sin ti probablemente estaría muerto y podría decir que viceversa… pero aún me debes una… no olvides lo que sucedió en la jungla – le dije con calma, donde la dragona recuerda aquel "beso" que Walter le dio

 **(Bueno en sí no fue un beso, ya que Walter la estaba reanimando, ya que casi se ahoga en el río)**

— Guarda silencio mejor y busca lo que sea que necesitas – dice la dragona, la cual, ya casi pierde su coloración celeste por su sonrojo

— De hecho no recuerdo bien donde fue que la dejé… así que tardaremos un poco más de lo esperado – expresé apenado.

 **Con las chicas:**

Luego del gran susto al ver por primera vez la planta, las chicas se encuentran mucho más nerviosas por lo que les depara el resto del viaje… donde aún no han salido del tenebroso bosque Everfree, el cual, tuvieron que entrar en la noche

— Sigue en el cielo esa extraña estrella – menciona Celestia, quien mira las estrellas, pero una de ellas da una luz azulada

— Princesa… creo que no es una estrella, es lo que vimos en el mapa cutie – responde Starlight, la cual, tampoco puede sentir su magia

— Twilight ¿deberíamos preocuparnos por estar indefensas en este bosque en medio de la noche? – pregunta Applejack, quien se siente totalmente a merced del bosque

— Creo que lo mejor será escuchar a Walter y a Ember… ellos nos están protegiendo mientras intentamos recuperar muestra magia – dice la Alicornio lila, quien se encarga de guardar todo lo que trajeron…

— Me preocupa que Walter se esté exponiendo mucho… ¿Vieron como voló el puente con esos extraños explosivos? – recuerda Luna, quien estuvo observando la pelea del puente

— Tienes razón princesa Luna… pero ¿Que tal si no lo hubiera hecho? el estaría muerto y posiblemente nosotras también – responde Starlight, quien mira la acción en dos puntos distintos

— Ja, pero yo le hubiera ganado, vieron lo lenta y cobarde que fue, apenas hubo pelea – expresa Rainbow Dash, quien infla su pecho

— Claro que sí compañera, no olvides que Walter y Ember regresaron a Ponyville casi muertos por haber peleado con una de esas – dice la terrestre anaranjada, la cual, se prepara para salir

— Sería súper divertido que pudiéramos hacer una fiesta cuando regresemos a casa – dice Pinkie pie, con voz emocionada

— Ya lo veremos mi pequeña pony, pero no hasta que resolvamos todos los problemas – comenta Celestia, muy preocupada por la exposición de las chicas a los peligroso del bosque

— " _Miren ya vienen Ember y Walter"_ – dice Fluttershy con su tono de voz apenas audible

— ¿Es mi imaginación o Walter trae otra mochila? – pregunta Rarity, quien ve en la espalda del humano, una mochila camuflada…

— Oh no, yo no la llevaré, con una es más que suficiente – se queja Spike, quien observa la mochila en la espalda del humano

 _Tardamos un poco pero por suerte Ember estaba más consciente y no tan distraída como yo y encontró la mochila detrás de unos bloques de piedra… que formaban una extraña pared hueca. Por lo menos no discutimos el tema de Smolder y aquel recuentro en este mismo lugar_

— Wow ¿Qué trae esa mochila tan grande? – pregunta la terrestre rosa, mientras todos se acercan para ver mejor

— Es el resto de mis cosas… hay mucho pero no es muy útil para cruzar bosque en medio de la noche, ustedes no se preocupen que yo sacaré lo que necesito – les dije a los ponys, mientras tanto la dragona celeste, regresa a su roca

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunta Celestia, con voz tranquila

 _Me tranquiliza mucho saber que Celestia se toma en serio nuestro pacto de no disputa… es una manera de evitar estarnos peleando por estupideces, claro que seria genial que nos llevemos bien sin la necesidad de tener que hacer el pacto…_

— Claro, no hay problema, mientras tanto los demás descansen, piensen positivo y no dejen que sus miedos tomen el control " _ya me ha pasado y no es nada lindo salir"_ – murmuré al final, mientras vuelvo a mirar la mochila.

 _El bolso es del tipo expedición, por lo que es bastante grande si nos referimos al tamaño de uno común… aquí hay muy poco, pero perdí casi todos mis cartuchos cuando explotó el puente, sin decir con impacto contra la ladera._

 _Sin más, me quité la mochila y la coloqué en el suelo y sin perder un segundo la abrí, lo primero que se puede apreciar es una foto de mi familia... la tome con cuidado y la coloqué en el piso de piedra_

— ¿Quieres son ellos? – pregunta la Alicornio blanca, con duda

— Era toda mi familia, la perdí hace mucho tiempo… creo que lentamente los voy olvidando… ya no recuerdo como eran sus voces ni rasgos... fue hace muchos años – dije sin ninguna expresión…

 _Al seguir sacando objetos sin ninguna utilidad, como papeles, cerillos y pedazos de tela, encontré el resto de los cartuchos y los saqué con cuidado, son cuatro rojos, dos azules, seis negros y uno amarillo_

— Disculpa por estarte molestando… pero ¿Por qué son de distintos colores? – pregunta nuevamente Celestia, quien no comprende bien la utilidad de los objetos que saca el humano

— Son municiones para la M16… el arma que tengo en mi espalda, el color es cada uno de las especialidades de las balas. La roja es de carga hueca hacen más daño al impactan, la azul son balas de goma y las llaman proyectiles no letales, la negra son balas de punta plana para mayor contacto… casi no tienen ninguna alteración y la amarilla son balas penetrantes, son buenas para objetos o individuos protegidos – le expliqué sin necesidad de ver a la pony

— Oh… está bien, creo que mejor te dejo concentrarte... – responde la Alicornio blanca, quien regresa con las chicas a pocos pasos de distancia

 _No sé si haberle dicho eso, me traerá problemas… espero que no._

 _Al fondo del bolso encontré una tarjeta blanca, sé que es de Unit porque atrás de esta tiene su bandera… no sé que utilidad tenga si solo tiene dos letras_ **(ID)** _y un montón de números aleatorios. Sin más guardé el resto de objetos, para dejarme simplemente los cartuchos y la extraña tarjeta_

 **15 minutos más tarde** :

 _Bueno, seguimos en el bosque, siendo iluminados por la última lámparas de aceite que nos queda… los nervios de todos nosotros están activos, jamás nadie ha entrado a este bosque en la noche, pero esta es una noche permanente si no logramos evitar que las ondas electromagnéticas del satélite sigan interfiriendo en la magia_

 _Nos atrasamos otro poco al salir, pero ya estamos nuevamente avanzando sin detenernos_

— " _Falta poco para salir del bosque, si pueden apresurarse, sería genial_ " – menciona Ember, con voz baja, mientras se mantiene muy alerta

— " _Chicas, caminen rápido, mientras más rápido crucemos el bosque menos peligro correremos_ " - murmuré con voz baja, mientras porto la M16 ya lista para disparar

 _Tanto caminar hace que la molestia en mi pierna regrese, aquel fatídico día en que un guardia me incrustó la lanza en mi pierna, aunque haya sido curada por magia, aún tengo las consecuencias de ese hecho... y claro, el ataque del pony negro no fue de ayuda para mi tobillo... eso fue hace algunas horas_

— " _No es tan divertido caminar en la oscuridad"_ – aclara Pinkie pie, bastante tranquila por lo sensible de la situación

— " _Saben después de todo este tiempo, no se me ocurrió tomar el tren hacia Dodge City"_ – expresa Celestia, quien provoca una mirada sería por parte de Walter y Ember

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes de entrar al bosque? Sabias que íbamos a ese pueblo – expresé con molestia, al igual que Ember

— " _Shhh baja la voz Walter, ese tren sale al medio día y técnicamente aún no amanece… debemos resolver este problema con la magia antes de que los ponys se alteren o habrá mucho_ _pánico_ " – Responde Luna con voz baja

— " _Pero hay un maldito tren, lo pueden decomisar por necesidad imperial"_ – le murmuré a Celestia, quien se mantiene tranquila

— " _En realidad usar el tren para fines que no sean de transporte, es un delito con pena de cárcel por parte del consejo superior de magia_ " – dice Twilight, mientras camina cerca de Luna y Celestia

 _Nadie se ha detenido ni ha dejado de caminar, todos seguimos avanzando por el bosque, ya bastante cerca de poder salir y llegar a Dodge City, para entrar a los páramos e ingresar al centro… espero que no sea tan tarde, no quiero morir por culpa de un rayo de iones o partículas... es prácticamente lo mismo_

— _"Puedo ver el reino cambiante, ya estamos saliendo del bosque_ " – aclara Ember, quien se tranquiliza al poder ver en las lejanías, el reino de los simuladores

— " _Gracias a Celestia, que nada malo sucedió"_ – menciona Rarity, quien camina junto a Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

( **El grupo esta distribuido de esta forma** : **En la cabeza se encuentra** _Ember_ , **detrás de la dragona, separados por unos pasos sigue** _Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash_. **Muy cerca de las tres chicas, van** _Fluttershy, Starlight y Spike_ **y atrás van** _Luna, Celestia y Twilight, mientras Walter les sigue muy de cerca_ )

— " _¿Qué diablos es un cambiante o ese reino? ¿Tiene algo que ver con los cambios?"_ – pregunté con duda

— " _Un cambiante es algo parecido aún pony pero de colores, ellos pueden volar y hacer magia, tienen la característica de transformarse en cualquier cosa viva"_ – Explica Twilight, al humano

— _"La pony que dices que nos atacó en el Castillo de Twilight es una cambiante, de hecho era su antigua reina pero fue derrocada por otro cambiante que entendió verdaderamente su esencia"_ – termina de explicar Luna, mientras Walter piensa lo que le dijeron

— " _Yo fui quien ayudado a derrotar a Chrysalis… con algo de ayuda de mis amigos"_ – revela la unicornio rosa, con una sonrisa nerviosa

 _Con forme seguimos caminando, la vegetación se comienza a despejar, dejando ver claramente un área, bastante deteriorada, pero con indicios de recuperación… el bosque comienza a recuperar lo que había perdido. Todos nos reunimos en un pequeño montículo que separa el bosque de una gran zona casi desértica, claro que no puedo ver tanto pero gracias a la luz de la luna, no estoy tan ciego… o cierto no es la luna..._

— _"Debemos cruzar el reino cambiante para llegar a Dodge City, si avanzamos rápido, llegaremos en poco tiempo"_ – Explica Ember, la cual, mira la montaña de los cambiantes en la lejanía al estar en un pequeño montículo

— " _Trixie, Discord y yo, tardamos al menos una hora en llegar, pero tienes razón… si trotamos un poco, tardaremos menos"_ – menciona Starlight, quien no puede ver tan lejos como la dragona azul, ya que es de noche

— _"No me gusta correr… pero venga, si hay que hacerlo no hay problema"_ – dije sin ninguna expresión

— " _¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos Walter?"_ – me pregunta Applejack, quien me mira con seriedad

( **Nota** : _Todos se llevan muy bien, pero la situación tan tensa provoca que actúen un poco más serios e irritantes…_ )

 _Con cuidado saqué el reloj de mi bolsillo y presioné la pantalla, pero simplemente da una luz blanca pero no permite ver las acciones que uno hace en el dispositivo… como había dicho, funciona cuando le venga en gana. Sin más guardé el reloj y volví a ver el cielo._

 _La estrella azul, apenas se ha movido, si Celestia o Luna no giran la tierra, el satélite avanza a una velocidad más lenta… y ahora lo tenemos en el cielo. Sin mucha dificultad se puede percibir un parpadeo de esa estrella azul, el cual, tarda entre ocho a diez segundos... solo son_ _matemáticas_

— - _No muy seguro_ – Bueno, viendo el cielo, puedo decir que el satélite se ha movido un par de kilómetros… y puede que tengamos de entre diez a dieciséis horas… aproximadamente - expresé con voz no muy convincente

— ¿Cómo puedes responder a algo que ni siquiera tienes idea? – pregunta Rarity, quien crítica un poco la manera en que el humano calculó el tiempo

— Bueno, no tengo ninguna herramienta para hacerlo, ustedes no tienen magia y tampoco saben como funciona, así que cualquier respuesta que les de da igual, no sabremos exactamente cuando falta – le expliqué a la unicornio blanca, quien guarda sus comentarios

— Oigan, dejen de discutir, estamos perdiendo tiempo y ni siquiera sabemos exactamente cuánto tenemos, así que muevan esos cascos – expresa Ember, quien aunque no quiera, escucha la discusión

— Bien, bien, bien, tienes razón… pero yo no tengo cascos " _Son solo mis zapatos_ " – murmuré al final con voz baja

— Chicas, dejen de molestar a Walter y simplemente acepten la respuesta que nos da, el no siempre va a saber o tener una contestación tan acertada – dice Twilight, quien defiende al humano

— Ugh... podemos simplemente centrarnos en continuar hacía los páramos, en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo en este tipo de conversación que no llevará a nada – expresé con molestia, ante la cantidad de reclamos de las chicas

— Oh ah, si mejor continuemos, ya tendremos tiempo para preguntarle lo que queramos a Walter – dice Celestia, quien le borra la sonrisa al humano.

 _No, no quiero que me estén bombardeando con preguntas y estoy más que seguro que alguna de esas no va a tener sentido alguno… solo responderé a preguntas con sentido y que pueda llegar a algo bueno ¿Te gustan los pasteles? Esa sería una pregunta que me molestaría_

 **Una horas y quince minutos más tarde:**

 _Según Ember para evitar molestar a una especie que se llama cambiantes, nos hemos desviado un poco de nuestra ruta original, pero no demasiado. De hecho es más que posible que pasemos de largo del pueblo pony, ya que hemos perdido mucho tiempo al alterar la ruta_

— La estrella está brillando con más fuerza… incluso ilumina un poco el cielo – aclara Luna, quien mira muy sorprendida lo que se supone que es el satélite

— Los humanos debieron ser muy inteligentes para poder dejar una cosa de metal flotando en el espacio – menciona Twilight, con un rostro serio

— Fluttershy, te estas quedando muy atrás – le dije a la pegaso, la cual, ya casi va junto a mi

— _"Uh… oh, lo lamento Walter_ " – se disculpa la pegaso, quien camina más rápido

— Chicas, estamos a dos kilómetros del pueblo, pero lo estamos rodeando, pasaremos de el… podrán verlo a su izquierda – dije con calma, mientras sigo el paso de todos

 _Mi pie duele un poco, más que todo el que me hirieron con la lanza y el que me dieron con el rayo. Aceleré un poco más mi paso para poder alcanzar a Ember… ella es la que nos guía junto con Spike en la oscuridad, mientras Starlight lleva la última lámpara de aceite._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías vigilar que algún animal no ataque a las chicas por detrás – menciona Ember, quien es la que va a la cabecilla del grupo

— Bueno, me sentí un poco mal al verte tan sola aquí adelante – le dije con tranquilidad, la cual, me devuelve una cálida sonrisa

— Ajá, solo vienes porque estás aburrido de escuchar las conversaciones de ponys – menciona la dragona, sin detenerse – ten cuidado tienes una roca adelante – agrega la escamada, quien advierte al humano

— Oh... gracias por avisar… la verdad es que si es aburrido escuchar a las chicas, no hablan nada interesante y bueno al menos sé que tienes historias buenas – le dije a Ember, mientras rodeo una gran roca

 _No sé como diablos Ember puede ver, pero cuando fue dragón también podía ver en la oscuridad y eso flipaba, pero bueno, soy humano ahora y no tengo visión nocturna… si esa dragona no estuviera aquí, me golpearía en todas las piedras y huecos…_

— Jajaja, gracias por querer interesarte en la historia de los dragones, pero no creo que sea buena idea que sepas la cultura dragón… tiende a ser un poquito fuera de lo normal – explica la dragona celeste, quien no sea que el humano se interese en la historia de su raza

— Oh vamos, no seas así, yo te conté un poco de la historia de mi raza… bueno fue una pincelada apenas un poco de todo lo que hicieron – mencioné con tranquilidad, mientras la dragona me vuelve a ver

— ¿Por qué dices eso Walter? – pregunta Ember, bastante desconcertada

— ¿A qué te refieres Ember? – le dije con voz no muy segura

— Me respondes que tu especie hizo muchos logros, pero lo dices como si no formaras parte de ellos – manifiesta Ember, quien deja a Walter en silencio

 _No esperaba ese tipo de pregunta por parte de nadie…_ cough _… es difícil de responder pero a la vez no… Los humanos hicimos muchas cosas que sabían que estaban mal, pero han involucrado al resto y cada uno de nosotros en ese problema. Unit creó a gran parte de las razas, el resto de supervivientes que no teníamos nada que ver, pagamos los platos rotos_

— Ah… ¿Qué harías, si un dragón hace algo tan horrible que deja como asesino al resto de los demás dragones? – le pregunté a Ember, mientras seguimos caminando

— Bueno, intentaría mostrar mi inocencia, yo no debería pagar por lo que hizo un dragón… ni los demás – responde la dragona rápidamente

— Eso está bien, porque es exactamente lo que he estado intentado hacer. Recuerdas la primera conversación con las chicas cuántas veces me dijeron que mi raza hizo cosas horribles y por eso debía estar en la cárcel ¿lo recuerdas? – le consulté a Ember, quien comienza a entender la situación de Walter.

— Si… comprendo, no has tenido una vida tan fácil eh... yo no sé que hubiera hecho con tanta presión, solo no te rindas – opina la escamada celeste

— ¿Por qué me rendiría? Mírame ahora, luché contra una inquieta, fuerte y acosadora dragona, un gran grupo de ponys que tanto odiaba y ahora todos estamos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado – expresé con una sonrisa tranquila

— ¿Una inquieta y acosadora dragona? – _me mira con seriedad_ – Tienes suerte que hoy estoy de buen humor, los dragones somos muy competitivos y nos molestamos con facilidad, ese comentario tuyo, puede ser algo ofensivo Walter – contesta Ember, quien mantiene su rumbo

 _Oh… debo tener cuidado también con lo que digo, no quisiera estar peleando por algún malentendido, de hecho ya me ha pasado varias veces… y siempre es mi culpa por mis pensamientos retrógrados… es algo que debo tener cuidado, al meno nadie se ofende si les digo hijo de puta, solo porque no saben que significa._

— Vale, lo siento si te ofendí, solo estaba bromeando – dije de antemano, por si ocurre alguna pelea

— Walter ¿Tu extraño reloj ya está funcionando? – pregunta Luna en voz alta, para que el humano pueda escucharla sin problemas

 **(Todos pueden escuchar la conversación de Ember y Walter, así como ellos escuchan la de las chicas )**

— Ya te digo Luna… - le dije a la pony, mientras saco el reloj de mi bolsillo

 _Presioné la pantalla del reloj y está da una imagen completa, como si estuviera nuevo, por lo que de inmediato comencé a buscar cualquier información útil, pero limitada al procesador de un reloj touch 2025… bastante viejo y lento en verdad_

« **Conectado a Hyperdrive** … _Don't Support_ : _Es necesario una conexión un dispositivo con mejor velocidad y espacio de memoria. Intente nuevamente en otros dispositivos,_ **se requiere 8 gigas de Ram y 255 megas de almacenamiento.** Utilice el reloj Touch 2039: 32 Gigas de Ram. doce núcleos de 9.1GZ. 12T de memoria interna»

« _Conectado a R.U.B.I_ »

« _Se prevé múltiples impactos de estelas de partículas en los próximos treinta minutos. Prueba de objetivo múltiple del proyecto Overload. Mantenerse alejado de:_ **(129, 538)**

« **Los sensores de Hyperdrive Unit, detectan una masa electromagnética que se extiende por todo el globo**. _Se calcula que en las próximas horas reduzca su intensidad_ »

« **Don't Support:** _Intente nuevamente»_

« _Error_ , _imposible leer archivo de texto_ : **Acción no soportada»**

 _Al terminar de leer, en vez de guardar el reloj, me lo coloqué en la muñeca. Es la primera vez que uso un reloj touch de Unit, pero lo que vi, no me hizo muy feliz ¿Cómo voy a detener algo que no puedo ver ni tocar? No tengo experiencia en sistemas electrónicos complejos… ¡Con costo se que es un condensador!_

— Estamos atrasados ¿verdad? Viendo tu expresión, quiere decir que no es nada bueno – menciona Ember, mientras las chicas esperan alguna respuestas

 _(Aunque estén conversando, siguen caminando para que lo tomen en cuenta)_

— ¿Qué tan atrasados vamos Walter? – le pregunta también la Alicornio lila

— - _suspiré_ – Creo que tendremos que correr y mucho… tenemos menos de treinta minutos para llegar al cráter o habrá una alta posibilidad de que explotemos o algún pueblo lo haga – revelé con voz seria

— ¡Treinta minutos! Tardamos la otra vez en ir a los páramos poco más de una hora – aclara Celestia muy alarmada

— Bueno, tal vez sea la hora de hacer un nuevo récord, así que silencio y vamos a correr un poco – dije con voz seria

— ¿Una carrera entonces Walter? – pregunta Ember, con una mirada desafiante

— Eh… porque no, con costo puedo ver a medio metro de mi nariz – le dije a la dragona, quien se apena un poco

 _Tenemos poco tiempo y estamos muy atrasados, perdimos velocidad al habernos quedado con una sola lámpara, la poca luz es un factor clave, sin mencionar que nos desviamos de la ruta planeada ¿Podremos llegar a tiempo si corremos estos ocho kilómetros?_

 **Continuará...**

 _Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de The last, si te gustó puedes dejar algún comentario, se nos está acabando el fic… en fin, continúen con lo último_

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TEIET** por la lectura beta del capítulo

 **Próximo capitulo:** R.U.B.I

 _¿Qué es un humano o una máquina? No lo sé, pero está de nuestro lado y eso es bueno ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible! Tenemos grandes problemas y poco tiempo para resolverlo._

 **Comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

 **Martiz S.G:**

 _Ey gracias por tu apoyo, pues mi tiempo haciendo fics está corto, pero veremos como hacemos para seguir publicando._

 **Drackblack** :

 _¿Quién sabe? Las acciones pueden ser impredecibles, algo puede cambiar en el último segundo._

 **Dheyluz** :

 _Jajaja, Chrysalis solo llegó a molestar, además es mi villana favorita, aunque sus acciones son algo estúpidas en la serié…_

 **Lobo** **Hibiky** :

 _Aún falta para el final, pero se puede oler… y bueno Ember no tiene la culpa, no te recientas con ella, está bien justificado su molestia._

 **Comet** **Galaxy** :

 _Pues si le afecta, mientras más poder tenga más difícil se le hará recuperarlo cuando lo pierda y bueno Walter no la quiere matar… por eso logró huir_

 **LuArt** :

 _Gracias por el reporte, revisaré de nuevo el capitulo para arreglar los otros posibles fallos. ¡Quesito podría seguir rondando por ahí! No la descuides_

 **Nahuel836** :

 _No te miento, algún lugar hará ¡pum! ;)_

 **Fluttershy1765** :

¡ _Yay! Muchas gracias_

 **Gracias por comentar, sin más nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, saludos y éxitos:**

 **¿Ya se viene Un humano cambiante dos?**


	15. RUBI

**International News: Catástrofe**

 _La Mane ha sido borrado del continente Europeo por razones que no se tienen claras, muchos testigos de pueblos cercanos y exploradores, revelan que escucharon una intensa explosión en el cielo y que de pronto todo se iluminó de una luz blanquecina que los cegó por unos minutos, para luego convertirse en una intensa bola de fuego blanco en forma de hongo, que destruyó todo a su paso en sus cuatro direcciones en una área extensa. No se han logrado encontrar sobrevivientes, la zona se encuentra totalmente destruida y no hay rastros de que hubiera un pueblo en ese lugar_

 _En las últimas horas también se siente una gran presión a la hora de usar magia, lo que debilita esta misma, el sol aún se mantiene sobre el continente cuando ya la luna debería haber tomado su lugar. Los líderes de Arabia Saudí no han dado declaraciones, pero se cree que han enviado una carta al continente Equestriano._

* * *

 **Penúltimo capítulo**

 **Capítulo XV: R.U.B.I**

Por fin llegamos a los páramos, una zona totalmente estéril y casi sin vida. Mientras en el cielo, es iluminado por una luz azul débil, proveniente del satélite… ya sé lo que significa y en cualquier momento todos podemos explotar… literalmente, para eso hemos venido, queremos evitar que eso suceda

— " _El cráter debe estar como a unos kilómetros de aquí"_ \- murmura Ember, quien continua a la cabecilla del grupo, junto con Walter

— " _¿Cómo sabes que está a unos kilómetros? Todo se ve igual en las cuatro direcciones"_ – dije viendo mi alrededor… un poco de tierra árida de un color rojizo

 _Con costo puedo ver algunos que otros arbustos por la zona, la luz azul es una mala señal, pero nos ayuda a las chicas y a mi a caminar sin depender tanto de Ember y Spike… sin mencionar la lámpara que carga Starlight. Pero no me agrada tener esa luz azul sobre mi cabeza_

— " _Me siento extraña_ " – murmura Luna, quien pone nervioso al humano

— " _Oh no, no digas eso cuando estoy tan cerca de ustedes_ " – aclaré con voz nerviosa

— " _No ese tipo de sensaciones Walter… es como si me estuvieran observando muy de cerca"_ – revela la princesa de la noche, quien camina junto a Twilight y su hermana

« _Se ha detectado vida humana cerca del centro… Hyperdrive Unit ha rechazado la conexión para una ubicación más exacta»_

— " _Yo también lo siento, ahora que Luna lo dice"_ – comenta Ember, la cual, se detiene al igual que el resto de las chicas

 _Me detuve al escuchar lo que dijo Ember y Luna… el reloj, nuevamente ha dejado de funcionar, la pantalla ya no da imagen y se mantiene de color blanco ¿Algo nos estará siguiendo o será algo mucho peor? Menuda mierda y la noche no ayuda en nada… ese es el problema cuando dependen de la magia_

— " _¡No podemos detenernos, no tenemos claro cuanto falta para llegar al cráter!_ " – expresa Celestia, muy enfadada por que estamos perdiendo tiempo y tiene razón.

— " _Ignoremos esto y busquemos el cráter… espero que no sea nada peligroso_ " – dije, mientras me giro, para seguir caminando

 _Simplemente di un paso y sentí la garra de Ember que me sujeta desde la espalda… o bueno la camisa… por poco caigo en el mismo cráter, el cual, nadie había visto. La luz azul y el terreno casi estático camufla bien los huecos…_

— Fíjate primero por donde caminas Walter, llegamos más rápido de lo que creí – menciona la dragona, quien ayuda al humano que por poco se despeña

— Si si… lo siento jejeje – dije con voz nerviosa… pude haber muerto si no fuera por Ember…

— ¿Cómo hacemos para bajar todas?… esta vez no tenemos magia y la presión aquí es un poco más fuerte que antes – revela la unicornio rosa, quien deja en el suelo la lámpara, pues es bastante pesada.

— Podría bajarlos de uno a uno… pero Spike me tiene que ayudar – dice Ember, la cual, da un plan bueno pero lento

« **Advertencia de disparo** : _20 minutos»_

« **Zonas detectadas** : _13 dentro de Rango, 7 Fuera del rango»_

— No es una buena idea, tardarás mucho tiempo en bajar a todos… y sería muy tarde, creo que faltan cinco o diez minutos… debemos bajar de una manera rápida – dije no muy seguro… necesitamos bajar vivos y enteros por lo que lanzarse no es una buena opción

— ¿Tu reloj no tiene alguna forma de hacernos bajar? – pregunta Starlight, quien cree que los objetos del humano son mágicos **(De igual manera las chicas)**

— Ah… no, es un simple reloj, solo recibe mensajes y da la hora, no es un aparato mágico o con súper poderes o cosas extrañas – dije angustiado ¿Cómo vamos a bajar sin morir en el intento?

 _No es una caída pequeña, son cerca de un kilómetro hasta el fondo, donde pueden haber piedras…. El cráter tiene fracturas lo que dice que se está estabilizando la zona, una ladera de tierra suelta es difícil que se mantenga en pie con un ángulo de noventa grados_

— Nuestro equipo quedó en Dodge City, tal vez podría volar hasta el pueblo y traerlo lo más rápido que pueda – propone Rainbow Dash, quien recuerda el viaje de regreso

 **(Celestia llevó los suministros a ese pueblo mediante magia, antes de que fallara)**

— No hay tiempo, si regresamos todos se habrá acabado, tenemos que encontrar la manera de bajar sin magia o equipo – expresé con una mirada molesta

— ¡No la hay Walter! No existe otra entrada más que esta que abrió la explosión – manifiesta la dragona, quien observa con gran preocupación el cielo

— Debemos pensar rápido, perdemos tiempo discutiendo como bajar – se queja Luna, con gran molestia

— ¡Al suelo! – Alerté mientras me agacho

 _Un rayo verdoso cruza entre Luna y Celestia, donde todos de manera inmediata se cubren por mi advertencia, para luego asomarnos en la dirección de donde vino ese extraño rayo… Oh no, hoyitos ha vuelto… y no tengo mi tracer, solo tenía un uso y no puedo cargarlo._

— Oh, pero que excelentes reflejos tiene esa mascota que tienes Celestia… es una lástima que he vuelto a por el ¡Pagarás por lo que me hiciste humano! – expresa furiosa la cambiante, quien golpea el suelo con su casco, quien observa al grupo al otro lado del cráter

— ¿Chrysalis! ¿Qué haces en estos parajes? – pregunta la Alicornio de pelaje blanco, mientras Ember, Luna y Twilight protegen al humano

— Me complace que preguntes… pero no sé si viste el cielo ¿Eso te dice algo? En algunos minutos toda Equestria será borrada por ese humano que tanto proteges y únicamente debo evitar que bajen a ese lugar – expresa la cambiante, con voz tranquila, pero desesperante para el grupo

— No te saldrás con la tuya Chrysalis, detendremos esa cosa del cielo aunque demos nuestra vida – grita Celestia a la cambiante

— " _Ah, no se tu, pero quiero salir vivo_ " – murmuré no muy seguro de dar mi vida… ¿Por qué tengo que morir por algo que conozco poco?

— ¿Cómo harás eso? Sin magia las elementos no son nada ni ustedes princesas, dos dragones que no son rivales y un humano atrapado en un bucle mágico… que patéticos ¡Equestria será mía! – grita la cambiante en voz alta

 _Entre la arena, salen varios de los mismos ponys negros… o cambiantes ¿No que eran amigables? ¡Me han timado! Ember, Spike y yo tomamos pose defensiva… lo que posiblemente sea mi última pelea… las desventajas son claras, ellos usan magia de amor o algo así… y yo tengo armas más viejas que yo._

— Saluden a algunos de mis cambiantes, varios de ellos no les gustó el lamentable liderato del traidor de Torax y se unieron a mi nómada vida y gracias a que la magia está debilitada podemos robar el amor que se nos plazca, es bastante fácil hacerlo – explica la simuladora, mientras todo escuchan el horrible plan

— Es lo más estúpido que he oído. Si Hyperdrive Unit dispara el rayo de partículas, no solo evaporara a Ponys, Griffos y dragones. El satélite no es un ser vivo, simplemente sigue órdenes que ya han sido programadas ¡Destruirá todo lo que tenga al frente si le es posible! – le dije a la simuladora, quien hace caso omiso a la advertencia del humano

— Cállate humano, tus palabras son puras patrañas, esa cosa del cielo es un ser divino ¡Él sabe que es tiempo de que el mundo sepa de lo que son capaces los cambiantes ¡Así que mueran! – grita la Challenging, quien dispara un hechizo contra el grupo

 _Todos logramos esquivar el rayo de esa pony negra, para luego levantarnos y cubrirnos entre las rocas y así evitar el asedio de los demás simuladores. El ambiente se siente totalmente tenso y la muerte casi se puede ver a la vuelta de la esquina, ella nos estuvo siguiendo y nadie se dio cuenta._

« _Los sensores han detectado peligro_ … **subiendo unidad de defensa terrestre** ( **Objetivos no reconocidos** ) »

— ¡Qué hacemos! No tenemos magia para contraatacar – expresa Rarity muy alarmada y aterrada

— Mantengan la calma, solo eviten que les den un tiro, podremos salir de esta – alerté a todos, mientras mantengo la cabeza agachada

 _Trozos de piedra así como el polvo, comienzan a nublar la visión, los múltiples rayos de esos cambiantes, han levantado una nube de polvo roja... lo que dificulta poder respirar. Con cuidado intenté repeler el ataque de los cambiantes, disparando una ráfaga de la M16_

— ¡Oh no lo harás está vez! – expresa la cambiante, quien le dispara un hechizo al arma de Walter

 **(Walter asoma la M16 para disparar sin dirección alguna, a ver si le atina a algún cambiante)**

 _De la nada, solo vi como mi arma sale disparada a las lejanías… como si la cinta que la mantenía sujeta a mi no existiera… fue totalmente reventada por el poderoso hechizo… las cosas pintan a mejorar eh… coño y ahora sin la M16 ¿Qué hago?_

— ¡Estamos fritas! Walter perdió su arma – aclara Rainbow Dash, muy asustada

— Aún no estamos fritos, podemos lograrlo – apoya Applejack, quien le da una sonrisa al humano

 _Volví a ver mi alrededor… literalmente puedo ver mi vida pasando frente a mis ojos, a una Fluttershy temblando de miedo entre las garras de Spike, claramente llorando entre sus escamas, Pinkie pie con una expresión sería algo anormal en ella. Rarity cubierta entre las rocas temblando de miedo al igual que Rainbow y Applejack. Starlight, Twilight, Luna y Celestia totalmente alteradas por no saber que hacer, mientras se mantienen agachadas entre las rocas. Ember, con una mirada de miedo mientras lo intenta ocultar en un rostro de preocupación… ¿Cómo puedo solucionar lo que ya no es posible?_

« **Hyperdrive Unit detectó vida humana _:_** _Modificando lugar de disparo_. **Tiempo de disparo:** _13:32_ , Falla crítica en panel derecho»

— Chicas, yo distraeré a los cambiantes y ustedes entren al cráter como sea posible – dije mientras le quito a Spike ambas pistolas de sus garras

— ¡Que? ¡Espera que intentas hacer maldito loco! - exclama Ember, quien no logra atrapar al humano

 _Corrí lo más rápido que pude, esquivando los hechizos de los simuladores… pero de pronto, mi cuerpo deja de moverse y se queda totalmente inmóvil. Al mismo momento en que resto de simuladores deja de dispararle a las chicas, quienes me observan aterradas. La magia de la cambiante me a atrapado y eso que ella se encuentra del otro lado del cráter…_

— Aww que lástima, el humano intentaba ayudar a los ponys a salvarse, arriesgando su vida ¡Agh! Me das asco. Tenía un poco de respeto a tu raza cuando mataban a los ponys… pero luego estos fueron quienes los mataron ¿Qué interesante no? Humanos crean Ponys, Griffos y dragones. Ponys, Griffos y dragones luchan contra los humanos. Humanos ganan contra Griffos y dragones pero mueren con ponys ¿Y tu los estás intentando ayudar? – expresa Chrysalis, quien lentamente rodea el cráter para ir hacia las chicas, las cuales, son rodeadas por los secuaces de la Changeling, mientras Walter esta inmovilizado frente a la simuladora por su magia

— Aunque el resto de humanos haya matado a ponys y dragones, yo no tengo porque hacerlo, no soy como los demás – expresé sin poder moverme

— - _agotada_ – Ugh… Maldición, eres difícil de contener con magia… siento como esta abandona mi cuerpo – Bufa la simuladora quien intenta mantener cautivo al humano

« **Falla crítica** : _Se han atascado los hidráulicos para apertura de la entrada_ … _No hay lubricante, resolviendo problemas_ »

 _Sin comprender lo que sucede, el agarre mágico de la simuladora se detiene, liberándome por completo de su magia, por lo que caí en la tierra e instantánea reaccioné. Con la 9mm le apunté al rostro a la cambiante, quien jadea de agotamiento entre la tierra y la arena_

— ¡Cómo es posible! Mi magia me ha traicionado – expresa la cambiante, quien observa como sus seguidores huyen al momento en que su líder pierde al humano - ¡Esperen, traidores! – agrega Chrysalis con voz furiosa

— La cambiante me mira con un rostro lleno de furia, si esto fueron una caricatura incluso podría decir que vi fuego en su mirada… mientras tanto las chicas se acercan con un rostro muy serio… donde se acercan lentamente y con cuidado

— Chrysalis ¿No? – _dejo de apuntarle_ – No mancharé mi conciencia asesinándote, huye si quieres, pero si volvemos a vernos en una tercera ocasión… no habrá una cuarta vez – expresé con claridad, mientras el cuerno de la simuladora se ilumina de un aura verdosa nuevamente

— Tienes demasiada suerte, pero se te ha acabado, disfruta el espectáculo de los dioses del cielo – Se burla la cambiante, quien desaparece sin dejar rastro.

 _Las chicas pronto llegan junto a mi, muy felices y agradecidas ¿Cómo cojones salí de este problema? No tengo ni puta idea, pero estoy agradecido… pero perdimos tiempo valioso y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos ¡Maldita sea con esa raza extraña!_

— No pregunten como lo logré y centrémonos en como diablos bajamos – dije de antemano, pero de igual manera Twilight y algunas de las demás chicas me abrazan…

— Gracias Walter, nos salvaste la vida… - dice muy agradecida la unicornio blanca

— Dejemos los agradecimientos para otro día ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo! – expresa Ember con gran temor

— Chrysalis nos estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo y no lo notamos, debimos ser más precavidos – Menciona Celestia, quien se siente un poco culpable

 _Un fuerte sonido interrumpe nuestra charla, como de rocas moviéndose entre el suelo. A varios metros de todos nosotros, las rocas, la tierra y la arena comienzan a abrirse… sin razón alguna, hasta que un sonido de engranajes se comienza a escuchar a los pocos segundos. La luz azul del satélite en el cielo, permite ver mejor lo que está sucediendo_

 _Un nuevo cráter se abre pero este irradia una luz blancuzca, donde un sonido de un ascensor llama la atención de todos. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé con gran cuidado a ese lugar, mientras las chicas en un total silencio caminan detrás de mí ¿Cómo se abrió la compuerta?_

— - _Con temor_ \- ¿Es la entrada que estábamos buscando aquel día? – Le pregunta Rarity a la unicornio rosa

— Era imposible poder encontrarla si estaba oculta bajo todas estas rocas y arena – comenta Applejack, quien procesa todo lo que está ocurriendo lo más rápido posible

 _Todos nos detuvimos a la orilla del agujero que tiene una forma circular. En las paredes hay luces blancas, mientras tanto lo que era un ascensor resultó ser una plataforma… con una gran torreta encima… ¡Lo sabía, Unit había creado armas militares pesadas!_

— **Buscando enemigos** : _Iniciando rastreador_

 _Una luz azul, que proviene de una lente en la torreta, comienza a pasar sobre todo nuestro cuerpo, lo que mantiene una gran tensión… que fácilmente se percibe_

 **Dragón detectado.** **Amenaza** : _Baja_. **Tipo** : _fuego_. **Contaminación** : _3.71%._ **Hembra**

 **Dragón** **detectado.** **Amenaza** : _Zero_. **Tipo** : _energía de fuego._ **Contaminación** : _1.70_. **Macho**

 **Pegasos detectados:** _2_. **Amenaza** : _Zero_. **Tipo** : _Equino_. **Contaminación** : _1.69%._ **Hembras**

 **Unicornios detectados** : _5_. **Amenaza** : _Mínima_. **Tipo:** _Energía_. **Contaminación** : _1.69%_. **Hembras**

 **Ponys detectados:** _2_. **Amenaza** : _Zero_. **Tipo** : _común_. **Contaminación** : _3.25_. **Hembras**

 **Humano detectado:** **Amenaza** : _Relativamente mínima_. **Tipo** : _Homo sapiens_. **Contaminación** : _100%_. **Macho**

 _(El sistema identifica a Luna, Twilight y Celestia como unicornios)_

 _Sin más la luz azul, se apaga… y un silencio se forma ¿Es automático o alguien? No, no, no puede ser nadie más, no pienses estupideces Walter, solo estás tu y siempre lo has sabido… no te hagas falsas ilusiones._

— Creo que estamos bien… tal vez solo nos estaba revisando si somos peligrosos – dije no muy seguro… si nos empieza a disparar, nadie se salvaría

— ¿Esta es una entrada o solo sale esta cosa? – pregunta Ember, quien da un paso dentro de la plataforma.

 _(La torreta se ubica en el centro, tiene una altura de cinco metros y uno de ancho. Está sobre una baja plataforma cilíndrica)_

— Mis sensores detectan aún humano con una alta contaminación del virus S-E1 del 100% ¿Puede decirme su nombre? – dice una voz como de una mujer

 _Esa extraña voz, alertó a todos… los cuales, me miran seriamente ¿Qué habrá querido decir con contaminación?... Yo me siento bien y no estoy muriendo. Ember retrocedió apenas escuchó la voz… ahora nadie se atreve a subir a la plataforma_

— Walter… ¿Quesada? – Dije no muy seguro

— ¿Es necesario hablar con esa cosa metálica? – pregunta Ember, quien mira seriamente la plataforma

— Error… su información no coincide con ningún registro de la Corporación Unit ¿Cuál es su motivo? o tomaré medidas correspondientes a los artículos en mi código – responde la voz, quien comienza a molestar a impacientar a las chicas

— Venimos porque estamos a punto de ser destruidos por el maldito satélite, acaso tus sensores no lo detectan o algo así – expresé con molestia, lo que confunde a las chicas por la conversación

— Hyperdrive Unit, está fuera de control luego de su activación a las 14:25, justamente a pocos metros de este lugar. He intentado activar los protocolos de desactivación, pero no detecta la señal de telemetría. Tengo registros de que tu padre trabajó en Unit pero fue despedido por traición ¿Puedes explicarme por qué hay once enemigos detrás de ti Walter? – pregunta la voz, quien pone nerviosas a las chicas

 _Es como si estuviera hablando con una persona… pero este centro cuando nos fuimos, estaba totalmente abandonado y sin vida ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? Tiene energía… ¿Tendrá algo que ver nuestro ingreso de hace dos días?_

— Basta, sea quien sea que esté hablando, déjanos entrar, esa cosa del cielo nos destruirá a todos – expresa Celestia, con voz molesta

— … Debo negar esa solicitud… como mencioné anteriormente, Hyperdrive Unit se niega a mantener mis órdenes, al no haber humanos que lo controlen, sigue protocolos instalados por estos mismos. No debiste haber iniciado el proyecto – le explica la extraña voz, quien deja sorprendida a las chicas…

— Hermana ¿Tú fuiste quien inició el proyecto y estabas acusando a Walter? – pregunta incrédula la Alicornio azul…

— Voz misteriosa, pero tenemos aún humano, se llama Walter y es el último de ellos – dice Pinkie pie, con voz enérgica

— Lamentablemente no puedo permitir que Walter ingrese al centro, estaría violando las leyes de seguridad de Unit... estoy intentando detener al satélite, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo – revela la voz misteriosa

— ¡Pero no hay más humanos! Puedes ignorar las leyes de Unit. Unit no existe desde hace años, revisa tu información debes tener algo que te diga que hacer si no hay humanos – exprese con voz molesta

 _Puedo sentir la mirada de las chicas con lo que dije… sienten tristeza por mi situación y no las culpo… incluso Ember comprende lo que me sucede. Unit lo logró, fue tan poderosa que exterminó a la humanidad._

— Moción aceptada… ignorando código de seguridad A17… les sugiero subir a la plataforma de seguridad, mantenerla abierta consume mucha energía – dice la voz femenina

 _Sin más, con mucha desconfianza todos subimos a la plataforma, teniendo el cuidado de no empujar a alguien hasta el fondo… sería una horrible caída y muerte ¿Es un Robot con quien hablamos o no?_

— ¿Con quién estamos hablando? – pregunta Twilight, aún muy desconfiada

« **Sistema Offine _:_** _Eliminando códigos de seguridad preestablecidos en la base de datos. Restableciendo ajustes de programación avanzados»_

 _Con algo de temor, el ascensor comienza a descender al interior del centro, mientras unos pistones cerca de todos nosotros giran al contrario a las agujas del reloj, lo que comienza a cerrar la entrada, pero las luces blancas de la pared, pronto se apagan, dejándonos nuevamente un poco a oscuras_

— ¿Qué pasó con la luz? – pregunta Fluttershy nerviosa

— Este lugar debe ser mágico ¿De dónde proviene esa voz? – expresa con duda Luna, quien observa su alrededor

— No se alteren… parece que es un ayudante de este lugar – dije no muy seguro

— ¿Por qué no nos habló cuando caímos aquí adentro? – me pregunta la dragona, quien observa su alrededor muy impresionada

 **(Ella si puede ver al igual que Spike… actualmente no hay luces. Esta es otra zona del centro… que baja hasta los hangares)**

— Correcciones terminadas… respondiendo a la pregunta de la dragona, mi sistema activó un protocolo de protección al detectar polvo radiactivo en el sector 10 del piso F – responde la voz, que mantiene muy nerviosos a todos

— ¿Qué eres? – pregunté con duda, sin mover un solo musculo

— Mi nombre de programa es **R.U.B.I** o **Robotic Unit for battlefield intelligence** – expresa R.U.B.I una ayudante del centro

( **Unidad Robótica para la inteligencia del campo de batalla:** _Una computadora inteligente que ayuda a mejorar la eficiencia en combate de unidades no humanas. Maneja de manera automática sistemas de androides no operados por humanos)_

— ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar con nosotros? ¿Estas viva? – pregunta Ember, con gran curiosidad, ante la voz

— Técnicamente nunca tuve vida, sigo una base de códigos que simulan la conciencia humana, puedo comprender e interpretar cualquier situación… así como crear mis propias líneas de diálogo – explica la computadora, quien sorprende a las chicas

— ¿Por qué mencionaste que somos enemigos de Walter? – pregunta Luna, mientras todos esperan a que el ascensor baje

 **(Todos ya pueden ver un poco conforme se acercan al final, ya que las luces del hangar si funcionan…)**

— Luego de la creación del primer dragón en el centro en España, los científicos humanos continuaron probando la mutación en otros seres, como lo son los Equinos. Las investigaciones llevaron a grandes descubrimientos, pero el rápido avance en la inteligencia de los dragones, provocó una cantidad de trescientos muertos luego de haber iniciado un escape. Poco después los ponys comenzaron a huir y la falta de personal facilitó las acciones, muchos de los centros comenzaron a experimentar batallas contra los dragones quienes lentamente escaparon. La rápida acción de Unit fue eliminar a esas especies contaminadas con un virus llamado S-E1, el cual, Walter mantiene en su sangre. El escape de las razas provocó un desbalance en la energía de la tierra y puso todo en contra a los sobrevivientes humanos, quienes murieron en manos de dragones y ponys – explica R.U.B.I, quien deja atónita a las chicas

— ¿Por qué sigo con vida? – pregunté con gran duda, sorprendiendo a todos por la pregunta ¿Qué? Es algo que cualquiera querría saber

— No puedo responder a esa pregunta, no tengo registros de tu supervivencia o datos relacionados – menciona la computadora, mientras la plataforma se detiene

 _Tengo demasiadas dudas… y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para evacuarlas, claro que las chicas y Ember también querrán preguntar. Bajamos con cuidado de la plataforma, mientras una luz blanca ilumina lo que debe ser un hangar, lleno de Tanques, Robots y varios Banshees._

— Esto está resultando más escalofriante de lo que pensé – menciona Starlight, quien al igual que las demás mantienen un silencio para escuchar sin problemas

— ¿Cuántos dragones murieron por humanos y cuántos humanos por dragones? – pregunta Ember, quien preocupa al humano por el tipo de duda

— … Los informes señalan que solo cuarenta dragones murieron fuera de los centros, en víctimas humanas, más de quince millones fueron asesinados según Hyperdrive Unit, la información no es totalmente exacta ya que desconozco la fecha – expresa la computadora, quien deja en total silencio a Ember

 _Todos caminamos siguiendo las direcciones de luces que nos da la computadora, no sé si es buena idea seguir sus instrucciones ¿Qué tan mala puede pasar? El hangar mantiene la misma temática, helicópteros grandes y extraños casi como naves… y el techo construido para salir de inmediato_

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, con gran duda

— Son Banshees, un tipo de helicóptero de élite para asistencia área, porta una ametralladora de seis cañones giratorios para perforar blindaje, perfectos para derribar o defender tropas terrestres – explica la computadora, la cual, guía a todos hasta el piso F

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión R.U.B.I? ¿Quieres salvar a las razas? Le pregunté a la computadora, sin dejar de caminar

— Mi programación no reconoce a las razas como animales, el hecho de poder mantener una conversación, que experimenten sentimientos y otras sensaciones, es más que claro que han logrado superar a la humanidad, mi objetivo nunca es salvaguardar a las razas, es mantener la seguridad biológica de manera controlada – responde la computadora

— ¿Cómo hemos superado a los humanos?... Ellos tenían todas estas cosas – menciona Celestia, donde lentamente todos abandonan el hangar

« **Advertencia** : _R.U.B.I ha ingresado al sistema de manera forzosa, protegiendo sistemas_ : **Hyperdrive Unit** »

— Armonía… los humanos jamás lograron mantener una armonía con ellos mismos ni con la naturaleza, la codicia, el deseo de control, el orgullo y sus corruptos líderes los hizo muy vulnerables... pero existe algo bueno entre tanto mal – menciona la computadora

— ¿Qué es lo bueno? – murmura Fluttershy, quien se encuentra mucho más tranquila

— Ustedes… luego de años de lucha de ponys, dragones y Griffos. Los pocos científicos en los pocos centros activos, se dieron cuenta que matarlos con el proyecto Overload, resultaba ser más cruel de lo que pudieron soportar, gran parte de los desarrolladores se negaron a iniciar el proyecto luego de su construcción, aún con las piezas totalmente listas, desertaron al último minuto – explica R.U.B.I con su voz robótica

— ¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo eso? – pregunta Luna, mientas Walter abre una puerta que lleva a unas escaleras… el humano escucha en total silencio

— Tengo registros detallados de todo lo sucedido durante años, pero esos registros fueron dañados con el tiempo, el poco mantenimiento en mis sistemas provoca errores y glitches en mi código – menciona el robot ayudante

 _No tengo claro como vamos a detener al satélite, R.U.B.I es quien ha estado interfiriendo para que Hyperdrive Unit no dispare, pero como ella dijo, sus sistemas están dañados por la falta de uso y mantenimiento. Al haber abierto la puerta, debemos bajar muchas escaleras hasta el piso F… donde se encuentra la sala de control… debería ser rápido si nos movemos_

— Rubi ¿Por qué en el libro de bitácora de este centro menciona que dejaste morir a los científicos en los laboratorios? – le pregunté a la computadora, lo que levanta dudas en Celestia

— El virus **S-E1** solamente fue usado para causar mutaciones al fusionarse con algún tipo de antivirus. Una fuga directa puede provocar una rápida propagación. Únicamente evité que el virus escapara del centro, pero fue irrumpida al haber un ataque dragón. Ninguna de mis defensas internas ni de Unit tiene la capacidad para enfrentarlos, el tercer piso se encuentra destruido y es poco accesible – revela Rubi, quien mantiene un monitoreo al grupo

 **(Con excepción del satélite…)**

— ¿Alguien sabe cuánto tiempo nos queda? – pregunta Rarity, mientras descienden las escaleras con prisa

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – pregunta Spike, un poco agotado, debido a las grandes emociones del día…

— He logrado ingresar al satélite, pero opone resistencia… no tengo la capacidad para detenerlo, sus computadoras son mucho más moderna y mejor programadas que mi software… tienen entre quince a veinte minutos para llegar – responde la computadora, quien hace lo posible para ayudar

 _Rubi, resultó ser más simpática que una persona común, bueno estamos hablando de un robot, ella comprendió rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo y corrigió sus errores para ayudarme ¡Esta ignorando los protocolos! O eso creo, no puedo predecir lo que hace_

— Cuidado se resbalan mis ponys y caen por las escaleras – advierte Celestia, quien baja con rapidez las escaleras

 **(Para Ember, Spike y Walter no tienen problemas al bajar…)**

« _Se ha recobrado control del Acelerador cinético … restaurando órdenes: 15 minutos para el lanzamiento_ »

— Lo siento… Hyperdrive Unit me sacó del sistemas de disparo, deben ser rápidos, mi sistema se reiniciará dentro de quince segundos. Detecto radiación en mi sistema anticongelante… – advierte la computadora, quien se reiniciará para resolver algunas otras fallas

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso Walter? – pregunta Twilight, quien va detrás de Luna

— Solo sigan bajando las escaleras y no hagan preguntas, no podemos perder más tiempo, aprovechemos antes de que Rubi se apague – declaré, sin dejar de bajar las escaleras

— Pero por primera vez podemos tener respuestas claras – se queja Rarity, quien mantiene un ritmo de mucho cuidado para no resbalar

— Pero no venimos aquí a hablar con Rubi, si no a salvar a Equestria – expresa Twilight, casi de última en el grupo

— ¡Cuantas escaleras! ¿Por qué son tantas? – pregunta Ember con voz molesta, quien sigue al humano, el cual, no se detiene

« **Falla**. _No se pudo resolver el problema de contaminación… inicio exitoso»_

— Las escaleras fueron construidas mientras se elaboraban los pisos F y G, en total son dos mil doscientos treinta y cuatro escalones, para descender un kilómetro con doscientos metros. La sala de control fue ubicada en el piso F al ser más segura y estable que los demás pisos. El piso A, B, C y D fueron usados para investigaciones. El piso son almacenes de armas, suministros, entre otros recursos – explica Rubi, quien mantiene perpleja a los ponys, por la gigantesca construcción humana

 _Cada centro tiene un tamaño específico, mientras más grande, peores cosas hacían, este centro debía ser uno de los más importantes para Unit, tiene una computadora que mantiene un control en los sistemas, sin mencionar el motor genético_

— ¿Rubi, el motor que está en el piso F, por qué usa energía mágica? – pregunté sin dejar de bajar las escaleras. No se cuanto tiempo queda, pero cada escalón que falta es tiempo que perdemos…

— Si te refieres a la energía de los unicornios no fue un cambio inmediato. Antes el motor usaba energía eléctrica, pero cada uso requería y causaba gran tensión en las centrales que distribuían la corriente. Con la invención de las baterías, cada centro podía utilizar mejor el motor. Las mejoras en los centros fue paulatina, hasta crear literalmente una estructura donde el mismo lugar crea su energía basado en la fusión de material nuclear. Las baterías son usadas como un reactor nuclear pero de manera casera. Luego del descubrimiento de las especies, la energía que emanaban, es mucho más estable y segura que la energía nuclear. Mediante un largo proceso de investigación, se logró extraer la energía de los cuernos de los unicornios… - corta la computadora

— ¿Sucede algo? Cortaste tu discurso – menciona Luna, mientras todos los ponys aunque sea algo muy difícil de escuchar… lo quieren saber

— No parece que sea buena idea continuar… la información puede resultar delicada como para que los ponys puedan escucharlo – dice Rubi, con voz no muy segura

— No tengo ningún problema, explica lo que quieras, mientras seguimos bajando las escaleras – menciona Celestia, quien no le agrada pero quiere saberlo

— Muy bien… el proceso de extracción se llevaba a cavo en el motor y se almacenaba la energía en núcleos de germanio con una forma hexagonal, para ir mejorando el mismo motor. La extracción era totalmente indolora pero excesivamente lenta. Únicamente podían procesar unicornios cada ocho horas… por lo que Raúl, jefe de Unit declaró utilizar otro método más rápido… Todos los del centro estaban en contra de ese mecanismo… que requería cortar el cuerno directamente desde la base de su cráneo para usar solo su cuerno. Los cirujanos encargados de remover el cuerno simplemente no pudieron hacerlo, todo el personal de Unit se negó a la práctica… pero fueron atemorizados por guardias armados. Sin poderse negar, no tuvieron más opción.

La energía recolectada de los cuernos comenzó a ser investigada, se llevaron a cabo varios experimentos, pero la energía al estar en estado puro, es altamente inestable y volátil. Los investigadores encontraron la manera de poderla estabilizar y era usando un dragón como agente estabilizador al momento de colocar los cuernos. Poco después de que el virus fuera liberado, las investigaciones con las especies se detuvieron. – termina de explicar la computadora, donde el grupo por fin llega a la planta F… un poco agotados

 _Creo que tenemos un poco de margen, fuimos rápidos al bajar los escalones, por ahora todos nos detuvimos en la entrada del piso F, para retomar un poco de aire… claro que este huele un poco a zapato viejo… supongo que tiene que ver por la zona_

— Que horrible… ¿Entonces los humanos fueron obligados a realizar esos actos atroces? – pregunta Rarity no muy segura

— Con el paso de los años ese tipo de pensamientos de culpa fueron reprimidos, aunque la función del motor nunca fue causar daños… sus ancestros descienden de esa máquina… dudo que sepan como es, mis sensores detectan que pocos de ustedes tienen la mezcla viral _S-E1+ A112_ ya en su sangre – confiesa la computadora, quien mantiene un monitoreo en todos

— ¿Por qué Walter no ha muerto si está contaminado? – pregunta Ember, quien recuerda lo que escuchó afuera del centro

— Walter no fue contaminado con cualquier antivirus, él tiene en su sangre lo que se conoce como virus de reestructuramiento inmunológico. Su exposición indirecta a la cepa _S-E1_ lo hizo inmune, así mismo ha cualquier otro tipo de infección. No puede enfermarse ni padecer algún tipo de enfermedad, ni morir de manera natural – clarifica Rubi, lo que antes había preguntado Walter, pero con mejor evidencia

 _(La computadora necesita tiempo para ir recabando información… tampoco es que lo sabe todo)_

— ¿El no puede morir? – pregunta Luna, quien vuelve a mirar al humano, quien está levemente incómodo, por la mirada de todos

— No de manera natural, a menos que alguno de ustedes o terceros lo asesine o que el mismo se provoque la muerte. Otra forma es mediante un veneno grado A, la Cepa A113 no soporta la toxicidad de ese tipo de veneno – agrega la computadora, mientras tanto Walter comienza a caminar para ir a la sala de control

 _La mayoría de las chicas solo escuchan lo que Rubi dice, no se que estarán pensando y eso me pone nervioso. No tenía idea de que también estaba contaminado con la cepa S-E1… siempre creí que era imposible que me contagiara… pero me equivoqué_

— Rubi ¿Por qué un pony y un dragón no pueden tener… ah hijos? – pregunta Spike, quien provoca que Walter se detenga con brusquedad, al igual que las chicas

— Eres muy pequeño para que sepa este tipo de cosas, Rubi no le digas nada – advierte Twilight, mientras sus amigas miran a otro lado muy apenadas

— Creo que ese es un tema un poco delicado Spike, no creo conveniente que lo sepas – menciona Celestia, igual de sorprendida que Twilight

 _Volví a ver a Ember… quien mira la escena con un rostro serio… Spike es un dragón, por lo que no deberían estarle regañando por su pregunta… Uy, me dio curiosidad saber la respuesta ¿Es posible? Vamos a averiguarlo… creo que me ganaré el odio de todos_

— Rubi ¿Puedes responder la pregunta? – dije mientras me cruzo de brazos, alertando a las chicas

— Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? Spike es muy – _interrumpida_ –

— Es posible, existe un lazo que unen a todas las razas, incluyendo a las no identificadas. El virus S-E1 presenta una anomalía bastante extraña, cualquier ser que haya sido contaminado con este virus, puede crear descendencia. Todos ustedes mantienen en su sangre un mínimo de ese virus… algo que jamás podrán deshacerse de él. De hecho hay registros de ese tipo: La unión de un pegaso y dragón, se llamará pegadreke. De igual manera cualquier especie con la que desee. Aunque sean especies distintas tienen la misma probabilidad con la de su misma raza… les sugiero tener cuidado – menciona la computadora, quien se burla un poco al final de su explicación

 _Sin previa advertencia, vi como Twilight se acerca furiosa a mi, pero es detenida por Luna y Celestia… no fue tan gráfico pero esa explicación me dejó flipando… No daré mi opinión pero creo que evitaré caminar detrás de los ponys… solo por las dudas, genial todo se vuelve más extraño de lo que pensé_

— Twilight tranquila, no es momento de pelear entre nosotros, no es nada grave – menciona Luna, con su voz tranquila

— ¡No puedes tomar decisiones tan delicadas por otros! – le grita Twilight al humano, quien se mantiene con un rostro inalterable

— ¿Y que te dice que a ti también? Les recuerdo a todos que somos distintos. Ningún pony va a tomar la decisión de un dragón, así como un dragón no va a tomar la decisión de un pony, ustedes preguntan su duda y soportan la respuesta que amablemente Rubi nos está dando. No soy fan de saber más de lo que debería, si quieren pelear, más tarde habrá tiempo, pero les recuerdo que no lo tenemos ahora – mencioné con voz levemente fuerte, para dejar en claro la situación

— Así es, bien dicho Walter ¿Feliz con tu respuesta Spike? Que bien, nadie lo sabía pero ahora así, continuemos o no llegaremos – agrega la dragona celeste, quien procesa la explicación de la computadora

— Les sugiero correr… tendrán que buscar otra ruta alternativa por el motor genético, gran parte del centro recibió daños por la explosión, sin mencionar que estos sistemas son bastante obsoletos – advierte Rubi, quien tiene problemas para manejar los sistemas

 _(El deterioro de los cables, hacen que muchos de los sistemas dejen de responder… o lo hacen de manera esporádica)_

— ¿Hablas en serio? Pudiste habernos dicho antes, en vez de estar discutiendo por temas que no son importantes en estos momentos – expresé algo molesto, pero no recibo ninguna respuesta

— ¿Debemos volver a correr? – pregunta Rarity, con voz no muy feliz

— Creo que sí... parece que no tenemos otra opción – responde Starlight, mientras Luna, Celestia y Twilight escucha en silencio

 _(Tomen en cuenta que están en un pasillo, por lo que aunque no todas hablan, pueden escuchar)_

— ¡Ya dejen de hablar y corran, siguen perdiendo tiempo! – expresa la dragona con gran frustración

— Los mantendré informados de cualquier cambio en la ruta… mientras tanto sigan la más rápida señalada por una cerámica de color amarillo en el centro del pasillo – revela Rubi información no muy vital

 _Simplemente comencé a trotar y no a correr en sí… si corro todo el tiempo, no podría levantarme por el cansancio. Esa última información de la computadora, no es útil en nada, todas las paredes incluyendo el suelo, están cubiertas por una capa gruesa de polvo gris, las luces de los bombillos al menos permite que veamos sin problemas..._

 _Las chicas mantienen su paso muy de cerca al igual que Ember, mientras sigo las indicaciones de Rubi con las luces… pues sí, debemos seguir los pasillos iluminados, a menos que queramos jugar en la oscuridad, no es lo mejor pero es lo más sencillo_

— ¿Cómo es posible que Rubi no pueda detener a esa cosa del cielo? – expresa Rainbow Dash, con gran molestia, mientras vuela bajo para no chocar con el techo

 _(Rainbow Dash vuela a una altura media, sin tocar el suelo o el techo, ya tu sabes, típico de ella)_

— Eso me estaba preguntando, Rubi ¿Por qué no puedes detener al objeto fuera de Equestria? – pregunta Celestia, quien sigue de cerca la humano

— Hyperdrive Unit no es una sola computadora, son tres. Dos de ellas integradas en la placa madre de Hyperdrive y el controlador de lo que fue el satélite Racon. Al estar ambos ensamblados, su cortafuegos así como los sistemas para evitar ingresos no autorizados se refuerzan. Se debe destacar que la computadora del satélite es mucho más moderna que yo… por lo que mantener un enfrentamiento por controlar los sistemas, es complicado. Los humanos diseñaron una manera de dirigir a Hyperdrive Unit, mediante un sistema análogo, envía pulsos de energía para que la telemetría pueda interpretarlo… lamentablemente fue elaborado tan rápido que solo responde a humanos – termina de explicar la computador

« _8 Minutos. El sistema a logrado desvincular a R.U.B. del programa de Hyperdrive Unit. Tiempo de disparo modificado de 15 minutos a 8_ »

 _Estamos tardando más de lo esperado, no sé si Rubi nos está llevando o simplemente nos quiere perder por el centro, no hemos cruzado algún pasillo o puerta de gas… no quiero pensar en que sucederá si no se detiene a Hyperdrive Unit_

— He perdido vinculación con el satélite, su tiempo que han ganado se ha reducido en gran medida, tienen 7 minutos. Al llegar Walter debe buscar algún objetivo para el disparo, es imposible cancelar algún lanzamiento – Alerta la computadora, quien mantiene los nervios muy en alto

— ¡Cuánto falta para llegar! Equestria está por ser borrada – expresa alarmada Celestia

— ¡Vamos lo más rápido que podemos! Solo sigan el paso – dije mucho más nervioso.

 **Continuará** :

 _Lamento que este capítulo sea un 1% más corto que los demás, pero bueno, todo tiene un porqué… gracia por leer y no olviden dejar algún comentario. Se nos acaba el fic 7_7_

 **Un agradecimiento especial a TEIET** por la lectura beta del capítulo.

 **Capítulo Final:** _Hyperdrive Unit_

 _Aquí todo se resolverá ¿Quién será destruido? El satélite o todos nosotros… un grupo de varías razas, contra tres mentes robóticas en el espacio ¿Quién ganará la batalla contra Unit?_

 **Comentarios del capítulo:**

 **dheyluz:**

 _Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo_

 **LuArt:**

 _Lo lamento, algunos errores los puedo pasar por alto, no soy perfecto pero hago lo que puedo para editar lo mejor posible, lo arreglaré lo mas antes que pueda y sí... se acaba el tiempo_

 **Martiz S.G:**

 _Así es Walter había tomado el huevo de Ember con la idea de tenerlo como una mascota, para que lo defendiera... y bueno... los humanos pudimos domesticar y entrenar a los lobos ¿Qué diferencia hay de entrenar aún dragón?. Con el origen de los cambiantes actualmente se desconoce, pero lo más cercano es algún error y mutación grave de un pony._

 **Comet Galaxy.**

 _Un enemigo icónico de este fic... y bueno ya llegó a su fin, aunque casi logra su objetivo_

 **Nahuel836:**

 _podrás saberlo, tienes el capítulo final_

 **drackblack:**

 _No sé sabe si se realizará segunda temporada, todo depende del apoyo a esta historia al igual que los reviews con su apoyo y no Walter es un dragón dorado... puedes leer sus características en el capítulo 7 "El accidente"_

 **Gracias por leer, pueden seguir con el capítulo final, solo presionen en la tecla siguiente en la parte derecha inferior o superior.**


	16. Hyperdrive Unit

**Elementos:**

 _Con la energía extraída de los unicornios y las demás razas, los humanos utilizaron ocho gemas, de las cuales seis de ellas forman ahora parte de los elementos de la armonía. Su proceso de elaboración requirió mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudieron ser usados ya que estos no respondían a los humanos._

 _Dos elementos si fueron usados por los humanos, pero su gran poder y fuerza los hizo peligrosos… fueron ocultados para que nadie los pudiera usar… textos antiguos revelan que se llama la orbe de las sombras, pero se desconoce la segunda gema. De dice que la segunda gema se encuentra en otra dimensión._

* * *

 **Capítulo Final.**

 **Capítulo XVl: Hyperdrive Unit**

 _Tardamos mucho tiempo… entre unos dos a cinco minutos en llegar a aquel pasillo donde Celestia por poco provoca que nos rebanaran con un láser… una experiencia sin igual, pero prefiero no morir cortado como si fuera un embutido._

 _Los ánimos están candentes, Rubi nos explicó que la magia que mantiene el motor crea una barrera… lo que evita que cualquier ser pueda usar magia aquí adentro, lo malo que esa magia se agota… y absorbe la energía más cercana_

— ¿No hay manera de poder desactivar esa máquina humana? – pregunta Celestia, con voz muy preocupada

— Imposible de realizar, si se desactiva el motor genético, la energía acumulada regresaría a las baterías, éstas no están calificadas para recibir un exceso de poder, si es apagado, provocaría una implosión que los mataría a todos y un área de setecientos metros – explica la computadora, quien deja en silencio a Celestia, la cual, camina sin detenerse

— ¿Qué es una implosión? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, con gran duda

— Es una explosión pero al revés… una explosión lanza material de adentro hacía afuera… una implosión arrastra el material de afuera hacia adentro, Rubi dijo que si apagamos el motor, nos destruirá a todos nosotros de afuera hacia adentro – le dije a la pegaso cían, sin reducir la velocidad

 _Hyperdrive Unit es una máquina maldita, es como una Rubi pero tosca, sabe que no existen más humanos pero se mantiene siguiendo sus protocolos sin negarse… sigo pensando la manera en como destruirlo, pero no se controlar nada de Unit._

— Tienen que darse prisa, están perdiendo tiempo al caminar tan lento – advierte la computadora, la cual, comprendió la situación de todos.

 **«6 minutos para el disparo:** _No se ha detectado nuevos intentos de infiltración»_

— No hemos descansado desde que partimos de la entrada a este piso – bufa Rarity, muy agotada por tanta prisa

— ¿Cómo que no? Nos detenemos a cada rato, al menos camina con ganas Rarity, Equestria está por ser destruida – le dice Ember a la unicornio blanca

— Mis pequeños ponys deben estar aterrados por no ver la luz del sol, esforcémonos un poco más – aclara Celestia, quien molesta un poco a su hermana por esas palabras

— Ñeh… para mi no hay problema, las noches de tu hermana son bonitas y he tenido muchas oportunidades para verlas… ¿Cuándo planean hacer un eclipse? – le pregunté a ambas Alicornios, mientras a lo lejos se ve una puerta metálica

— Gracias Walter, aprecio que te gusten mis noches… y bueno creo que el próximo eclipse será dentro de cien años… o eso recuerdo – le responde la Alicornio azul marino, con voz no muy segura pero feliz por el comentario

 _Llegamos al mismo lugar por donde quedamos la última vez, Rubi ha sido genial y nos ha guiado todo el camino, quisiera que Hyperdrive Unit fuera igual de respetuosa… pero resultó ser una maldita perra homicida… que nadie puede tocar_

— ¿Por qué venimos hasta aquí si son los laboratorios? – pregunta Twilight, con gran duda

— Yo no diré nada… jamás vi estos lugares, todo es nuevo para mi – responde Starlight, mientras Applejack opina lo mismo

— Es verdad… Starlight, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Spike y yo estuvimos buscando la entrada de este lugar para ayudarlas – afirma la terrestre naranja, quien observa todo detalladamente

— Fue divertido, pero no encontramos nada extraño… - dice Pinkie pie, con gran emoción

— La entrada Oficial se encuentra a cien metros de esta zona, enterrado por el tiempo a poco más de tres metros. Ustedes descendieron por una plataforma de defensa cinética – explica la computadora, mientras Walter digita los códigos en la puerta

 _Esta vez no tuve problemas con la puerta, la fuerte luz y con mis dedos flacos… ayudaron. La puerta se abre con un típico sonido hidráulico… hasta revelar el interior de los laboratorios, totalmente intacto a como lo dejamos en la última visita ¡No más rayos mortales_!

— Aquí se realizaron las pruebas o investigaciones de sus ancestros, incluyendo una cura para los humanos del virus que los exterminó – menciona Rubi, mientras todos ingresamos a la habitación

— ¿Quieres que te tape los ojos Fluttershy? – pregunta el dragón morado, con voz preocupada

— _"N no te preocupes… Spike, estoy bien"_ – murmura la pegaso, quien entra muy nerviosa

 **(La última vez, Fluttershy no vio el interior porque Rainbow le tapó la vista con su casco)**

— ¿Dónde está la sala de control? Debemos llegar ya – menciona Luna, con voz molesta

— La sala de control se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta blindada, denme algunos segundos mientras la abro – aclara la computadora, quien tiene dificultades para operar sus sistemas con eficiencia

 _Veo como todas las chicas leen las etiquetas u observan todo lo que los humanos hicieron… sin mencionar la gran cantidad de polvo que existe en todo el laboratorio y ese olor del aire reciclado… ya comprendo lo que dijeron los científicos en su bitácora_

— ¿Cómo te sientes Walter? – pregunta Ember, quien pone suavemente su garra en el hombro del humano… para quitarla a los pocos segundos

— Ugh… no se ni como explicarte, si reírme o llorar… sabes, tengo unas increíbles ganas de vomitar por tanta presión – respondí con total sinceridad, mientras veo directamente a los ojos rojizos de la dragona

— No eres el único que se siente así Walter… mira a tu alrededor, por fin estás conviviendo con ponys y dragones, no necesitarás esconderte si salimos de este problema – conforta la dragona, hasta que la conversación es interrumpida por un fuerte sonido

 _Un chirrido horrible proveniente de los engranajes y pistones oxidados, giran luego de cinco milenios sin moverse… es increíble que todo siga funcionando aún con tan pésimo estado. Nuevamente el resto de las chicas se agrupan para seguir la marcha_

— Al cruzar la puerta verán un pasillo a su derecha, giren ahí y verán un marco de puerta que ya está abierta, caminen con prisa pero no corran, algunos sensores puede detectarlo como amenaza en esa parte. Los sistemas de defensa son más estrictos en la entrada de los pisos – revela Rubi, con su voz robótica pero amable

 **(Recuerden que Rubi aunque no hable escucha e interpreta las conversaciones)**

— Los humanos fueron increíbles constructores – comenta Applejack, bastante sorprendida al igual que el resto de sus amigas que no pudieron bajar.

Todos seguimos las órdenes de Rubi y fue más rápido de lo que creí, simplemente fue un corto pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de control… claro que si tomamos en cuenta el resto del viaje y la bajada de escaleras, es un tiempo considerable.

 _Con gran precaución entramos a la sala de control… una sala gigantesca con grandes pantallas distribuidas en cada pared pintadas de un color gris oscuro, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de asientos con computadora de monitor. Tres grandes pantallas principales dan gráficos y el mapa antiguo de la tierra. En el centro de la sala hay un pilar de metal, rodeado por paneles de control y pantallas más pequeñas, que ven hacía abajo para quien opere el panel_

 _Las paredes son de metal pulido, mientras que el suelo está hecho con losas de mármol blanco y un techo de color negro con grandes lámparas que cuelgan por cables. La pantalla central, tiene la bandera de Unit, mientras va cambiando imágenes a todas las creaciones que hizo la corporación_

 **(Las imágenes solo son experimentos difundidos al público, no las armas u otras investigaciones secretas)**

— Wow… increíble – dice Twilight, muy maravillada con todo lo que sus ojos ven

— Mantendré mis comentarios para mi, pero esto es magnífico – expresa Celestia, bastante boquiabierta

— Walter, ve a la base central… ubicada en el centro de la habitación y busca una palanca parecida a un Joystick. Es la telemetría manual de Hyperdrive Unit, no debería causar problemas pero el contador debería pausarse una vez que tomes el mando – explica la computadora

« **Tiempo de disparo 2 minutos»**

Sin perder tiempo, corrí al panel para buscar lo que Rubi me dijo… no tengo ni idea de que hace, pero bueno, todos escuchamos y vemos el tiempo restante en una de las pantallas ¿Será alguna burla del satélite o el contador ya estaba ahí?

— Date prisa Walter – menciona Luna, mientras todos corren hacía el humano…

 _Hay gran cantidad de botones, luces de todos colores, palancas, barras extrañas y otros tipos de botones que jamás pensé que podrían tener esa forma. No obstante, vi lo que tendría que ser la telemetría manual, una palanca con una bolita roja en su extremo y sin perder un segundo la moví un poco_

 _Las chicas se acercan enseguida, mientras observan la pantalla al igual que yo… simplemente no estamos deteniendo el satélite, solo revelamos nuestra ubicación_

 **«Señal de telemetría captada:** _Proceso de disparo extendido en 20 minutos»_

« _Ingrese coordenadas de disparo: __ »

«T **iempo 22 minutos.** _Potencia del acelerador (-85%) »_

 _Los gráficos de las pantallas cambiaron levemente… no sé como funciona, pero Hyperdrive Unit nos dio veinte minutos para elegir un lugar de disparo… Rubi nos había mencionado que no se podía cancelar una vez iniciado el proceso… para eso ¿El satélite tendría que disparar y ya se puede apagar? ¿Cómo coño se hace?_

— Hyperdrive Unit espera las coordenadas, deben elegir algún lugar… lamentablemente el satélite no es tonto, solamente aceptará ubicaciones con los objetivos dichos en la pantalla a su izquierda… o establezcan una coordenada y usen guía manual – explica Rubi, quien mantiene al tanto a todos

— ¿Quieres decir que debemos elegir que pueblo será exterminado? – Pregunta Celestia, con un nudo en su garganta

— Hyperdrive Unit está ladeado a su izquierda… por lo que alguno de ustedes o todos tendrá que quedarse a dirigir la ubicación del disparo, sea a donde sea, toda la tierra lo va a sentir – explica la computadora, quien mantiene los nervios vivos

— No podemos matar a los ponys… yo no quiero que nada malo sucede – expresa Twilight, quien se niega a elegir algún poblado

— Wow, yo defenderé a los míos, ningún dragón morirá mientras yo esté con vida – responde Ember de antemano

 _¿Cómo podremos elegir una ubicación? Hyperdrive Unit es un satélite operado por tres grandes computadoras y no serán estúpidas para lanzar un disparo a una ubicación donde no exista nada que destruir_

« **20 Minutos para el disparo:** _Coordenadas no establecidas»_

— Deben tener algún lugar que pueda resistir el impacto, ustedes dicen que solo los artefactos tienen magia… podríamos lanzarlo a ese lugar – dije mi opinión, sin soltar el Joystick

 _(Si Walter deja la palanca, Hyperdrive Unit puede o no retomar su cuenta en 2 minutos)_

— ¿El imperio de Cristal… Creen que es posible que el corazón resista el impacto? – pregunta Luna a las chicas

— Tomen en cuenta que el impacto puede reducir u aumentar su potencia dependiendo del ángulo de ingreso, conocido como daño de media. El artefacto que según su especie conoce como corazón de Cristal, es imposible que resista el impacto, la energía del disparo supera ampliamente la energía de los ponys – advierte Rubi, quien preocupa a las chicas

— ¿Cómo es posible que exista algo tan destructivo no se pueda controlar? – pregunta Ember con gran molestia

 _Sin soltar la palanca, tomé una de las sillas del montón que hay… bueno hay tantas computadoras que sobran sillas para todos, aunque les costará a los ponys sentarse, bueno son sillas para humanos no ponys_

— Hyperdrive Unit y Racon fueron controlados y regulados por mis sistemas, pero al elaborar el proyecto Overload los desarrolladores cometieron varios errores y olvidaron permitirme seguir controlándolos. Cuando ambos se fusionaron… el sistema me detecta como un intento de infiltración, pero Hyperdrvie Unit puede acceder a mis sistemas – revela la ayudante, quien mantiene un ambiente tenso en la habitación

 _Es normal que se comentan muchos errores cuando se construye un proyecto de esas dimensiones en tan poco tiempo, pueden dejar líneas de código mal escritas o algún error en los sistemas. Eso significa que Hyperdrive Unit utiliza la información que Rubi le dice…_

«1 **8 Minutos para disparo** : _Coordenadas no establecidas»_

— Tengo una idea… pero requiere de un sacrificio – expresé con voz seria

— ¿Cuál es tu idea Walter? – pregunta Ember, quien escucha al humano con tranquilidad

— Rubi dijo que Hyperdrive Unit toma información que ella le de… ¿y si disparamos a este lugar? – propuse con un tono de voz seria

 _Todos me miran con un rostro serio… mientras piensan mi propuesta. Rubi dijo que para disparar, alguien debe quedarse para dirigir el satélite, ahora Rubi detecta ponys y dragones en el centro, por lo que es una buena oportunidad, Hyperdrive Unit no puede omitir el disparo_

— Tu plan tiene una gran posibilidad de concretarse, no tengo ninguna objeción contra esa desición – menciona Rubi, quien sorprende a las chicas

— ¿No tienes miedo a ser destruida? – le pregunta Rarity a la computadora, mientras los demás escuchan en silencio

— No puedo decidir cuándo será mi destrucción, sin mencionar que no puedo experimentar el miedo. Todas ustedes son los que construirán la base del futuro, elijan con sabiduría – responde la computadora, quien se mantiene ahora en silencio

 _Yo no quiero quedarme a morir aquí abajo… aún me queda mucho por vivir y gran parte de mi tiempo la pasé en un bucle como dijo aquella cambiante, pero eso significa que alguien más tendrá que quedarse a morir_

— Yo lo haré – menciona Ember, quien sorprende a todos incluyendo al humano, quien es tomado por sorpresa

— Oh no, tu no te quedarás aquí – me negué a la idea

— ¿Estás segura Princesa Ember? – pregunta Celestia, quien mira a la dragona

— Me quedaré y lo haré – dice la escamada no muy convencida

— No lo permitiré, ella no se quedará a explotar por ustedes… no pueden ser tan egoístas – aclaré con gran molestia

— Oye, oye, yo lo hago porque quiero, tú no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, tú mismo lo dijiste en los pasillos – manifiesta Ember, por las palabras del humano

— Pero nosotras no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos mantener segura a Equestria porque representamos los elementos de la armonía – dice Rainbow Dash, mientras las tres princesas observan la situación

 _No permitiré que Ember muera por culpa de Unit… vamos joder, son nueve ponys y simplemente se necesita uno que mantenga el Joystick estable ¡Es fácil! Pero claro como hablamos de muerte nadie lo quiere hacer_

« **16 minutos para el disparo:** _Ubicación No establecida»_

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Walter? Ember se ha ofrecido valientemente para salvar a todo el mundo entero – pregunta Luna, con voz seria, pero con un expresión triste

— Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta – sugiere Rubi, quien alerta al humano

— Guarda silencio Rubi – _vuelvo a ver a las chicas_ – ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella quien de su vida? Ustedes se creen grandes y majestuoso que protegieron a este lugar de incontables peligros, de igual manera pudieron morir y ahora no lo quieren hacer – dije muy molesto con el grupo de ponys

— Walter, no permitiré que mis amigas mueran… somos un pilar importante de Equestria… y no digo que Ember no lo sea, todos apreciamos lo que ella va hacer – explica Twilight, mientras sus amigas escuchan en silencio, donde desvían su mirada por la vergüenza

— Yo lo haré Walter, quítate de ahí y déjame tomar el control… deben salir ahora de este lugar o no podrán irse – expresa la dragona, con voz un poco molesta

 _No permitiré que ella muera… no si puedo evitar que suceda, al quitar mi mano de la palanca, rápidamente la llevé a mi bolsillo. Recuerdo que guardé una jeringa con anestesia por si algún animal del bosque me atacaba, aunque de nada serviría si hubiera sido un lobo de madera_

 _En un rápido movimiento, tomé la garra de la dragona y con gran fuerza le clavé la aguja en su muñeca, alertando a las chicas que me empujan para que suelte a Ember, la fuerza es suficiente para que la aguja penetre las escamas de la escamada…_

— ¡Que estás haciendo Walter! – dije con gran molestia la escamada, quien se quita la jeringa de la muñeca, la cual, se tropieza con las gradas y cae al suelo

— ¡Walter no hagas tonterías! Estamos aquí por un bien común – expresó Luna, quien observa como el humano se reincorpora

« **No se detecta la telemetría:** _Esperando»_

 _Veo como Ember se levanta sin problemas o eso creía… a los pocos segundos ella se arrodilla, mientras las ponys la atienden con preocupación, una dosis de un pony es fuerte para un dragón mediano_

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – pregunta Starlight, quien mira con enojo al humano

 _Sin decir una sola palabra, vi como el dragón morado toma la jeringa que cayó en el suelo, para enseñárselo a la Alicornio lila, la cual, se tranquila al ver la etiqueta_

— Estará bien, pero no creo que pueda quedarse… la anestesia de ponys es muy fuerte para un dragón – dije mientras veo los ojos rojizos de la escamada

— ¿Por qué haces esto! – menciona Ember, quien se encuentra sentada al estar mareada por los efectos

— Porque no existen los héroes ¿Nadie quiere sacrificarse? Entonces váyanse de aquí ahora– dije sin ninguna expresión

— No dejaremos que te quedes aquí, eres lo poco que queda de la raza de los humanos – menciona Luna, donde las tres princesas no permitirán que Walter muera

— Les sugiero que escuchen a Walter… él ya ha tomado su decisión, absténganse a persuadirlo… el no quiere que Ember muera ya que le tiene aprecio… solo retírense del centro… tienen diez minutos para salir del centro – aclara Rubi, mientras las chicas ven que Ember se desmaya por el efecto

 _(Como Walter solo le dio una dosis a Ember, el tiempo de efecto es corto, por lo que puede despertar en minutos)_

— ¿En serio lo harás Walter? – pregunta Celestia, quien mira al humano con rostro serio

— Si si, solo váyanse y corran lo más lejos que puedan, no quiero verlos más – les dije con voz molestia

 _Odio las despedidas… es algo que nunca me a agradado desde que puedo pensar con claridad. Lo que voy hacer es idiota… vale… estoy aterrado ¿Qué me sucederá? ¿Esto dolerá mucho? Siento un leve dolor en mi corazón y no es que me va a dar un paro… son los nervios._

 _Sin esperarlo, todas las chicas se acercan a abrazarme… bueno casi todas, con excepción de Luna, Celestia, Rainbow y Ember…_

— - _incómodo_ – Vale, vale, están violando mi espacio personal… - dije no muy feliz por el abrazo

— No seas amargado… te agradecemos por lo que vas hacer – menciona Starlight, quien no tiene rencor con lo que el bípedo le hizo hace poco más de un mes

— Chicas, Twilight, salgan del centro, yo iré detrás de ustedes junto con mi hermana – le dice la Alicornio blanca a todas

— Yo les guiaré a la salida de servicio, las llevará en menos de dos minutos a la superficie sin mucho esfuerzo – responde Rubi, quien ha estado escuchando toda la plática

— Muy bien princesa… Chicas ayúdenme con Ember – aclara la Alicornio lila, mientras lentamente se llevan a la dragona

 _Las siete chicas… menos Luna y Celestia, salen del cuarto de control, espero que no intenten matarme… aunque lo dudo si voy a quedarme a desviar el disparo de esa porquería de proyecto_

— Queremos agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo Walter, te lo agradecemos de corazón– menciona Luna, con su típica voz relajada

— Es un gran sacrificio y yo te había juzgado, me alegra que me haya equivocado contigo – responde la Alicornio blanca con un tono de voz de arrepentimiento

— No tienen porque agradecerme... lamento haber causado problemas desde que llegué, no fue mi intención en verdad – me disculpé con ambas Alicornios

— Walter, podrías entregarle a alguna de las dos ponys, un reloj comunicador, mis sistemas no funcionan correctamente en la salida principal del centro... es necesario que tenga un control sobre ellos – avisa Rubi, quien le pide un favor al humano ya que ella no puede hacerlo

— ¿Ah? Pero solo tengo el mío y no funciona... la pantalla está rota – Dije no muy seguro

— Debemos irnos hermana, queda muy poco tiempo – expresa Luna, muy nerviosa

« **15 minutos para disparo»**

— Debajo del panel, hay una cubierta que protege los nuevos prototipos de reloj comunicador, creados por Unit en el año 2039 antes del accidente biológico... puedes darle uno a los ponys – menciona amablemente la voz ayudante

 _Sin preguntar de más, me agaché para poder ver mejor debajo del panel, este está rodeado de varias gavetas de cristal. Con cuidado, deslice la puerta y tomé uno de los relojes. Un reloj tipo Touch con pantalla más grande… cubierta blanca y un símbolo de Unit en la tapa trasera. Presioné el único botón para encender el aparato y sin mucho problema, este reacciona._

 **«Descargando Base de datos: R.U.B.I 2.0»**

— El creador encontró la manera de elaborar una batería que no se daña con el tiempo, pero tiende a necesitar más tiempo a la hora de cargar. Los dos ponys deben apurarse a reunirse con su grupo o no tendrán tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente– aclara Rubi, mientras Walter le coloca a Celestia el reloj en su pata derecha

— No se te ve mal hermana – menciona Luna, con voz tranquila

— Hermana, ve con las chicas, iré detrás de ti si no es mucha molestia – expresa Celestia, con un tono de voz nerviosa

 _Sin negarse a lo que su hermana le pide. Luna abandona rápidamente la sala de control para ser guiada por Rubi hasta las chicas. Por otro lado, Walter y Celestia quedan solos en el cuarto de control_

— Debes irte ya si no, no saldrás a tiempo – le advertí a la pony, mientras la miro con seriedad

— Este sacrificio que estás haciendo no lo olvidaré Walter, perdóname por todo lo que te hice en este tiempo que estuviste con nosotros... jamás podré pagartelo – expresa Celestia, con voz culpable

 _Uf… tío, no sé que responderle ahora… siento un dolor en el pecho y no quiero llorar por esas palabras tan amables… los ponys no son malos después de todo, lo reconozco, es muy tarde, pero lo mejor es que lo vi ahora_

— Gracias por tus palabras Celestia – _suspire_ – Tal vez los dos empezamos con el pie izquierdo o bueno en tu caso casco… no fue el mejor inicio y es una lástima que todo acabe de esta manera... buena suerte y cuidalos bien – dije con voz nerviosa… vamos tío sigues con tus nervios por hablar con chicas ¡Es el puto cinco mil y algo!

— - _Se limpia las lágrimas_ – Nos vemos Walter... gracias por todo – dice Celestia, quien le da un beso en la mejilla al humano, para luego retirarse de la sala de control con gran prisa

 _No me agrada recibir apapachos ni besos de Ponys… vamos sé que no aplica pero es extraño para mi recibir este tipo de "_ recompensa _". Al menos se que Ember estará bien y no explotará de una manera cruel y despiadada._

— Walter, te sugiero que te coloques uno de los relojes y vuelvas al panel de control. El grupo de ponys podrá ver todo el interior de esta sala si es que así lo desean - explica Rubi con voz amable

— ¿Y para que mierda quieres que me coloque el reloj si todo esto va a explotar? – pregunté con leve molestia, mientras me quito el antiguo reloj

« **13 Minutos para el disparo** »

— Para una mejor comunicación, puedes comunicarte con el grupo de pony mediante señales digitales, presiona la pantalla del reloj e inserta el código del aparato que le diste al grupo – dice Rubi, quien ayuda lo mejor posible a todos

— Pero ¿cómo voy a saber el código del reloj de los ponys?… esto no viene con algún manual – mencione, mientras me coloco en la muñeca derecha el reloj

 **(Walter es Zurdo… por lo que el usa el reloj en la derecha y no en la izquierda como normalmente lo harían los diestros)**

— Comprendo… mejor guiaré a los ponys a la salida… tú concéntrate en establecer las coordenadas de disparo para Hyperdrive Unit. Usa las teclas de dirección junto al Joystick para preparar una coordenadas. En total debes establecer cinco coordenadas o una para un disparo repetido, Hyperdrive Unit seguirá las órdenes siempre y cuando no pierdas la ID Card en tu bolsillo. Actualmente te detecta como Tatiana G – le explica la computadora al humano, quien comienza a probar todo lo que Rubi le mencionó

 _Esto se vuelve interesante, solo quienes tengan la ID card pueden controlar a Hyperdrive Unit, no sé de dónde la habré sacado, no recuerdo con claridad y la magia que Ember hizo no es de ayuda como para resolver mis cinco mil años de bloqueo. Por ahora probaré a intentar escribir las coordenadas del centro… lo bueno que tengo una pantalla gigante donde puedo ver todas las coordenadas… claro que son del viejo mundo, pero no debería haber problema._

 **Con las Chicas:**

La princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia, no tardaron mucho tiempo en regresar con las chicas. Todas corren por un pasillo ancho de al menos unos cinco metros con una altura de diez, iluminado por unas luces blancas, que le dan una buena vista a todas

— ¡Ember si está pesada! – Expresa Spike, quien ayuda a cargar a la dragona celeste

— La anestesia debería pasar rápido su efecto, solo fue una dosis la que Walter le dio – menciona Fluttershy, con voz tímida

— Pero Walter le dio una dosis de un pony… las medicinas no están hechas para un dragón y sus efectos pueden ser desconocidos, como por ejemplo duplicar su efectividad – expresa Luna, con un tono de voz neutral

— Pido por favor que aumenten su ritmo de caminata, tienen once minutos para alejarse del centro y apenas han recorrido una parte de la salida de este pasillo – advierte Rubi, la cual, aunque no está programada para brindar ayuda, ella ha alterado su código

El mensaje de la ayudante rinde frutos en el grupo de ponys, quienes aceleran el paso, pero de igual manera no pueden correr al tener que cargar a una dragona dormida

— Sería de ayuda tener a Walter, es del mismo tamaño que Ember y la hubiera podido cargar – dice Applejack, bastante agotada quien carga a la escamada junto con Spike y Rainbow Dash

— El fue muy amable en quedarse, todos nosotros creímos que los humanos eran malos, pero Ember tenía razón… no todos son malos, como existen ponys buenos, hay humanos buenos – menciona Celestia, bastante agotada por haber corrido de la sala de control hasta el grupo

 _(Muchos dirán que es una mentira que Celestia haya llegado tan rápido, pero nadie estaba caminando hasta que todos llegaran… Cuando Celestia llegó, Rubi empezó a guiarlas.)_

( **Nota** : _Todas subieron de manera paulatina hasta la salida, recuerden que estaban trotando)_

Todas se detienen al llegar a una gran habitación, que permiten ver unas escaleras que llevan a una puerta con forma de arco, hecha totalmente de metal y acero reforzado. En la pared, se encuentra la computadora que abre la puerta

— Presionen la pantalla del interruptor y retrocedan algunos pasos, la salida está enterrada algunos centímetros en la arena. Apenas la puerta se abra, deben alejarse lo más rápido posible, no intenten regresar, la puerta se cerrará de manera automática – explica Rubi, quien comienza el procedimiento para abrir el centro.

 _Detrás de las chicas, el pasillo desaparece al cerrarse una puerta de vidrio negro, donde se puede apreciar la bandera de Unit pintada en el centro. Celestia muy nerviosa sube las escaleras y ve la pantalla. Lo que le recuerda aquel día en que por poco muere por no darle espacio al humano. Sin más la Alicornio blanca presiona la pantalla con su casco y retrocede de inmediato._

 _Un escalofriante ruido les provoca mucho dolor en los oídos a todos, al igual que a Ember, quien se despierta muy desorientada por lo que el humano le hizo. Conforme la puerta se abre, gran cantidad de arena entra a la habitación y comienza a caer por las escaleras hasta que luego de un minuto, por fin esta se termina de abrir, dejando ver el cielo nocturno, iluminado por una luz azulada_

« **¡Peligro, peligro.** _Disparo de cañón de iones al centro_ **. Iniciando protocolo de seguridad»**

— Salgan ahora y aléjense lo más que puedan – dice Rubi, mientras las chicas corren a la salida, incluyendo a Ember, quien es guiada por Spike

Con los nervios candentes, todas suben con prisa las escaleras llenas de arena, para luego escalar sin mucha dificultad la barrera de arena… y sin detenerse, todas comienzan ha alejarse del centro.

« _9 Minutos para el disparo Coordenadas establecidas_ ( **Error:** _Ubicación no permitida) »_

— ¿Qué está pasando, dónde está Walter? – pregunta Ember, quien corre pero no entiende la razón

— … El vendrá detrás de nosotros, solo sigue corriendo – le miente Celestia, para el bien de la dragona

— Hermana – dijo Luna, quien recibe una mirada de Celestia, quien comprende la razón

— ¡Nos dará tiempo de alejarnos loo suficiente? – pregunta Rarity, no muy feliz de correr en la noche

— Deben alejarse un máximo de 400 metros o 1 kilómetro, Hyperdrive Unit no está usando disparo al rojo – menciona Rubi, por el reloj que Walter le colocó en su casco

Las chicas se sorprenden al escuchar la voz de Rubi cerca de Celestia, mientras siguen corriendo por los páramos en medio de la noche.

 **Con Walter:**

 _Solo cinco minutos y todo esto se va acabar, Hyperdrive Unit se resiste a seguir las coordenadas, sabe que es un lugar al que no puede dispararle, pero tiene que, porque así se lo he ordenado. No ha cambiado nada, pero quiere lanzar a otro lado y eso no lo voy a permitir._

 **«5 Minutos para el disparo»**

— Hyperdrive Unit se resiste a disparar, pero no tiene otra opción más que seguir sus órdenes, el grupo de Ponys han salido del área roja y se encuentran cerca de la mitad de la zona amarilla… Si gusta, al lado del gabinete hay una botella de vino… - le dice Rubi a Walter, quien lo toma por sorpresa

— ¿Quieres que me embriague antes de morir? – pregunté con un tono de voz sorprendido

— Los efectos del disparo son desconocidos… ¿Por qué no disfrutar los últimos momentos? – me pregunta Rubi, mientras tomo la botella de vino

 _El vino en teoría mientras más viejo, es mejor… pero bueno jamás alguien lo añejó durante cinco mil años, claro que Rubi tiene razón, si voy a morir que más da un poco de vino._

— ¿Segura que no me hará daño? – pregunté no muy seguro

« **4 minutos para el disparo** »

— Lo lamento, no tengo claro los efectos de un vino añejado por varios milenios. Los ponys han salido de la zona amarilla, ahora se encuentran en la zona de efecto menor o área verde – responde la computadora, mientras Walter sigue sentado en la silla

 _Vi la etiqueta del vino, esta está bastante dañada por el tiempo… no sé si tomar un poco o no, jamás lo hice en mi vida y bueno porque empezar ahora. Saqué de mi bolsillo el collar de Rubí que Ember me había entregado, este tiene un color rojizo brillante y su cadena de oro es simplemente magnífica_

— El motor genético tiene energía residual, es posible que sienta una poderosa onda de choque al primer contacto… hay gran posibilidad de que te quedes sin energía… - advierte Rubi, quien mantiene muy nervioso a Walter

— Tienes alguna manera de hablar con las chicas… quisiera hablar con alguien vivo… no te ofendas – dije muy inquieto

 **«3 Minutos para el disparo»**

— Estableceré un puente con el reloj de Celestia y el tuyo cuando hayan llegado a la zona azul – aclara la computadora, quien mantiene un seguimiento en las chicas

— ¿A qué distancia se encuentran del centro? – le pregunté a la computadora

— Aproximadamente 600 metros, Hyperdrive Unit no está usando disparo al rojo, por lo que su área de efecto es menor, aproximadamente 700 metros será el área afectada explica Rubi, con su tono de voz amable

 _Entonces Hyperdrive Unit tiene dos tipos de disparo, el múltiple y el directo… por dicha está usando el múltiple, no quiero sentir el dolor que provocaría el de mayor área, sin decir que las chicas no podrían escapar a tiempo_

— La puerta principal se ha cerrado exitosamente. La vida de todos los seres que crearon los humano se encuentran en tus manos – dice la ayudante del centro

— " _Que… genial, al menos estoy dentro de un centro y moriré dentro de Unit_ " – murmuré no muy feliz

 **Con las chicas:**

Las chicas han logrado alejarse lo más rápido posible del centro, al punto de casi establecer un nuevo récord al mejor tiempo. A tan solo 700 metros, apenas pueden apreciar la luz del bombillo de la salida del centro

— Debemos cubrirnos entre las rocas – aclara Applejack, con un tono de voz asustada

— ¿Dónde está Walter? No lo logro ver – pregunta Ember, con voz levemente molesta

 **«Se ha realizado una conexión de dispositivos de manera correcta»**

— Están lejos de la zona de peligro, de igual manera sentirán el retroceso y podrían ser arrastradas por la onda expansiva, pero no debería causarles heridas. Walter quiere hablar con ustedes, tienen dos minutos antes de que la conexión se corte por interferencias... buena suerte y me despido de vosotros... – se escucha la voz de Rubi en la pata derecha de Celestia.

Celestia mira su pata, mientras las chicas se acercan para poder ver al humano al igual que Ember, quien mira la pantalla del reloj con sorpresa

— Es bueno verlas de nuevo… y bueno, es una lástima que sea de esta manera – dije con voz nerviosa

— ¿Qué haces ahí Walter? Ven con nosotros – le dice Ember al humano, quien entristece a las chicas

— Ah… hola Ember, me alegra que estes bien y bueno eso es un poco difícil… no puedo dejar el centro, lo recuerdas… alguien debía quedarse – dije con voz tranquila

— ¡Pero por qué tienes que ser tú! Yo lo iba hacer... – menciona la dragona, mientras las chicas escuchan en silencio, las cuales, intentan mantenerse tranquilas

— Lo sé, pero no iba a permitir que mueras… además me debes una más – le dije mientras le guiño el ojo

 **«1 minuto para el disparo»**

— No puedes dejarnos así Walter, aún puedes salir de ahí, ven con nosotros – expresa Ember, quien limpia alguna de sus lágrimas

Las chicas, al igual que Luna, Celestia y Twilight, intentan no llorar y mantenerse lo más serena posible, pero es difícil hacerlo no hacerlo

— Debemos cubrirnos entre las rocas, nuestra magia sigue débil – menciona Luna, con un tono de voz triste

— No puedo hacerlo Ember, aunque quisiera ir… Hyperdrive Unit debe ser detenido – aclare con voz triste, en un intento por mantenerme lo más tranquilo

 **«30 segundos para el disparo»**

« **Error de conexión:** _Falla en la señal_ **. Vídeo llamada terminada»**

— Q ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Ember, quien limpia sus lágrimas

— Está por suceder… lo siento Ember – le dije Celestia, la cual, se acomoda entre las rocas para evitar lo mejor posible la onda

 **En el espacio:**

El núcleo del satélite se puede escuchar a una alta velocidad, mientras en la punta que señala a la tierra hay una luz blanca

 **«Ubicación no permitida** : _Error… No se puede alterar ordenes»_

« **Violación de los protocolos de protección de Unit** : _Iniciando apagado»_

« **Error** : _Iniciando secuencia de disparo: 10 segundos»_

« **Ubicación no permitida:** _No se puede alterar coordenadas:_ telemetría no permite cambios»

Sin poder reescribir las coordenadas, Hyperdrive Unit dispara un total de cinco rayos pequeños, donde finalmente el ala dañada se destruye por el retroceso

« **Peligro** , _falla en estabilizador de campo:_ **contacto con la atmósfera 8 minutos»**

«Apagando sistemas: **Disparo en terreno de Unit»**

 **Con Walter:**

Puedo ver en la pantalla el tiempo para el primer contacto… he dejado la palanca ya que todo está hecho… solo es de esperar la parte más horrible

 **«Treinta segundos para el impacto»**

— Rubi ¿Esto dolerá mucho? – le pregunté con inquietud

— No puedo responder con seguridad, no soy un organismo vivo para determinar que es el dolor – aclara la computadora, quien mantiene nervioso al humano

 _Volví a ver el panel de control... y caminé de regreso para sentarme nuevamente en la silla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé la botella de vino y la abrí sin mucho problema_

— Creo que lo necesito ahora – expresé muy nervioso

 **«Impacto en:**

 **10 segundos**

.

 **9 segundos**

.

 **8 segundos**

.

 **7 segundos**

.

 **6 segundos**

.

 **5 segundos**

.

 **4 segundos**

.

 **3 segundos**

.

 **2 segundos**

.

 **1 segundos**

.

 **«Contacto»**

 _Un fuerte golpe hace que las luces del techo expulsen chispas al igual que el panel de control. La fuerte sacudida provoca que las luces se apaguen por unos instantes, donde el techo se fractura un poco. El impacto me tira de la silla, al igual que la botella de vino… que se rompe al contacto con el_ _mármol_

 **«Próximo impacto en 15 segundos»**

 **Por otro lado afuera:** _Segundos antes del impacto_

Mientras las chicas observan aterradas a lo lejos, un rayo blanco explota antes de tocar el suelo, pero provoca que el terreno en un área de unos cuatrocientos metros se hunda algunos metros. La onda expansiva lanza grandes piedras en las cuatro direcciones, así como una nube de polvo y fuerte viento, mientras en el suelo comienza a emanar humo negro por las grietas

 **Con Walter:**

 _Las grietas que provocó el primer impacto, dejan que un poco de agua ingrese a la sala… las luces se apagan y se prenden cada cierto tiempo… aunque el disparo sea débil causa terribles daños_

— El motor genético ha detenido el primer impacto, segundo contacto en algunos segundos. El primero fue de 30 segundos, el segundo 15, el tercero, 8, cuarto 6 y el último 3 – aclara la computadora

 _Busqué entre los escombros el collar que Ember me dio... no tarde mucho en encontrarlo. Pero Nuevamente un fuerte temblor provoca que todo el lugar se sacuda con gran intensidad, las luces de pronto se apagan, dejándome en las tinieblas, puedo escuchar el agua caer en el suelo, así como pedazos de hormigón que caen a mis alrededores._

 _Me reincorporé de nuevo, pero una tercer sacudida mucho más fuerte me hace caer nuevamente al suelo. El panel de control estalla en llamas nuevamente y lanza una bola de chispas en todas las direcciones, puedo sentir el humo como comienza a invadir la sala_

 **«Daño criticó en el motor genético»**

 _Por una cuarta vez me levanto del suelo, empapado por el agua que cae del techo, las grietas son mucho más gruesas y se percibe un hundimiento… en cualquier momento el techo va a colapsar_

— ¡Arg! ¡Todo esto es lo que tienes Unit? – grite molesto

 _Por cuarta vez consecutiva una nueva sacudida me tira al suelo y en una de las grietas lejanas a mi logro ver un poco de fuego de color blanco que entra a la sala, mientras bloques de hormigón caen por todos lados, así como piezas de metal y vidrio_

 **«Peligro grieta en el núcleo del motor»**

 _Tomé el collar de Rubí que se me cayó al suelo… no sé por cuántos segundos vi el collar, al final de todo me lo coloqué. Me di la vuelta para ver el techo, ya sin levantarme del suelo... en espera de mi final..._

 _Pronto una luz blanca comienza a iluminar mi alrededor, mientras siento un horrible calor. Giré mi cabeza al notar una bola de fuego que entra por la puerta hasta que todo mi alrededor estalla en una bola de luz blanca._

 **Con las chica: Minutos antes:**

Las chicas observan con temor como uno a uno, los rayos de iones impactan sin misericordia al centro. Todas sienten las sacudidas del impacto, hasta que en un momento a otro todo queda en silencio, donde el único ruido es el de sus respiraciones agitadas... así como las rocas moviéndose bajos sus cascos y patas...

— ¡Todas están bien? – pregunta Celestia, mientras su corazón late a mil por hora

— Jamás he estado tan aterrada – responde Starlight, quien siente como su corazón está por salirse

— ¡Walter puede estar vivo! – expresa Ember, quien observa las lejanías

— Espera Ember, no sabemos si van a seguir cayendo rayos – advierte Luna, quien detiene a la dragona

— ¡Miren el cielo, algo está en llamas! – advierte Applejack, donde todas desvían su mirada

Con gran impresión, todas sin dudar ven como el satélite explota en una bola de fuego al chocar en la atmósfera, lanzando a la tierra fragmentos en todas las direcciones

— No perdamos tiempo, vamos a ver si Walter esta con vida – Aclara Fluttershy, quien le agrada al humano

Las chicas sin perder tiempo, al igual que Ember y Spike corren de nuevo hacía el centro, pero todas caen con fuerza al sentir un fuerte temblor

— ¿Qué está sucediendo! – grita Rainbow Dash

 _Una luz blanca le imposibilita la vista a todos, para luego ser lanzadas por la onda expansiva al suelo, pocos segundos después pueden escuchar el sonido de la fuerte explosión._

 _Todas se reincorporan y ven con terror una nube de humo en forma de hongo en el lugar donde estaba el centro. El suelos debajo de las chicas, comienza a fracturarse y a hundirse_

— Regresemos, debemos alejarnos – Advierte Twilight, muy alterada

Alrededor de las chicas comienza a caer bloques de tierra, piedra, metal y algunos fragmentos del satélite envueltos en llamas.

Luego de correr algunos metros, todas se detienen muy agotadas, pero las tres Alicornios, así como los unicornios y Ember logran sentir nuevamente su magia y no lo piensan dos veces

Sin pensarlo dos veces, estas se cubren en un escudo mágico por algunos minutos, hasta que dejan de escuchar impactos u explosiones

 **Cinco minutos después:**

— ¿Nadie está herido? – pregunta Starlight, mientras todas niegan con su cabeza

Las princesas dejan de realizar el escudo y de inmediato Celestia sube el sol para poder ver mejor la situación.

Con los primeros rayos del día, con impresión y tristeza, todas ven que la arena que presentaba un color rojizo ahora es de color negro y gris, además en el aire se percibe un fuerte olor a caucho quemado, así como a metal oxidado y aceite

— ¡Ember espera no vayas sola! – grita Twilight, pero no logra detener a la dragona

— Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy y Luna sigan a Ember, yo iré detrás de ustedes con el resto – dice Celestia, con voz seria

Conforme Ember se acerca al lugar del centro, puede ver un enorme cráter de al menos seiscientos metros de diámetro, con una profundidad de poco más de un kilómetro. A la dragona no le toma mucho tiempo en llegar y aterriza en el fondo del cráter.

El cráter presenta focos de fuego de diversos colores, algunos presentan un tono azul o verde, así como de un color rosa o blanco, pero las rocas no están calientes… si no frías

— ¡Walter! – grita Ember, quien mueve algunas rocas… pero no hay señales de que existiera un edificio

Las chicas pronto llegan junto a Ember, la cual, busca al humano moviendo rocas…

— Ember… él no puede estar vivo, el lugar explotó – expresa con tristeza la Alicornio lila

— Tiene que estarlo… él no puede haber muerto, el no debería haber dado su vida por nosotros – dice la dragona, con voz dolida

— Chicas… aquella no es la puerta por donde salíamos? – pregunta Fluttershy, quien señala la puerta metálica, que logró sobrevivir al igual que sus bases

— Solo cállate Twilight, yo lo buscaré... él no puede estar muerto – le dice la dragona, quien continúa moviendo rocas, las cuales, emanan gran cantidad de humo

Todas pueden seguir escuchando pequeñas explosiones de escombros que aún continúan cayendo del cielo, así mismo, las ponys observan como la puerta metálica se derrumba al igual que sus bases pocos segundos después

— ¿Por qué este lugar explotó de la nada? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, a la Alicornio lila

— Debió ser aquella máquina gigante… - expresa Twilight, no muy segura

Sin más que decir… las chicas ayudan a Ember, mientras esperan que Celestia venga con el resto de las chicas

— No sé por donde buscar… el cráter es muy grande y hay muchos escombros – dije la pegado cían con frustración

Con una luz blanca, el resto de las chicas aparecen frente Twilight, la cual, se tranquila

— Hermana ¿Buscamos un momento? – pregunta Luna, quien observa a Ember, la cual, mueve rocas sin razón alguna

— Sepárense y aléjense de los incendios, manténgase a salvo... – aclara Celestia, con voz neutral

Por más de cinco horas, las chicas, movieron rocas, placas de metal carbonizado, vidrio fundido y todo tipo de piezas que ellas no conocen. La profundidad del cráter provocó que un río subterráneo desvíe sus aguas, por lo que algunas zonas ya presentan un nivel algo profundo

— Lo lamento Ember… no hemos encontrado nada – se disculpa Luna, quien siente gran culpa por lo que le ocurrió al humano

— ¡Chicas vengan aquí! – Avisa Celestia, quien comienza a mover piedras

Con gran prisa, Todas las chicas van con la Alicornio blanca, donde Ember logra ver una cola de escamas doradas

— Ayuden a mover las rocas más grandes – guía Ember, un poco más emocionada

Con gran emoción, todas tardan algunos minutos en sacar entre las rocas aún dragón dorado, de espinas en forma de sierra de variable tamaño que van desde su nariz hasta la parte baja de su cuello. Tiene dos alas con su parte delantera dorada y la fibra baja color negro. Tiene en su nariz una pequeña espina y sobre su cabeza dos cuernos tirados hacia atrás, ambos de color negro. En su pecho tiene escamas de color negro que van desde su pecho hasta su bajo vientre.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sea un dragón? – pregunta Starlight con impresión

Ember hace aparecer su cetro y realiza un hechizo sobre el dragón… pero no le provoca algún cambio en su estado

— Él tenía… su collar, pero se ha fracturado cuando lo tenía puesto – responde Ember, quien busca alguna señal de vida

— ¡Que estamos esperando, vayamos a Ponyville de inmediato – expresa Rarity, quien alerta a las princesas

— Tomen sus cascos y garras, nos teletransportaremos al pueblo, Twilight, Starlight ¿pueden ayudarme con el hechizo? – pregunta Celestia, con voz amable

 **(La magia aún está débil, pero lentamente se va restaurando)**

Con gran prisa y sin negarse, Starlight y Twilight ayudan a Celestia a tele transportar a todos directamente al pueblo, al mismo lugar de donde un día atrás salieron. Sin detenerse todos ayudan a cargar al pequeño dragón dorado al hospital de Ponyville, donde un gran grupo de curiosos salen a ver lo que está ocurriendo.

 **En el hospital:**

Un grupo de doctores se encuentra realizando una visita de control al hospital, donde una unicornio que viste una bata blanca con una Cutie Mark de la vara de esculapio, vigila los pasillos con gran calma.

— Ustedes pidan ayuda, iré a Canterlot por algunos guardias, debemos coordinar todas las acciones correspondientes – dice Luna, pero apenas la doctora logra escuchar

Con prisa, la doctora ve como un gran grupo de ponys y dos dragones cargan aún dragón dorado, lo que provoca muchas molestias

— ¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! Que hacen con esa cosa aquí, esto es un hospital de ponys – expresa la directora, mientras algunos médicos asoman su cabeza por la puertas de consulta

— ¿Tiene algún problema con que él sea un dragón? – expresa Celestia, donde Twilight se junta al lado de su ex-maestra

— - _nerviosa_ – Oh princesa Celestia, princesa Twilight jejeje que milagro que venga a este hospital, con gusto atenderemos a su amigo dragón... – _ve a la secretaría_ – ¡Traigan una camilla lo más rápido posible! Código rojo – grita la doctora, quien con gran nerviosismo se aleja de ambas princesas

Un grupo de médicos llega con gran prisa y toman el lugar de las chicas que cargan a Walter, estos rápidamente lo colocan en una camilla que una enfermera acaba de traer. Muchos ponys observan con gran temor la situación que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos

— ¡Llamen al cirujano vascular, al cirujano general y al anestesiólogo de inmediato! – grita un médico

Ember quiere mantenerse cerca del dragón al igual que el resto de las chicas, pero de pronto algunos enfermos le cortan el paso, mientras se llevan al humano a cirugía de emergencia

— Lo lamento, deben esperar en la sala de al lado, los mantendremos al tanto de la situación de su amigo – aclara un enfermero, quien rápidamente sigue a la camilla

— ¿Se pondrá bien? – pregunta Fluttershy, con voz tímida

— Solo el tiempo lo dirá… vayan a sus casas y descansen chicas – _ve a la dragona_ \- Si quieres lo esperas en la sala de al lado princesa Ember, te haré compañía – aclara Celestia con gran amabilidad

 **En cirugía:**

Gracias al regreso de la magia, los médicos logran insertarle con gran facilidad una vía intravenosa directa al dragón dorado, mientras el monitor marca una línea plana

— Tenemos ritmo asistólico – dice una enfermera, quien ayuda con el monitor

— Inyecten una dosis de epinefrina, debemos descubrir porqué está en este estado - expresa el doctor, quien mantiene una estricta vigilancia en el dragón

— Está listo, una dosis de epinefrina inyectada – aclara la otra enfermera

Conforme los médicos llegan, el doctor general nota una extraña dureza en el pecho del dragón, cerca de su corazón donde se percibe una escama negra

— ¿Alguien limpio las escamas? – pregunté el cirujano general, un unicornio con una Cutie Mark de dos bisturís

— Ah… cirujano Frank, acaba de ingresar, está en paro, le inyectamos una dosis de epinefrina – expresa el doctor… un ayudante en el hospital de Ponyville

Con gran cuidado, el cirujano con un pañuelo mojado, limpia la escama, dejando ver un rubí con forma de rombo de color rojo sangre, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala de cirugía

— He visto este tipo de daños, no es un dragón físicamente, debió usar un collar de transformación y se ha roto – explica el cirujano

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces, qué especie es este dragón? – pregunta una enfermera

— No lo sabemos, debemos tener cuidado, hicieron bien en ponerle el hechizo de estabilidad, nos dará tiempo en analizar qué hace la gema – aclara el cirujano, pero el joven doctor, se anticipó

— La gema al parecer le salvó la vida… está totalmente cargada con magia, pero no puede regresar a su forma original… este dragón es aquel bípedo que la directora lo sacó… - explica el doctor, mientras el cirujano con su magia realiza una especie de placa

— Hay una forma… pero le dolerá mucho al bípedo si es que despierta… debemos desbloquear la gema, traigan varias bolsas de plasma y a todo el personal disponibles, este paciente está al borde la muerte y lo único que lo mantiene con vida es esa piedra – aclara el cirujano con voz autoritaria

 _(La piedra fue recargada cuando el motor liberó su energía mágica acumulada, pero Walter recibió mucho daño antes de que el collar lo transformara en dragón, ahora la piedra lo mantiene con vida en un estado de bucle… hasta que su magia se agote o como el médico dijo)_

 **Con Ember:**

La dragona aún se mantiene en recepción junto con Twilight, Celestia y Fluttershy, las cuales, comienzan a observar el nuevo movimiento que se genera frente a ellas, las demás chicas fueron a ayudar a la Princesa Luna

« _Código rojo, repito código rojo en sala 1. Cualquier médico disponible ir inmediatamente a la sala de operaciones. Sala 1. Repito código rojo_ »

Varios ponys cruzan nuevamente frente a las tres princesas, más no le dice ninguna información… únicamente ven como pasan enfermeros y médicos, mientras los ponys que esperan atención observan en silencio.

* * *

 **Doce horas más tarde:**

Ember se encuentra sentada en una banca, pero profundamente dormida, mientras Celestia y Twilight hablan con calma en la sala de espera

— " _No puedo creer que siga con vida, es un verdadero milagro_ " – expresa Twilight, muy preocupada

— " _Si todo sale bien, todos le debemos un gran favor por el sacrificio que ha hecho, jamás podría pagarle_ " – menciona Celestia, con voz baja

La conversación es interrumpida al igual que el sueño de la dragona, donde las tres princesas ven a un pony con unos lentes, así como su típica bata y un portapapeles que carga con su magia

— Buenas noches princesas… ¿Ustedes son los encargados de un extraño y curioso dragón? – pregunta el médico quien hace reaccionar a la dragona

— ¿Él se encuentra bien? – pregunta Ember con gran ansiedad, mientras Twilight y Celestia se junta con la dragona

— Bueno señorita Ember… su condición es bastante delicada… y más por el hecho de que físicamente no es un dragón, el cirujano descubrió que tiene una gema poliforme y es un humano... esos de los cuentos. Tuvimos que intervenir la gema porque esta estaba bloqueada, estaba protegiendo la forma principal que estaba muriendo – explica el médico, mientras Ember escucha la información

— ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? – pregunta Celestia con voz baja

— Él recibió una cantidad incalculable de magia, su cuerpo tiene heridas de metralla, quemaduras de diferente tipo… lo que sí le puedo decir es que la gema no la podemos extraer… es algo extraño lo que ocurrió pero esa piedra le está sirviendo como otro corazón… como aquel pony de tierra que tiene dos… pues ahora este humano tendrá dos… o bueno uno artificial, pueden verlo en la sala dos de cuidados intensivos, no está como dragón por cierto – termina de explicarle el médico, quien con el permiso de la princesas se retira.

 **Minutos después: Cuidados intensivos, habitación 03.**

Con mucha calma, Twilight, Celestia y Ember entran a la habitación y ven de inmediato la condición de Walter… después de casi dar su vida por ellas.

El humano se encuentra vendado en su cabeza, pecho, piernas, la mano derecha… y únicamente presenta sus bóxer que esconden sus partes privadas. Varios tubos salen de su nariz y boca, donde una máquina lo ayuda a respirar. Además todas pueden ver el rubí en forma de diamante en el pecho del humano, exactamente sobre su corazón. En su brazo derecho tiene colocado dos vías intravenosas, que le administran una dosis baja de relajantes y sedantes.

Varios nodos están conectados a la máquina cardiaca que da su típico sonido característico.

Las tres sienten una horrible sensación al ver a su amigo en esa situación… pero una dragona es quien peor se siente

— No, no, no Walter… por el dios dragón – dice Ember con lágrimas en sus ojos, la cual se acerca al humano

Ambas princesas escuchan con dolor y sienten en el ambiente la tristeza que Ember emana… al ver a su salvador en ese estado tan crítico.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que un grupo de enfermeros avisó que debían irse de la habitación… para dejar descansar al humano, luego de haber pasado una larga operación.

* * *

Fue así, como lentamente los días pasaron, Ember volaba cada dos o tres días a las tierras de fuego para dirigir a los dragones y regresaba el cuarto día a Ponyville para ver el estado de Walter. Las chicas no se quedaron atrás. Todas venían para contarle historias al humano, aunque este no estaba consciente para poder escucharlas.

Luego de un mes, los médicos determinaron que la gema no le provocará ningún daño a futuro si se recupera de manera normal, poco después no fue necesario la máquina de ventilación. El estado de Walter mejora de manera rápida. A la semana dejan de administrarle los medicamentos, así mismo, le retiraron los vendajes en todo su cuerpo.

— Es extraño, su estado de salud está perfecto… pero no sale del coma... – menciona el doctor, bastante confundido

— Dejémoslo algunos días más… el hospital tiene mucho espacio... – comenta una enfermera de pelaje blanco y una Cutie Mark de una cruz roja.

 **Con Walter:**

 _No sé dónde mierdas estoy… es como si estuviera flotando en el espacio, solo que sin alguna luz ¿Así se sentirá estar muerto?_

— Lo hiciste bien después de todo… - menciona una voz profunda

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? En serio… ¿Dónde estoy? Llevó aquí algunas horas y no me gusta – mencioné con voz levemente molesta

A poco más de dos metros, un gran dragón… como tres veces más la altura de Ember aparece. Este tiene escamas negras y rayas azules como si fuera una cebra. Además tiene escamas azules brillantes que comienzan desde su cuello hasta su cola. Dos cuernos en su cabeza tirados hacia atrás. Sus alas son de color negro por ambos lados y en su cuello presenta un collar en forma de diamante de color azul intenso. Su cuerpo irradia una electricidad rojiza…

— Soy Neytirix, Guardián espiritual de esta dimensión, bienvenido a la habitación del tiempo – expresa el dragón, donde Walter siente mucho temor

— ¿Eres el dios dragón que tanto Ember dijo? – pregunté muy confundido

 _Vi como la expresión del dragón rallado cambia a una más seria… excelente Walter, no sabes dónde coño estás pero haces preguntas estúpidas_

— El Dios dragón no se tomaría el tiempo en mantener segura las dimensiones de los mortales, pero no estoy para hablar del dios dragón, si no de ti ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que has cumplito tu meta? – pregunta el escamado, quien toma por sorpresa al humano

— Bueno… es más que obvio que estoy muerto… o eso es lo que recuerdo ¿Qué puedo hacer si ya morí? – pregunté no muy seguro

— Si tuvieras la oportunidad de escoger ¿Querrías un mundo nuevo o el mundo que salvaste? – pregunta el dragón, quien con solo su voz, mantiene tenso a Walter

— ¿Escoger?... ¿Qué quieres decir? - expresé sin comprender nada de lo que me dice el dragón

 _Un mundo nuevo o el mundo que salvé… me gustaría volver a ver a Ember..._

— Comprendo… ¿sientes algo por esa dragona de escamas celestes? – pregunta Neytirix quien toma por sorpresa a Walter

— Ea… que lees la mente… no es que sienta algo por ella, solo somos amigos -dije incómodo… vamos eres un dragón también ¿Estos se enamoran o que cosa?

— Jajaja, ustedes dos es lo más extraño que vi en mi vida, los humanos cuando crearon a las razas en esta dimensión también tomaron en cuenta ese detalle, tanto los ponys, como los dragones tomarían una forma muy similar a la humana ¿Qué te limita a no amar a un dragón? Ambos pueden escoger como iniciar una vida, aunque sea extraño mi padre y mi madre se conocieron en poco más de quince días – le explica el dragón rayado a Walter… quien se mantiene muy incómodo

— ¿Por qué eres un dragón? Acaso todos los del alto mando o como funciona la jerarquía del universo ¿Son dragones? – pregunté con duda

— Lo son… nosotros no nacimos como tu piensas de los humanos, somos seres divinos encargados de proteger y guiar, el padre de todos los seres divinos es el gran patriarca… él se encarga de mantener un equilibrio y si algo falla, vendrá el dios dragón – menciona Neytirix, con un tono de voz profunda

— Pero… ¿cómo se creó el dios dragón? No pudo haber simplemente aparecido – le pregunté muy confundido

— Lo lamento, mis respuestas son limitadas, simplemente soy un guardián de la dimensión, quienes conocen la historia son los protectores dimensionales – explica el dragón rayado

— Oye, oye, oye ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Digo de la nada estoy flotando y sigo aqui en este lugar oscuro y apareces y me dices que eres un ser divino… y tras de eso dices que me gusta a Ember – le dije bastante confundido, por la conversación

— Bueno, me enviaron para hacerte perder un poco de tiempo… en la habitación del tiempo... un poco cliché pero después de todo Discord nuevamente interrumpió donde no debió hacerlo – aclara el dragón, con voz bastante grave

 _Discord… recuerdo que las chicas lo mencionaron que es el dios del caos o algo así, pero nunca lo he visto en toda mi puta vida ¿Cómo será ese tal Discord?_

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo o que van hacer con él? – le pregunté al dragón, donde su expresión cambia a una más sería

— Es mejor que no lo sepas, simples mortales como tú, no deben saber las acciones que hacemos los guardianes... creo que es suficiente charla, todo en tu mundo debe estar bien por ahora – aclara Neytirix, quien confunde al humano

— ¿De que coño hablas? No he elegido a donde voy a ir… si es que puedo hacerlo – dije con voz molesta

— No fue necesario que me respondieras, nuestra conversación sobre Ember fue más que suficiente para saber a donde elegirías… buena suerte e intenta vivir feliz, lo mereces humano – expresa el dragón, con su voz grave

 _Vi como una luz entre rojo y negro rodea a Neytirix… o bueno a ese dragón para luego simplemente desaparecer, vamos coño no sé quién era pero se veía poderoso, su voz y con solo su presencia da respeto… además se le podía percibir un aura entre negro y rojo… eso lo hacía ver tétrico, claro el hijo de puta malinterpretó mi amistad con Ember..._

 _Pronto mi alrededor comienza a destruirse, como si lanzaras una pintura fresca al agua… hasta quedar totalmente sumido en una presión, algo similar a estar bajo el agua…_

 _Con esfuerzo abrí los ojos… una luz blanca intensa evita que pueda ver con claridad… pero un dolor intenso sin avisar, ataca mi pecho… exactamente donde está mi corazón_

— Agh… la concha de la lora… ¡me va a dar un infarto! – expresé intentando asimilar el dolor

 _Puedo sentir mi respiración agitada y con el paso de los minutos mi visión por fin se aclara, pero el dolor se mantiene ¿Qué coño me han hecho los ponys?_

 _Me encuentro en una habitación y puedo apostar que es un hospital por el color de sus paredes… además si tomo en cuenta que tengo una máquina al lado mío, así como el palo de metal donde se coloca las medicinas... no puedo equivocarme_

 _Con mi brazo izquierdo, me quité las vías… coño que el brazo me duele más que el pecho… hasta que sentí una dureza… no en mi brazo si no en la zona donde está mi corazón. Agaché mi vista y pude ver un rubí en forma de diamante de color rojo sangre_

— La puta madre… soy Iron man ahora... ¿Qué coño le pasó al collar? – expresé sorprendido, mientras paso mi mano sobre la gema

 _Es curioso, la gema en sí, es como si no estuviera… se siente liza pero no molesta… bueno por ahora si_

 _No hay nadie más en la habitación, por la luz que entra en la ventana es claro que es de día… mientras en mi mente, hay un embrollo ¿Qué coño hago en Ponyville? Neytirix me dijo algo sobre una segunda oportunidad que me dio Discord, sepa quien es pero bueno, le agradezco que lo haya hecho ¿Todo habrá salido bien?_

 _Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda… y pude ver una pequeña mesa con una gaveta en el medio, además sobre esta hay una jarra de metal con lo que podría decir que es agua. No diré nada pero estoy casi desnudo, solo que tengo una bata típica de pacientes… está claro que era de un pony y la han alterado para que me entrara bien_

 _Dejando de lado todos mis pensamientos, tomé el vaso y lo llené de agua… me siento bien aunque tenga una gema… es como si esta simplemente esté ahí sin hacer nada, tengo corazón y lo sé porque lo puedo sentir latir… eso me calma que no me colocaron esta piedra para vivir_

— Uy… el agua sabe bien, aunque no tenga sabor – expresé emocionado

 _Siento una gran felicidad, no es la típica de despertar luego de estar al borde de la muerte… he sobrevivido a algo imposible y estoy feliz de estar con vida. Con cuidado me senté en la orilla de la cama, profesando todo lo que sucedió. Coño que hay que pensar bien…_

— Mmm… Discord eh… - dije con voz seria

 _Dejé el vaso de agua sobre la pequeña mesa y procedí a abrir la gaveta. En el interior pude ver mi ropa, la que tanto había usado… no lo pensé mucho y me la coloqué lo más rápido posible, para luego dejar la bata en la gaveta, es claro que Rarity se tomó el tiempo en hacerme la ropa, no creo que siga siendo la misma del centro._

 _No escucho a nadie afuera… ni en el exterior ¿Hyperdrive Unit fue detenido o al final todo salió mal? Espero que simplemente estén en un funeral o algo así…_

 _Me levanté de la camilla, no sé que fue lo que pasó, me siento mejor, tanto así como para ir a correr… jamás estuve tan bien de salud ¿La gema en mi pecho tendrá algo que ver? Vi mis zapatos cerca de la puerta, No sé como mierda siguen enteros, pero como debe haber una razón mágica, lo ignoraré_

 _Luego de ponerme los zapatos, abrí la puerta de la habitación… aunque hace unos cinco minutos desperté... no me siento para nada cansando, creo que Neytirix me revitalizó o algo así, no tengo una manera sencilla de como explicar que casi no sienta dolor… bueno ignorando lo de mi pecho… que bueno, si me duele pero no como para paralizarme._

 _Al asomarme por el pasillo, no veo una sola alma, puedo escuchar el sonido de algunas máquinas, pero no de ponys. Salí de mi habitación y sin detenerme seguí los letreros de la salida de emergencia, prefiero evitar encontrarme con algún doctor, pero quiero saber que está ocurriendo ¿Dónde están todos?_

 _Logré salir del hospital por la puerta trasera, sin llamar la atención de algún médico… bueno no había nadie por los pasillos. Pronto mi vista se dirige al castillo de Twilight. Ese peculiar edificio hecho de gemas… tienen dinero como para construir algo así._

 _Mientras camino… continuo pensando ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? Neytirix no me dijo nada si Hyperdrive Unit fue detenido o si todos están muertos ya, únicamente se centró en una conversación normal y hacerme perder el tiempo… joder con la habitación del tiempo_

 _No tardé mucho en llegar al castillo de Twilight… bueno salir por la parte trasera del hospital por lo que también fue un factor. El castillo está ubicado en un pequeño desnivel y la escuela está al lado… que genial, así Twilight le queda cerca su casa. Al llegar al castillo, di varios golpes a la puerta de madera y espere algunos segundos..._

— ¿Twilight puedes ayudarme con algunas dudas? – pregunté con voz tranquila

 _No ocurrió nada.. ni un solo ruido en el interior del castillo, excepto por algunos pasos que escuché al lado de algunos arbustos, con dirección a la extraña escuela de amistad… sigo pensando que esa escuela es una pérdida de tiempo ¿Quién necesita aprender a hacer amigos? Eso se aprende al natural, no necesitas tener un manual_

— ¿Hola, quien esta ahí? – pregunté un poco nervioso

 _Al asomarme pude ver a una dragona naranja… la cual me vuelve a ver con gran impresión, sigo creyendo que reencontrarme con esta dragona es una burla de nuestro primer encuentro en el bosque._

— Wow ¿Qué haces aquí Walter?... pensé que estabas en el hospital – pregunta la dragona, con voz tranquila

— Salí hace unos diez minutos… pero no he visto a nadie ¿Sabes dónde están las chicas o algún alma por este lugar? – pregunté levemente preocupado

— Oh… ahora es un poco difícil que encuentres a algún pony, hace dos días que todos están en Canterlot… ¡Eres un héroe Walter! – menciona la dragona, con gran emoción

— Entonces no encontraré a nadie por este lugar… ¿cuándo dejan de celebrar? – dije no muy feliz, mientras ignoro lo del héroe… eso no existe

 _Ostia, le había dicho a Celestia que no me gustaban ese tipo de recompensas, pero veo que es hablar con la puta pared… supongo que si me escuchó pero lo ignoró ¿Y ahora que hago? Le agradezco de una manera sarcástica o simplemente me aguanto…_

— No te veo muy feliz, deberías estarlo, has salvado a todos en Equestria… eres como las chicas que se han enfrentado a muchos peligros – dijó Smolder con gran emoción… pero incómoda al humano

— Sí… estaría feliz, pero no me agradan este tipo de " _recompensas_ "… por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí sola y por qué tienes en tus garras una taza de té? – le pregunté a la escamada naranja, la cual, se da cuenta de su error

— Ugh… ah - _tira al suelo la taza_ – No sé cómo llegó esto a mis garras… sabes deberías buscar a Spike en el mercado, el podría ayudarte – le recomienda la dragona, con voz un poco apenada

— Creo que eso haré… venga gracias Smolder – le dije, paro retomar mi camina al pueblo.

 _Celebrando entonces… pero han dejado a medio hospital al igual que el pueblo abandonado… que clase de celebración deja un pueblo solo ¿Estarían celebrando si Hyperdrive Unit sigue flotando?_

 _Tarde al menos cinco minutos en llegar al pueblo… un maldito pueblo fantasma ¿Debería comenzar a escuchar zombis o algo así? Vi un periódico en una canasta de la basura a la par de una banca… por lo que lo saqué para poder leerlo_

— " **Fuerte explosión en Badlands:** _Hace un mes y medio desde que una intensa explosión devastó parte de los páramos, así mismo, pueblos cercanos sufrieron daños por caída de extrañas piezas metálicas del cielo. Pony resulta muerto en Appleloosa por explosión, se desconoce la causa"_ – leí del periódico.

 _Una de las imágenes muestra una gran pieza de metal quemado, lo único que pudo haber caído del cielo son dos cosas: Hyperdrive Unit o residuos que han estado flotando por miles de años en el espacio_

— ¿Walter! – dice una voz detrás de mí…

 _Al darme la vuelta, pude ver aún pequeño dragón morado, quien carga una bolsa de papel con pequeños suministros ¿Acaso dejaron solo aún bebé en todo este lugar? Bueno Spike en sí no están bebé, debería rondar los quince o dieciséis años humanos._

— Oh Hola Spike ¿Que haces por aquí? – le pregunté al dragón, el cual, le sonríe al humano

— Tu deberías estar en el hospital ¿Qué estás haciendo caminando afuera? – le pregunta el dragón morado, quien deja la bolsa en la silla

— Bueno… ese hospital no era de mi agrado, por lo que mejor me curé para irme, ya en serio ¿Dónde están todos? – le pregunté al escamado

— Las chicas están celebrando tu logro, deberían regresar ahora mismo – dice el dragón morado, con algo de duda

— ¿Walter, eres tú? – pregunta una voz muy conocida detrás de mí

Spike asoma su cabeza al lado mío y este se emociona. Al darme la vuelta pude ver a una dragona celeste, con una gran sonrisa

— No lo sé en verdad ¿Qué piensas tú? – le dije a la dragona, quien me devuelve una sonrisa

 _Sin una advertencia, esta me da un abrazo… pero bueno ¿Debo colocarme una camisa que diga que no me gustan los abrazos? Luego de algunos segundos por fin ella deja de abrazarme… y bueno, pude percibir un leve sonrojo… bueno ando más despabilado que hace todo un mes._

— ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el hospital? – pregunta la dragona con gran curiosidad

— Me desperté hace unos quince minutos… todo fue muy extraño, incluyendo que ahora soy como Iron man – exprese con una sonrisa, mientras me llevo mi mano al pecho

— Oh… fuiste un tonto en conservar el collar, debiste haberme dicho que lo tenías escondido – aclara la dragona, un poco molesta

— Si te lo hubiera dicho, no tendríamos está conversación… de hecho antes de que todo explotara, me lo puse por causalidad… no lo hice con ese fin, no sabía que me salvaría – me justifique, mientras Spike y Ember escuchan con tranquilidad

— ¿Walter eres tu? – dice una voz, proveniente de al lado…

 _Mi vista se dirige hacia la banca, donde detrás de esta están las chicas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

— ¿Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo con la frasecita o es cliché? – les pregunté a ambos dragones, los cuales, niegan con su cabeza

— No se a que te refieres – Responde la dragona, la cual, da un paso hacía atrás

 _Y bueno… pasó lo que pasó, el grupo de ponys se me acercaron y me abrazan con gran fuerza… no soy un muñeco apapachable o así por el estilo y que coño pasa con la frase de ¿Walter eres tu? Puta madre soy el único que no tiene alguna cola, no debería ser problema poder identificarme. Además pocos caminan a dos patas_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no deberías estar en el hospital? – pregunta Twilight muy emocionada

— Que bueno que estén bien Walter, todas estuvimos muy preocupadas – expresa Starlight

— Oh, oh ¡Hagamos una fiesta! – expresa Pinkie pie, quien alerta al humano

— Momentito eh… que quede claro que no me gustan las fiestas… ni los abrazos o todas esas mariconadas, no te ofendas Pinkie pie ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al castillo de Twilight y lo discutimos como amigos? Ya saben, todo relajados, tomando una taza de té, algo sencillo, no una fiesta… – les dije a todas, quienes se tranquilizan un poco

— ¿Ya nos consideras tus amigos? – pregunta la pegaso color crema con un tono de voz bajo

— Bien bien, amigos no, mejor conocidos… podemos irnos, ya están llegan los ponys – mencioné un poco nervioso

— Sigues igual que antes Walter… está vamos al castillo a charlar ¿Vienen con nosotros chicas? – pregunta Twilight, quien vuelve a ver al resto

— Yo estoy aquí por eso… - dice Ember, quien mantiene una mirada seria

— No hay problema ¡Quiero escuchar todo lo que ocurrió con Walter! – dice Rainbow dash, pero recibe un codazo por parte de Rarity

 _Al final, todos caminamos hacia el castillo de la amistad… que bien eh, debí esperarlos a todos en ese lugar, así no hubiera perdido tiempo yendo al pueblo para nada, pero como soy estúpido, preferí caminar el doble_

— ¿Alguien sabe si aún existen las Stippers? – pregunté con duda

— ¡Walter, no digas eso aquí! – grita Twilight con un gran sonrojo

— ¿Qué es una Stripper? – pregunta el dragón morado con gran curiosidad

— Uy, esta charla se volvió interesante de un momento a otro – dice Ember, quien camina junto al humano

— ¡Ay no! Otra vez no… - expresa Starlight, muy apenada

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Epílogo:**

 **Un año más tarde:**

 _Venga ya… no sé como explicarles todo, pero lo intentaré decirlo de una manera que quede claro… si, si, tampoco es que les voy a explicar la metafísica o algo similar, solo que a veces no puedo decirlo con claridad, tal vez porque nunca pude expresarme de manera correcta._

 _La princesa Celestia y yo hemos empezado de nuevo, una nueva relación de amistad, ya saben que nuestro encuentro no fue del todo satisfactorio tanto para ella como para mí… y bueno ella literalmente me construyó una casa en las afueras de Ponyville. Esa fue su decisión, no quiero tampoco vivir en un lugar donde podría caer en la lava… pero le agradezco el gesto._

 _Mi relación con Ember, como dijo Neytirix que seguramente se lo sacó del nabo esa idea, es simplemente de amigos, no hay nada fuera de lo normal… bueno no les miento… tal vez exista una chispa entre nosotros dos, pero somos distintos, aunque tampoco exista un limitante, mejor cambio de tema, estoy nervioso por ese tema_

 _Aunque viva entre ponys, sigo teniendo un poco de nervios al estar en un grupo grande… se que ha pasado un año y aunque no sean malos, tengo heridas que lentamente deben sanar y miedos que tengo que superar… es algo que estoy luchando por lograrlo y todos me apoyan._

 _Mi vida ya no es como antes, ya no busco comida entre la basura o duermo escondido en otros lugares, puedo tener una vida similar a lo que fue antes la tierra, pero en vez de personas, hay ponys, dragones, griffos y toda una gran gama de Híbridos que hay por el mundo._

 _Ugh… bueno, aunque no quiera hablar de ese tema… al parecer es imposible no hacerlo, Ember me visita cada final de mes, bueno simplemente nos reunimos para charlar, no es nada malo en verdad, no lo malinterpretes… no hemos hecho nada, os lo puedo jurar._

 _No he sabido nada de Hyperdrive Unit ni algo relacionado con Unit ¿Podría ser por fin su final? Desde que Celestia me explico la caída del satélite o para ellos el águila de hierro, la magia nunca estuvo más fuerte que nunca y eso me alegra, aunque no pueda usarla…_

 _Oh… ahora que recuerdo, descubrí que aunque la gema está literalmente en mi cuerpo, descubrí que puedo seguir transformándome en dragón ¡Es simplemente genial! Solo tengo que imaginarme que soy un dragón y pum ¡Sin dolor, tiempo o alguna otra complicación! Puedo estar semanas así y nunca pasa su efecto, además puedo cambiarme cuando lo desee. No les he dicho nada a las chicas o a Ember de este poder, prefiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta el momento adecuado ¿Soy un dragón o un humano? Bueno podría decirse que los dos, pero me inclino más a mantenerme como una persona. Ser dragón no tiene nada malo, pero lo que Neytirix dijo sobre otras dimensiones me dejó una duda ¿Existe algún otro humano que sea un dragón?._

 _Ah… no sé qué me deparará el futuro, ahora ya no tengo metas que cumplir o ponys con que pelear. Simplemente ahora vivo el día-día… en espera de una nueva aventura. Quisiera poder decirles más, pero mejor invento sobre la marcha, les agradezco a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo en leer mi historia, pero antes de que se vayan ¿Le digo a Ember sobre mi poder o le dijo que me_ [Entrada de texto no permitida] _. No es que quiera dañarla o algo así, pero me divierto mucho molestando un rato a los ponys como dragón, incluso he tocado el punto en batallar contra las chicas sin que ellas lo sepan al asustar al pueblo._

 _Se que puedo meterme en problemas por atacar el pueblo, pero es divertido ver las reacciones. Las chicas no saben que soy yo, ya que olvidan mi forma y como creen que no puedo ser dragón… ¿Por qué no divertirme un rato? La única que sabe es Fluttershy, le tuve que decir porque casi la mato de un susto… y bueno, ella me ayuda con la broma… que por cierto jamás he herido aún pony en estas bromas, simplemente es una manera de pasar el rato y no aburrirme... eso sería todo, muchas gracias._

 **«Se ha** **guardado el d** **ocumento con éxito»**

 **The End.**

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse un rato de su tiempo en leer esta historia, si les gustaría una segunda temporada, simplemente deben dejar un comentario mostrando su apoyo, no es tan complicado… no te pido que dictes la biblia o me expliques la metafísica… en el comentario_

 _Un agradecimiento especial a TEIET por haber sacado un poco de su tiempo en verificar cada uno de los capítulos… es posible que el esté leyendo esto ahora mismo y me disculpo porque he puesto mal su nombre de usuario 7_7_

 **My little pony es propiedad de HasbroStudios** _y_ **de su creadora Lauren Faust,** _únicamente utilizo el nombre de sus personajes para entretenimiento y no con el fin monetario._

 _Los personajes de Rubi, Walter y Neytirix son propiedad de Isaac. C.B. Si deseas utilizarlos en tú historia, puedes enviar un MP._

 **Total de palabras:** 13629.

 **Escrito por** : _Isaac. C.B_

 **Lector Beta** : _TEIET_

 **Editado por:** Alejandro V.

 **The last se desarrolló en la dimensión 5.**

 **Aclaraciones de las dimensiones:**

 _Muchos de vosotros os preguntáis ¿Por qué mis fics se basan en dimensiones? Bueno todo tiene una razón y cada uno de mis fics están conectado entre sí. Un mundo extraño es el inicio de toda la serie, ubicada en la dimensión 2._

 _Un humano cambiante se desarrolla en la dimensión 4, con algunos temas que suceden en Un mundo extraño, como es el caso de los Guardianes espirituales. Al igual que este fic con Neytirix._

 _Son cinco seres que se encargan de proteger y mantener una dimensión segura_. _Herot líder de los guardianes al igual que Fire como Colíder… ambos mencionados en "Un mundo extraño". Siguiendo por Shapira, la cual, es la única que puede tener una vida física con el mundo. Shadow el Alicornio que se corrompió también era un guardián (_ Todos estos están en Un mundo extraño _) Y por último Neyririx ahora mencionado en este fic. Son los cinco guardianes de las dimensiones. Pero bueno Neytirix mencionó al gran patriarca, un dragón con un poder inmenso pero no supera al del Dios Dragón. El patriarca vigila que los demás seres hagan sus tareas correctamente y asiste si algo sale mal, también es vocero del dragón más poderoso._

 _Hasta ahora solo se conocen esos cinco seres, pero existen dos categorías más, pero son desconocidas, con excepción de la existencia del Dios dragón, el ser más poderoso del universo, el patriarca y los protectores de dimensiones._

 _Los protectores de las dimensiones, asisten a los guardianes cuando un ser supera el poder de los guardianes, estos deben estar preparados para eliminar al enemigo o destruir el mundo donde ocurre la agresión y ha ocurrido en la dimensión 3, donde Blake encontró a Shapira a punto de morir. Actualmente el mundo de la dimensión 3 no existe._

 _Ten en cuenta que esta idea no tiene nada que ver con Dragon Ball Súper, la primer mención la hice en mi primer fic publicado en 2016 y en 2018 vi ese anime y no tenía idea de la relación que tenía hasta ahora. Es una rara coincidencia pero bueno, no esperen que Salga Bills o Whis en alguno de mis fics por tan grande referencia._

 **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en algún nuevo fic, saludos y éxitos :)**


End file.
